Dark Days
by Hutcchy
Summary: For centuries England has kept a secret that concerns all of the nations. It's only when the world is consumed in darkness that he can tell the rest of the nations his secret. Rated T due to swearing and a bit gory.(Britannia angel) fits quiet a few genres like adventure and family and angst. Will edit and correct grammar at some point
1. Another meeting in France

The conference meeting had been going on for just under an hour and England was starting to become extremely tense. It wasn't the fact that the France was holding this meeting, or the fact that he was sitting next to Russia. England could feel his shoulder blades aching which meant something was going to happen.

The nation had completely zoned out the discussion, but still managed to at least look interested in what America was going on about. The blonde was so out of it, that he didn't notice the brown eyed nation opposite him, watching England anxiously.

Japan noticed that the British nation was fidgeting; which isn't very gentlemanly like, so knew that something was troubling him. England didn't even curse when his scones were mentioned. Something was defiantly bothering the nation which made Japan worry.

The Brit tried to ignore the sensation which he was too familiar with, wishing that whatever the problem was that it would fade away and leave him be. But England wasn't lucky though, Ireland was, not him.

When England clenched his fist (under the table of course, he would not show his emotions to the rest of the nations) he felt something solid in his hand. Shit, his wand. Whatever the danger was, it was close. Why did it have to be at a meeting?

The Japanese nation tensed, once he noticed the Blonde in front of him frown toward the window. He swore his eyes where glowing, maybe it was just the light.

He looked furious and protective at the same time. Japan turned slowly around in his chair to see what caused such and expression, and then almost wished he hadn't.

The bright summer day was being eaten away by a rolling fog of darkness, that was quickly making it's was towards them. Whipping back round, he noticed that England was on his feet and seemed to be glowing.

The black wave engulfed the meeting room, sucking the energy out of the nations. They all simultaneously slumped onto the desk in front of them asleep.

As the wave crashed into England, he shone like a star for less than a second. When the light dispersed he was no longer England, but the Britannia Angel (technical still England, but oh well).

The angel almost sighed, he hated how silly he looked wearing a dress and sandals. he didn't sigh though, he was too busy though giving the upcoming demons fiery looks.

Each one was hideous in their own way. All emitted black smoke off thier skin. Everyone of them had the same eyes, almost completely black except from the burning red flames where the iris should be. All of them slightly bear like, except the crocodile like tail.

"Bunch of wankers, I don't usually like coming to Frog's place as it is, and you have gone and made it worse. There are more of you wankers than usual." At least 3 times as much. (Even though he is an angel he will still swear like when he was a pirate)

The demons growled stalking closer to the slightly self-conscious nation. England held his wand (sigh) as if it was a sword. To the country's relief it took shape of a cutlass, similar to the one which he used to fight with when battling Spain (as a pirate).

"If I remember correctly, my Britannia beam has little to no effect on you type of demons." A small smile came to England's face as the first demon pounced at him.

He dodged to the side, slashing off the demons hand. Black blood spilled out of the demons as it wiled in pain, but was quickly put out of its misery when England beheaded the beast. The blood flowed onto the floor making a hissing sound, which reminded England that their blood was acidic.

The demons crowded around the angel, swinging their gigantic claws in hope to tear him open. Much to the demons dismay, the nation continued to block their attacks and countered easily. The blonde was agetting cocky, until the demons turned their attention to the other nations which were out cold.

Desperate for no one to get hurt, England flung his sword into the back of the head of one of the creatures; which had gone after Germany. At this exact moment in time a demon took this opportunity to attack the unarmed angel, making deep gashes in his side. He winced, but only for a moment as he reached out his hand and the sword flew back into his grasp. " "Bugger! You'll pay for that!"

England swiftly moved underneath the gigantic monster and thrusted his sword upwards, causing it to go through the monsters head. He sucked in a sharp breath, as the demons blood spilled on to him.

More and more of the beasts kept coming ,but the brave nation fought on. He had been fighting these things for most of his life. He still managed to defend the oblivious nations while slaying the monsters, almost laughing when each one turned into ash. He was glad that it wasn't a world conference as it would be a lot harder to protect them.

The country had almost defeated all the demons, but there was one left and this one was different to the others. It was taller but slender compared to the others. This one Britain had met before, it was responsible for the thin scars that went down the angels back.

The demon lunged at England's throat but was just too slow. The two enemy's fought so fast that here actions became blurred. England was happy that in his form he was more nimble and agile, or there would be a lot more new scars to his already massive collection.

England managed to slice the tail of the beast, causing it to howl and to grow in anger. The demon's fiery eyes laid on America deciding to take its anger out on him.

Britain saw what the monster was planning, but didn't have enough time to think clearly. What his body automatically did was to put himself in front on his former younger brother and act as a shield.

The demon bit down on England's shoulder, causing the venom to flow into his blood. The country refrained from screaming, biting hard down on his lip. He had to scream as what the demon did next though.

The beast took hold on the angel's pure white wings and ripped them out of their sockets. England couldn't move, that fucking demon still had its teeth sinking into England's collar bone, anchoring him down. The country's grip loosened slightly on his sword, but only for a moment.

The Brit clenched down onto his sword, and with every ounce of strength left in his body, lunged his sword into the demons hearts. The acidic blood sprayed onto the nation, not that he noticed.

England tired green eyes looked up into the demon's. The flame slowly going out, until they were gone.

Pure joy came to the angel face as the beast turned into ash, and he could finally stop fighting. He let himself lose consciousness, falling backwards, his head resting against America's leg.


	2. The morning after

America could feel something sticky and wet on his leg, as he slowly began to wake up. He had no idea why he fell asleep he was in the middle of giving this awesome speech when everything went dark.

The country opened his eyes to see that it was dark, but there was a small glow coming from somewhere.

"Aaaaggghhhh Germany, why is it so dark?" Italy asked sounding terrified, and must have jumped on Germany. "Get off me, how am I meant to know why it's dark."

"Even I don't know and I'm awesome" Prussia was heard saying from the furthest end on the room. Despite no longer being a nation, Germany brought his brother to keep an eye on him.

"What has happened to my beautiful home?" France was distraught, but still flicked his hair in a sexy manor.

Japan remained silent, trying to make sense of the little he had seen.

"Dude, why is my leg covered in blood?" America's outburst caused everyone to face the direction of his voice, and everyone's jaw dropped, except Russia. Lying next to America was a heavily wounded and glowing England.

"Agh! What happened to Britain?!" America yelled spazing out at the fact that it was England's blood on his leg. Canada tried to calm his brother down, placing his hands and America's shoulders.

This had little effect as the nation soon realised something else. "Britain's not breathing. Dudes! Help me, his not breathing!"

Canada made his way closer to the bleeding nation and starting preforming CPR. The nations all held their breaths, wondering what the hell happened. Canada managed to get the blonde nation breathing again, and as he did so the glow around Britain got brighter and bigger.

"England has a big wound on his side and shoulder, but I can stop the bleeding, eh" Canada breathed, happy that he could be of help. All of the nation's let out a sigh of relief, even though the country was grumpy, didn't mean that they wanted him dead. Even Spain, who was still a bit sore about the whole Armada Business.

Japans eyes widened once he notice the blood still pouring out of the injured nations back. "Er, Canada san I think that England san has got another wound on his back." The nation tried to say as calmly as possible.

Canada almost jumped when Japan spoke ,surprised that he remembered his name, but it was America that took action. He slowly and carefully turned England on his side, and almost jumped back.

On Britain's back were two bloody holes with bloodied feathers stuck in the gore.

"Iggy what happened to you?" America whispered. Shocked at the sight before him.

"I told you don't call me that, git. My name is not Iggy." The smaller nation croaked back. England wished that he was still asleep . That way he didn't have feel the agony he was in, but he heard the worrying tone in Americas voice and had to comfort him. That was part of being an angel; he had to comfort people even if his body didn't want to allow it.

"Angleterre, what on earth happened to you? You're bleeding all over my floor." The Frenchman put on a humours charade, when he was actually deeply concerned for the Brit.

England sighed once he realised that it was France speaking to him, he could pick up the sympathy in the frog's voice. "Shut up you wanker!...You wouldn't believe me anyway." He sighed.

England's back arched slightly as he silently coughed, trying to hide it from the others. He didn't need to look at his hand to know that he just coughed up blood, he recognised the taste. He also recognised the stinging sensation in his eyes. _Bollocks not again_!

Canada gasped, but tried to hide his reaction from his brother, knowing that he would get angry. The timid nation leant over to the Brit and wiped the blood off with the back off his sleeve, whilst wondering why England hadn't opened his eyes yet. By the way that his brows creased meeting in the middle, Canada could tell that he was in a lot of pain.

Britain flinched slightly when he felt someone touch him, but he could tell by how gentle the person was, that it was Canada. America observed his brother lean closer to his former mentor and slowly pull back. That's when he noticed the red stain on the back off brother's sleeve, and freaked out.

"Iggy, don't talk anymore, we need to get you back home. I need to borrow someone's car, I came here by bike. How long does it take to get to Iggy's – I mean Britain's house?" Most of the nations had rented cars while in France, but not a certain hero.

America kept rambling on and started running around trying to find something to help the smaller nation.

"Japan, are you ok, you have been frowning at Opium's back for a while not blinking aru." China's gently shook Japans arm, of course everyone was worried about England, but Japan was acting strangely out of character.

"England san?" Japan finally figured out what he had seen those brief seconds before he passed out, but needed confirmation.

"Hm?" England replied tilting his head slightly in the direction of brown eyed nation. "Are you an angel?" Japan asked blushing slightly, realising that the question sounded stupid.

England tensed and went pale. Fuck, he was still wearing that stupid dress and sandals. He didn't need this on top of everything else.

"Japan dude, now is not the time to be making jokes, can't you seen how hurt the limey is?" America almost lashed out holding a pile of white fabric that (north) Italy had given him; which was previously white flags.

The other nations couldn't help but smile at the thought though, the foul mouthed Brit, an angel.

America was about to lay into Japan when he glanced back to England and saw the glowing ring the hovered near his head.

The loud country dropped the fabric on top of his brother and poked the ring. Britain frowned immediately. "Don't you know that it is rude to touch an angel's halo?" he sighed, giving upon his secret that he had kept for centuries. It was a relief actually.

"Whaaaa!" all the nations yelled I unison, except Japan, who was smiling at the fact that he was right. Britain slowly sat up, hugging his legs and his head resting lightly on his knees; despite Canada telling him not to. He looked so vulnerable, which the country almost never looked. Everyone was shocked.

Japan was the one that broke the silence. "So the wounds on your back is that where your- I mean." Japan stumbled on his words, making England chuckle at how uncomfortable he had made the world's strongest people.

"Yes, that is where my wings were. Damn demon ripped them right out. Bloody git." He was silent for a bit, before he finally opened his eyes, and gazed at the other nations around him; but quickly looked down at his knees.

The room suddenly lit up allowing the others to see the battlefield around them. There were red blood stains all over the once white room, which belonged to England.

There were slashes in the walls, and furniture. There was thick ash touching almost everything including some of the nations. And puddles of a thick black liquid. And close to the blonde nation were white feathers, stained with blood.

Germany gazed upon England, and then to the red stains that trailed around the room; noticing that there were puddles in front of every nation. "You defended us. Why, we are nations, we don't die?" the German asked finding that his throat was very dry.

England continued to gaze at his knees, as he answered in a monotone voice. "Nations can be killed my demons, that's what happened to Atlantis. It's only the fact that you all are nations ,that you are awake now and not in an eternal sleep like everyone else in the world. The demons are out there at the moment, eating innocent people that are in a catatonic state."

Everyone was speechless, even America didn't know what to say. They could die!

The young nation was slightly confused that England seemed to be slightly kinder and gentle when he spoke, he also didn't seem to be hiding his emotions like he usually did. Why was he so out of character?

"Britain?" America asked slowly, trying not to look at the wounds he had, knowing that he got them protecting everyone. The Brit turned his head to the dirty blonde, showing that he had heard the other and waited for the question.

"Can you look at me?" the American noticed that England hadn't really made any eye contact with anyone, and wanted to know why.

The blonde closed his eyes lids, feeling how heavy they were, before he looked up at the dirty blonde.

"Fuck! Dude what's with your eyes" America almost screamed seeing that the whites of his eyes were black, and that his green irises had red cracks. England then looked round at the other nations, knowing that there were to curious and actually looked hurt at the reactions.

"His eyes are freakier than mine!" blurted out the red eyed Prussian. Germany nudged his brother in the side for his sudden outburst.

"A bit of the demon blood got into my wound, and is fighting against my body. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in my angel form, it would of either completely turned me into a demon, or killed me." England said in his usual calm tone; trying not to make any eye contact, but not hiding his eyes like before.

The countries tried to avoid staring at the demon like eyes, but it was extremely difficult. Some of them tried to look around the room to distract themselves, but couldn't help feeling guilty seeing the blood.

Italy tried to distract himself by touching the black ooze in front of him, but was quickly stopped.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THE BLACK STUFF!" England yelled at the brunet causing him to almost burst into tears.

"Ve! I'm sorry Mr England! I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me like that again, your eyes are really scary." Italy screeched leaning into Romano who was too scared to tell his brother not to touch him, Spain protectively clung to the Italies.

"Even I was a little bit scared, but only a little bit da." Russia said, voicing all of the other nation's thoughts.

England noticed the reactions from his fellow countries and he immediately felt guilt-ridden. His eyes softened slightly, making him look slightly closer to his usual self.

"I'm sorry. I will try not to yell again. The black stuff is demon blood, and is acidic; it will burn through your skin. I will clean that up later wine face." England spoke in a gentle voice that he normally used when he was talking to a child.

Pleased that the other nations seemed to understand why he yelled, and that Italy was now smiling, he tried to stand.

"I am sure that all of you would like a full explanation as to what is going on, however it's not safe here. The safest place to be would be at my house as it is protected by enchantments." The nation explained as he shakily stood up, trying to put on his usual strong façade.

His respect level went up by frction in the room, as everyone was now able to see all of his injuries.

"Whatever you say, limey!" America almost cheered patting the smaller country on the back. A little too strongly. The force of the pat travelled all over England's body and put a sudden pressure on his wounds.

Blood sprayed out of his injuries. He coughed up more blood and eyes went wide, before they rolled back. He slumped back and dropped to the floor leaving America looking shocked, arm frozen in the air, where he had just touched England.

* * *

**Authors note. I tried to write accents, but it didn't work very well; it didn't flow very well. Silly America you are too heavy handed. Thanks for reading, must admit i'm a bit nervous about putting this up, as I haven't written a fanfic. Just so you know this all came from a strange dream that i had, that kept playing over in my head so I started to write it. I have a lot of strange dreams.**


	3. A Frog an Angel and a Yank on moterbikes

**Hiya guys, for those of you that are still reding this, you are awesome**

**enjoy**

* * *

Canada was the quickest to react, and tended to England's wounds. Without any hesitation, he had made the fabric that he was given earlier into pads and was pressing down on England's wounds, but looked concerned.

"I need some help with England's other wounds eh." The Canadian whispered, and was hardly heard over the commotion that the other countries were causing. Japan however, heard the distressed Canadian, because he was sensing the mood and was refraining from talking, and offered to help.

"Amerique you heavy handed buffoon, look what you did to Angleterre!" France yelled gesturing to the passed out country on the floor.

America tried to swallow, he thought England was better. He stopped bleeding and was insulting he might have been a bit shaky, but he was standing. The dirty blonde looked down at the frightfully pale nation, and couldn't help but feel slightly worried.

"He's not going to die is he?" America directed the question to his brother, who hands where stained red. France went red at anger due to being ignored, but quickly calmed down when he noticed America's expression.

The timid nation jumped slightly, but looked up to his brother with a smile. "The best thing for England would be to take him back to his homeland, as that is where nations are strongest. I've already stopped most of the bleeding, so he should be ok, eh."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get Britain home. I'll take him of course as I'm the hero. France, give me your car keys." America's spirits lifted, hearing that his former mentor was going to be ok, and wanted to do anything to help him.

_"Like I would let you drive my car, you'll get all your filthy greasy fingers all over her."_

"Did Opium say that everyone else in the world is asleep, so it's only nations that are awake aru?"

_"Dude, I'm such a good driver. I need to take him as I'm the hero, If you'll take him, you'll do stuff to him."_

"Your right, that would mean that everyone who was driving is asleep and all the roads are blocked. So how do we get to England's House?" Germany asked taking interest in what China was saying.

_"I would never take advantage of him like this. Besides you don't know how to get to Angleterre's house from my home."_

"Ve~, why don't we just walk Germany?"

"Be my guest, if you want to get eaten by the demons outside who are just waiting to eat you." Prussia almost laughed seeing Italy's face pale, clinging onto his brother again. "Don't touch me!"

"Don't worry Ita, big boss Spain will protect you!" Spain comforted the other brunette, causing him to get a glare from Germany.

_"I totally don't need to know the way, that's why I have a sat nav. So France, dude just give up and give me the Fucking key!_"

"I don't mind walking, the demons don't scare me da" Russia contributed innocently, holding a pick axe; which somehow materialized out of thin air.

"That because you are a demon." all the nations whimpered, gloom on all their faces.

"Guy's I don't mean to worry you, but England is starting to get a fever. It's as if he's fighting off an infection. So whatever you are going to do, you better do it quickly eh." Canada raised his voice, silencing everyone. All that was heard was the heavy breathing coming from Britain, which was somewhat comforting. At least he was breathing.

America snapped. "France, give me the fucking keys now! Or I will ram my foot so high up your ass, that you won't be able to sit for the next 50 years." France obeyed the taller nation, looking flustered.

"Have you not been listening to anything that we been saying? You won't be able to drive to England's house, the roads will be blocked." Germany almost shouted at the younger nation. America froze for a few seconds, he had to do something to save him friend. What kind of hero would he be if he couldn't?

"Fine! I'll take him on my bike. Mattie, make sure his wounds are dressed, then can you help me strap him onto my back." America stated seriously, intimidating some of the nation's slightly.

"America san, I'm not sure that is the best way for England san to travel in his condition" Japan voiced his concerns, knowing that this would anger the country.

"There's not anything else we can do for him is here? The longer that we stay here and argue, the closer Britain gets to death." The words sounded too cold and bitter to belong to the usual happy country, it didn't suit him.

Japan had to agree with him though, this was the only way.

"You cannot go alone Amerique, I will come with you on my bike too." The Frenchman said firmly, he wasn't going to take no for an answer even if he wasn't fond of his motorbike; and still questioned why he had one, he would go. He still sees England as his little brother, even if the Brit didn't accept it.

America's face softened, much to the other blonde's surprise, and gave him the thumbs up.

All the nations quickly came together, to help the two country's get ready for their departure.

America was sitting on his bike, waiting calmly as Japan and Canada strapped Britain on to his back. China had given France some herbs to help with England's fever, while Italy gave them some pasta in case they got hungry. Germany placed a coat which he found over the top of England shoulders noticing that he was only wearing a shredded dress.

It was only when France and America drove off, their engines could no longer be heard, that the other country's realised the situation that they were in. "There goes our Light" Spain said trying to sound cheerful, despite the situation.

After listening to what Spain said, the other nations recognized England was the source of light earlier and were now completely in the dark. "I did notice that the light got brighter depending on how conscious Opium was aru. Do you think it is an angel thing?" China queried.

"Yes I believe so." Japan answered, thinking about some stories that he has heard in the past.

"That stupid bastard is a beacon to the demons!" Romano said stating the fact that everyone seemed to have missed.

"Oh no America and France are in danger!" Canada gasped.

* * *

"It's a good thing that Iggy glows, or I would totally have crashed into a car by now!" America laughed trying to break the silence.

The two had been riding for an hour and hadn't said a word to each other. Both too worried to think clearly. The tension was killing America, he needed something else to think about. He could feel England's body resting against his back getting hotter, and he was staring to panic.

"True mon ami, but it seems that it is getting slightly dimmer. We need to hurry!" France was glad that America was trying to have a conversation. It was a welcomed distraction.

"So how long do you think that the Jerky Limey has been hiding this for, must have been driving him mad?"

France hesitated before answering, trying to think of a certain time where England personality might have changed. "I am sorry, but I don't know Amerique. He has always been rather strange. One of the first times I met him he told me about his friend unicorn, of course I didn't believe him; but now I'm not sure. There was this one time when I went onto his room while he was sleeping; I thought I saw fairies, but then I was pretty pissed."

America suddenly felt guilty. If England's an angel, then that means that his imaginary friends might be real after all. After all this time he thought that England was losing his mind.

"I so have to be nice to the dude's fairy friends now then. I don't want him to curse me knowing that he can actually do it." France couldn't help but laugh, the amount of times that Britain has threated to curse him before and he didn't think anything of it.

"Al, Alfred." A weak whisper was heard, muffled slightly due to the fact that the sources face was squashed against the others back.

America tensed. England hadn't used his human name in years; the last time was 9/11, and said in such a pathetic voice. Well he did in front of humans, but it was more personal when human names were used when no humans was around.

France was stunned, he could see that England was in pain, but he looked concerned. Why was he concerned, when he should be resting?

"Yeah, Arthur?" America asked in a gentle tone. This was breaking him, he didn't want to comfort England, England doesn't need comforting.

"They're coming! They're after me. Leave me behind, and get to my house." England commanded, sounding as strong and confident as he usually does.

America nervously glanced around, to find that he couldn't see anything. "Dude I'm not going to leave you. Any way I totally can't see anything."

"I can't see anything as well Angleterre, you sure that you're not just hallucinating; you have a pretty high temperature." France asked feeling slightly on edge. The Englishman sighed, why would they believe him, they never did before.

"I wouldn't be awake otherwise; It's part of being an angel. I am always alert when a demon is present, that way I can never be taken by surprise." England explained calmly, tensing slightly when they entered the channel tunnel.

They were going to drive through seeing that the trains were down and it was the quickest way to get there.

The dirty blonde felt the smaller nation tense and knew that England had a reason to, so he had to trust him. "Ok I believe you dude, but I'm not leaving you behind, you'll have no chance. The hero never leaves anyone behind!" America laughed, was England serious how could he possibly think that America would leave him behind?

"I won't leave you either little brother." France smiled affectionately at Britain, who was glancing sideward at the frog. His demon like eyes softened, but still managed to creep France out.

"Fine, you stubborn bastards just don't stop driving and don't look back!" Britain commanded and his dim glow got brighter, highlighting the demons that where lurking in the shadows. England managed to loosen the straps that were keeping him attached to America, and turned around.

He gripped onto his wand that formed into a sniper rifle, took in a deep breath and steadied his gaze.

Bang!

Bullet in the head and one demon turned into dust, the Brit hardly recoiled as he handled the gun.

Reload, Bang!

Reload, Bang!

The angel fired and reloaded the gun faster than what should be physical possible. The gun was having trouble keeping up.

Each second that passed, a demon turned into ash, yet they kept on coming. America was impressed, even though Britain was so close to passing out he was fighting like an entire army.

America was about to turn round to see what exactly England was fighting against, when the smaller nation nudged him in the side. "I bloody said to not turn around, if you make eye contact with any of them they will no longer focus on me." The Brit snapped.

It was killing the American not being able to fight back, wouldn't it be easier for the England if the demons didn't focus on him.

His question was quickly answered when France looked back; he didn't like not being able to see the battle going on behind him.

France paled as he locked eyes with a demon, its fiery gaze burning into the back of his skull. The demon pounced at the Frenchman swiping at his face.

"I said don't look back for a reason!" England yelled, placing himself between the Frenchman and the demon, blocking the atack with his rifle. "England!" France breathed, he was in complete shock. So shocked that he said England's name in English.

He lost slight control of his bike. France swayed dangerously, almost falling off the thing. England managed to steady the bike for the bearded blond, by jumping on behind the Frenchman and taking hold of the steering.

"Angleterre, how did you get here so fast?" the French man had learnt his lesson and was no longer looking back, even to talk to Britain.

Reload, Bang!

"I'm much faster in this form than in my usual state. Keep going shit beard we are almost out the tunnel."

Reload, Bang!

France swallowed. If England always fought in this form, the world would be screwed.

America anxiously looked to England, who was now shooting the demons from the back of France's bike. How did he still have energy to fight?

"Alfred! Infront of you!" England yelled, once he felt the younger nations gaze on him. America looked ahead to see the shuttle train right in front of him, which he was going to crash into. America swerved his bike clipping the side of the train with his side mirror. France followed.

Reload. Bang!

They sped past the shuttle and exit the tunnel, but the demons still chased the trio.

"Persistent buggers" The angel growled. Now that he was on his own ground he felt stronger.

The sniper rifle started to morph into a bazooka, the Brit had, had enough!

Boom!

There were blood curdling screams coming from the demons, as the burned to death. England had created a wall of fire between the demons and them, they wouldn't come after them for a little while. The Brit could feel that they were safe for a period of time, and felt his muscles relax.

America and France glanceed back at the flames once they felt the sudden wave of warmth. Only to see Britain sway sidewards and fall off the back of France bike.

"Arthur!"

America swung his bike round causing it to stop, only to be stunned into silence. Instead of falling flat on the floor, the angel fell slowly, as if he was placed there by someone. America dashed over to England's side, to find that he had tired smile and seemed to be talking to himself.

"Thank you Alice, everyone, would it be possible for you to get us back to my house. Yes I know, I got infected, but it's only my eyes; as far as I am aware I'm not affected anywhere else. Yes it was the same one that tried to kill Alfred last time.

No I don't have a plan yet, but I think it is about time that the other nations got to meet their countries fairy. I believe that only some of the nations will be able to see you as they have seen me in my angel form. The nations that can see you could you also bring back to my house as they will be the only ones that will be able to help. The nation that can't see you, you will just have to stay with them and protect them the best of your abilities until I can think of something."

America watched England talking to whoever he could see, feeling slightly concerned. France was soon standing next to the young nation, looking confused as he watched the blonde on the floor.

"It's about high time that you met your fairies, I have tried to introduce you all before ,but you never believed me. But seeing the circumstances that we are currently in, I thought that you would be more likely to believe me. All nations are born with a fairy counterpart; they are in charge of keeping balance of magic for that country. Alfred this is Amelia, Francis this is Francoise."

The pair rolled their eyes, thinking that maybe that England was too tired. That was before they saw the miniature girls flying in front of their eyes.

"Fucking hell! England's not crazy." America almost fell over in shock, whereas France had a pervy look on his face. He gazed at the long wavy blonde haired fairy wearing a geranium dress and had sky blue eyes. Francoise, returned the flirtatious glare to the French man; they were going to get along swimmingly.

Amelia smiled and did her hero pose, which looked a lot like America's. "Come on hero let's get Iggy home." She had the same dirty blonde hair as America, that came just above her shoulders and also had a cowlick. She also had the same massive blue eye's that were behind glasses. She was wearing a red rose dress and had light blue wings.

She smiled sweetly at the American before she threw a handful of dust at his face; Francoise did the same to France. And there was a bright light which almost blinded the two.

* * *

**Authors note: I just thought that I should tell you that I'm English so there might be some words that are spelt different; that may also be why England is my fave character. oh well. I also change from Britain and England as I know that some people like to call him one rather than the other, I prefer England but what the hey; It also mixes it up a bit rather that just seeing England written over and over again. Also apoligize for the grammar mistakes, no matter how many times I read through this I will always miss something**


	4. Union Jack boxers

Once the light had dissipated, the trio were in a familiar looking room. They were in the living room of England's fire was already roaring, warming the whole room, making the nations feel welcomed.

America and France glanced at each other, their jaws almost touching the floor. The two fairies linked arms and were giggling like school girls, whereas the smaller fairy was sitting on England's chest.

She had large green eyes and long blonde hair that was up in bunches. She wore a poppy dress and had lime green wings. Her eyebrows were slightly thicker that the other fairies, but now where near as thick as England's.

Alice leaned her head against England's chest, and held her breath. She placed her tiny hands where his heart was, a small green light flowed from her hands. Few seconds later Britain took a sharp intake of breath, causing the others to realise that England had stopped breathing again.

"Fuck! Arthur stopped breathing again!" America panicked looking to the Frenchman for help. Unfortunately Francis had no idea what to do and just stared blankly at the Englishman, who was struggling to breath.

Good thing the fairies did though. All three of them sat on the unconscious man's chest, a different colour glow flowing from their hands. Slowly the wounds closed up and England's breathing became more natural and less strangled.

The American fairy flew over to the tall nation and sat on his shoulder. "Come on hero, take him to his room. The limey doesn't look comfortable lying on the floor like that." She smiled sweetly at America, poking his cheek lightly.

The American looked down at the Englishman and gently picked him up, and made his way to England's bedroom. Man England was light.

France followed with his own fairy flying behind him.

America placed England on top of his bed, it took him several minutes before he could walk away.

Alfred stood in the door way watching Arthur sleep, and couldn't help feeling useless. "He always pushes himself too far." The fairy sitting on his shoulder said sadly.

America gazed at the girl, wondering how much she knew about Arthur that he didn't. He left the room and headed to the kitchen, he would ask her stuff later.

France watched England's chest rise and fall as he breathed, he didn't want to leave his side.

"Francis, you can't leave Angleterre like that, he is covered in his own blood and ash. His clothes are all ripped as well; you should put him into more comfortable clothes. Whatever top you put on him though, make sure that you cut slits on the back for his wings, when they grow back. It gets very uncomfortable for him otherwise." The French fairy whispered into the French man's ear, causing him to snap back to reality; sort of.

Francis blushed furiously, never has someone told him to undress Britain, he always tried to, but was never told to. Was it bad that he was going to enjoy undressing the Brit, while he was injured? He looked at the fairy flying by his ear, who was also blushing, must be having the same thought.

France walked into the en suite and filled a bowl that he found with warm water and looked for a cloth. Françoise nervously looked back at England and smiled, noticing that Alice was asleep on the pillow next to the nations head. Good ,she won't stop them.

France returned by England's side and started to undress the nation, careful not to wake him. He had to fight back his pervy urges once England was in just his Union Jack boxers. The Brits skin was hot and sweaty from fighting the fever, and his checks were burning red. "Give me strength" Francis whispered as he started to wash off the blood.

* * *

America was raiding England's fridge for ingredients for a massive sandwich, once the sandwich was bigger than his head, he stopped.

America sat at the small table that was by the window, and gazed out. The world was completely black. It was as if someone had turned the off switch to the sun. England's garden however still seemed to have sun shining down on the grass, where the light stopped; showed where they were no longer protected.

Alfred sighed as he finished his sandwich, and then tried to think of ways to entertain himself. Luckily he had a new distraction. "Amelia was it?" he asked lowering his head closer to the table so he could get a better look at the girl.

"What's up dude?" she almost sung. There were tonnes of things that he wanted to ask her, but what should he ask first.

"How long have you been with the limey?" That wasn't really the first thing he wanted to ask first, but it just slipped out. The fairy looked up at her nation, looking serious for a spilt second.

"Like when he found you. All the fairies do hover around their country, but we all see England, as he can talk to us. Britain was the only nation that could see us, so he was the only one that could help. Everything that he learnt at a conference he would report back to the fairy that it affected.

We all also know all his secrets; he would often get drunk and just spill whatever was on his mind to us. Dude can party."

The fairy laughed, but she quickly lost her cheery smile and began to frown. "He gets pretty lonely, so he would tell us his problems. It's been hard for him to keep all of this hidden from the world, but he somehow managed. The lives that depended on him, humans and nations; and no one knew.

Yeah he had us but he wants a friend that's like him, someone to give him a reassuring pat on the shoulder or something." She was silent and started staring out into the darkness, before she snapped out of it.

"Sorry Dude, I didn't mean to bum ya out. I have been with him since I was born, as well as the others. Except the ones that are older than Artie, they have been with him ever since they realised that he could see Alice."

That was a lot more information than what the American thought he would get, but then that just lead to more questions. But there was something that Amelia had mentioned before that was bugging him.

"You said earlier that he always pushes himself too far. What exactly did you mean?" Alfred wanted to be his happy self, but couldn't not until he could understand what England had been going through, only then could he try and cheer up Arthur as well.

"Well Artie has been doing the whole Britannia angel gig for a long time, even before I met him. That's what he call himself in that form, he doesn't like being called England; something about trying to keep two sides of him separate.

Any way the dude can't stop fighting the demons until they are all gone or until he is unable to keep going. Seeing that he doesn't stop until they are all gone we think that him being unable, means him being dead."

"So how often does he become the Britain angel?" America was starting to get really concerned about his former mentor. All of this had been going on since before he was born and he had no idea.

" It's Britannia angel, keep up dude. How many times have you seen Iggy looking tired, without a reason why? Pretty much all of those times, he had a battle beforehand .He is also probably still in that form as well.

This is the worst I've seen him though, Alice has probably seen worse, but it worse than that time he had to protect you and Mathew when you were little."

"What! Tell me what happened now!" America demanded, he ignored the fact that he was feeling hungry; his hunger could wait for a little bit. Amelia sighed she didn't really want to remember that day again.

"It was back when Artie used to be a pirate, he was about leave to attack one of Spain's ships when me and Madeline started to feel cold; and I think we fell. I remember that he picked us both up in his hands ,felt how cold we were and swore.

That's when he turned into Britannia angel and teleported us to where you and Canada were.

You were both unconscious on the floor and were completely surrounded by demons. He defeated them, but they kept trying to attack you both to try and kill you, as you were both so small. He kept putting himself in front of you and took full brunt of the attacks. One of the monsters managed to pin him on the floor and slashed his back to shreds.

I'm not quite sure what he did next, but he managed to get the thing off him, and severely injured it. The demon didn't want to die so vanished. Me and Madeline warmed back up and woke the two of you up, before we could see what happened to Britain, Alice had teleported him back home.

He said that he got infected and started wearing an eye patch after that."

America was stunned, again. He remembered when England started wearing an eye patches, and said that it was because of a clash with Spain. Did Britain get infected with demon blood then? That would explain why he seemed so calm about it now, and was hesitant to show the others his eyes; if he already knew what had happened to him.

"England will be fine though, last time he got infected, he was in bed for less than a day, but had a bit of a cold. This time his cold might be slightly heavier. I also should tell you that while the world is having a blackout, he will remain in his angel form. He is slightly more sensitive in that form, all his guards are down; but his cooking is better; it's actually edible." Amelia smiled laughing full heartedly, causing America to relax.

* * *

"I never get tired of seeing that man in his underwear, although it is difficult to do with that Alice around. She always ruins my fun, making sure that I don't spy on the boys; saying it's un lady like." The French fairy huffed.

France had just finished putting England into some grey jogging bottoms and a black t shirt; which now had two slits on the back. He was surprised to find something so informal in the Brits closet, he had expected only suits.

It turns out however that England did have causal clothes such as hoodies, t-shirts and jeans. Also so very interesting outfits, if it wasn't the fact that England was injured; France would have put him in the nurse outfit.

He could always wait until England was drunk. He was so going to black mail him as well for that tattoo that took up half of his back.

"You have so many scars! Just how many battles have you fought?" France felt England's head with the back of his hand, but quickly recoiled. It was like he was on fire. "Angleterre, stop making me worry you bushy eyed buffoon." Francis sighed placing a cold wet towel on the nation's forehead.

"Don't worry mon ami, we closed all of his wounds and sped up his healing. All that he needs is rest so that he can recover from his wounds. He will also need some food, he lost a lot of blood. Why don't you go into the kitchen and cook something to keep you occupied; I'm sure Amerique is hungry." Francoise tried to soothe the nation. Francis sighed again; flicking back his hair, before he got up leaving the Brits side.

* * *

France found America laughing with his new magical companion in the kitchen. "Dude, we have been missing out. Having Fairy friends is kick ass!" America explained when he noticed the long haired blonde. France was about to reply to the American, when there was loud thumping noises coming from England's living room.

The two nations dashed to the room, mentally preparing themselves for battle. France let America enter the room first, not because he was scared, it was so America could be the hero.

The young nation pulled his revolver out of his back pocket before he charged in, only to laugh at the sight before him.

Canada was at the bottom of the pile of nations, with Russia smiling happily at the top and a bunch of fairies hovering above them, laughing. One of the fairies that looked a lot like Amelia but had purple eyes and a curl instead of a cowlick, dashed over to her sister.

"Is England ok eh?" The shy fairy asked, burying her face into her sister's dress. "Calm down, the Dudes fine. He's out cold up stairs."

The confused nations managed to untangle themselves from each other and had mixed expression. Germany looked as though he was about to blow. "What is going on here?!"

* * *

**Authors note: I just loved the thought of France washing the almost naked Brit while fighting back his urges, I'm so mean to France, I'm sorry. As far as i'm aware I haven't got any pairings in this story, I might hint at things just to please some, but i don't think there will be any romance. The fairies are mainly there to explain things really to save England from doing it over and over, also i have decided that nations can't teleport; so the fairies can do that for them. I know that Alice is meant to have glasses, but I'm making them basically girl versions of the boys and England doesn't wear glasses unless reading. She can have reading glasses, red ones.**


	5. It's the monk's fault

"Isn't it obvious losers? The demons have finally escaped and are turning this world into their home." The albino fairy blurted, hands on her hips hovering above Prussia's head. The nations stared at her; she sort of answered the question, but not very clearly.

"That wasn't very helpful Giselle, Please allow me to explain aru. You see thousands of years ago an old monk preformed some magic, which managed to link the demon world to ours.

Since then, the demons have been trying to take over this world to feed on human souls, aru. It was only when one of the demons killed Atlantis, that they started targeting Nations. See, when a nation dies, that country then belongs to the demons. They are then free to devour all the souls of that country aru.

They started to attack small nations, as they are an easier target aru. That's when one attacked England.

Unlike other nations he, didn't pass out when the demon was present aru. England has the sight, which allows him to see what others cannot. It was only because you saw him in his angel form, that you are able to see the demons now aru.

Because England has the sight, he did not lose his consciousness when the demon attacked him. He actually killed the creature with a bow and arrow. After that, he was appointed as the Britannia angel from the gods to protect nations.

So if he protects the nations, he also protects everyone else in that nation's country aru." The long haired fairy with amber eyes explained to the nations, while the other fairies nodded in agreement.

There were mixed emotions throughout the nations, there was guilt, shock, worry and also anger. Why wasn't they told this before, if it concerned them and their people they had the right to know? It was Spain that broke the silence.

"When you say small, how small exactly was Inglaterra when he faced that demon." Spain asked smiling, but there was a serious glint in his eye. It was Francoise that answered the Spaniard.

"It was before the time when Francis started wearing tunics and after Angleterre had given up on growing out his hair." Both Spain and France gasped and went a new shade of white. He was so small then, and he had all that responsibility on top of being a nation.

"Why doesn't he just break the link, da?" Russia asked calmly thinking that it was the obvious solution. All the fairies sighed, except North Italy's fairy, she was in a world of her own like her nation counterpart.

"England san has tried, ever since he first became the Britannia angel, that's why he is so into magic." The short black hair fairy with hazel eyes answered, she had clear wings and wore a yellow Chrysanthemun dress.

"Unfortunatly, nothing worked." The fairy with icy blue eyes and short combed back blonde hair added. She had almost clear wings with a blue tint and wore a Gentain dress. Madeline nervously flew into the centre of the huddle and plucked up her courage to speak.

"I don't think that we should be talking about England's past, while he is not here eh. I'm pretty sure that he would like to explain everything himself". The shy fairy managed to make herself heard and silenced the room. Noticing that all eyes were on her, she dashed to Canada, hiding behind his head.

"I have to agree with Canada san's fairy; forgive me I don't know your name. England san said that he would explain everything to us, and it is rude to talk about the host while they are absent." Japan concluded. He wanted to find out more, but he wanted to hear everything from England himself.

"I'm fine with that dude, but I'm so hungry."

"Ve, I'll make some pasta. Does Mr England have pasta?" Italy asked taking some interest in this topic. When the fairies nodded at him he grasped his brother's hand and walked into the kitchen.

"Come with me, I don't want to be alone in England's house." His big brother did as he was asked, but acted as if it was a big deal. "I hate you so much, you are such a baby."

Once the two had left the room, there was an uncomfortable silence that caused France to break away. "I'll see if they need my help. I am a fabulous cook after all." France left the room and was quickly followed by China. "I'll make sure that they don't destroy opium's kitchen. He won't be happy if he finds it in a mess aru."

* * *

That left America, Canada, Germany, Japan, Prussia, Spain and Russia in the living room with their fairy counterparts.

Germany was itching to find out more information on England, but knew that he couldn't now. If his fairy was truly like him then, she will most likely tell him all the information needs in private. However, at the moment he was too tired to interrogate her.

Russia made himself comfortable on Britain's chair, which was closest to the fire, he then pulled out a bottle from him coat and took a sip of it. He couldn't really convince anyone to join mother Russia at the moment, so he might as well get comfortable and drink some Vodka.

"So are like all fairies chica's?" Spain asked looking his usual happy self, the smile actually reaching his eyes. The messy haired brunet laughed (she also has a red flower in her hair). The green eyes twinkled and she almost forgot to flap her yellow wings. "No, all fairies are the opposite sex to their nation."

"So Hungary's fairy is a guy." Prussia stated, understanding what was just explained. He folded his awesome arms and thought to himself awesomely. He bet he could still bet up guy Hungary, as he was just that awesome. Whereas Prussia's fairy was thinking the same thing about female Hungary.

Canada had pulled America to the side of the room to chat to him; he was surprised that America allowed him to do so. "Alfred, how was England when you got here? He had such bad wounds before you left, that journey mustn't have been easy on him." Canada's large purple eyes searched his brothers blue, as he waited for an answer.

"We got attacked by demons on the way here, but he fought them off. When we got here he stopped breathing again. I I think, he actually died. If only for a few seconds. Alice and the others healed his wounds, but said that he needed some rest and was going to feel like crap for a while. Mattie he called me Alfred. He hasn't said that in such eleven years. I'm starting to worry about the dude."

Canada was speechless for several reasons. America was worried about someone; England might have died; and the use of human names. Canada could see the pain in his brother's eyes, he slowly reached out and patted his brother on the shoulder. America's muscles relaxed slightly, he didn't even realise that he had tensed up.

It wasn't long before Italy came back into the living room and called everyone to dinner, which the nations assumed it was the time for. They couldn't tell by looking out the window and there wasn't a clock in the kitchen; as far as anyone could tell anyway.

The nations ate mainly in silence, they made some small talk, but no deep conversations started. Once the food was gone, Japan and Germany offered to wash up while the others sorted out where they were going to sleep.

"Iggy does have some spare room, you know. Maybe not enough for everyone, some people might have to share. The limey also has loads of extra quilts and pillows, so sleeping won't be a problem."

It didn't take long to sort out where everyone was sleeping. Most people didn't need to share as all nations have mansions, that could house several families. The Italy brothers shared a room as well as Prussia and Germany; their rooms had two beds which was much to their liking. Canada and America shared a room as well. This room only had one bed, but had a massive sofa which America thought was more comfortable anyway.

The rest had their own rooms. No one wanted to sleep with Russia as he is too creepy and no one with France as he is a perv.

The fairies stayed with their countries and feel asleep where ever they were most comfortable. The house fell into an eerie silence once everyone had fallen asleep. All except a certain hero.

* * *

America lay awake staring up at the ceiling; he had dozed off a few times only to be woken up by nightmares.

He had glanced at Canada to see if he had any trouble sleeping, but the nation was out like a light. He wouldn't wake his brother, not when he looked so peaceful. After gazing for what felt like hours, the nation gave up and went for a walk around the house.

Alfred couldn't help but stop when he walked past a door that was slightly agar, a soft glow creeping out. America poked his head around the door knowing it was Arthur's room, and was left breathless.

England was lying on his side, his front facing the door; but his body couldn't be seen. His large white wing was folded around the front of his body, looking like a shield. His other wing was folded neatly against the grove of his back.

He really was and angel. He had the halo and the wings.

America hung in the door way, looking like someone had just slapped him in the face, when a voice made him jump.

"Have a nightmare again?" the sleepy voice asked, coming from the direction of the pile of feathers. Shit did he wake England, he didn't mean to; he was just curious. America was swearing like mad in his head, it wasn't until the sleepy voice spoke again, that he noticed that he didn't answer.

"You can sleep in here if you want."

The wings slowly lifted revealing a tired but happy looking England. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of his former little brother's face. America shifted on his feet, feeling slightly uncomfortable under England's gaze. The sleepy nation was extremely pale and had a red nose, he sounded bunged up.

"Dude your eyes are creeping me out- I, er, I mean sorry for waking you." America looked at his feet avoiding England's gaze.

Sitting upright England sighed and looked at his knees as he talked. "There's not much I can do about that, you git." He mumbled, biting down hard on his lower lip. He hated this form; if anyone said anything that could be slightly offensive, he had to fight back tears. It wasn't even offensive.

America noticed that England was acting strange, so sat down next to his mentor on the bed, placing a hand on England's shoulder. The Brit flinched at the contact and caused his wings to expand slightly, before they fell back lightly out stretched behind him.

"I'm sorry, you didn't wake me. It was when my wings grew back that I awoke. It's not the most comfortable feeling in the world, and one that I'm afraid I will ever get used to." Britain refused to look at the younger nation, while he explained.

America looked over his shoulders at the out stretched wings and couldn't help but wonder what the feel like. The angel felt Alfred move his head and knew that he was looking at his wings, the small nation smirked. He lifted one of his wings and folded it around the confused nation, as if putting an arm around his shoulder.

America jumped at the Brits sudden movement, and was over whelmed by how soft and warm the feathers were.

England looked at the man next to him and tried not to laugh; it was pointless as he soon burst into uncontrollable laughter. "I didn't know that someone's face could go as red as yours is right now. You look like a bloody idiot. Now stop making me laugh, as it is making my sides hurt."

America tried to pull himself away from the laughing country, but was difficult to do due to the wing tat was curled around him. England felt America move and lowered his wing,once he had stopped laughing.

America stood up in front of the angel and stared into the confused demon like eyes.

"I, I'm sorry Alfred. I just thought, that." The usually confident country mumbled twiddling his thumbs, avoiding eye contact.

"Dude its fine, you just made me jump I didn't think you would do something like that…..They're so soft." Alfred gaze softened as Arthur looked up making eye contact. He could still make out the familiar green eyes which he was so used to seeing, either: angry, mocking, unimpressed or caring for someone.

"Yes quite. They are rather difficult to wash though, and even more difficult to dry" Britain laughed sleepily. England yawned and collapsed onto his side, his eye lids fluttering shut, in less than a minute his was snoring lightly.

America stood frozen, watching the sleeping nation, not sure what to feel. He didn't expect England to wrap his wing around him, it was as if he was hugging America. England doesn't really hug people, he was reserved, so America had a right to be surprised.

What was it that Amelia said? _He is more sensitive; all of his guards are down_. Does that mean that this is what England truly wants to be like, close to people?

Alfred stared blankly at Arthur, when a yawn caught him by surprise. Maybe now he could go to sleep, however he didn't really want to leave the Brit. He didn't really understand why though. It wasn't like he was going anywhere, the dude just collapsed from exhaustion when he was talking to America.

The dirty blonde walked over to the sofa, that was opposite Britain's bed and lay down. He had one last look at England, before his eye lids became too heavy and he fell asleep. This time he had no nightmares, and he actually dreamt about being a hero and saving the world, bringing it back into the light.

* * *

**AWWWWWHHHHHH. Just thought that I should point out that the fairies wear their national flower, the reason that Alice is wearing a poppy though is because it was a day before remembrance day when I was describing her. I think Russia's fairy though wanted to be different and wear another flower.**


	6. Losing control

When America woke up at what he assumed was the morning, he found that there was a blanket placed on top of him. He also noticed that England wasn't in bed.

"Arthur?" he called out to the air not really expecting an answer.

"Artie went downstairs bout an hour ago. I don't think anyone else is up yet, except Japan." Amelia loudly stated, flying inches in front of Americas face. _Shit! So it wasn't a dream._

* * *

England was sitting at the small table in the kitchen by the window, warming up his hands with a cup of tea. The nation was in deep thought, glaring at the darkness.

He should have been able to stop this from happening to the world. He was so pathetic. He couldn't save the world, and now he is stuck in this bloody form, infected with bloody demon's blood.

The blonde nation muttered to himself angrily, scaring the small fairy sitting cross legged on the table in front of him. He was so wrapped up in his own self-hating world, that he didn't notice the small brown eyed nation enter the room.

Japan's eyes widened when he spotted England sitting on the chair, wearing a union jack dressing gown and blue didn't except to see the blonde nation, despite it being his home.

Japan walked over to the oblivious man and tapped him lightly on the arm; he really didn't expect what happened next.

England's movements were a blur, he swung off the chair and pinned Japan onto the floor. He materialised a dagger, which he had pressing against Japan's throat. His demon eyes burned with pure murderous intensity.

His dressing gown was discarded on the floor, his wings spread out looking like claws closing in on the Japanese nation. Britain's glow vanished completely.

Japan froze; he didn't know what to do. He could feel the dagger on his neck being pressed harder. Was he going to die? Was England going to kill him?

His large brown eyes searched England's for a trace of green, that had been replaced by red. He could tell that some part of England was still in whatever this person on top of him, as he would have been dead already. He just had to be patient, or hope that the death was quick.

Being patient seem to work, as the pressure on the dagger vanished completely. The burning red in England's eyes were replaced by a cool green; the whites still black though.

Britain dropped the dagger looking horrified, as he looked down at the nation under him. England felt sick.

He felt a burning sensation well up in his eyes and he knew that he was crying. He couldn't hold them back, and god knows he tried.

"I'm so sorry. I, I don't know what came over me. I didn't hurt you did I?" England asked Japan, once he had gotten off the nation. Japan was shaken; he didn't want to speak to the nation in front of him.

England could see that the Japan didn't want to talk to him, be in the same room as him, or even the same continent. Feeling disgusted at himself, he no longer felt like holding the tears back, allowing them to flow freely.

Japan noticed the tears streaming down the blondes faces, and found that he couldn't look away. He had mixed emotions that were clashing into each other, making his brain hurt.

Britain collapsed to the floor, hugging his knees. His snowy wings curled around the Brit, shielding him from the world. He silently sobbed and cursed himself, Japan could just make out his mumblings.

"Great job you bloody wanker, you managed to get yourself really infected this time. Bollocks. I'm not safe to be around. Just when I thought that I didn't have to be alone anymore."

Japan was speechless, he didn't know what to do, and the mood was difficult to sense. Sakura was equally shocked, but she knew more about England that Kiku did.

"England san didn't mean to harm you Kiku san. It seems that his illness is more serious than first anticipated. The demon blood is fighting to take control over England san, he won't be able to fight this off alone. England san needs help, he needs a friend."

The black haired fairy flew over to the blonde fairy, to help comfort the weeping angel. Japan digested the information that he just heard, how could he help the blonde nation; he didn't know anything about his condition.

"I'm sorry Alice, you to Sakura, its ok, I'm ok." England shuddered, getting a hold of himself. Once the tears finally stopped he let his wings drop away, leaving himself in the centre. There was hardly any signs that he had been crying. He then stood up looking taller than he actually was.

* * *

There was some awkward tension between the two, as neither wanted to speak. They were saved by the loud nation, who burst into the kitchen.

"Yo Arthur, how you feeling dude?" America patted the angel hard on the back, causing his wings to expand, knocking over his tea and various other items in the kitchen. Japan flinched, thinking that the English country was going to throw America through a wall.

"Dude Iggy I didn't mean to, I'll clean this up." America acted quickly, bending down to pick up the broken cup.

England sighed, and pulled out his wand from his jogging bottoms pocket. (wait, when did he put these on) He gave it a quick flick and the cup pieces danced into the air. The pieces twirled around each other, until they slotted into each other like a puzzle, looking brand new sitting on the table.

"The amount off times I have broken that cup is ridiculous, it is one of my favourite cups." Britain said, glancing quickly at Japan; he was the person who gave him the cup after all.

"I am truly sorry about what happened Kiku, I hope you can forgive me. I understand, however if you don't ever wish to speak to me again." England bowed his head out of respect, before he picked up his cup; which had somehow had been refilled with tea, and left the kitchen picking up his dressing gown on the way.

* * *

"What happened dude? You look really pale Japan, more than normal." America had notice that Japan hadn't moved and that he looked terrified.

Alfred walked closer to the black haired nation, waving his hand in front of the brown eyes. Japan seemed to snap back to reality, but didn't want to tell America what happened. He wasn't sure if Britain wanted America to know what just happen, he also didn't want to explain it.

A green sparkle entered the room, and hovered by the two nations. Alice coughed to excuse herself so that she could catch their attention.

"Arthur asked me to explain what just happened, as he was sure that Kiku wouldn't want to explain; said that the country was too polite. I would also like to inform you Kiku, that he thinks very highly of you, it's only because he is in his angel form, that he will allow me to inform you.

He becomes very open to people when he is the Britannia angel, which also affects me slightly. I will explain anything to you which I might otherwise wouldn't."

Once the Fairy had finished her speech, she explained to America what just happened and what exactly England was going through. Once finished, she flew out of the kitchen, which the other assumed she was going to find Britain.

America was furious. "Why does he have to keep fighting alone, that stupid tea sucking idiot?" His first turned white as clenched them tightly at his sides.

That stupid country had to learn to trust others. Japan tried to calm America down, now that he had gotten over the shock of what happened. He now fully understood what England was suffering, and was surprised that the country had actually managed to snap out of it.

Japan still felt slightly traumatised by the whole ordeal, and he wouldn't be able to talk normally to the Englishman for a while. He might keep his distance. But the brown eyed nation didn't like the idea of Britain being in pain.

"Are you ok Japan? Who knew that England could do something like that?" The American tried to comfort the smaller nation. Japan slowly nodded, it wasn't the first time that someone had tried to kill him; he had been in many wars.

The look in the small blonde nation's eyes however, was something that he will not be able to forget easily.

"Dude we need to cheer everyone up, we so need to have a party. This is starting bum me out, like for reals. It should be a surprise one, they are always the best." America was going to cheer everyone up even if it killed him. Hopefully it wouldn't, as that would be seriously uncool.

Kiku slowly smiled at the thought of having a party. It had been a while since they all got together, and had a good time. Everyone's economy was suffering long before this whole demon business; that's what the meeting was about in France. It would be nice for everyone to relax a bit, if they could under these circumstances.

"I'll go tell the rest of the fairies, we can get some magic stuff, that Iggy doesn't usually let us touch. This is going to be off the hook." Amelia cheered, before dashing off, followed closely behind by Sakura. "Amelia san, not so loudly we don't want England san to know."

Japan regained his usual calm demeanor and turned to American with a small smile. "I will see what England san has around his house that would be suitable to use. Do you know if there are any rooms that are out of bounds in his house; you have been to England san's house more than me?"

America looked thoughtful, as he racked his brain for anything that he was told not to do by Britain. It was a very long list, so took him time to find the memory. "Don't go into his basement, that's where the dude does his magic. This is going to be so cool, I can't wait."

* * *

**Yay party, sadly that wont be for a while. I didn't notice that this chapter was quiet short until i finished it, oh well. the next one is longer I think. I'm still going to be mean to England, during the whole story, he will have a rough time. sorry Iggy**


	7. Weak point

England walked into his living room; he was pleased once the fire automatically came to life. That was one of his favourite spells.

The blonde walked over to his chair, in front of the fire, and couldn't help but catch himself in the mirror above it. He hated what he saw. His eyes only reminded himself of his failure.

He stared at the reflection in the mirror, and could feel his anger growing. The black of his eyes, only teased him of his pain. Usually he could hide whenever he was suffering, but his eyes gave it away.

To make matters worse, he was losing control. He wasn't sure how long he was looking at his reflection, but he began seeing red, literally. England leant closer to the mirror, noticing that the greens of his eyes had large red cracks.

They were completely green when he first came into the room. What's changed? He noticed himself, and then got angry.

Angry!

Maybe that was it, to test out his theory, the Brit breathed in and out slowly. Wasn't as calming as he hoped it would be, with his nose being blocked, but he did calm down. Slowly but surely, his iris went back to their usual emerald green.

So getting angry means that he would lose control, this might be a bit of a problem for the nation. He wasn't known for being well tempered. He defiantly needs help.

Remembering back to his life as a pirate, he could remember when he used to lose his temper. He was also more vicious than usual. He was less merciful, more aggressive.

He didn't notice it before, but looking back at it, it makes a lot of sense. Also he wore an eye patch back then, so couldn't see the eye go red. But now he is badly infected, he was going to be worse than back then. Shit!

Why was it so much worse? He did get more wounds this time, but the blood shouldn't have infected him this much.

Oh he got bit as well. That's why. Their bites are bloody venomous, so he has that in his system, as well as the blood.

The antidote must have been in that syringe Alice stuck in his arm when she first saw him yesterday, good thing she could tell when he got bitten.

England slumped into his chair, pulled his legs close to his body, trying to conserve his body heat. Although England was wearing a dressing gown and thick clothes, he was shivering.

He ached all over, he wasn't sure if it was the cold or from the injuries he got yesterday; most likely a combination of both. He could hardly breathe and he was sweating buckets from his fever, but he still continued to shiver by the fire.

He felt like crap.

Maybe some embroidery will cheer him up.

"England!" Germany voice boomed down the hallways, causing the Brit to sigh. Alice must have told him what had happened.

"West, calm down! What's going on." Prussia sleepily called out after his brother. Heavy boots made their way towards the stairs.

"Arthur, I just informed Ludwig what happened. It seems that I didn't explain very well ,and he is on his way to get answers from you." The fairy apologized, looking fairly calm; she could tell that the news wasn't really a shock to England, so it wasn't to her.

"Ok, tell the rest when they all wake up, it would be easier if I faced them all at the same time, rather than individually. I'm too tired to have to keep explaining myself to everyone.

Oh, I also believe that when I get angry, my eyes will go red, that is when I lose control so. If my eyes seem turn red, get either Alfred or Kiku, and tell them to hit me between the wings."

Alice looked slightly puzzled at first, but nodded to show that she understood his instruction, and faded in the back ground. Just as her green glow vanished, Germany burst into the living room, almost breaking the door.

The angered nation stormed across the room and grabbed the smaller blonde by the collar, lifting up in the air.

* * *

Some part of Germany's mind recognised that that the Brit looked terrible, and felt sorry for him; but that part was drowned out by rage. A rage that consumed him.

The tall nation swung his right fist into England's face. Louise tried to hold back her country's fist from hitting him again, but failed miserably. She understood why Germany was so angry, but she also knew the situation a hell of a lot better than he did.

It was only once England spat out some blood, that Germany stopped his assault. He still held Britain up by his top, but was no longer hitting him. Britain's eyes where downcast. He had blood trickling from his: nose, mouth, and just above his left eye.

He wanted this, he deserved it.

"How dare you try and hurt Japan! You think that you are above everyone, because you are an angel!" Germany screamed, barley taking notice of the fairy trying to calm him down.

England refused to answer, if he did, that would mean that he acknowledged the comment. If he acknowledged, it he would get angry. Still Germany yelled.

"Why did you get you fairy friend to tell me, was it to rub in my face, that I couldn't help him? Why couldn't you tell me yourself? You tell us this Bullshit, that you have been fighting demons for us for centuries.

Was that so we should respect you, were you so sick of not being the Great British Empire any more, that you made up this lie? Used some of your magic to make us see fairies. If you really are an angel, then why did you tell no one?!"

Germany was practically spitting on the Brits face, as he vented out his anger.

England tried to not let the comments bother him, but knew they were. Even in his normal from, the things that Germany was saying would have upset him, but in his angel form, he was much less impervious to abuse.

The angry German didn't seem to notice the red cracks forming in Britain's eyes, as he continued to scream at him.

"Please stop." England whispered.

This caused German to snap. The bastard couldn't handle the truth, and was begging for mercy. Well, he wasn't going to give it to the Brit.

He didn't realise that England was trying to help him.

* * *

Alice dashed out of the living room, and went in search the two nations she was asked to get earlier.

Much to her relief, they were still in the kitchen and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. If it wasn't for the current situation, she would have been quite pleased to see that Japan was now happy and wasn't traumatised.

"Sorry to bother you chaps, but I need you to follow me. I need for one of you to hit Arthur in the back, the space between his wings, where they would meet." She explained, receiving confused expressions from the countries.

"What's going on Alice" America asked. Alice swore knowing that she had to answer, bloody Arthur being in his angel form.

"Arthur wanted the rest to the nations to know about what happened between Kiku and himself, so asked me to inform them once they awoke. He wanted everyone to know that he is currently dangerous, and that everyone should avoid him.

I did what the git asked, and informed Ludwig as he was the first to wake up, but the wanker didn't listen to me.

At this present moment in time, Ludwig is in the living room with Arthur alone. Arthur told me to get you, if his eyes started going red. Now would you please do what I asked earlier, it seemed very important to Arthur that you do so?"

The nations exchanged looks, Japan looked horrified. He had come to a similar conclusion to England, thinking that the closer his eyes were to becoming red, the less control the nation had. Germany was therefore in trouble.

America just knew that England had asked for help, and it was his duty as a hero to do so.

They both dashed out of the kitchen and towards the living room.

* * *

They stood in the doorway, momentarily paralyzed in shock at the sight before them. England was at the other side of the room, and was holding Germany with one had at the throat, up against the wall. In Britain's other hand was a Browning pistol, which was resting between Germany's eyes.

"E England?!" Germany stuttered, but he got no response, the country was no longer in control of his body.

England's mouth grew into a crooked and twisted smile, one that has never been used by the nation. His finger was teasing the trigger, utter delight was on the nations face, watching Germany struggled to get free.

Alice flew behind England; whose wings were fully outstretched. The Englishman's dressing gown was on the floor again.

The fairy pointed at the spot that needed to be hit. America snapped out of the shock, and smashed England in the back at full force.

The angel immediately fell to the floor, body completely limp. His eyes were wide open, but were unfocused, the green slowly overcoming the red.

"What did I do to him?!" America panicked, while Japan tended to Germany.

"That's his weak spot. Arthur knew that he was likely to lose control, otherwise he wouldn't have told me, to tell you. I'm not sure why, but if you hit him there he becomes paralyzed for 30 seconds or so.

Amelia found out by accident one day, when she threw something at him pretty hard. As far as we are aware, the demons don't know about this weak point, although one did hit him there before, and pinned him to the floor. Git."

The nations looked back down at a paralyzed England, he seemed to be frowning. His eyes were now green, so he was back in control of his useless body. He could see the faces peering at him, and he wished that he could just disappear.

"Germany sama, why did you attack England san?" The smallest nation asked, noticing that England had obliviously been beaten.

Germany fidgeted a bit feeling uneasy. He was so angry that he thought that Japan might have been hurt, that he didn't quite understand himself what he was doing. There was an awkward silence, where none of the nations talked or looked at each other.

"West what happened? I was having an awesome sleep, when you started screaming like a lunatic." Prussia asked as he casually walked into the room, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

The albino did come to a halt, when his foot made contact to the lifeless England on the floor, who didn't even moan. "What happened to him?" Prussia pointed to the nation on the floor, in a tone that sounded like he didn't mind if he didn't get an answer.

Japan looked up at the Prussian, not really knowing where to start; he didn't understand fully what was going on. Alice rolled her eyes; she was beginning to get irritated having to keep explaining the situation to everyone. Once she was finished, the albino stared blankly before he burst into laughter.

"West, you got your ass kicked by England, that's so not awesome. He looks sick as well. Man, West you have let yourself go. Well what would you except, when you have to compete with the awesome me, it's no wonder you can't be bothered to train."

"Why hasn't Britain started to move, it's been way longer than 30 seconds?" America paid no attention to the two German nations arguing, with an uncomfortable Japan in the middle.

"You are a very strong nation America san. England san hasn't been hit that hard in that spot before, so we are not certain how long this will affect him." The brown eyed fairy told him trying to be helpful. The dirty blonde looked painfully down at the Brit, he had helped him right?

"I still don't understand why he has never told anyone, this matter concerns all of us. Why is he doing this on his own?" Germany managed to ask the nations with him, he knew that everyone else had thought the same thing; but wondered if they had a better understanding.

"The loser couldn't. When he was given the role of Britannia angel, he was bound to certain rules. One of them was that the loser couldn't tell anyone, he physically couldn't even when he tried.

Only if a nation was able to see him in his angel form, he could tell someone. But the nation would have to see him when he was unaware; he can't just walk up to someone and show them.

Also if you could see the awesomeness which is me, and the others, we could have told you and only after we told you; he could talk about it. The rules suck." The albino fairy explained in a bored manor, she sat on top of England's head and flicked him. She was annoyed when she didn't get a reaction from the nation.

"I believe that China kun and I, have seen England san before as an angel, but his wings were very small. We thought that he dressed up because he was drunk, like when he wore waiter outfit that one time. Why didn't he tell us then?" Japan remembered that time when Britain appeared one day at a meeting, and turned Korea into a baby.

"The Dude was completely hammered, he doesn't remember a thing. Sometimes when he gets really drunk, he transforms into an angel but has no memory of it, the dude is usually at home though. Not sure why his wings are so small though, when he's drunk." Amelia shouted, making her presence known to the room.

"Is that why he kept trying to make me believe that you guys are real? Dude, I'm so sorry" America directed his last sentence to the now blinking country, he was slowly beginning to move again.

Britain's eyes began to glow bright green, which caught the attention of everyone in the room. Once the glow vanished Britain jumped to his feet, so quickly that no one saw him move. "Bollocks! Sorry about that Ludwig. I will explain properly later, but first I need to go." England closed his wings tightly around him and began to unfurl them.

"Artie your eyes just glowed, what's going on?" America asked, England was going to ignore this question, until Amelia answered him.

"The limey's eyes always do that when he sees which county about to be attacked, normally he closes his eyes but being paralyzed he didn't."

"They do? Why did you never tell me that before? The amount of times I have been with someone, when I've seen an attack." The Brit froze, that would explain why his local bakery gave him strange looks whenever he went in the shop, he had, had a vision twice in there.

"We all thought you knew, seriously dude; you have been doing this for how long?" The fairy teased, Britain was about to argue with her, but remembered what he was doing earlier. He gave the other nations a weak smile, before he closed his wings around him, unfurled them. There was a blinding light and he was gone.

* * *

**I had to re write most of this chapter, it was about here where I gave up with accents, it just didn't look right and Germany talked so much during this chapter. The gun that England had pointed at Germany was a SAS gun used in WWII**


	8. Bullets and arrows

England was crouching behind a table in the endless black room, he could see the demons closing in on the knocked out Austria and could take them out from a distance, to avoid close combat.

The angel still felt like shit and he knew that his reaction time was slower, his strength wasn't at its best. He needed a long range, silent weapon. But first, he needed to become invisible.

He grabbed hold of his halo and pushed down on it, making it shrink in his hands, until it was a tiny glowing ball; which he placed in his pocket. (When did he put these jogging bottoms on?) Folding his obviously white wings against the grove of his back, he disappeared into the shadows.

He then began to stalk his prey, but came to a halt when something touched his back. He swept kicked the offender to the floor, and had the offender pinned. The Brit sighed, and rolled off of America, frowning.

"Amelia, why did you bring him here? Wait, I already know the answer. Alfred, will you ever do as you're told?" The angel scolded the dirty blondes, and started mumbling to himself, whilst stalking closer to the demons.

"Dude you didn't tell me to do anything, and stop living in the past, you're such an old man." America followed Britain, resting a hand on his shoulder, so he didn't bump into anything. He couldn't see a damn thing.

"I'll show you what an old man can do, you bloody git. I'll use an old way of attacking as well, seeing that I like to live in the past. Oh, and pass me your glasses. Bloody idiot, you can't see in the dark. But you didn't think about any of that, did you, like usual." There was a dim glow around the glasses, which the angel then handed to the nation, who could now see.

"Fuck, there are loads of the bastards" America exclaimed jumping back in surprise.

"Would you be quiet, you idiot!? I don't want to give away our position, just follow me Alfred." England whispered, with a sharp twang in his voice. He was actually quite happy that America was with him, made him feel slightly more at ease, knowing that he had the nation's strength to back him up.

"England, why do you keep calling everyone by their human names?" the dirty blonde knew that he was meant to be quiet and not talk, but this had been bugging him for a while.

Arthur didn't mind the American talking to him, it was a nice change. He had never thought about that particular topic before, he honestly didn't have an answer; he just always did in this form.

"I haven't got the slightest idea; I just address nations by their human names in his form. Now shut up and pay attention."

America noticed that the Brit wasn't glowing like he did earlier, and that his wings were folded pretty tightly against his back. If Alfred wasn't able to see so well in the dark now, he wouldn't have known that England was an angel. Thinking back to the few times that England had called him Alfred, he couldn't help but wonder if was he an angel then as well.

* * *

America glanced to where England was standing, to find that he was no longer there. The angel had crept to what he considered to be a vantage point, pulling out a bow and arrow out of thin air. America snorted at the ancient weapon that the Brit was using, he really was living in the past.

England heard the undignified snort come from America's direction, but a small smile sneaked onto his face, as he knew what he could do with a simple bow.

The Blonde drew back his arm, and took in a deep breath to steady his aim. His fingers released the drawstring, the arrow dove into the skull of a demon; which instantly turned into ash.

Without hesitation, England dashed off to another spot. Reloaded and shot again, another turned into ash.

The demons angrily growled at the sky as it rained arrows, every one of them killing one of the beasts. They became increasingly annoyed as they couldn't find the source of the attack, yet the continued to turn into ash.

America was impressed, England was moving so fast, that it was hard for the nation to see where he was. He could hear the older nation sniffing from his cold, yet the nation moved like nothing he had seen before. England practically glided to different vantage points, reloading and shootings his bow effortlessly.

The hero couldn't allow Britain to have all the glory; he needed to take some of these beasts down.

Taking out his revolver; which he always had with him, he aimed at one of the creatures. Only to be stopped by a fairy who stood on the tip of the gun. "Wait, I need to enchant your gun first. Ordinary weapons don't work on the bastards." The blue eyed fairy explained, before a small blue spark came out of her hand and landed on the gun. "Ok now dude. Knock yourself out."

Aiming once again, America fired his gun. The young nation was amazed to see the bullet blaze a small white flame, which embedded into a demons head, between the eyes. He creature turned to dust, and the blue eyed nation couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

He didn't seem to realise that he has just given away his position. A large dragon like demon pounced at the country, it's razor like claws aiming for his throat. Alfred shot his gun at the demons head, only to have it bounce off. "Fuck."

America felt his muscles tighten as he prepared himself for what he thought, would be intense pain. He found that his body was moving out of the way of the attack, but nowhere near fast enough to escape it. The young nation saw the tip of the dagger like claw an inch away from his face, and took in a sharp breath.

He felt a slice across his right check, a warm substance trickle down his face. He had been cut, but not seriously. The confused nation looked up to the mocking smile of his former mentor.

England had used his bow to catch the demon under the chin and was pulling it back, causing the creature to miss its deadly strike. Arthur was sitting on top of the beast shoulders, his legs squeezing its neck tightly.

England then twisted his body, causing the demons neck to do so, and threw himself backward. The beast's head landed side wards on the marble floor, there was awful cracking sound, as the demons neck snapped.

The beast turned into ash, which covered the small nation like a blankets. England stood up and attempted to casually brush it off, only to find that it was futile; there was a cloud of ash in the air.

"The dragon like ones are tough buggers. They have extremely hard reptilic skin, that is difficult to penetrate. The best way to kill them is to behead the beasts, or break their necks.

I thought I told you to stay with me, you wanker. And fancy giving away your position like that, with an obnoxiously loud gun. Just because you're loud, doesn't mean your weapons have to be." Arthur lectured the blue eyed nation, as he continued to shot down the oncoming demons with his bow.

Arthur sighed; his bow dissolved and was replaced by dual fighting sword. He then sprinted towards the bundle of demons, that had completely ignored the intruders and were focusing on the two defenceless nation.

"Make sure you keep moving. Don't stand still!" Arthur ordered, not checking to see if Alfred heard. America did hear, and began running to cover to cover, shooting the creatures.

Arthur leapt into the air, pointing one of his blades downwards, the other raised above his head. He plunged one on the blades into the back of a reptilic demon, using the other to behead the beast.

Alfred repeatedly shot demons in the head, every shot between the eyes; still on the move.

After about an hour of intense fighting, America killed the last beast and the two could finally catch their was bending over, hands on his knees, patting heavily.

The blades in his hands disappeared and the small ball of light whizzed out of his pocket, positioning itself above the Brits head. The ball then grew into his halo, lighting up the room again. It was only then, that the two realised that they were in the hallway of Austria's house.

America had caught his breath, not that he really needed to; it was like he went for a jog. He walked over to Britain who was sitting on the floor know still breathing heavily, and placed his hand on the Brits shoulder.

"Dude, you really know how to fight. Using such an old weapon too." America praised the angel, who he thought deserved it. England gave him a worn smile before he answered. "Who do you think taught you how to fight, defiantly not that frog?" he puffed, still not over what the fight had done to his body.

The small blonde started to have a coughing fit, and his eyes began to water. America patted his back, trying to help and noticed that Britain was shivering. The hero took off his favourite bomber jacket and placed it on top of the sick country, who continued to cough.

Once the fit had passed, England commanded his body to stop shivering, and returned the jacket to America; although he still felt cold. He is England after all, and didn't like others thinking that he needed help. He was too damn proud.

"I'm too hot dude from that fight, hold it a while for me." America gave England a warm smile, as he threw the jacket at his former mentor.

"You're still such a child." England hid his smile, putting on the jacket which swamped his small frame. He had finally caught his breath, but he was feeling feverish and sluggish, despite this, he stood up straight and began to clean up the mess that he had caused.

"Seriously you are going to start cleaning up?" America face palmed, his friend was a nut job, cleaning up when he obviously needed some sleep.

"Well I can't exactly leave the place looking like this. A gentleman cleans up after himself. Now quite complaining, and help me. Move them two, and put them on a chair or something. Bloody git."

America rolled his eyes before he did as he was asked, placing both Hungary and Austria on a sofa in the living room. He heard whoosh noise and ran into the hallway, thinking that England might have been attacked. Only to find that the hallway was now spotless; everything fixed.

"Dude, how did you clean up so quickly?" England smile conceitedly and raised his wand, waving it slightly. "Magic. Right, now before we go, I need to wake Anna and Daniel, to ensure that I can make this place secure." The Brit then walked to where Austria and Hungary were earlier, and gently shook the magical creatures awake.

"Sorry to wake you, when you really should wake up on your own accord, but I need your help to try and make this house safe for your countries." England spoke gently, surprising the blue eyed nation standing behind him.

The brown haired fairy with large green eyes, was the first to wake. He helped the black haired fairy to her feet; she had the same hair curl and mole that Austria, and had the same calm purple eyes as well. They hesitated, before they flew to England's eye level, with grateful smiles on their faces.

"About time you showed up, we were getting fed up of living in complete darkness." Anna complained, smiling still. Daniel smiled shaking his head at the girl fairy, before putting his hands on his hips and addressing England.

"Don't worry about her, so what do we need to do?" England explained what needed to be done to the two, seeming to forget that America was present. America couldn't help but wonder, if this is what Canada felt like.

England stood in the centre of the room and closed his eyes, muttering some words. A green glow spilled on to the floor, creating a circle around the angel. A pattern emerged in the circle, and began to glow brighter. Anna and Daniel hovered besides the nation, adding their own purple and red glow to the circle.

England's eyes flashed open, and there was a blinding light. The green circle grew, marking the perimeter of the house. The light disappeared, revealing England crouching on the floor, clutching his stomach.

America dashed over to Britain, and tried to move his arms away so he could see what was causing him pain. England didn't resist. America raised his eyebrows in curiosity, at what he saw. There was a fiery symbol blazing through England's top, it was a spiral that had a musical note and a frying pan in the centre.

"Artie, what the hell was is that?" America pointed at the glowing symbol, looking at England directly in the eyes. There was pain in the Brits eyes, causing Americas concerns to increase.

The island nation said nothing as he lifted his top, showing the young nation the small flames on his skin that traced the symbol. He then pointed to a spot just under his left collar bone. before he talked.

"That one is yours." He said, gritting his teeth in pain, taking hold of America's hand and placing it on the spot that he just pointed at. America's eyes widened as a blue glow grew under his hand, on Britain's skin. Pulling his hand away by instinct, the noticed a new symbol that had a spiral with an eagle in the centre.

Squealing slightly when he noticed that, that same pattern was now on the back of his hand.

"I have just put up a light perimeter around this house, so that the demons cannot enter. I have linked myself to this house so it is now protected, and earned this country's mark. Every time I create a sanctuary, I receive a mark, which is the same as the one that marks the perimeter, that way we are truly linked. If anything was to happen to his sanctuary, that symbol will light up, so I can protect it. I will know when that country is in pain. And that one is your symbol."

America blinked a few times, staring blankly at his now not glowing hand, then back at Arthur. "Why didn't Austria's place have one before, and why do I have one?" Alfred managed to mutter after a few failed attempts. England sighed, relaxing slightly, letting his top fall back down.

"I could only link with the countries which were my colonies, as I was technically already linked. I didn't actually didn't know for certain if I could do it here, but I thought there was no harm in trying." Arthur gave a dry laugh, as he continued to hold his stomach.

"But I'm independent?" Alfred spluttered out before he could stop himself, he could see that England was in pain, he didn't want to make it worse.

"That's why I didn't want you to become independent; I didn't know if the link would still be there, even if you were no longer a colony. Not that it did much good, you're not in your home that often, so they still attack you, but I get a bit more notice than, with other countries." England smiled, he wasn't used to spilling out information, but it did feel a bit better to get some things of his chest.

"They actually started to target you less after the war. They used to attack you out of spite to get to me, but after the war; they thought that I had stopped caring for you, so attacked less.

I learnt then they target the counties that I was close to, to break me, wankers. So I started to become distant to people, their attacks became more random after that." England started rambling on, talking about what happened in the past; not aware of how horrible he was making America feel.

What did England mean by they _thought_ he had stopped caring, England cared about him? Was that bitterness that he showed towards everyone, just an act; to protect them. The dude totally needed a hug.

America almost lunged into England, almost knocking him over. The Brit was taken back, but returned the hug, smiling into the younger nations shoulder; the pain forgotten for a moment.

"How many times?" America whispered into Britain's ear. The older nation knew what Alfred was asking him, he wanted to know how many times the demons had attacked him. He knew however, that the answer would only make his former little brother upset.

"I think it's about time that we made our way back. Alfred, would you be a dear and help me up. Daniel and Anna I'm sorry to bother you again but can you teleport us back to my house, I would myself but I have no energy left. I will have flying mint bunny deliver a letter here later, could you make sure that your countries receive it." Arthur asked politely.

America helped Britain to his feet, and was surprise how much he was depending on Americas help. But before that America could complain at England for not answering his question, dust was thrown at his face and there was a bright light.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, see America, Iggy isn't an old man, he can kick ass (arse)**


	9. Nightmares and showers

**I've just noticed that i haven't established that I don't own hetalia, which is pretty obvious but what the hey. I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters, but imagine if you did. I would carry around a tiny England in my pocket just so he could yell at anyone who is a twat. yeah so on with the story.**

* * *

America and England fell onto the dining room table, landing in the breakfast spread which they assumed France had made. America stood up acting as if nothing had happened, flicking off a crepe off his trousers. The dirty blonde noticed that England didn't get up, and offered the smaller nations a helping hand. Britain was leaning against America for support, and stood facing the other confused nations.

"Nice of you to drop in, we were just talking about you." Spain said cheerfully, making everyone feel a bit more at ease. "Stupid bastards, landed in my churros." Romano complained, who was being soothed by Spain; not very well though.

"Dude I'm starving, time for the hero to have his victory feast." America cheered, digging into the food after he set England down in a chair.

"You are low on food supplies Opium, we were discussing going on a mission to get more food ahen?" All the nations seemed to ignore that fact that America and England had appeared out of thin of air, and just wanted to focus at the task at hand.( which is a miracle for them)

England weakly looked up and just nodded, still holding onto his stomach. It burned like hell, it would do for at least an hour, but it was subsiding; slowly. "I don't think that England is mentally with us da. We should just get supplies da." Russia smiled the dark aura around him lifted slightly.

"What is wrong with Angleterre?" France whispered to America, careful not to get any food on his clothes; America wasn't the neatest of eaters. Didn't England teach him manners, or did he start acting like that after the revolution.

"Artie did some spell that protects Austria's house. The dude is pretty worn out; his belly was actually on fire. I don't think that he will be doing much for a while bro." France nodded in understanding giving England a cautious glance.

"Right then, we will all leave and gather food, England will stay here. Italy stay close to me if we-"

"Not the Vargas's!" England snapped into the conversation, causing everyone to give him nervous glances.

"They are targeted the most, don't go. The demons always go after the two of you, I don't quite understand; but they want the both of you dead. Please don't go." There was pain in England's voice, which silenced the room. It was Italy that relieved the tension.

"Ve~, don't worry England, we will stay with you, we can do something fun, like play football." Italy smiled with his brown eyes innocent and wide. Britain relaxed considerably, falling back into his daze. "Don't decide things for me you bastard." Romano snapped.

"I will not have Italy and Romano alone with an unstable England!" Germany bellowed. Prussia elbowed his brother in the side. "Be careful West, you don't want England pointing a gun at your head again". The albino laughed, watching England shaking ,having a sneezing attack. Ash in his hair falling to the floor after each sneeze.

"I will stay behind with my little brothers, and watch over Angleterre. Japon told us all his weakness, so he will be easier to overpower." France said with a smirk hugging the 2 Italy's.

"Big boss Spain will stay too, to protect Ita and Romano from France." Spain said cheerfully, managing to pull France away from the Italy brothers, without the blonde noticing.

Germany wasn't really happy with this arrangement, but if this meant that Italy will be kept out of trouble; he would have to accept it. Besides, Spain had done a pretty good job protecting Romano for so long, and France has plenty of experience with England.

"Mathew? Where are you?" England asked once he had stopped sneezing, surprising the nations. Canada jumped at the sound of his name and froze; it was only when America nudged his brother, that he moved. The nation walked up to his mentor and kneeled beside him. "I'm here Arthur, what do you need, eh?"

England looked slightly puzzled as he looked at Canada, there was something missing. "Where is your bear, do you want me to ask flying mint bunny to get him for you? Wait I needed to give you something first. Take this with you, it will allow you all to see by lighting up whatever room you happen to be in. Please be careful with it."

The Island nation grabbed hold of his halo and placed it into Canada's gentle hands; actually, it hovered in them. Canada was left speechless. The halo felt strange, as if it was alive, at the present moment it felt tired and proud. "It feel's warm eh." Mathew whispered.

"I suppose it would, it is part of me after all. It represents my life force, I'm not entirely certain as to why I need It; but it can be useful. However, as I said earlier it will light up any room which you enter, which will make shopping a whole lot easier. Also take my wallet with you; I will not have everyone bloody steal food from my country."

Canada looked down at his feet and shifted uncomfortably on the spot. "Don't you want to give something this important to America, his much stronger than me eh?" Canada said not looking into England gaze; he could feel how the older nation was feeling though. His halo was disappointed and guilty; his was going to take some time to get used to.

"Mathew, I am so proud of you. I know that I don't show it, I have trouble expressing myself. Most of the time it sounds like I hate something, when I actually don't. I don't know why I forget your name, I think it is because you can take care of yourself. You hardly give me any reason to worry, or I'm finally losing my mind. But please Mathew, stop putting yourself down, you are stronger than you think. Also Alfred, the sod, would break my halo, which wouldn't be the most ideal thing to happen." England chuckled to himself, which was cut short by another sneezing attack.

Mathew handed the angel a tissue and felt his thanks through the halo (so strange). "Wouldn't England's san halo attract the demons to us?" Japan queried, who seemed to be the only nation that wasn't taken back by England's display of feelings. Japan looked expectantly at Britain for an answer, only to find that the nation was slumped back in the chair with is eyes firmly shut.

"That don't matter dude, I totally know how to deal with those things. We won't be able to see anything without it .Iggy showed me how to fight them, but we need help from our fairy friends. Where are they?" America noticed that it was only Amelia that was present, sitting on his shoulder, and wondered where the hell the others where; and why his fairy wasn't invited.

"Ve~ they went to see what England has in his house, so they can make a list of things to get. They split up so they could do it quicker." Italy answered helpfully.

"We will leave once they get back. Everyone get ready while we wait and gather in the living room in 15 minutes. America you are filthy, go and have a wash, I can't stand working with someone so dirty."

* * *

The nations dispersed, except from the ones that were staying behind, cleaning up the mess that America and England made.

America hung back for a moment and whispered into Italy's ear. "Artie told me that he has difficulty washing his wings, so when he decides to have a wash, can you offer to help him. He's too stubborn to ask for help." Italy answered America by giving him a huge grin and nodding enthusiastically.

"Make sure you get lots of juicy tomatoes!" Spain said cheerfully as America came back later, announcing that they were leaving.

The four nation in the room then turned their attention to England, who was still sleeping upright in the chair. "How can the bastard sleep like that damn it?" Romano said harshly, getting annoyed, wondering how it was possible for someone to sleep like that.

"Angleterre has always been able to sleep easily, or maybe he is just too tired to care how he sleeps. Do you think we should move him, he doesn't look comfortable, but he is a light sleeper?" The European nations exchanged looks, deciding that none of them wanted to move the sleeping country and continued to tidy the room.

"Shouldn't we make sure that he has something to eat for when he wakes up, food always speeds up a recovery" the Spaniard asked, once he realised that they had cleaned up all of the food.

"Ve~ you are so clever Spain, we should make something really nice for him, what does England like eating? Maybe we could make some of those scones things that he likes so much. But I don't know how to make them; maybe he has a recipe somewhere." Italy skipped out of the room talking to himself about what to make for England, not paying attention to any of his surroundings.

"Ita wait, don't just go rummaging through Inglaterre's cupboards." Spain dashed off after Italy, leaving Romano alone with France and England, great!

Romano watched France, as he (France) walked closer to Britain looking anxious. England was taking in sharp intakes of breath and was looking frightfully pale; his forehead and cheeks contrasted his white skin, as they were burning red.

The Brit started thrashing wildly in the chair, shouting nonsense in his sleep. France tried to calm the angel down by saying soothing words, which had little effect; Romano watched stunned.

"Is that all you got you Nazi wankers, it's going to take more than that to break this country's spirit " England screamed in agony and determination, trying to escape his nightmare. Even when in agony, he was still extremely stubborn and patriotic.

Sudden alarm came to France's face, now that he understood that Arthur was reliving the Blitz. He knew that Arthur had suffered with PTSD badly; so bad that he did go through some of pain again from previous wars. But he didn't know that he still suffered with it, and realised just how badly when blood started trickling down England's nose.

"What the Fuck is going on?!" Romano snapped, he wanted to help but had no idea how, or even what was happening. "Angleterre is reliving the Blitz, he has a violent case of PTSD, it often triggers when there is a thunder storm. He seems to also get it in his sleep. I never knew it was this bad, he told me about the storms, but not the nightmares." France breathed, struggling to stop England thrashing.

Italy and Spain burst back into the room and Spain immediately took action, helping France hold down England. Romano told his brother what had happened and Italy did something completely unexpected. Italy ran over to England and embraced him with a hug, he held on tightly, repeating over and over that the war was over. Slowly the thrashing lessened, until they were no more and the angel fell back into a deep sleep.

France and Spain let go of the Brit and sighed tiredly, he was covered in bruises and small cuts. It was nowhere near the damage that he received during the Blitz, but seeing that the memories could still damage his body; made the other nations comprehend how much that time had affected him.

"I thought he had gotten over it. I mean many nations have suffered with it, but I think he has the longest. Ever since that war with America." Spain spoke slowly, refusing to look at England. He had suffered with it as well, but only for a short matter of time, he couldn't help but sympathises with him.

The four nations stood awkwardly in silence, when England began to stir awake. Slowly he opened his eyes, and stretched, wishing that he didn't suddenly fall asleep on that chair; he felt stiffer than he did earlier.

Arthur tasted the metallic taste in his mouth and remembered his dream, cringing once he noticed that others were present. "I'm sorry for whatever I did, I'm sorry that you had to see that." He apologized

"There is no need to apologize Angleterre. I just wished that you told us that you was still suffering, we could of helped you mon cher." France stared straight into the Brits eyes looking serious, not at all put off by the demon like gaze.

The sandy blonde waved him off, and had his usual stern expression. "I don't need your help over something as stupid as that besides, it only started again about a year or so ago." He also muttered something about bloody demons keep triggering it.

Britain stood up from his chair and looked down at himself, finally noticing how dirty he was. His stomach then growled at him, notifying him that needed to be fed, which started an inner conflict. He needed food, but he didn't like the thought of eating while he was so dirty, which meant he would have to put up with his impatient stomach.

Italy seemed to have guessed what was troubling the blonde, and went to his aid. "Ve~ how about I help you get washed, while France and Spain make you something to eat? America said that you would have trouble washing your wings, so I would like to help." Italy chimed, liking the idea of being helpful.

Romano assumed that meant that he was meant to be joining his brother, which angered him, but what he heard from Japan earlier; he didn't want to say anything that could anger England.

The angel blinked several times in surprise, he didn't know what to say, his mind shut down and wasn't capable of giving the brunette an answer. Not that it mattered, as Italy began to push England towards the stairs and headed to the bathroom, the blonde was too shocked to resist.

* * *

Once in the bathroom, Britain finally regained the ability to think and instructed the brothers to wait outside, so he could wash him private parts first then put on some trunks. The brothers waited outside the door impatiently. Romano tapped his foot with his arms crossed huffing. Whereas Italy was making conversation with miniature girl sitting on top of his head.

"Ve~ so how comes Alice doesn't have big bushy eyebrows like England?" The fairy sitting on Romano's head snorted, as the reason why she found stupid.

"Ve~, well when England was really small, he tried to do a spell to break the link, but it back fired and he managed to curse his eyebrows. His eyebrows used to be the same thickness as Alice's, he tried trimming them but they just grow back. I think he has given up now, ve."

"Stupid bastard!" Romano and his fairy muttered at the same time, and squealed when the door behind them opened.

The blonde nation stood in the doorway wearing the England flag trunks, looking extremely embarrassed. He then sighed and stepped aside allowing the brothers to enter.

In the room was a giant walk in shower. Italy herded the blonde to the shower and pushed him in, and Romano turned the shower on; wanting to get this over and done with.

"Ve~, so if you just soak your wings, then we can lather in the shampoo then you can rinse them out." England nodded and shut his eyes tilting his head towards that shower head. The ash began to fall off the angel's skin and twirl down the drain. There were still clumps of wet ash tangled in his feathers.

Once he felt that his wings where completely wet, he outstretched them; taking the Italy brother's by surprise. They were huge, so far England had kept them close to his back, so they couldn't quiet see the size of them. Considering how tall the nation was, they were in proportion to his body, to be able to lift him of the ground, but they were still huge.

The Brit smiled when he heard Romano swear in Italian out of shock, they now understood why he would have difficultly washing these.

The brothers began to lather in the shampoo to the wings, noting that they were going to need a lot, and it was going to take a while. So to make things go faster, Italy started to make conversation.

"Ve~, is this the longest time you've been an angel?" The Italian remembered his fairy telling him that he was going to stay in this form while the world was blacked out, and became curious.

England gave a soft chuckle, before he replied. "No, I rarely change back to my usual form straight after I have defeated a demon. It depends on how quickly I can calm down, and get my heart rate back to bloody normal. Which can sometimes take, a bloody long time. My heart beats much faster when I'm like this, much like a bird's heart rate. Only once I managed to slow down my heart rate (by normal means) enough, I change back."

"What, are you like part bird then?" Romano interjected, finding interest in this new piece of information; but still working hard. Britain chuckled again, it felt strange to explain this to others, he considered if he should just start writing a book called; _All you need to know about the Britannia Angel. _It would come in handy at this current moment it time.

"In simple terms, yes. I'm much _slender (_as the frog put it_) _than most nations to make me more aerodynamic, and lighter bones so that I don't need to work so hard to keep myself aloft; much like a bird. That, I believe is where our similarities end, I don't bloody fly south for the winter."

Italy's brain hurt, he had learnt so much with in the space of a day, that he was having trouble making sense of it. Despite this, he was still curious. "Ve~ so what is the longest time that you have been an angel, and how do you calm yourself down?" England really started to consider starting that book.

"I believe it was a year, it was extremely difficult to calm down when your heart was being bombed. That and, I was also low on supplies during the war, so I wasn't able to bake. Baking calms me down, and gardening, and occasionally I play music.

Actually, tell a lie, the longest time was when I first changed. I didn't know how to change back. So was in this form of a considerable amount of time, I wore a cape to hide the wings. I surprised that Francis didn't find out, he did like to try and man handle me. Next bloody question."

The brothers stiffened, due to the blonde nation's bluntness. They didn't want to ask a question now, they were afraid that they would annoy him. England felt guilty and tucked in his wings allowing the shower to rinse out the soap.

"I lied earlier. The demons keep attacking the both of you, as you are both capable of becoming angels. Italy is wear a lot of (holy) magic in the world is focused, so there is a lot of power inside you both. They wanted to kill you before you became a threat, so you were both constantly attacked; not that it did them any good, the wankers."

The brothers paled, they could be like England?! Did that mean they had to fight like him, they both saw the after effects when England had a battle, and he was a better fighter than them. Sensing their unease, the angel dropped his shoulders, before speaking.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force you to become angels and fight. Although being able to fly will be an advantage to the both of you; help you get out of difficult situations. I just wanted to carry on the conversation " England turned off the shower, now that he was clean. He wrapped a towel around his waist and used a smaller one to dry his hair.

Arthur sat down in the armchair, he had one in every room; he enjoyed his comfort. He ruffled the towel on his golden hair, drying it off. Once dried, he left the towel on top of head, and slumped in the chair. He then became lost in his thoughts.

Romano acted before his brother, picking up another towel and sat on the stool, which he placed next to the Brit. He then carefully, and gently took hold of England right wing and extended it. The usual foul mouthed Italian then began rubbing the wing dry, England flinched; he wished Romano would rub downwards. It felt uncomfortable the feathers going the opposite was, they have grown.

Italy got another towel and did the same as his brother, but rubbed the feathers the right way. The older Italian glanced sideways to his brother, watched what he was doing, then looked at the obvious discomfort on England's face. Noticing that he was causing the Englishman discomfort, he then mimicked his brother.

England relaxed, it was actually rather soothing for him, it felt as though someone was stroking his hair. He slumped forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands.

The burning pain from the spell which he did earlier was gone, and he was feeling refreshed. For a short while he forgot about the world's current situation, and allowed himself to relax. The heating was on at full blast, so he was no longer shivering and he only did the occasional sniff.

"Fuck what's that on your back!" Romano shouted, as soon as a mild burning sensation flared on England's lower back. "What symbol is it?" The Brit asked calmly looking over his shoulder at the panicked Italian. "Ve~, it's a red leaf." North Italy answered, seeing that his brother pointing at the glowing red marking, looking horrified.

"Red leaf… That means Mathew is hurt, mildly though. Now Alfred, most likely protecting his brother. They are not in any immediate danger though, that feels completely different; I trust them to finish the task at hand." Arthur subconsciously put his hand over the glowing blue marking as soon as it flared, but stayed calm. He had taught those boys well, they will be fine, besides he knew how he could help.

* * *

**I'm trying to get all the nations to have some time with England, some more than others as it depends on how familiar I am with their characteristics. I know that Romano probably seems out of character, but he is shown to be a hard worker, so i thought that this sort of ties into his character. This story is strange to me, I'm not used to writing things serious, so there may be a few gags here and there. That's to stop me from going insane for being too serious for too long.**

**any way thanks for reading, don't hesitate to tell me ways i can improve and sorry for some spelling/ grammar mistakes. I read the bloody thing through before i out it up, but then find another stupid mistake. :)**


	10. I hate shopping

**I own nothing except my laptop, which is named Fred. Actually i own a few more stuff but i don't own Hetalia, sadly :(**

* * *

All the nations had gathered in the living room and were anxiously waiting for America.

They checked their weapons, Japan had sharpened his katana, and Germany cleaned the barrel of his gun; also had his whip for back up. Russia was debating with himself whether or not he should use his pick axe, or trusty pipe; he chose both when Anya said that she would just enchant both. Prussia was polishing his awesome sword, his mischievous side had vanished as he prepared for battle, like the awesome solider he was.

America had finished his shower, feeling a bit annoyed as he knew that he would just get covered in ash again if they came across any demons. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and some combat trousers (pants); he had some clothes at England's house from when he visited, as well as some others. He had his guns resting in his holsters, Amelia had magicfy them while he was getting washed.

Heading to the living room where the others were waiting for him, he walked pass the dining room, and couldn't help but to poke his head through. "We're heading off now dudes, don't trash the place, Iggy won't be happy." The dusty blonde smiled at the four countries, giving them the thumbs up as he left. He vaguely heard Spain call out to him, something about tomatoes.

Alfred loudly entered the living room, where the others were waiting for him and automatically went to Canada. The timid blonde smiled at his brother still holding the halo protectively in his hands. "England's seems to be having a strange dream. The halo feels extremely confused." Canada laughed softly, carefully placing the glowing ring in his brother's hands, which subconsciously had his hands cupped together.

America's eyes lit up when he felt the emotions pour into his hands, it was like he got a new toy.

"Right, is everyone ready, and do you all know what we need to get? I want to be in and out of there as quickly as possible." Germany boomed, catching the attention of all the nations. America instinctively passed the halo back to his brother.

"Dude, I'm so ready, let's get going already." The young nation could feel himself getting pumped, even if they didn't come across any demons, it was still an adventure.

"I'm ready, aru. Really, opium should have more food supplies." The old man complained, waving his ladle around in the air.

"Quite complaining, let's get this over and done with. Let's see how many of you can keep up with the awesome me." The nations started arguing with each other, too busy to notice that their fairy counterparts were growing impatient, and where about to throw teleporting dust at them.

They were all blinded by a bright light, causing them to silence their bickering.

* * *

When the light had faded, they were in a pitch black room and couldn't see their hand in front of their own face; all accept America. He had forgotten that England had done something to Texas.

What was that clicking noise, oh it didn't matter.

The young country squinted through his glasses, and smiled once he noticed that Mathew was protectively holding the halo against his chest, stopping any light from escaping. "Mattie you have to let go of the thing for the room to light up." Alfred laughed; Canada hesitantly pulled the halo away from its chest and allowed it to hover in his hands.

The room lit up giving the nations full view of their surroundings, finding that they were slap bang in the middle of a super market. It was then that they noticed that they weren't alone and were surrounded by knocked out shoppers. It was incredibly eerie.

"Oh my god! It's like a scene from a horror film. Dude's this is seriously scary!" America screamed, wishing that he had a pillow to hide behind. "Right, let's spilt up and collect the food. Japan-"

"Dudes! We so shouldn't split up. In horror films someone always dies when they split up!" The blonde screeched, the usual confident nation was now extremely jumpy. Germany looked at America with a steady cool gaze before he gave up, unfortunately he was used to things like this.

"Fine, we won't split up, but I was just going to ask Japan to move England's people out of the way." Germany explained calmly, although he favoured the idea of splitting up.

Without Germany's consent, the group started pairing up, getting a shopping cart "_I think England san calls them trolleys."_ And lined the trolley's up in a line; as if starting a drag race. Japan already set off to work and moved the people out the way, so that would no longer be in danger of being trampled by the nations.

Russia and managed to get China to be paired with him, he didn't seem to notice the black haired nation cringe. Prussia and pushed his trolley into the back of his brother with a teasing smile. America had climbed into the front of his and had a boot resting on the edge of the frame, pointing straight ahead. "Full speed ahead Mattie!"

America seemed to have calmed a hell of a lot down, now that they have turned this in to a game. "Kesesese! Try and keep up suckers" Prussia laughed before he went into a full sprint, taking his brother along with him. "Once I have beaten you all, you will all become one with mother Russia da." They all dashed off, but remained close to each other.

* * *

America had expected Canada to join in and run after the others, but was disappointed when he didn't move. Maybe he was too heavy for his brother, but he had been on a diet, surely he can't be that heavy.

The loud nation turned around to find his brother staring at the glowing ring, with a troubled expression on his face. America walked to the other side of the trolley, and knelt down so he was eye level with the Canadian. Mathew's large purple eyes met his brother's looking grim.

"Arthur's scared." Mathew passed the halo carefully to his brother, so that he understood why he was so troubled. Absolute terror flowed into his hand and through America, causing him to freeze. Which then turned into panic when the ring started to burn. "Iggy's in pain." He whispered.

The heat continued to grow, becoming uncomfortable in the Americans hands. As the burning grew, so did his concern.

"The dude's asleep." Amelia appeared besides the dirty blondes head, floating. Her sister then materialised on Canada's shoulder and shed a bit more light on the subject. She pointed to the halo and explained quietly "It's glowing a shade of yellow, so that means that England is asleep; when it's white he is awake. So don't worry too much, he isn't consciously in pain.

Also if you let go of the halo America, it will hover in the air. I can tell by the look on your face that the burning is becoming uncomfortable."

The brothers exchanged looks, they shared no words, but they both seemed to calm. America hesitated slightly before releasing his grip on the ring; it was easier said than done. The heat of the halo had caused his hands to close tightly onto it, but he slowly managed to let go. The halo floated between the brothers, then shot up in the air like a firework, and shone proudly in the centre of the shop.

"Come on Mattie you get in the cart, we need to catch up with the others." The taller nation jumped out of the cart and picked his brother up, without his consent and dropped him into the trolley. Before Mathew could object to anything, Alfred started belting after the other nations.

* * *

All the nations, minus the North Americans, were standing in the drinks aisle loading their trolleys with alcohol. "Hey West what's that wine that France told us to get?" Prussia called from behind the dangerously stacked carts of beer in his arms.

Japan had picked up a bottle of sake and a few bottles of spitfire. The Japanese nation remembered that the foul tempered Brit saying that he liked that drink. Russia was scrutinising the vodka available, picking various different bottles, before he added them to the trolley ignoring China's protest.

"If you can have all of that vodka, then I am going to get one of those panda's aru." The Russian had to drag away the Asian nation, who had dived at the plushies when they walked past the children aisle.

"You have a big enough collection of pandas da. I could destroy them all for you if you want, so you can start collecting again kolkolkol?" The slivery haired man smiled sweetly, wielding a rusty pipe.

The slivery hair fairy smiled equally as sweet at the Asian nation, but it seemed genuine. "I'll go get it for you da" The sunflower fairy dashed off and quickly returned carrying the toy, handing it to the dumbfounded nation. China looked blankly at the dark hair fairly who was subconsciously stroking the panda toy. "We taught Anya how to make friends, without being creepy aru." She explained, still stroking the cuddly toy.

It seems that if the Russian actually had friends and got on with the other nations, like his fairy he would be _nice._ From what the Asian nation had observed, it seemed that all the fairies got on relatively well with each other. They didn't have any wars against each other; which would taint their relationship with each other. Maybe the nations could now learn from them and get along- what, the Russian was getting even more vodka.

"See, I told ya that I would catch up easily with them dude." America cheered as he approached the nations, with a terrified Canada clutching the bars of the trolley for dear life. "I, I t told you that t they would b be where the alcohol w was." The Canadian stuttered.

"See, you couldn't keep up with the awesome me. What took you so long?" The Prussian teased leaning casually on his brother, the agitated German rolled his eyes; but put up with his older brother. The North American brothers exchanged looks wondering if they should tell the others.

"We got distracted by Iggy's halo, it started heating up." The hero explained happily, masking his worry extremely well; only his brother saw through it.

America then frowned once he noticed what the shopping carts (trolley) where filled up with. "Aren't we meant to be getting food? I know that Spain asked me to get tomatoes and I need to get some burgers. I don't think that we can live off just alcohol bros." The other country's tilted their heads to the sides glancing at their trolleys, and immediately understood what the young nation was talking about. Surprised that he was being sensible.

"I think that we are going to need more trolleys aru." China said squeezing the panda toy. "I agree with China sama." Germany nodded and started making his way back to where the trolleys were, the other countries followed.

Deciding that they were now going to avoid the alcohol aisle, they actually did some food shopping. Prussia put almost all of the store's tomato's in the trolley and Germany made sure that there was plenty of pasta.

Russia had to drag America away from the ice cream; he also dragged Canada as America had latched onto him, otherwise the Canadian would have been forgotten and left alone in his paradise.

* * *

The nations reached the end of the shop, which was slightly darker than the rest of the shop, the halos light hadn't quiet reached that area. Japan was collecting the list of things that Alice had given him, according to her; England will be doing a lot of baking. He secretly feared for his health.

"Can anyone else hear that clicking noise?" Canada asked, unheard by everyone except America, and Prussia; the albino was preoccupied however, by his brother telling him to get some powder. The loud nation listened quietly, there was indeed some sort of noise, and was it the same one that he heard earlier when he first arrived.

"I hear it too bro, and I don't like the sound of it." The quiet blonde nation walked towards the noise, gingerly. The noise was coming from a body in the darkest corner.

"Maple!" Canada fell backwards landing on his bottom, in shock; taking deep breaths trying to regain his composure. The young woman's body was becoming translucent, dissolving slowly into the air. That wasn't what shocked the nation though; he was shocked by what covered the lady's body.

The were jet black crab like creatures the size of his head, digging their knife like legs into the woman. They were scooping out a glowing liquid, which Canada immediately registered was the woman's soul. They were devouring her soul.

**Flashback**

_"__**Of course zombies aren't real you ass hat, a body cannot survive without its soul**_**." England comforted America in his strange was of his, once America started panicking. America had invited Canada and England over to watch a zombie movie marathon, and as per usual the 2 other nations had to calm America down.**

No wonder scary movies didn't frighten the Brit**; **he was putting up with disturbing sights such as this on a daily basis. The Canadian's thoughts were rudely interrupted, when one of the crabs lunged at him and sliced his chest.

Mathew squeaked and he jumped backwards. He suddenly felt cold, every cold. Instead of blood spilling from his cut, there was a glowing liquid, his soul. But England bled when he was attacked by demons, and America had a bit of blood on his cheek, when he came back earlier. The Canadian was terrified.

Madeline threw a ball of light at the small demon, which screeched before it turned to dust. "Careful Mathew, these ones are parasites, they cling onto a body and eat their soul while they are still alive. Other demons have to kill the person before they can feed on a soul. They can't stand light though." She explained quickly throwing more balls of light at the demons making their way to the nation.

America jumped to his brother's side, picking him up from the floor, only to have the demons to take interest to the new nation. One of them slashed at the American's leg; and a slivery substance began to flow. As quick as a flash, he whipped his gun out and began shooting the crab things. The other nations dashed to the north American's, hearing the commotion; springing into actions.

Russia started bashing their heads in, taking pleasure at the crunch noise they made under his pipe. Prussia and Japan were making good use of their swords man skills, slicing the creatures in half. The rest of them were shooting the oncoming threat, taking care not to hit any of England's people on the floor. The fairies hands glowed as they shot balls of light at the creatures.

The nations fought of the creatures, but they kept coming in waves. "There's no end to them, why won't these suckers give up, they just can't get enough of the awesome me." Wiping the sweat from his head, Prussia continued to fight.

The countries couldn't help but agree with the albino. They had been fighting them off for what seemed like hours and they were nowhere closer to defeating the demons. The room dimmed, causing a certain young nation to scream.

A small smile came to the fairies faces as they knew the cause of it; however the nations, didn't which caused them to worry. They huddled closer together, fighting back to back. They quickly became surrounded.

"Close your eyes!" a voice demanded. The countries followed orders and closed their eyes, actually America just shielded his. The young nation saw a small hooded figure land on the floor in front of him, and started to glow. The figure glow grew brighter, and seemed to be muttering something. Once they stopped speaking, the figure threw open their arms and a blinding light erupted from them, killing all the demons instantly.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." The voice instructed again. Canada was the first to open his eyes, and what he saw truly shocked him. "Maple!" similar exclamations followed, as one by one the nations opened their eyes. In front of them was a small blonde child, wearing a green cloak; who had massive emerald eyes and fuzzy eyebrows.

"Chibirisu _san!"_

* * *

**Cliffhanger Muwahahahahahaha!**

**Please don't kill me... Protect me America.**

**Actually don't, I just finished chapter 15 and I was a right cow. I have been writing a few chapters ahead, but it takes me forever to edit and I get distracted very easily. Curse you internet! I wanted to spread the chapter out so you don't really have to wait long for the next one. It takes me roughly a week to write a chapter, as I said before, I get distracted.**

**America: "What did you write in that chapter?"**

**me: "you didn't read it, I sent you it to read? England read it... He wont speak to me."**

**America: "I got Tony to read it for me, he said he liked it"**

**me: "That doesn't surprise me."**

**America: "what, sorry I wasn't listening. I playing on your PS3"**

**ME:"wait get off my!- no wait a sec. Yeah that's fine just don't save over any of my files."**

**He is distracted i will live another day**

**"I don't think so mon cher, I read that chapter."**

**...**

**(Not sure why I wrote this at the bottom, maybe I'm just a bit bummed out from the chapters i have written. As i have said before i can't be serious for long, that and I'm bored)**


	11. Tea with France

**Hiya I finished writing chapter 16 and 17 and now England is talking to me again. Yay!**

**England: Yes, well you were a bit of a git to me in that chapter. **

**Me: I'm sorry England, but you know that you are my favorite.**

**England: That doesn't make me happy you bloody git (blushes). Well any way XxxForeverfallenangelXxx Hutcchy wants to tell you that she will not get bored of this story as I won't allow it.**

**Me: Thank you England, Yeah I'll complete it. It keeps me entertained when I'm working, when I get bored I just think about how I can carry on the story. Also I had a dream the other day which can be a squeal, Why are my dreams so strange. Also thanks for the cookie and ice cream. I love ice cream.**

**America and Canada: ICE CREAM!**

**Yeah I don't own Hetalia, or a green pair of scissors called Nigel (Unleashed111 does)**

* * *

Making a detour to the laundry room England put America's jacket into washing machine; then headed back into the kitchen. There was a sweet aroma that wafted from the kitchen, causing the Brit's stomach to make knots. France was by the stove stirring what smelt like soup in a saucepan, chatting with Spain who was sitting on a chair backwards.

"Inglaterra, did you enjoy your shower? You look more relaxed. Where is Romano and Ita?" Spain sang with a smile stretching across his face, he tilted his head to the side with a questioning gaze.

England gave him a tired smile walking to stand besides France, peeking at what the French man was cooking. "It was nice, thank you Antonio. Feliciano and Lovino are searching for a game to play. Well Feliciano dragged his brother along with him; he seemed to be excited when I told him that there is a game room in the house.

It used to be a spare room until I used to look after Alfred; the boy was so hyper I had to have a room in the house where he could bloody focus his energy. Really the boy should be much better at cricket and rugby." England began to ramble, not noticing that Spain had already left the room in search for the brothers, until France hand handed him a bowl of soup.

"Angleterre, he has already left, just sit down and enjoy my wonderful cooking mon cheri." The Frenchman sat at the small kitchen table, on the chair that was facing England with a smile on his face it was no way perverted. "How are you feeling?" the blue eyed nation asked, resting his head in his hands; his arms propped up on the table.

Britain really wanted to slump back in his chair and fall back to sleep, but that was un gentlemanly like, but he did groan. "Absolutely fantastic. Get your elbows the table git, it's not polite." He started off extremely sarcastic, but ended up just sounding annoyed.

He continued to eat his soup, which tasted amazing, but he wouldn't admit it to the frog. What he could taste of it anyway, his cold had basically killed the rest of his taste buds (which hadn't been killed by his cooking). It did warm him up; the country was getting bloody fed up of his cold thing.

France did what he was asked and leaned back in his chair, in a sexy manor; happy at the fact that England had just told him off. He wasn't that ill.

The Frenchman watched the English man eat his soup with the same smile plastered on his face, unnerving the Brit. The angel could feel the others gaze and it was very irritating, but he was concentrating on getting the food into his stomach as quick as possible, while still looking like a gentlemen.

Slowly standing up once Britain had finished his soup; he walked to the sink washing the bowl and switched the kettle on. While waiting for the kettle to boil, he washed the bowl, leaning his head lightly on the cupboard above the kettle, with his eyes closed. France couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger nation; he was obviously tired and was shivering despite wearing a hoody.

Being the fashion guru that he is, France studied England's attire. He was wearing a navy hoody that was rather plain, but had small UK in white stitching on the front on the right side of his chest. He also wore black jeans, slightly baggy; most clothing was slightly baggy on the slim nation. He wasn't wearing any shoes but wore thick white socks, and his slippers. It looked like he was dressed just to be comfortable and warm, rather than fashionable. Francis couldn't see his wings however, wasn't he meant to be an angel until this whole ordeal was over?

"Arthur? Where are your wings, you are still and angel, non?" Francis head tilted to the side much like how Spain did earlier, leaning on the table again. England hesitated slightly, before there was movement under his jumper, his wings popped out of his back and wrapped around his torso.

"They keep me warm." He mumbled averting his gaze. He was so used to hiding his wings from everyone that he just did it automatically; but it did make him feel warm. Also he felt a bit embarrassed, it wasn't exactly something that everyone had; he was a strange nation.

"Oh mon cher, I should of put you in something else rather than just that thin top." France thought out loud, not really thinking about what effect his words might have on the Brit. England stared at the Frenchman with mixed emotions swirling in his head. France could see the red cracks growing and fading in the man's eyes. Maybe he should have kept his mouth shut; maybe he could still save this.

The bloody pervert, had undressed him. What if he did something to him? No, the frog might be a pervert, but he wouldn't take advantage of him in that state. But then he was the _Love_ nation. Bloody Frog! Wait, there should be a reason as to why Francis had undressed him. Alfred wouldn't let Francis undress him without a reason would he? Bollocks, his head hurt.

"Calm down Arthur. I only bathed and changed you as you were covered in ash and your own blood. Any way it wouldn't be fun to undress you unless you where awake; that would be too easy for moi." The blue eyed nation couldn't help but tease the other slightly even if it did mean that he could lose it, literally.

The cracks continued to grow and fade for several minutes before Britain finally relaxed, unclenching his fists; which he wasn't aware that he was doing. "Thank you Francis. You're still a bloody pervert though, and I know that you enjoyed yourself; you too Francoise."

England hand his arms crossed and a frown on his face, he simply rolled his eyes, when both fairy and nations had a sheepish yet perverted grin on their face. He let his wings drop from around his torso so they just lay against his back, cupping his tea in his hands. He gazed off into the distance; forgetting that France was in the room with him, he remembered when he spoke.

"I like the dress. It's very flattering for your figure." The Frenchman teased, with a smirk on his face. Going red in the cheeks, England muttered some swear words, and took a sip of his tea; pinkie out of course. France was clearly enjoying the reaction of the Brit, a flustered Britain was always fun.

"It's a toga you git, and I don't have choice in my attire when I transform." He was almost pouting, but gentlemen don't pout, he was just simply annoyed. Francis knew that the nation had no choice in his outfit; he would have picked something more "sensible" and boring. But he did wish to see the messy blonde in that outfit; not covered in blood.

"I can tell what you are thinking you stupid frog, you think that after how long we have known each other, I wouldn't know what you are thinking. I'm only doing this as I know that it will save me from you harassing me for the next century to do so, and will save me getting a head ache."

The blue eyed country raised a questioning eyebrow at the other, tilting his head to the side again; the other side though this time. The angel glowed a little and his clothes started to shine brightly. Once he had stopped glowing, he was wearing his white toga that only had one sleeve and a golden rope tied around his waist. He was also wearing the golden Greek sandals that came just short of his knees. He felt like a plonker.

"If you must know it is very easy to fight in, and doesn't restrict my movements at all. I understand why Allistor insisted in fighting wearing that kilt in his battles." England was red in the face and was using his wings to hide and warm his body. His dress wasn't as short as a lot of the women were wearing now a days; it stopped half way down his thigh, but he felt exposed. It didn't help that he was with France, the world's biggest pervert.

Sniggering to himself, Francis couldn't deny that Arthur looked cute when trying to clutch on to his dignity. Not that he would deny that anyway. The fact that the Brit hated to be described as cute, just made it even more fun. The Great British Empire was not cute. Oh the fun of teasing the nation, it was just so easy. Although it usually ended up with him being beaten up, the Frenchman wouldn't stop winding the other up, just so he could laugh at the reactions.

England could see what was going through the others head, he had expected it. He wasn't actually sure why he changed into his Britannia angel outfit, as he would be stuck wearing it now for at least 10 minutes before it faded back to the clothes that he was wearing previously. It was the minimum amount of time that he could be in that outfit, for some unknown reason, other than just being difficult.

Arthur sat down at the table opposite Francis again, still holding his tea. After placing the cup on a coaster, he flicked his hand and a pen and paper appeared out of nowhere; the pen then started scribbling away on the paper. "What are you writing mon ami?" The wavy blonde asked after a short time; expecting that the angel was going to tell him what he was doing, he hesitated before asking.

Britain glanced up from the floating paper and looked at France directly in the eyes, with mixture of boredom and sleepiness expression. "I'm writing a letter to the countries that were my colonies' to tell them to not leave the safety of their home. I will also write letters to other countries to go to the nearest ex-colony's house, so that they can be safe; until I find a way to sort this situation out. Flying Mint Bunny should be here soon, I called him earlier, so that he can deliver the letters. Hopefully my fairy friends can figure out a way to get the countries to the houses safely, without confusing them."

France glanced at the French fairy that was sitting on the table, who was chatting rather happily to English fairy. He was hoping that she could explain what the Brit was on about, instead the French man just smiled at the Brit and nodded his head; encouraging him to carry on. Luckily for France, England explained the whole colony's houses being protected, like he did with America earlier.

"That was one of the reasons as to why I took Mathew away from you. Although I am not going to lie, I did enjoy beating you and growing my Empire … Sorry I know that must of hurt you." There was an awkward silence between the two as France remembered the pain from losing his little Canada; England gaining some understanding as to why France helped America fight for his independence.

* * *

"So how comes your brothers don't fight demons as well mon cher?" Francis knew that Arthur's bothers believed in magic and saw mythical creature as well as him, so why was Arthur doing this alone. The angel's face saddened a bit as he sighed.

"The git's have been fighting trolls and ogres for years, so if a demon attacks them they can easily defeat one, I don't have to worry about them. The demons mainly attack me anyway as I represent the United Kingdom; I'm guessing if I die they get the rest of the countries except Ireland (referring to the country not the actual person/nation); they hardly go after my bloody brothers.

When the demons started attacking nations they were already grown up, so they weren't attacked before I became the Britannia angel. Their mythical creatures, don't really talk to me, so as far as I'm aware they are not knowledgeable of the current situation. The wankers probably wouldn't help me anyway even if they knew. (He knew this was not the case, as his brother would help him and feel horrible at what their little brother had been through)

I believe that there are other nations that are able to see mythical creatures, but they mainly keep to themselves. It doesn't matter now any way now that- oh Minty!" England came to a halt, a warm smile spreading across his face as the flying bunny whizzed into the room. It circled Arthur's head before landing onto the scruffy blonde head. England automatically stroked the creature with his finger while finishing his tea with the other hand.

France was in awe at the fuzzy green creature, so this was the thing that Britain had talked about when he was drunk. It was unbelievably cute, something that you would not associate with the once rebellious pirate. But a grin did come to France's face at a sudden thought. It seems his petite lapin had never stopped being followed by rabbits.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. Francis this is Flying mint bunny or Minty for short, Flying mint bunny this is Francis or Frog. I kept forgetting that you actually haven't met, and the fact that you can actually see Minty now Francis." Arthur said happily once he noticed.

"Bonjour Minty, it's a pleasure to finally met you." Francis said politely, whilst silently freaking out; there was just so much to take in in such a short period of time.

"Good afternoon Francis, it is pleasure to make your acquaintance" The bunny squeaked and bowed his head, the creature was oddly polite. "So why did you call me Arthur, I understand the current circumstances; but you have plenty of company this time to help you with your sickness? Or do you need my assistance for another matter?" The bunny asked still sitting on the Briton's head.

Francis was surprised by the way that the magical creature spoke, in such a formal manor. It was completely unexpected from the small creature; he thought it would be bubbly and sort of ditsy.

"No I don't need help with being ill, I usually don't have to call you for such matters as that any way; your normally always by my side whenever I fall ill. No, I need to ask you a big favour and ask you to deliver letters to different countries. I understand that it is a very big job, but you know I wouldn't ask you unless I knew that you were capable." England looked up, just able to see the paws that hung over the top of his head waiting for a reply.

The flying bunny flew of England's head and landed on the table next the growing pile of letters. "There is no need for you to worry Arthur, it is a perfectly reasonable task which I would be happy to –"

The Rabbit stopped speaking once England's eyes glowed again, knowing that he wouldn't hear what he was saying. Minty didn't wait for his friend, before he stated setting off for his task at hand and dashed off with the already big pile of letters. France just stared blankly at England waiting for the glow to fade, he knew that England was seeing a nation who was going to be attacked; Prussia explained it to him earlier.

Once Britain's Eyes went back to normalish, he quickly got up and got ready to teleport. "Tino is going to be attacked, stay here and don't break anything. The others will be back soon and try not to over react." England said quickly before teleporting, and leaving a very confused France sitting at the kitchen table.

* * *

**Yay a fairly happy chapter and flying mint bunny. I thought it would be funny to have the bunny being all formal because no expects it, he also hangs around with England all the time, so England taught him how to talk correctly. It's a shame that he never taught me. **


	12. Halo

**Recently I have been listening to Hetaoni Music while writing, I love England song. It suits him so well, with the little rock music in the middle**

**England: "What on earth is Hetaoni?"**

**Me: "No England you can't watch it, you'll get some stupid ideas! Why did you have to do it! You should of beat up Steve like a pirate, or even go punk on him. That's a point even when you had no magic , why didn't you just fight like the others did with swords or guns?**

**England:" I have no idea what you are bloody talking about!"**

**Me : "Good lets keep it that way."**

** Any way I love this chapter**

**I own nothing **

* * *

"OMG! It's Chibi Iggy!" America managed to say after gawking at the mini nation for several minutes. The nations were stunned into silence, causing said Chibi to smirk. He casually walked up to America and placed his tiny hand on top of his cut, grazing his hand across it, the wound closed immediately. He then stood by Canada's feet and looked up at the shy nation expectantly.

"You're going to have to bloody bend down, I can't reach you wound." Little England snapped after waiting at the confused nations feet for a while. Canada obeyed the child and knelt down so he was at eye level to the tiny England. England did the same to what he did to America and healed the other brother, then looked up at the other shocked nations. He wondered how long it was going to take them to get over the shock, although it was pretty funny.

China was resisting the urge to glomp the cute nation, even Japan felt like he wanted to hug the child in front of him. The Asian nation needed to take a photo, but couldn't find his camera. Russia was the first to get over the shock, his creepy aura switched on as he moved closer to Little England. He could easily over power this England and raise him under the care of Mother Russia. "Why don't you become one with mother-"

America dashed in front of Russia with his arms out protectively. "There is no way that I'm gonna let you touch Chibi Iggy, you commie bast-"

"I can protect myself thank you very much America, and gonna isn't a word you git." America turned to face England to find that he had already had a bow and arrow aimed right at the Russian's head, as if taunting him to just think about coming closer. Alfred's jaw dropped, the cute; yes he was going to admit that little England was cute; was still able to pull off that intimidating glare that The Brit was famous for.

Once Russia didn't show any signs of making a move on the little county, England dropped his guard and put his bow over his arm. He then pulled off his hood and ruffled his own hair. "Er, England, could you explain, why you are?" Germany asked gesturing at England.

The tiny blonde walked over to Canada and reached up for his hand, Canada took hold and curiously looked at the little Briton. "What do you feel?" The small nation asked and Canada automatically closed his eyes concentrating on his sense of touch. He could feel the emotion of the little nation flow into his hand; it was a mixture of relaxed and tired. His purple eyes flashed open once he realised.

"You're England's halo." The other nations looked at the Canadian wanting him to elaborate further; unfortunately he was still in shock. Halo England dropped his hand and turned to face the others, still smirking.

"As Canada said, I am England's halo, but then I am still England. There are times when I am needed to be in 2 places at once, for example; someone is being attacked while I am presently at a meeting. So I would take England's from and often take place at the meeting whilst he is defending another nation. The reason as to while I am in the form of a bloody child, is because the original England is sick and it will take extra effort for me to be in his usual form. (Demonstrating the small child grew until he looked like normal England, wearing his WWII uniform, before quickly shrinking again). Obviously I couldn't attend meeting while like this, so I would fight instead.

I am still England, we are both aware of what the other is doing and thinking and I am able to do most of what the original is able to do. I however don't feel pain, and if I am injured the original England will inherit the damage at the same time. I also don't inherit any illness which the original may be suffering, so that's why my eyes are normal and not bloody infected. I also never change into an angel, only the original can do that. Also, just because I am this size, doesn't mean I will take any bollocks from anyone" Chibbi Iggy finished his mini speech; directing the last comment at Russia, the other nations slowly nodded in understanding. The fairies were cooing over England happy to see him that small again.

"We have been protected by a child?" Germany mumbled sceptically, not fully realising that he said it out loud. "Ungrateful sod. I saved your arse whilst Germany was bombing London during the blitz; Original couldn't physically leave so I saved you, wanker." Now Germany was really shocked, England saved them even during wars, when they were on the opposite sides.

"Although it probably would have saved me a lot of trouble if I just left you there, and let the demons kill you. Lucky for you though I only did it as I had to, not because I actually care about any of you. I did kick you in the balls though before I left, made me feel better." Little England rambled on ,making his way to the front of the supermarket.

Prussia threw his arm around his stunned brother's shoulder, encouraging him to keep walking. "Don't worry bruder, he's a lot tougher than he looks. France told me what Brows went through growing up. He was invaded often and picked on by his brothers, his on better terms with his brothers now; but they put him through hell. You're lucky to have me as your awesome big bruther. So the little weirdo can take care of himself."

That didn't comfort the German at all, but he decided that he shouldn't dwell in the past.

The nations made their way to the checkouts, England leading the way. The albino picked a new journal; he defiantly needed to document this whole ordeal. Japan made sure to grab a camera, he was sure he was going to need it.

"I can't believe Iggy used to be cute as a kid, you can hardly notice his eyebrows above his massive eyes." America whispered to his brother once he was sure that Britain couldn't hear him. At the moment the Briton was cursing about France being a pervert and undressing him. Canada gave him a warm smile, it was true their former caretaker was adorable; but you wouldn't be allowed to tell him that.

"Do you think that Arthur's past was the reason why he was so protective over us when we were younger?" Violet eyes stared into blue looking slightly sad. America understood what his brother was feeling, all these years, they always thought that England was just a grumpy old man. It turns out that he a damn good reason to be, it's also surprising that he isn't a complete nut job. The American gave his brother his usually heroic smile and a strong pat on the back, it was a small gesture but it was comforting.

* * *

China sat behind the till and started scanning all the items while the rest sorted the shopping into bags. Little England watched the others as he was too small to reach the counter. Once all the items were scanned the nations expectantly turned to Canada as he had England wallet and card. "I don't know England's pin number." He said quietly under his breath, causing the others to sigh in frustration.

"Why didn't you get it off him before left aru?"

"He collapsed from exhaustion, before I could ask."

"Brows, really can fall asleep quickly."

"He should have been responsible enough to give …Canada the pin before he fell asleep."

"Dude, Iggy had trouble staying awake when he was talking to Mattie. Any way the guy is a total scatter brain he woulda' forgot anyway."

"Why don't we just leave with the food, what he doesn't know won't kill him, da?"

Little England stood beside Japan, watching the other nations argue with an amused grin on his face. The Asian looked down at the tiny Blonde then sadly to the arguing countries; nothing was ever sorted out quietly. The brown eyed nation looked down again to find bright green looking up at him, with the same grin on his face looking as though he wanted to talk. Japan gave him a nod showing him that he was listening.

"I think that they have forgotten that I'm here, it's quiet rude to talk about someone as if they are not there. I was going to save them the trouble of arguing and tell them I know the pin; but I think that I will just leave the wankers to it." The Brit hesitated a bit before talking again, this time looking at his feet and mumbling slightly.

"Could you pick me up so that I can put the pin in, I can't reach. The gits are giving me a head ache." Asian nation resisted the urge to squeal; the small blonde was blushing slightly and looked so Kawaii. The black haired nation happily knelt down and picked up the little nation, intrigued when he felt the sudden flow of emotions. There was embarrassment, exhaustion, and protectiveness- Japan assumed the embarrassment was from the small nation and the other emotions were from the original England.

Once little England had put his pin in the till started to print the receipt, causing the other nations to stop arguing. They found Japan still holding the tiny blonde, with a tiny smile on his face. It didn't take them long to realise what had happened, and felt slightly embarrassed by for not noticing that the solution to the problem was present for the whole time.

"No fair, why did you get to hold Chibi Iggy?!" America blurted out almost jumping on the quiet nation and the small Brit. Japan flinched away from the dirty blonde, tightening his hold slightly on England. The small blonde just frowned at his former colony, why did he have to be so loud. China and Prussia had to admit that they also wanted to hold the tiny Briton, just so they could relive the time when they looked after their younger siblings. Missing his polar bear, Canada also wanted to hold the small Brit.

"Japan, you don't need to hold me anymore." The Englishmen said glancing up at the Asian nation, quickly reading the disappointment in the others face, he sighed (he's been doing that a lot recently). "You can hold me a bit longer if you want to. I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me. If you haven't noticed I'm not wearing any shoes, and the floor is filthy, I don't want to get my feet dirty." Which was an obvious lie, considering that he used to run around in the forest with no shoes on.

Japan smiled, America was going to make a comment about how unfair that was, but was cut short by certain mythical creatures. The girls had teleported the nations and the shopping back to England's house and had landed in the kitchen, with their backs facing France.

"Bonjour" he greeted the returned nations, but almost fainted when they turned round, specifically when Japan turned round.

* * *

The Frenchman had never moved so quickly, he dived at the black haired nations and grabbed the tiny Britain, even America wasn't quick enough to react. It took the tiny nation a split second to realise what and happened, but when he did; it wasn't pretty. He kicked furiously and wiggled, but couldn't find he's way out of the Frenchman's grip, so he swore like the former pirate he was.

"Get your bloody hands of me shit beard! You fucking pervert, you wanker; you stupid wine loving bastard!" The Brit shrieked, so shocked from the fact that France was manhandling him, that he didn't think of a simple way to escape the Frenchman. He could just revert back to a halo.

The wavy blonde ignored the angry rants and continued to hug the small nation, rubbing his face against the others cheek. Francis didn't even seem to notice the furious emotions that were flowing into him.

"Mon petite Lapin. Your skin is so soft. Oh how I have missed you mon cher." The other nations watched with mixed expressions, some seemed slightly worried, other where finding the scene hilarious.

It took America a while to realise that instead of laughing, he should try and rescue Briton; who was currently complain about the feel of France beard on his skin. Preparing to pounce to save enraged nation, he was caught by surprise when England head butted France,the Frenchman jerked backwards, throwing chibi Iggy into the air.

Without hesitation, America ran to catch the small nation to be beaten by Russia. Russia, oh man, why the commie bastard of all people. It just so happened that the eerie nation had been standing near where England was going to land, and only had to step to the side to catch him.

The Russian genuinely smiled once he felt how grateful the miniature island nation felt at being caught, it didn't bother him when the emotion quickly switched to confused and cautious.

"Thank you Russia, but I didn't need catching, I have fallen from much greater heights before and haven't been hurt. (Actually I don't get hurt, original England does)" Russia continued to smile at the tiny nation seeming less creepy than normal; Anya was also smiling sweetly on his shoulder. The silver haired fairy reminded England that Russia could be less devil like if given a chance, maybe this could be his chance. He had just remembered as well that if this went terribly wrong; he could just change back into a halo.

The Russian was surprised when the child didn't try to escape his hold, but just stayed happily in his grip. "Where is Opium aru?" China asked, he could hear Spain and the Italia's upstairs, it sounded that like they were playing something.

"Dude, he's right here." America pointed at the nation in Russia's arms. The countries were dumbfounded that little Arthur hadn't tried to escape but thought it would be best to just ignore it and carry on. Wasn't that a British expression "keep calm and carry on?"

"I meant normal Opium, you ass!" The old nation yelled waving his arms frantically at the young nation, being held back by Germany. "This is so going to get confusing, can I just call ya Iggy 2." America smiled hopefully and the small blonde only to receive a frown.

"No, you may not call me Iggy 2 git. I don't even let you call me Iggy, let alone Iggy 2 .However, I understand how the current arrangement could be confusing to a bloody blubbering idiot such as yourself. If it makes things easier for you, you can referrer to me as Halo."

The younger nation's smile faltered slightly once he realised that he had just been insulted, but came back at full force once England had given him a nickname that he could use. "Sure thing Halo Iggy."

The miniature nation was going to yell at the American when a sudden wave of exhaustion crushed against him. His eyelids drooped and he became limp. The violet eyed nation looked down at the blonde in his arms once he felt a new extreme of tiredness, he became a bit concerned once the other started to shrink. The once 6 year old looking England, was now the size of a 3 to 4 year old. "Did you just shrink da?"

* * *

The sliver haired man paid no attention to France explaining to the others where angel England was, he was focused entirely on Halo. He held Halo so he was facing him and gazed directly into the glazed emerald eye. Halo weakly nodded and took a few deep breaths before answering. "I just put a protective charm around Finland's house. The spell is very tiring, so the Original me has even less energy to keep me in this form. I de aged to lessen the strain."

Slowly Halo's eyes started to flutter close until he fell asleep in the shocked Russian's arm. The big nation stared blankly at the tiny nation, confused about what to do in this situation. No one had been this comfortable around the large country to just fall asleep, and he could feel that Little England trusted him; it made him a little bit happy.

The Russian looked at his fairy counterpart as if asking what to do; she smiled and pointed to leave the room, as the others were arguing about where all the food should go. The loud nations ignored the fae which were trying to tell them where everything was meant to go, all except Canada and Japan, who kept moving all the food that was put in the wrong place.

None seem to notice the silver haired man exit the room with the sleeping child, and continued to make a mess of Britain's kitchen. "What should I do with him, da?" Russia asked the fairy that was following him into the living room, she looked at England and giggled.

"You could just lay him down on the chair until he wakes up, or you could hold him until he wakes. I can see that you are enjoying it da. Just watch the television until he wakes up, but keep the volume low; England is a light sleeper da.

"Original England must be very tired to make his halo sleep for him, Halo usually never sleeps. This way any energy that England uses, he gets back from the energy that Halo is getting; it won't replace any energy that he lost before though, da."

Anya zipped over to the telly and put on a Russian ballet DVD which England had; seeing how many fairies often visited him, he made sure there was something to entertain all of them. Russia sat comfortable on the chair with Chibi England in his arms when he started to stir.

"Bollocks, stupid bloody Australia, leaving his bloody house. Stupid kangaroo git." Halo mumbled in his sleep. It took Russia a while figure out that Australia was being attacked and that England had another nation which he needed to save.

* * *

**Yay, Russia has bonding time. I didn't mean to included Australia in this story, it just happened. Also I'm not very nice to him.**

**Russia: "Now that i was nice, will you become one with Russia da?"**

**Me: "don't ask that sweetly while holding your pipe. I have told you, that is not how you make friends. Bad Russia."**

**Kolkolkolkol**

**Me:" Stop that, if you don't behave I could make it so you get turned into a bunny or something, here have a sunflower"**

**^j^**


	13. Photos, drums and a bloody Aussie

**Yay. It's snowing and it looks so pretty.**

**This chapter is a bit long, and I'm mean (again) **

**Anyway I don't own hetalia, I can dream though**

* * *

Placing the tiny blonde on the sofa; as he was stirring too much in his sleep to stay comfortably, the Russian left the living room to re-join the others. Miraculously the shopping had been put away and China was already making preparations for lunch, or dinner; it was difficult to tell the time from looking outside and yet again the clock was ignored.

All the heads in the room snapped round once a creepy aura entered the room, and Prussia swore he lost 3 eyelashes. The Italy's and Spain had returned, silently wishing that they hadn't. The only people that didn't seem fussed about the Russian's appearance was the Fairies, they could sense the slight change in the nations presences; he was calmer.

"England is sleeping, but he said something about Australia in his sleep da. I think other England has gone to defend him da." The Russian said calmly, smiling slightly, not his usual creepy one. Germany had a serious expression on his face, he simply crossed his arms and nodded, frustrated that he wasn't helping. Prussia looked equally as frustrated, wanting to fight, like America managed to do so earlier.

Spain's hand was itching towards his axe, it had been a while since he had fought, even if Britain had defeated his armada, his fairy had told him about the times that the Brit had defended Romano. Sometimes even when he was fighting the English pirate, the Brit still defended little Romano.

The rest of the nations all looked sad, guilty that the angel had to keep fighting, despite still being ill. Even Romano felt slightly bad, after spending a bit of time with the tea bastard; seeing all the scars on the Britons body when he was helping him was his wings earlier. He would never admit it though, he was stubborn dammit.

"Wait, Aussie used to be one of Britain's colonies, why is the dude in danger?" America yelled, startling the others. The Russian shrugged "He said something about not being inside his house." He waved the American off before saying something about having a shower and left the room.

The others then remembered that neither of them has changed since all of this had happened or even bathed, except America. None of them had a change of clothes any way, except some of the countries that occasionally visited the Brit. German voiced his concerns to the group wanting, deciding that he didn't want to work with dirty counties. The fairies volunteered to get the clothes for their country and disappeared leaving behind sparkling dust.

* * *

The only Fairies that remained was Amelia, Francoise Madeline and Sakura, as America, Canada, France and Japan all had clothes at England's house. Japan asked for permission to look around England's house from the remaining Fairies, only for America to answer and to insist in joining the smaller nation. China decided that he would finish the meal while everyone was getting changed, he would change after he had, had some of him wonderful cooking. France and Canada decided to stay with Halo while he was sleeping, while waiting for food and the other countries to change.

Kiku and Alfred had explored the ground floor of the house to find nothing that was particularly interesting, except the door that lead to the basement. Japan had managed to persuade America not to go into the room, or at least wait for England to wake up. Upstairs was a different story. Of course there were some guest rooms that were boring but they also came across the games room, which America could only just remember.

There was a second library on this floor, these books where newer than the ones downstairs and seemed to have a lot less dust on them. There was also a bookcase marked albums, and on the shelves where names of former colonies, with their album filed away neatly next to the name. Alfred complained about how the old man was too busy living in the past, whereas Kiku thought it was sweet that the apparently vicious British Empire had a collection of baby books of his former colonies.

The one room that the pair spent the longest in was the music room. Neither had any clue that Britain was so into music, America knew that he played a few instruments and pretty well; but he didn't think the old man would have such a collection. There were shelves lined with records and CDs, and the amount of instruments could even challenge Austria's.

At the furthest end of the room was all the instruments that where needed for a rock band, all of which had their on English flare on them. The electric guitar had a washed out union jack print on it and the drums had a Bull dog wearing an England flag cape; the bass was black but had a red rose that climbed it. The key board was covered in lots of small icons that represented the country but looked as though they had been spray painted on. There was also a stage, massive set of speakers and a mic stand.

"Japan, we could so use this stuff for the party, we could be the live band. Iggy could sing, Mattie could play the drums, you the keyboard and I could so rock out on the guitar." The American was practically jumping up and down in excitement; the smaller nation agreed but had to think of ways they could get England to agree to play. It was clear form this room that he enjoyed playing, but considering that no one knew about this room, the country might not be comfortable to perform in front of others.

* * *

The Asian's train of thought was interrupted however when they heard a tearful cry erupt from the living room. The two didn't even hesitate before sprinting out of the room and down the hall. The cry sounded like England but was slightly higher pitch than the normal country so must have belonged to Halo. It didn't sound as though he was in pain, but as if he was fearful and desperate.

The sprinting nations came to a stop however, where there was a loud thud a head of them and a crouching figure appeared in front of them. Prussia came out of his room to investigate the cause of the crash only to bump into a certain Briton. "What the hell happened to him!" The albino yelled, only to receive a look that caused him to shut up immediately and want to hide somewhere.

America and Japan ran up to the kneeling nation, his white wings laid lifelessly on the floor. There was a fiery symbol with present in the centre was burning on his left shoulder, and there was an orange symbol glowing brightly on the back of his right hand that had a boomerang in the middle. The angel was currently leaning over a worryingly pale Australia and was using his hoodie from earlier as a compress on the Australian's angry wound. His navy hoodie was turning black as it soaked up the Australian's blood, not stopping the flow.

"Now's not the time too bloody answer that, help me please; he's dying!" Arthur snapped, there was a plea hidden in the tone and tears were threatening to fall. The Prussian knelt down besides the angel and took over applying pressure to the wound. England tried to stand, but found that his legs just gave way under him. The Brit worriedly looked around to see who else was present, and looked a little relieved to see Japan and America; Germany had also just came out of the room.

"Kiku! Quickly go to my room and take out a syringe that's in the bedside cabinet; top draw. Please hurry."

"Hia!" Japan nodded before turning around and sprinting down the hallway. England then faced Germany, although looking as if he would pass out at any moment the island nation gave off waves of authority. "In every bathroom there if a medical kit under the sink, can you get one from your room?!" The German followed his orders and went back into the room coming out with the medical kit; he went back in and came out with a towel and a bowel of water.

America stood frozen as he watched Prussia and England work harmoniously cleaning the wounds, stitching and bandaging the scarily pale Australian. The young nation glanced to Amelia wondering if she could do the same thing that she did to England earlier; she was busy watching the two other German fairies, giving them worried looks.

Japan returned followed by a silvery glow holding a needle which he passed wordlessly to England. Britain bit off the cap and plunged the needle into the Aussies heart. The fairies then dived onto the brunette chest and started to pour magic into the nation.

"Alice what happened?" America asked the tiered looking fairy, which **stood** by England's foot. She looked awful, she had a very dim glow and had dark rings around her eyes; if she felt terrible then how did Britain feel. The fairy cursed the yank, wishing that she didn't tell him that she had to answer questions, before she replied.

"Just after Arthur had linked with Tino's, he saw that Jack was going to be attacked. As you witnessed earlier linking with another country uses a lot of Arthur's magic and energy. As you know Arthur went to save Jack, but to find that he was unable to protect himself as well as Jack. The Bloody Rocky Boa (snake like demons with the density similar of that of a rock) pinned Arthur down and attacked Jack, biting him and infecting him several times with their venom which is extremely deadly, Wankers. It's only due to the fact that Jack has developed immunity to most poisons that he isn't dead. The bloody wounds won't help him recover very well either. His lucky to be alive.

Arthur used the last of his magic to kill the demons and I had to teleport us back here for help. The antidote that Kiku got fights the infection; Arthur inserted it directly into the heart so that it will travel through the blood stream quickly. Jack should be safe from the venom now but he will suffer from bloody violent nightmares. We can't help normal nations recover as much as we can Arthur when he is in his angel form, all we can do is speed up the recovery." The fairy finished sadly tears falling down her cheek.

The other fairies sped over to the tearful British fairy to comfort her, Francoise being the first to hug her. Noticing that the French fairy was present America looked up to see that the French man, his brother and Halo crowding around England and Australia. France was kneeling besides Arthur and pulled the nation into a hug; the Brit flinched from the French man's touch but did not move the nation away.

Confused by the sudden embrace, England let his walls collapse and began sobbing hard into Francis's shoulder. The French man's white shirt quickly became soaked from the tears; he patted the distressed nations back and whispered into his ear to comfort England. "It's ok mon petite lapin, it is over. Jack is safe now, it's ok Arthur." France continued to pat the angels back and glanced over to his friend.

Prussia was speechless; he had never seen Britain cry, never! America had seen him cry twice, Canada had seen him cry once when he comforted England after the Revolution. France had seen Britain cry the most and he could count the times off on his hand, he had the most experience in handling the Brit but was still looking at the others for help.

"Don't worry Brows the awesome me did some awesome first aid on the Aussie, he'll be fine." Prussia tried to save his friend only to be ignored by England, who was now mumbling into France's shoulder, still crying. Even Halo's lips began to quiver, eyes looking dangerously tearful, Canada wordlessly picked up the small nation, and cringing from the emotions that little England gave off. But hugged him so tightly that it was impossible for Halo to ignore; Canada had to make sure he knew he wasn't along, and that the child should never cry.

"I, I almost lost him. I, I couldn't save him. Jack, he he's like a son to me. I couldn't do anything. I I nearly lost him, I I can still lose him. I don't know how, the venom effects normal Nations. I can't lose him. I I'm not s strong enough. I'm p pathetic, w weak. It's my fault, all my fault. I'm sorry… Sorry." The island nation kept apologizing over and over ignoring the other attempts to comfort him.

"England, it would be best for Australia if we moved him off the floor and to your room. Is there any certain things that we will need to speed up his recovery." Germany asked trying to take control on the situation, once the little England gave him a nod of approval Germany and Prussia moved to pick up Australia carefully.

* * *

France pulled away from England he had stopped crying and started to slowly get up; scooping up Alice into his non burning hand, France gasped when he saw the lovely new stain on this new shirt. A crimson blob clung onto France's chest causing him to look at England in alarm. France lifted Arthur's (surprised that the Brit didn't resist) black top that he had worn under his hoody to find a large gash on the pale man's chest. Francis then examined the rest of the Brit noticing that there were slightly darker patches on his black jeans as well.

Examining the Brit's body, the French man began to feel ill. The angel was now standing wings hanging limply against his back, he wobbled slightly. There were purple bruising that stood out on his pale the skin, they were around his wrist, arm, stomach and neck. He looked as if he had been strangled. There were also thin trails of blood that led to various bite marks.

"Mon Dieu! Arthur you need to medical attention! Why didn't you say anything?" France placed a hand on England's shoulder only to be shrugged off. "I'm fine." The scruffy blonde said before following the Germans down the hall, slightly unbalanced.

"Iggy dude! You been bit too. Stay there the hero's gonna get some of that medicine thingy that Japan got." The hero was about to dash off when Halo pulled at his top catching his attention. "I still have the antidote in my system, unless you want me to bloody over dose I don't need anymore." Chibi England explained, America looked at original England who had stopped to face his former brother. He pulled down his top over his shoulder showing the American his healing wound that he got the day before, which still stung a hell of a lot; not that he would tell anyone.

The American gave up once he understood that Arthur was telling the truth and not just being stubborn, but he could still help his injured friend. "Dude, you still need to get fixed up and everything. I'm the hero so I gonna take care of ya. What's up with them bruises anyway?"

"I agree with America san, you shouldn't leave them wounds unchecked England san." Japan inputted, Canada was going to defend England, seeing that he was holding Halo he understood how England felt; but was cut off before he had the chance.

"I know my own body pretty well; I know what it can handle. The wounds are pretty minor, the only one that I could possibly have any sort of treatment for would be the bloody one on my chest. The bites just need to be cleaned and I can't do anything about the bruises. It was the Rocky Boas which caused the bruises; they are like the Boa constrictors; they crush as well as bite their enemy's."

* * *

He didn't wait for anyone to say anything else to him as he made his way to his room, resting on the wall every now and then; but refused help from the other nations. They all crowded into Britain's room switching the gaze from England to Australia. Giselle fluttered over to the scruffy blonde and placed her tiny hand over his wound. After a few seconds she had closed England's wound on his chest but didn't have the energy to close the rest, they wasn't that important anyway. England gave her a grateful smile before she sat back on top of the albino's head.

Germany silently handed England a jumper noticing that the island nation was shaking violently, before leaving his room to see if his fairy had returned; seeing that Prussia's just did. Once he was wearing the plain red jumper the Brit knelt beside the bed and searched his former colony for any signs that the venom had caused any unexpected effects. Once he was happy that the Aussie didn't need any medical attention, he let his consciousness slip through his fingers.

America jumped to catch England as he suddenly fell backwards out cold in a matter of seconds. Alfred gave Gilbert a look which the German understood and moved the two seated sofa to the side of the bed, next to the Aussie. America then carefully placed the angel down and put a blanket which France had given him on top of England. Japan quickly got more blankets as he continued to shiver; it took 6 blankets to warm the Brit.

The nations awkwardly looked at each other not really wanting to comment on what they just witnessed, mainly as Halo was still present and they just didn't know what to say. None of them however wanted to leave, not wanting to leave the 2 injured nations alone.

England was only asleep for 5 minutes before opened his eyes which where glowing green. "Greece." Halo mumbled as Britain started to free himself from the blankets. "No, Iggy you're not going again. You seriously need sleep and if you go, you gonna get yourself killed, if you keep pushing yourself." England ignored the American and rolled his eyes, he was now standing up and spread out his wings; wincing slightly.

The angel then started to close the wings around him. America panicked as he knew what would happen once England unfurled his wings; he wasn't going to let the Brit kill himself. He acted before thinking. Well he did think, he thought about how he could protect and stop England but that's how far his thought processing got. Before he realised what he was doing America punched England between the wings causing the smaller nation to collapse back onto the sofa.

"Whoa! America that was so not awesome of you." Prussia spluttered quickly moving England into a more comfortable position, he may be paralyzed now but once the effect wore off, it was going to be painful to move out of that position. The dirty blonde ran his hand through his hair looking guilty, but he didn't regret it.

"Ok guys, hear me out. Artie won't be able to take much more so I will go and save Greece for him as I'm the hero. Amelia can transport me there and I will kick some demon ass." The American stood in his hero pose and talked quickly he knew that he only had 30 seconds before England could move again.

He didn't except his brother to slap him and for Prussia to cheer his brother on. "Alfred, that really hurt Arthur and you may have caused him even more harm, you should have said that first. I'm sure that he would have listened; Arthur isn't like you he thinks before he acts. Hmph, but you have a point, you shouldn't go alone though. If the things can do that much damage to Arthur who has had years in experience fighting them things; you could get seriously hurt eh." Mathew gave the lifeless looking Australian a quick glaze before looking back at his brother. He ignored Halo's annoyed emotion flowing into him, possibly due to everyone talking as if he isn't there.

"I will go with you America san, I wish to help my friend Greece san." Japan rested his hand on his Katana. America slung his arm around Japan with a stupid grin on his face. "Alright! lets get going, off to save cat dude!" America bellowed, the Asian nation rolled his eyes at the other last comment but was ready to fight.

"Hold on you wankers I'm coming with you, I haven't linked with Greece yet. There may be a chance that I will be able to do it, I haven't tried before but if I get help from Amelia and Sakura I may be able to. It's worth a bloody try." Chibi England snapped making everyone aware of his presence again. He jumped out of Canada's arms landing gracefully on his feet. America and Japan had already left as he was about to prepare to teleport.

"Ah, Bollocks!" The tiny nation swore once he recognised a surge that went through his body. The others in the room knew what caused the Brit to curse once they saw a green glow which originated from a certain nation. "Don't worry petite lapin, I will help which ever country is trouble, who is it mon cher?" France had remained silent up until now, loaded his gun that he had hidden in a "safe" place.

"I'll come with you to eh." Canada stood beside the French man, with a confident glint in his eyes which was only ever present when he had to fight to help someone. He had the same glint when battling in the trenches in World Wars. "Brazil" Halo said once spotted the glint in Canada's eyes and knew that he didn't need to worry, much; feeling more at ease he teleported after America and Japan.

"Make sure you look after Angleterre while I'm gone. He told me earlier that Linking to a country hurts him. Also what Alice said about the venom giving Jack nightmares, it may give him one to." France smiled at his friend just before he was going to leave. Prussia gave him the thumbs up "Don't worry, the awesome me has got this, I'll even get Antonio to help. Bad touch trio stick together." Albino happily proclaimed before France disappeared in a cloud of red dust.

* * *

Prussia walked around the room seeing if there was something he could do, he missed Gilbird. There was another armchair in the corner of the room, how many did brows have in this room; he sat down and took his phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to Spain, simply saying:_ Stop harassing Romano for a minute and help the awesome me look after brows._ With the text sent he got the journal out which he bought earlier and started to right about recent events.

Gilbert looked up from his journal once he heard Arthur starting to move, that took a lot longer than 30 seconds to wear off. Maybe it was because he was in a bad shape beforehand, not that it really mattered.

The albino grinned once he heard the blonde started to use a colourful array of swear words to illustrate how stupid the others had been to get involved in his problem. It didn't last too long and the loud swearing soon became rambling, which soon became whispers in his sleep. The room became quite, all that could be heard was the breathing of the 2 sleeping countries, scribbling in the journal and the giggles coming from Gisele due to what Prussia had written (who had given Prussia the pen).

_Beep beep_

Prussia looked down at his phone surprised that it actually worked considering they couldn't phone any other country. It was most likely England's doing. "_How did you know I was with Lovino?"_

_"You're always with him, or your tomatoes."_

_"Not when I'm hanging with my amigos"_

_"Why are you looking after Inglaterra?"_

_"Francis asked me to, now get up here, the awesome me is bored."_

_"Un momento. Just need to put my clothes back on."_

_"TMI, but awesome. See you in a bit, bring beer."_

_"Wait, you're naked with Romano?"_

_"I'm wearing my April fools outfit, I thought it would be fun to get Romano in his. For some reason he doesn't want to."_

Prussia put his phone back into his pocket noting that his battery was running low, he wondered if Brows could do anything about that. Speaking of which, started to toss and turn restlessly under the covers muttering something about Napoleon. He then started to scream clutching his jumper tightly above his heart. "Fuck!" Prussia jumped to his feet dashing to England's side, he didn't even need to touch him to feel the heat that radiated off him. The albino stood up and fidgeted on the spot, looking for something that will help. He ran to the bath room and grabbed some material and soaked it in freezing water. Not really wanting to wake the sick nation he resisted the urge of just chucking buckets of water at him.

He returned into the room to find that Spain was kneeling next to the screaming nation. Spain was holding England's hand and was telling him over and over that whatever he was going through was over. Much like Italy had done earlier, there was no hugging though. The blonde screamed until his throat was raw and no sound was able to escape his lips.

After an hour, yes a full hour of what felt like torture, Spain and Prussia was able to relax and England went limp and fell back into a deep sleep. "How the hell did no one else hear that?" Prussia roared, he knew that England wasn't the most popular especially with the nations left in the house, but they would have cared enough to see what was happening. Russia would most like come just to enjoy the Brit screaming in pain.

"Inglaterra has sound proofed his room amigos. He can hear everything outside of his room but no one can hear what happens in here except him and us (meaning the fairies). Inglaterra has been bit many times by the demons and has violent dreams from his past."  
"Yeah, Brows probably went through the great fire of London again. England gets a lot of uninvited guest which ended up staying over, so to stop waking them up from their awesome sleep he sound proofed his room so no losers would hear him scream."

"Inglaterra didn't stop praising the charm when he was looking after the his colonies, mainly América and….."

"Canada! Yeah but he had it way before he started looking after them losers."

The two fairies started to discuss the charm and started mentioning other ones that are in place around the house. Prussia ran his hand through his hair and Spain leaned backwards slightly with his arms behind his head. Both feeling guilty for the Brit he had suffered in silence for so long. It was started to get annoying constantly hearing new things that England has been going through and then made to feel guilty.

"Well that sucks, what we do if we need to call for something, I mean I know that I'm awesome, but what if we need something, we can't leave them both here?" Spain nodded in agreement with his friend. The brunette fairy flew over to the door and opened, she then turned around beaming. "That's easy Amigo, just leave to door open, the spell only works when the doors closed."

The bad touch duo was about to say that it was a relief until England shot up, breathing in sharply. He cringed a bit as his eyes began to glow.

* * *

**Thank you Spain for being my comic relief.**

**Spain: "No problemo amigo, what did I do?"  
Me: "You were just your amazing self."**

**Spain:" Gracias, do you want a tomato?"**

**Me :"No thanks, I don't really like them."**

**thud**

**Me: "Oh god! Spain don't faint, I just don't like them on their own, but I like them with other stuff. Wake Up! Fuck."**

**Puts Spain on a chair an runs away leaving a tomato behind as a present to say sorry, and a picture of Chibi Romano.**

**Sorry for the depressing chapter, it gets worse as well I'm sorry England I love, don't hurt me!**

**Also I just wanted to say that although I do make England cry in this I don't think he is a cry baby, I mean we are none for having a stiff upper lip for a reason. It just makes it easier for the characters too sympathies with him, if he gets upset.**

**Any way see you later and tell me what you think :)**


	14. Tears of an angel

**Got a nice review so I had to update, so here you are.**

**warnings I am bitch. Sorry!**

**Character death. This story fits so many genres I'm sorry! **

* * *

Spain and Prussia heads snapped round once they heard England, so fast that they should have got whip lash. "Yong Soo" The angel whispered starting to get up from the sofa again. Spain placed a hand on England shoulder, which told him to stay down. Poking his head around the door frame, Prussia had already started calling for his brother.

It only took a few seconds for the blonde German to enter the room followed closely by the Italian brothers. The albino pulled his brother to the side and quickly told him which country was being attacked and that he should go instead of England.

His icy blue eyes fell on the worn out nation who was unconsciously holding Australia's hand, the symbol on his still glowing. He had to agree with his brother it would be best for Britain if he tried to get more rest, while he could.

"Ve, Germany, I want to help too. I have been doing some extra training to surprise you, and I'm getting better. I know how to throw a grenade now." Italy looked up at Germany with hopeful eyes. The German was surprised to say the least, Italy would normally be the first to run away from a fight, but now he was willing to join. "Me too, you potato bastard. I am the mafia after all dammit."

Germany and Spain looked blankly at each other, they did not except Romano to join at all. Both nations where going to deny them from going but was too late as their fairy counter parts had already threw transporting dust on them. Spain started to swear in Spanish but still kept his hand on England shoulder, not letting the nation move. "Hurry up West and look after them two losers." Germany gave them a quick nod before he turned into sparkling dust.

"Germany better look after my little Ita and Roma." Antonio muttered angrily as he started pacing the room, he was proud of his little brothers but deeply worried. "Don't worry Toni, West will make sure nothing hurts them." Gilbert comforted his friend.

"I can help them." Came a whisper, which anyone thought would belong to Canada, but came from the Island nation instead. The nation coughed into his hand wincing from the pain that came from his throat, damaged from the screaming earlier. Sensing the questioning gazes that where locked on him he explained.

"Francis and Mathew are currently fine fighting the demons, Alfred and Kiku were finishing off the last few, so I, I mean Halo will help Ludwig." He croaked, he was too tired to even swear, but the burning pain that he was getting from the glowing symbol on his hand was getting worse causing him to stay awake; from both pain and worry.

The two nations stared at the Brit for a few seconds allowing the information to sink in. This was all so strange. Soon a dangerously large smile grew on Spain's face "Gracias, Inglaterra. You should go back to sleep though. Big boss Spain will keep an eye on Australia, while you are sleeping, ok."

England slowly blinked at the brunette, before allowing his head to full back onto the pillow. He shut his eyes tightly breathing heavily, wondering why it was so difficult to breath. Spain watched England's struggled breaths and removed 3 duvets from the pile on top of the nation, his breathing eased slightly but not much. Prussia kicked off the wall which he was leaning against and headed for the shower thinking that the Brit was asleep again.

Spain watched his friend go, looking slightly anxious, not really wanting to deal with Britain when he was having a nightmare again. This time though he would make sure that the bedroom door was left open. Now the Spaniard had to find a way to entertain himself, that wouldn't break anything in the room. He decided that he would be nosy and search the Brits room, not aware that the island nation was awake and watching him through half open eyes.

A soft smile was on the Brits face as he watched the puppy like Spanish man. The smile wavered as another vision flashed past his vision, he groaned, sodding demons! He knew that the brunette wouldn't let him leave, and he was in no shape in fighting him. He hated that he had to rely on other now, to do the job that was appointed to him, but at least he could now.

"Oh, your awake amigo? I thought you were having a siesta, you want anything?" Spain heard the younger man groan and came to investigate to see him frowning and small red crack in the man's irises. England didn't know that he was muttering angrily to himself, but quickly relaxed when he heard the cheery Spanish man's voice. "Actually Antonio, considering that you won't let me leave; could you tell Yao and Ivan that Toris is being attacked. Also if you wouldn't mind, would you be able to get me a drink; my throat is bloody dry." He croaked.

Spain smiled before quickly turning on his heels and running out of the room, making sure that the door was left open. England put his head back down on the pillow and closed his heavy eyes. Spain returned pretty quickly with a glass of water, he wasn't sure how the blonde nation liked his tea so didn't want to get it wrong.

England drank the water, after giving Spain a grateful nod then placed the empty glass on the bedside cabinet behind him. "Thank you. I'm sorry to be such a burden and I know that you are bored. If you want something to do, there is a book in a little wooden box in the bottom of my wardrobe. You'll probably find it a boring read, but it may advantageous for you to read it."

Antonio hovered next to Arthur for a few seconds after he spoke before he began to search for the book. It didn't take him long to find it, but long enough it seems for the island nation to fall asleep again. The brunette walked over to the small arm chair and sat down carefully opening the worn leather book.

* * *

The first page had what looked like a child handwriting explaining the contents of the book._ A guide to demon killing, by Arthur Kirkland._

_To whoever is reading this book, who isn't myself I hope that you will find it to suit your needs. It has been a year since I have been the Britannia Angel and I have fought against different types of demons and found some easier to kill than others. I therefore thought that I should document the different types of these bloody demons and note their strengths and weaknesses. So if you are reading this then you are most likely fighting the beasts, if you want to stay alive and not make idiotic mistakes; then you should read this book carefully so you don't make the same mistakes that I have._

_Good luck._

At the bottom of the page was a small paragraph that was difficult to make out, and was that blood?

_If it is me reading this, you have to keep going. Don't give up! If you do people will die. Keep moving. If you slow down, you will get killed. If you die, people will die. Stop thinking why me, who else do you think could do this, beside you? Who would you want to do this beside you? Keep calm, and carry on. Also find a hobby._

Despite the letter to himself making Spain feel incredibly sorry for England, Spain couldn't help but smile at the last sentence. He gave the Briton a quick glance before turning the page and reading what was scribbled, at the top of the page was the same childish handwriting. Towards the end of the page however was the fully grown England's handwriting, adding extra notes. There was a drawing of a creature, which was meant to look hideous but turned out looking cute due to the nation's Chibi style of drawing. There were more detailed scribbles of certain parts of that demon, which had a note written besides it.

The further into the book, the less chibified the demons looked and less childlike handwriting. The pages became more detailed and Spain knew that if he was going to read all of this carefully, he was going to need a long time. The last few pages where almost empty except from the title **Shadows **at the top and a list of countries. Germany, India, Mexico, China, Japan, Switzerland, Denmark, Iceland, Latvia, Ukraine, Sweden, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Hong Kong; the list was long probably half of the world countries was written under this title, with a small note at the bottom that simply said:_ all nations have a demon._

Spain gazed intently at the page, as if more words would appear if he looked hard enough; alas nothing did. Feeling a tiny tug at his hair, Spain turned his head to find a tiny pair of green eyes looking into his, the brunette fairy then pointed at the Australian whose chest and stopped moving up and down. Shit!

* * *

_Arthur was lying flat on nothing; it was like he was floating in a dark abyss alone and cold. He blinked several times to test that he had indeed opened his eyes, as he couldn't tell from this endless darkness. Just when he was starting to panic thinking that he had gone blind, a light appeared in the distance, shining onto a figure._

_Relief was the first emotion he felt which was quickly replaced with a terrible substitute as he was able to make out what exactly he was seeing. In the light was Australia. The younger nation was being held captive by several long polished black demons. The snake like demons had coiled themselves around the nation making it so he couldn't move. They managed to position the country so that his head and arms were pulled back and his chest pushed forward, making it a target._

_A humanish shaped demon with elongated limbs and sword like claws walked up to the exposed country. Scarecrows. That's what Arthur called them, their mouths where stitched shut to stop them from telling the secrets of hell. They also moved as if there bones where made out of jelly, which Arthur found out the hard way; was not the case. The demon turned to look at Arthur and smiled before it slowly started sinking its claws into Australia's stomach._

_A scream tore through the dark room, echoing in the nothingness and haunted Arthur's ears. It took him a few seconds to work out that the screams belonged to him and that he was screaming his "sons" name._

_"JJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKK KKKKKKKKKKKK!"_

_He tried to run to the injured nation god knows he tried, but found that he couldn't. He was tied to the floor by the snake demons; they were slowly crushing his bones as well as biting him, putting even more venom into his system. But the real venom came from the words of the demon that was coiled around his neck, tongue teasing his ear._

_"Look, as we hurt what is dear to you. You are useless to stop us. You can't even help one nation. It's a pity that you won't be able to hear him scream, his last breath. What was the last thing you said to him, how long has it been? You know that he won't be the last to die and we will make sure that you witness all those that you care about die, while you remain helpless. We know that others can see us now, but that just means that they will be able to scream as they die in front of you, asking themselves why you couldn't save them in their last moments."_

_The snake like demon laughed as it bit Arthur's neck, Arthur couldn't feel it though, he had become numb. He didn't even feel one of the Scarecrows slash at his chest, not deep enough to seriously injure the nation. No. they wanted to toy with him first. "You're even useless now as he dying right at this moment, while you're trapped in this dream. You can feel the life slowly slipping away from your hand. His symbol is disappearing and you can't move your hand. He is now a part of you and if he dies so will a bit of you. So we will kill everyone close to you, Killing you off a bit at a time, until you are nothing but a shell with a lonely mind trapped inside; and we will let you live alone. You're not the same as any of them Arthur, so why should you live with them?"_

* * *

Arthur woke up to hear Spain swearing loudly in Spanish preforming CPR on Australia. England tightened his grip on the nations hand to find that his hand wasn't responding. He knew what was happening but he didn't want to believe it, Jack was dying. He was having such a vivid nightmare that it was killing him, he dreamt that he was dying; confusing the body and causing it to shut down. Arthur could see the dream, no he could see the nightmare, and had to convince the Australian that, that was all it was.

Arthur didn't think, he panicked; the link was fading and it terrified him. So he began to do whatever he did when one of his colonies used to get nightmares, he'd sing to them. He kneeled by Jack's side, paying no attention to Spain or all the old wounds that Australia had received over time start to bleed. He quietly and softly began to sing leaning closely to dying nation's ear.

**"Cover my eyes,**

**Cover my ears, **

**Tell me these words are a lie**

**It can't be true,**

**That I'm losing you,**

**The sun cannot fall from the sky.**

**Do you hear the heaven cry,**

**Tears of an angel"**

Prussia had run into the room, holding a medical kit, he immediately set of to work; too focus to pay attention to the singing angel. Spain was still trying to resuscitate the non-breathing nation. England could feel that the singing was reaching the nation, that the Australian knew he was dreaming but it was too late to stop what his body already done. Feeling the life slip away from the nation in front of him England sang harder, not wanting to stop his lullaby. It was stopping him from breaking down.

The bad touch duo froze, they felt it. All nations knew when one of their kind died, it felt like their heart was squeezed. The feeling only lasts a second, but it made them aware that the nation that the angel was singing to was dead. Both of them didn't have the heart to stop the angel singing to the Australian.

**So hold on,**

**Be strong,**

**Every day on we'll go.**

**I'm here, don't you fear**

**Little one don't let go**

**(ooooooooooooohhhhhhh)**

England held on tightly with his non dead hand to the other as if it was a lifeline to his sanity. His voice filled the empty house, warming the rooms; keeping the depressing spirits at bay. Coming to the end of the song, England began to lose grip of reality. The tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his check as he finished the last few words of the song.

**Cover my eyes, **

**Cover my ears,**

**Tell me these words are a lie"**

* * *

He then broke down. The angel flung himself on top of the dead nation's chest and began to sob. The feeling of grief was thick and heavy in the air, it was suffocating. Even Spain and Prussia could feel the tears that where threating to fall. The Australian got on with really all of the nations, and seeing him lying lifeless on England's bed was painful. The two nations gasped and stumbled backwards as a bright orange light erupted from the dead nation.

As soon as a tear had rolled off England cheek and fell onto the Aussies bare chest, he began to glow. An orange thread made of light stitched all on his wounds shut; colour started to return to his cheeks. His two cowlicks which had dropped as soon as he died sprung back up. The blood which had covered his body had dissolved. England sat back on his legs; jaw dropped his confused eyes watching the threads of light.

Tears continued to roll down his cheeks, the sadness slowly starting to melt away. The orange light danced in front of him reflecting in the stubborn tears that continued to fall. He actually smiled when the young nation took a sharp in take breath.

"You bloody git. Don't you dare go dying on me again!" England started to laugh into the sleeping nation's chest not even attempting to stop the tears. Spain jumped excitedly and hugged the gobsmacked Prussian. The fairies glomped each other spinning around in circles giggling, now that the Australian fairy sparkled again.

"What was that!" he shouted. England sheepishly looked up at the Prussian. He wiped the tears away, with his still dead hand; but the symbol was back glowing brightly. "I used to sing to my colonies when they had nightmares. Jack was dreaming when he was dying but the dream was so bloody realistic, that his body thought he actually was dying. I didn't know what to do, I thought singing to him would make him relies he was dreaming and wake up. He did hear me before…but the damage was already done."

The albino's eyes brows narrowed together, still ignoring the brunette squeezing his middle. "I didn't mean that Brows, I meant the awesome lightshow, and Australia coming back to life." Truly he was happy that he was alive again but that shouldn't possible. Britain looked down at the young nation looking deep in thought, but with a smile on his face. "I don't know." He said running his hand through his hair.

"That easy, it was your tears Brows." Gisele had broken away from the hug and was smiling an inch away from the Brits face. "Si, Angel's tears have healing powers amigo." Isabel dashed to the Prussian fairies side continuing the hug. England's eye brows knitted together forming a V, as he stared down the magical creatures. "What have I told you about keeping abilities that I have from me? I don't know every bloody thing I should be able to do. None of you told me that I could even change back into a nation when I first changed into the Britannia angel; it was only when I bloody calmed down enough that I figured it out."

"You didn't know that you could do that amigo?" Spain asked carefully walking closer to the Englishman, his eyes where cracking again. Dropping his shoulders England breathed in deeply before exhaling, trying to calm himself down. "Sorry, I have never cried on an injured nation before, so I haven't been able to test that power out." England said sarcastically, it's amazing how one can channels one frustration through sarcasm.

"That's ok Inglaterra, at least you know now." Spain replied, England then remembered that sarcasm was lost on the Spanish nation. He smiled at the Spanish nation country anyway, and sat back down on the chair, looking at his limp hand. Sighing he laid back down and rested his hand on his stomach. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep again.

* * *

_"Well done Arthur you managed to save this nation for now, but we have other ways to torture you. We won't leave you Arthur now that we are a part of you. How long do you think that you think you can fight us off? We will take control of you, just so we can kill those that you care about by your hand. When they die you won't be able to cry for them, your tears will be that of a demon."_

England woke up to the burning sensation that was on the back of his left thigh, he couldn't see the symbol but he knew that he was now linked with Brazil. He took in a sharp intake of breath through clenched teeth, eyes shut tight. He felt someone shaking his shoulder, causing him to open his eyes.

"Oi, Mum, you ok?" There where swampy green eyes watching him, which belonged to a certain plaster (band aid) wearing nation. The nation was sitting upright on the edge on the bed, he was leaning towards the angel, his hand still on England shoulder. He looked fine, as if nothing had ever happened. England didn't however, he looked like he had been held captive for a year and tortured.

"Mum, what's wrong with your eyes?"

* * *

**...**

**so many different emotions crammed into one chapter. I'm sorry England, I'm so mean to you. I'm killing family members and torturing you mentally, and it carries on in the next chapter. (at least Australia only died for a minute or so)**

**the dream is what happened when England went to he went to save Australia earlier. I'm not going to write all the different battles with the other nations as it doesn't really fit with how I planned to write it, also I'm pants at writing fight scenes.**

**It does lighten up a bit I promise, I have already finished a fluffy chapter, just need to edit it.**

**Any way thanks for reading and let me know what you think. I'm less likely to get distracted online and write the story if i get happy comments from people. :) not by mush though i have the attention span of a goldfish.**

**See ya laters**

**and again I'm sorry.**

**England: gives death glares**

**Me: runs away and hides behind an oblivious America**


	15. My own worst enemy

**Hiya**

**I have been surprisingly busy this week. I actually had a bit of a social life.**

**any way, I finally drew a cover pic for this story. I did draw one a while ago to do with this story, but it sort of gave something away which would happen latter. I'm not that good at drawing but I love how chibi Iggy turned out. **

**The song that i used last chapter is called tears of an angel, I came across the song about a month ago and I loved it, It got stuck in my head, so I thought i would include it in a chapter. It's because of that song that I killed Australia, it's the only way I could think of fitting that song in. I'm so sorry Australia, and happy you day for yesterday. But then again, he wasn't meant to pop up in this story. Oh and Australia will be referring to England as Mum, as i read some other stories and they had him saying it; which I found funny.**

**Any way this is the chapter which England stopped talking to me. It didn't help that I killed his "son" in the chapter before so we wasn't really on the best of terms. the next few chapters though I promise are fluffy, there are some sad points in them, but defiantly a bit more cheery. so I'm sorry if it seems depressing, it does get better I promise and there will be a party chapter at some point. It will have dancing, singing and alcohol. I have'nt wrote it yet, but i'm getting there.**

**Any way enough of me rambling on. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

England tried to say, I got infected by demon blood, but all that he said was. "Magic." The blonde frowned as the word left his lips which won him strange looks from the Spaniard and Prussian. Alice stood on top of Australia's hand giving England a sympathetic look, the Aussie couldn't feel her. Then it made sense. That bloody rule!

The Australian relaxed slightly and started to laugh; a slightly nervous one. "You and your magic. So why am I in your bed Mum?" he asked happily scratching the back of his neck, jumping off the edge of the bed bending his knees so he was eye level with the blonde. "I'm not your mum you bloody git" That part he meant to say the next sentence however came out differently than intended.

"You where bloody out cold, outside your house you plonker. I knew you wouldn't pay any attention to that letter I sent you. I was going to lock you in your house until I found you with your face in the dirt." What England tried to say was_ you were badly injured by demons so Alice and I brought you back here to save you._

"So you brought me to your house instead of locking me inside my house like you were planning to do in the first place. What was with that letter any way Mum, I knew you knew something up, so I was coming to see you. You only send me letter like that when it's not safe here and you want me to stay away; like during the blitz."

"I just know that there is something that makes everyone collapses when they leave their house. I just didn't want you to collapse and get eaten by one of those bloody crocodiles."

"Then why didn't you collapse, and why did you bring me back here?"

"Magic stopped me from collapsing, you git. I brought you back so I could do put a bloody spell on you, so you wouldn't collapse; but everything I needed is at my house." England replies where automatic, completely not what he wanted to say. He knew the other nations in the room were giving him strange looks, wondering why England was lying so much.

"Fair enough. Now time to sleep mum, you look like shit. I'll even make you a tea if you be a good little Pommie and not argue." Australia said picking the blonde up bridal style, laughing when England yelped in surprise. "Blimey mum! You really need to eat more, your lighter than a new born Joey." The Aussie placed England on the bed with a grin on his face, one so big that his eyes had to close. "Good Pommie, now stay there and I'll get your tea."

Australia stood up and clapped his hands together before leaving the room. "Gday mates." He said to Spain and Prussia only just noticing that they were also in the room with them. He didn't stop to chat, he just guessed that his mum brought them here too put a spell on them; he also knew better than to keep and Englishman waiting for his tea.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell him everything amigo, it would be safer for him if he knew the truth." Spain asked sitting on the end of the bed. Prussia stood behind his friend, thinking that he possibly knew why. "I can't, I bloody tried to, but I couldn't."

"Not awesome, is it one of those rule things?"

"I'm afraid so. Jack still can't see Sydney, and he hasn't noticed that I'm an angel. I can't tell him bloody anything." England sighed, then winced as his left arm began to burn above the wrist. "It that a cat?"

Prussia asked pointing at the fiery symbol on the Britons arm, which was just peeking out from under his sleeve. England rolled his arm on its side so that he could see what, Greece's symbol was, and it was indeed a cat. "Yes it is, I don't choose what the symbols look like on my body. If I did then Alfred's would be a burger rather than a sodding eagle." England said, muttering something about America needing to go on a diet.

"Inglaterra, can we tell Australia what is going on, or are there rules that would stop us?" Spain wanted to tell the Australian what had happened it only seemed fair, it looked like he was going to be staying here now anyway. "You can try telling Jack, the rules in which I have to follow do not apply to you. I doubt that he will believe you though; the bugger will most likely think that I have put you up to it just to annoy him. I have been trying to tell him that mythical creatures exist for years and he never believed me, but if someone else tells him, he may listen."

England explained with his eyes shut and clutching the quilt underneath him tightly. Bloody hell he has never had the pain of linking to 2 countries at the same time before, linking to just 1 caused his body to burn. Spain left the room in search for the young nation leaving his friend behind with England. "Hey, Brows what's wrong?"

England wheezed a bit clutching even tighter to the quilt, his knuckles turned white. "It bloody burns!" he hissed through his teeth, he bit his lower lip when his right side started to burn. He was now linked with Korea. "Right, stay there." England was going to say something online the lines like "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" but was afraid that he would scream if he opened his mouth.

Prussia ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on turning into onto the coldest temperature. He then scooped England off the bed and put the nation under the freezing water. England screamed in agony as soon as the freezing water made contact with his burning skin. It was just one quick scream but it was enough to cause Prussia to cringe. "T th thanks." England breathed once his breathing eased. "No problem Brows, I'm just that Awesome."

* * *

Australia walked casually down the hall taking long strides, God he was hungry, maybe England still had some vegemite. When he walked into the kitchen there were 2 blonde nations already present sitting at the small table. Canada and France almost choked on their drinks when they spotted the brunette. (Canada had water, France had wine of course)

"Gday mates, did mum bring you here too? Now where did mum put the Jug, it's not in the normal spot?" Australia greeted the 2 French speaking nations not really caring what their answer was, he couldn't keep the Englishman waiting. He found the kettle at the end desktop, at the opposite end to where it was meant to be.

Waiting for the kettle to boil Australia searched England's cupboard for his beloved vegemite, which he brought round last time he visited. It took longer than he thought it would as everything was full stocked. He grabbed a mini baguette, had the pot of vegemite under his arm and tea in his other hand and carefully made his way to Britain's bed room.

"What is he doing out of bed?" Once Australia left the room, Canada and France started speaking to each other in French just in case the Aussie returned. "I don't know, all of his wounds where healed, it's as if nothing happened eh"

"I know, you felt a nation passing as well, did you not? It couldn't of been Arthur?"

"I don't think so, Jack doesn't drink tea. Do you want to go see him and see if he is ok eh?"

"No, I'm sure that Arthur is fine, we saw Halo after the passing so he has to be alive. Halo represents Arthur's life force no."

The two blondes took a sip of their drinks in silence, trying to figure out what had happened, when Japan and America appeared in a cloud of sparkly dust. (Which is the manliest way to enter a room). It didn't take long for America to start demanding what was happening; unfortunately no one had any answers.

* * *

Spain walked quickly down the hallway in search for Australia, any other time he would be taking in England's house; it was always interesting seeing how different nations liked to live. At this moment though he had a task that he had given himself which he wanted to complete, before he got distracted.

Australia was walking toward him, eating a baguette with the end of it poking out of his mouth. He was doing pretty well at not spilling any of the Brits tea, despite him practically bouncing as he walked. Australia didn't know why he was in such a good mood, or why he felt so energised; maybe because he was at his mummy's house. It was always a laugh with England,even if England didn't see it that way; he probably found it tedious and annoying. He loved calling England Mum; he was fun to wind up, Australia would make bets with himself to see how quickly he could cause Britain to yell.

"Hola Australia, I need to talk to you amigo." Spain said cheerfully, as per usual. Australia nodded at the other nation, his way of saying hi as his mouth was preoccupied. With one big gulp Australia managed to swallow his snack so that he could finally talk to Spain. "Alright mate, I gotta walk and talk. Can't keep the Pommie waiting for his tea, he'd be spewin'; and I'd get a right earbashing if it gets cold."

It took Spain a few second to decode Australia's sentence but once he did he smiled and started walking alongside the Australian. "Si, si; It's about Inglaterra." Australia raised a fuzzy eyebrow, not as fuzzy as England but still impressive. "What about the bloke?" he had somehow managed to open the jar of vegemite and was eating the contents with one hand, whilst still not spilling the tea.

"What he told you earlier amigo was a lie."

"That's not nice calling someone a lair mate." He almost growled, almost. He did have his doubts about what England had told him but it still wasn't nice for someone else to tell you it.

"Si, I know. Inglaterra couldn't tell you the truth; he has to follow these rules that stop him. There is so much I need to tell you; it will take longer than it takes to walk back to Inglaterra's room. Maybe we can get him to tell you himself amigo; you just need to see his ala"

"Ala? That means wings right? What do you mean win-"

England's scream tore through the house, causing it to shake the walls and nations. Australia's reflexes could put Neo from the matrix to shame, as he sprang into action as soon sound hit him. It actually felt like he got punched in the ear. The vegemite was forgotten, but the tea was placed carefully on the floor before he ran towards England's room.

* * *

Australia bulldozed into England's room, looking around frantically in search for the blonde. He wasn't on his bed where Jack had left him, but the scream defiantly came from this room. Spain had just entered the room when Australia started yelling. "Oi mum, where are you!?"

"I'm not your mum!" A British accent was heard from the bathroom, which was soon followed coughing. Without hesitating Australia burst into the bathroom followed by Spain, and now 4 other nations. America was right behind Spain looking alarmed, France, Canada and Japan where closely behind but out of breath.

Sitting in the bathtub with freezing water still pouring on his head was England, while Prussia was looking slightly amused at the nations that had scrambled into the room. There was just enough room for all of them to stand without touching each other, but if one more person came in everyone would be cramped.

Britain winced as another part of his body started to burn; just above the last symbol that belonged to Korea was now Lithuania. He tried to look as though everything was perfectly fine, which is slightly hard to do when you're sitting in a bath with your clothes still on, and steam is coming of you.

"Iggy, why are you in a bath? And what the hell was that scream about?"

"Yeah mum, I only left you for short time. What the fuck happened?"

"Wait a second Dude, how come you're ok?"

"What are you on about mate?"

"Brows was burning, so I put him in the shower to cool him down because I'm awesome."

"Don't call me Brows."

"Why was he burning, eh?"

"Oh, Angleterre why do you have your clothes on mon cher, Onhonhonhonhon."

"Brows said something about linking earlier. Hey Francis you said that linking with other countries hurt right?"

"Oui, I did. Halo linked with a country before we came back here, that must be what's hurting mon petite lapin."

"Dude you was almost dead when I last saw you, how can you be walking around like that. You're not some kind of alien are you, hey do you know my friend Tony?"

"What! You Drongo. Of course I'm not a blooming alien. What you yabbering about."

"Inglaterra cried on him, amigo."

"Mum did what?"

"Oui do tell mon ami, I do to wish to know why Australie is so healthy."

"England san are you ok?"

While everyone was yelling at each other Japan watched England, who was acting strangely. The Angel had got out of the bath without anyone noticing which was pretty normal, he even went to get a towel and scolded Prussia; until he stopped in his tracks. Britain's eyes widened in what looked like fear and withdrew into himself taking a few tiny steps back against the wall.

England's hands flew up to cover his ears and he shut his eyes tightly. He shook his head violently as he started to slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his knees against his chest. "Get out." He mumbled quietly at first.

Japan was the only one that heard and he knew that, that was directed to all of them. It wasn't an order out of rage, it was a plea. England was scared and sounded like he was trying to warn the nations.

"Get Out Of This Room Now!" he bellowed, Screaming into his knees refusing to look at the others. He could hear the demons in his head, there were no longer torturing him in just his dreams; they were now plaguing him when he was awake and where threating to take control.

* * *

"_Look how many nations there are Arthur, and in such a small room too. Oh, and 2 more countries that you are linked to. It's our favourite country, America; we need to thank him for nearly breaking you so many years back._ _We wonder if we break his neck, will you break down too. No I don't think you will. But if __**you**__ kill little Alfred, we are sure that you will crumple. Then we can always make you kill Mathew too, just for fun. Maybe even Jack again. Just to make you happy we will even let you kill the others even Francis."_

England could feel the chains that were wrapping his mind as he slowly began to lose control. They grew tighter the more he tried to resist. He was becoming a prisoner in his own body, and was going to be forced to see what his captive would do with his body.

The countries didn't move, they were shocked by Britain sudden outburst; that it caused them to freeze. Only Japan had escaped the room before England lost control. He stood before the nations slightly hunched over with his arms hanging by his sides; his eyes down cast.

"Iggy?" America took a cautious step forward with his arm outstretched towards the older nation. The light's started to flicker and the room turned cold. England brushed one foot across the tiled floor in a small semi-circle and slammed his heel down.

The ground swallowed the nation's feet, trapping them in the room. England then looked up with a sickening smile on his face, head slightly to the side. His irises burn a scorching red, looking murderous and insane.

**"Oh, dear America, Iggy (creepy chuckle) as you so like to call him; is no longer in control. We have taken over him, and we are going to kill you at his hand. You should listen to him scream America, it is the most wonderful sound. So much pain and fear. We have never caused him so much pain before, he got used to physical pain so long ago; did you know that he hardly feels?"**

England's mouth moved to the words but the voice was not his. It was multiple deep voices that rolled into one that echoed in the small room. Every surface that the sound waves touched became icy cold and empty.

England then started walking in between the nations lightly on his feet, with both arms behind his back, the left hand holding the right arm. The insanity on his face grew, and the smirk widened as he watched the countries try to get out of the floor.

"Mum, what's going on 'ere?" Australia struggled as the blonde nation teased him, by ruffling his hair. England's faces started to resemble a mentally disturbed Cheshire cat, as he pulled harshly on the brunette hair; tilting Jack's head so that their eyes were locked.

"**If it isn't the one that slipped away. Hello Australia, thank you for dying earlier the pain that you caused you dear Mum was deeply satisfying. We were angry when Arthur saved you, but now we can just kill you all over again. Cover my eyes, Jack."** the creature purred, this was not England, and this thing was toying with everyone. Australia felt a stab of pain in his heart as last sentence triggered a memory of a nightmare, them words where did he hear them before?

The creature laughed in the middle of the nations after he had finished examining it captured prey. It was a cat play with a bunch of mice that couldn't escape. The creature kept flicking its left hand, after every flick and different weapon materialized, which the creature's ivory fingers teased before switching weapon again.

"Snap out of this Angleterre, I know that you are strong enough to fight this!" France yelled at possessed nation, still struggling to escape from the floors grip. England's head snapped at the French nation, smile not faltering. He stopped flicking through weapons and was inspecting a Broadsword that had intricate engravings on the silver blade. The hilt was gold and was encrusted with emeralds. Britain skilfully twirled the sword with his left hand, as if it weighed lighter than air. He then pointed the tip of the blade at France.

"**That's where you are wrong France. Yes, Arthur could normally fight us, but now he is weak. The more countries we attack the more Arthur links to and the more countries he links to the weaker he gets. But how well do you really know him France? We know him much better than you. Did you know that if we kill a country that Arthur is attached to, the part of his body at which the link is dies also? **

**I bet that you haven't noticed that Arthur can't move his right hand. **(The nations all automatically locked onto the lifeless hand)** That is where our dear Australia is linked. When poor Australia died so did a part of our friend Arthur. We are sure that after time it will heal again, as Australia is now alive and is still linked. We could just kill him again though, and keep him like that; so it doesn't heal. That's our aim. We will kill you all off one by one, so that Arthur will die a bit at a time. The more of you we kill the weaker Arthur gets, and the less control he will have. So how well do you really know him Francis?"**

France paled,the demons had a point, and how well did he really know England? Although France has been with almost Britain the entire time of the nation's life he almost knew nothing about him. He thought he knew the grumpy island nation pretty well until a few days ago.

The creature lowered the blade by his side and smiled at the Frenchman. Once second the Thing was in the centre of the room and the next he was standing beside France, Blade pressed at the nation's throat. A small amount of blond strands of hair fell to the ground by the creature's feet. The creature frowned at the little blood that trickled down Francis' neck, Francis almost fainted and was just able to hear his attackers words. "**What a shame, Arthur is still resisting us. We will just need to break him more."**

"Attacking Brows when he is weak is not awesome. You are fucking cowards." Prussia spat at the creature. "Si, stop tormenting Inglaterra, your fight is with us as well, barstardo!" The cheeriness had vanished from the Spanish man's eyes and where filed with venomous hatred.

**"Hhhmmm, how funny. Isn't that what all you nations do to each other, attack each when one of you is at its weakest? We have watched you since the beginning we know all about you nation's bloody history. It is so enjoyable to watch. **

**We are sorry big boss Spain, but we could kill any of you easily, it's only really Arthur that we are concerned about. It's only thanks to him that you can know see us and not faint whenever we are present. Besides Arthur defeated you as a normal nation when you were at your strongest, he didn't use any magic at all against you. So why should we fight you when he is still in the way."**

"Hey Iggy, your cooking sucks dude! You just an old washed up empire living in the past. Your tea is no match for my coffee, and you have bad teeth. Your eye brows make me laugh every time I look at your face, and you were a shit Brother!"

Australia started swearing like a maniac at the blue eyes nation, whereas the other looked at him with mixed expressions. There was a mixture of disgust, shocked, and terrified. Demon England just looked amused. It glided across the floor so the creature was standing in front of the angry America.

**"We understand what you are up to America, and just so you know you are making it a lot worse. You want your Arthur to snap at you, insult you, or even hit you as long as it's your ****_Iggy_****. Sorry to disappoint you America but when Arthur gets angry he loses control. So all that you have accomplished, is for our hold on Arthur's body to become even stronger. Thank you Alfred." **

America snapped; the mocking grin that the demon was giving him and the use of his human name was too much. "You fucking bastard! You have no right to use that name! Get the Fuck out of England's head! Iggy! England! Britain! Artie! Arthur! United Fucking Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland! I know you're in there, you got to fight this!" America screamed at the thing.

The thing's smile grew wider and played with its sword more before slicing America's arm. Startled blue eyes bored into the demon like ones. England had hurt him! He was bleeding; he could feel his warm blood crawling down his arm. England has never harmed him before, sure he slapped him around the head when he was telling America off for doing something, but this, this was not England. Was England lost, could he actually come back?

The thing laughed at him, it twirled the sword around again then stopped and raised the tip of it so it was at the creature's eye level. The creature admired the Americans blood which had stained the silver blade, and inhaled it, licking its lips.

**"Oh, he is defiantly inside here, It wouldn't be fun to torture you, if he couldn't watch. The eyes are the window to the soul, our dear Alfred." **The creature bent slightly so it was eye level with America, smiling smugly. Alfred couldn't look away from the creature's eyes as he was sucked in. Then he felt like he was falling.

* * *

The young nation fell through the darkness which had grown around him, but still staring into fiery eyes. The flames began to die out until America was left in complete darkness. "_What's wrong America, we thought you wanted to see Arthur. Just take a step forward and you'll see him. See how he is a slave in his own body. Trapped in his own mind." _The same demon voice laughed, but it sounded like it was talking directly in his head; which freaked him out. Being the hero that he is however he took a step forward and almost chocked at the sight.

England was in his Britannia angel outfit, the blue symbol which was Alfred's was glowing brightly on his chest. There was also new symbols that where burning on the man's ivory skin. His eyes were back to normal but looked absolutely terrified. There where chains wrapped around the angel, and shackles around his neck, wrist and ankles. England was yelling something that America couldn't make out, but he did see him mouth Alfred. This must be what the demon meant by Britain screaming, he looked in so much pain. England fought against his chains, the nation tried to run forward, to escape his prison, but to anvil. The chains just cut deep into his skin as he fought, screaming out desperately.

America tried to move closer to the screaming nation to find that he wasn't allowed to move a step closer. He wanted to just pull those chains apart, or even take Arthur's place. America tried to call out to England, but no sound escaped his lips, he was useless. There was a chuckle in the air as England began to fade and America was brought back into the light.

* * *

"You son of a bitch! You have him chained up like an animal!" America spat as soon as he was staring at the blood red eyes again. **"Well we don't want our sweet Arthur to escape from us, but at least you got to look him in the eyes again. What a shame that he couldn't see you in his mind with him; all he saw was us slicing your other arm with a blank look on your face. If it makes you feel better he is still fighting us, otherwise you wouldn't have any arms at the moment, and Francis wouldn't have a head."** America didn't even recognise that he had been slashed again and he didn't care.

Canada had been watching the whole exchange between the other nations and the fake Britain; it seemed the fake had forgotten about him. He tried to think of how to bring England back. If angering him made it worse, what if Canada made him feel wanted; and made him happy.

"England comes back to us please eh. I want to hear you sing to us like when we were little, and tell us stories. I want to eat one of your scones (he didn't even show any disgust on his face) Al got some new scary films last week which we wanted to watch with you, as nothing frightens you, except Russia. Also, France when his naked or man handling you, but that's mainly anger. I also want to teach you how to play hockey. Please England you can fight this, I have complete trust in you eh." Canada pleaded, tears beginning to form.

The creature's smugness dropped as it stood up straight looking puzzled. Australia caught onto what Canada was doing and joined in. "Come on mum, you still haven't come down under for a Barbie. We'll hit the turps, you'll have to bring a plate. I'll thrash ya at cricket and maybe teach ya how to surf. Also, your tea is getting cold; and I know a pommie doesn't like to waste his tea. I'll even have some of your Marmite."

England fell to his knees and a demon like scream erupted from the figure until, the scream slowly started to morph into Britain's. He sat on his legs, his arms hanging limp at his sides and his head drooped forward. He patted heavily shivering slightly. The soaked angel, after some time had passed brushed his left index finger on the floor, drawing an invisible circle then laid his palm flat inside it. The ground spat the nations out, so that they were on their feet.

"Get out. I'm too dangerous to be around. You are welcome to stay in the house, just stay away from me." The angel whispered not looking up from the floor. Canada was the only person who was able to think enough to follow orders, and he herded the other countries out of the bath room and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he was alone, he silently cried for the third time that day.

* * *

**...**

**I'm sorry England! I'm sorry America, Australia, Canada, France, Prussia and Spain! I know that I'm evil and I probably sound insane when I say that I strangely enjoy writing the demon. I usually don't have character like that in a story, so it was kind of fun to play around with. The demon will attack poor England again, but not as bad as this, well I don't think it will. Yes and every time it takes over it is like England is being chained up inside his mind, even when he attacked Japan and Germany earlier. I saved Japan from seeing demon England again, so I'm not completely evil. I know that I could of done a lot worse, but I still think I am being horrible. **

**I'm not entirely sure what Halo is doing at this moment in time. Imagine that he is either beating the hell out of some random demon, or he hiding somewhere. Nah i think he is taking his anger out on some demons. anyway review and i hope i have'nt turned any of you off**

**I'm sorry!**

**ps writing for Australia takes some serious thought, as i can't just hi light words and click translate I have to actually look up phrases**


	16. Comfort through a door

**Because I got some nice reviews I decided that I had to upload the next chapter. **

**Warning! extreme fluffyness at the end of the chapter. I almost was suffocated due to how fluffy it was.**

* * *

The nations stood in silence in England's room staring at the floor. Japan hung back in the shadows as he had sensed the mood and did not want to get involved. "Can someone tell me what's wrong with England?" Australia asked, shocking the countries. They had never heard the Australian call him anything else other than mum.

There was another awkward silence, before anyone spoke again. "Of course, but I suggest that go somewhere else mon ami. We will need to tell everyone else what happened, we should all go and rest in the living room." The nations didn't want to argue so started to make their way out of the room, Spain picked up the old book off the armchair; it would be useful to tell the others.

"No! I'm not leaving Arthur again. He can't do this alone; I'm going to stay with him." America said, planting his feet firmly on the floor, standing his ground. Canada gave him a weary glance, thinking about how he should approach his brother. "Al, you need to treat those wounds and Arthur told us to leave him alone." Mathew spoke gently.

"This is nothing, look at what Arthur has been through; and he had no one to treat him. What kind of hero would I be if I looked after myself before helping someone who needs it? He needs it Mattie, this time I'm gonna' help Arthur. This time I'm going to be the one who comforting a friend and not the other way round. Besides when have I ever listened to what the Limey has told me to do?"

Alfred finished his speech with a small smile, trying to make light of the situation. Mathew could see that there was no point in trying to convince his brother to come downstairs with the other so left him be, he did however hand America the medical kit which was besides England bed. "Ok Al, do you want me to bring you anything?" America told his brother to just bring anything so he could snack on, he had a feeling that he was going to be here a while.

Canada left the room, to fetch his brother a snack which would be a full meal to anyone else; and left America alone. America slumped down against the bathroom door, turning his head to face it. "Iggy?" there was no reply from the opposite side of the door, but that didn't deter the American.

"I don't care what you say Iggy, I'm not going to leave you. You can stay in that room forever dude, but I will just be waiting the entire time right here. Mattie is even bringing me food. Dude you know that I didn't mean all those bad things I said earlier right bro, I thought it might snap you out of it, you're totally awesome." America felt proud that he actually meant what he said; it wasn't really until now that he fully appreciated England. The Briton had never stopped protecting him, and always spent time with him, even when he said he was too busy. He was even his first follower on twitter. He was the best friend ever.

He still didn't get a reply from his friend, but he wouldn't give up. He just had to think. How did England comfort him, when he needed it the most?

* * *

**Flashback**

**America stood on the side walk frozen. His vision was blurred, but still he stood watching the scene in front of him. That was all that he could do. His whole nation was frozen in shock. Their despair was his, their fear, their anger, their denial. He stood watching as the first tower began to fall.**

**Instinct taking over, America ran against the crowd that was running away from the cloud of dust. He ignored the people telling him to stay back, that he was hurt. He was hurt? He was, his left arm hung uselessly at his side and blood started to trickle down his fingers. He didn't care though. **

**He had to help his people. There where people alive he could feel them, feel that they were losing hope as they were buried under rubble. He didn't care about himself. He was the hero. He may not have been able to save those that were already dead, but he could still save those that weren't. **

**America easily shrugged off the people that were trying to prevent him from approaching the, now grave yard. They couldn't stop him. He had to save them, he had to. **

**He started tearing away at the bits of building that were crushing his people; he used his inhuman strength to move insanely large pieces of rubble. If it wasn't for the cloud of dust obstructing everyone view his secret would have been revealed, that he was the Unites States of America. **

**America threw a large piece of debris to find a hand poking out from behind the rubble. It was too late, the person had already died, and tears filled his eyes as he failed to find a pulse. **

**Fuelled by rage, America didn't give up. He dug faster, moving more and more bits of rubble. The lives where slipping away quickly, one by one another light went out in him. He was on the brink of insanity.**

**"Alfred! Stop!"**

**He didn't hear England call him, he was too angry. He was death to the world. He could feel though. As Britain grabbed hold of his shoulder and turned him to face him. If America wasn't so angry he would have seen how heart-broken England looked. **

**"Alfred, you have to stop, the other tower is going to fall." Britain voice was slightly muffled as his a scarf wrapped around his mouth, stopping him inhaling the dust. Alfred vision was blurred from the tears that were leaving trails on his dirt covered face. He could barely make out the green eyed man's eyebrows.**

**"Br, Britain what are you doing here? I, I can't stop. It's my fault. They're dying. I, I have to save them." America turned away from the older nation and carried on digging. England placed his hand gently on the other shoulder and spoke softly. **

**"I know Alfred, but we need to move or we will be buried alive. We won't be able to help your people if we are trapped." America's rage faded a bit, enough for him to see reason and to be allowed to be moved away from the site.**

**England guided his little brother; right now it felt as though he was looking after young America again, into another building close by. He turned Alfred into him so that the younger nation didn't have to see the second tower fall. America could already feel the individual lights going out inside him; he didn't need to see it too.**

**"Alfred, I'm going to help you ok. I need you to know that I am here for you, even if you don't need me I will be waiting in the side lines. You are not to blame for this. There was nothing that you could have done to prevent this. I will help you find your people ok, you are not alone Alfred." England patted America's head as he soothed him. **

**Once the tower had fallen, England then held America's hand and carefully guided him back to the site. The smaller blonde then rolled up his sleeves; he was wearing a coat which was too hot to be wearing here in America. If America was in the right state of mind he would have questioned The Brit; but sadly he wasn't.**

**Even though he wasn't thinking properly, the young nation started to dig for survivors. He could feel that there was some, but they were quickly declining, causing him to break down. England noticed the tears streaming down his friend face and tried to distract him, even if it was only a little.**

**The scruffy blonde asked the dirty blonde everyday questions, like if he had a new game, seen any movies, anything just to stop the young nation focusing on all the dimming lights. He knows that if you allowed yourself to get swallowed up in grief it is extremely hard to move forward.**

**America gave one worded answers, but it did feel better to listen to the English accent rather than the screams from his people. England's voice was overpowering the screams in his mind, keeping him losing his sanity. To a normal person they would think it would be best to not speak to a person who is grieving, but America was a nation not a person. If he was to listen to all the voices inside of him that where grieving he would lose all grips of reality, that's why England voice was welcomed. After finding someone alive, his spirits did lift and he was able to start giving his father figure sentences for answers.**

**The pair continued like this until it started to become dark, and they became hungry. England left America digging, although many had stopped ages ago, the country wouldn't not as long as he could still feel that someone was alive. Britain came back with some food for the both of them, but quickly got back to work. Digging, until America stopped when he felt the last life slip away.**

**"It's ok Alfred, as long as you don't forget them then they wouldn't have died for nothing. We will make these wankers pay. Now come on you are filthy, and are in need of a good wash. I'll even stay over if you need me to, my boss can go tell hell if he has anything to stay about it." America looked into the emerald eyes and knew that he was going to get through this, and that he wasn't alone.**

* * *

Despite the all the bad things about that memory, he still somewhat liked it. England had called him Alfred even when their where no humans around, which in nation terms means that he cared. He couldn't help but think now however, whether England had a choice in the matter. What if England was their only because it was an angel thing, and he only said his name because he had to? Only one way to find out.

"Artie?" he didn't get a reply, not that he was expecting to. "You know during that time, when you know. When, during 9/11, was you the Britannia angel?" America felt a lump in his throat as he waited for an answer. What if he was an angel then, did that mean any less to him. No, it wasn't something that needed the Britannia angel, so it wouldn't mean any less. England was still there for him.

Just when Alfred was about to give up on getting a reply from England, he heard a very faint "No" So he was Arthur then, and he was replying. America now had more confidence in asking the older nation more questions. "You were wearing a thick coat then, but it was sunny, why were you wearing a coat dude?" This question was met by silence so America thought for a second. It must have been cold where ever Britain was before, but it wasn't cold there, where was he?

"Were you in America?" there was a shorter silence before an answer this time.

"No."

"Seriously?! Iggy where were you?"

"London."

"How did you get there so quick?"

"Alice."

"How did you know?"

"Your symbol." America almost cheered that he got a two worded answer. It was such an accomplishment. He also learnt that England symbol glows, even when he wasn't in his angel form. He had to just keep talking to the nation, make sure that he didn't go to the dark place inside of him.

"I thought that it was only demons that made you glow bro, when do you light up?"

"When you're in pain." Four words, he was on a role, quick think of another question. "So do you feel whatever pain we get?" he didn't really like this question but he needed to keep England talking.

"Depends." Shit back to one word, got to try harder. "Come on Iggy what sort of answer is depends? You need to explain more than that dude."

"If you hurt a little, I feel warm. If a lot, it burns." Two sentences, alright! Running out of questions though. "How is your hand, can you move it?"

"No." just a one worded answer, well what did he expect from a yes or no question. "So what's wrong with it dude, It's not going to be like that forever is it? That's your drinking tea hand, and everything else hand."

"No, the nerves are dead. It will heal over time." America thought carefully before he spoke again. He didn't want to ask a question, but he wanted to tell the Brit something while he was paying attention to him.

"Arthur, that thing that was controlling you, it let me see you, the real you. I saw you chained up to a wall inside you mind. You were trapped inside your own head. But you still continued to fight. I just wanted to say thanks."

America leaned closer onto the door, trying to get as close to his friend as he could. He wanted to just rip the thing down and jump into the lonely island nation and give him a hug. "Alfred, don't. I don't deserve-"

"Shut up Arthur, don't say another word dude. You deserve a freaking parade in your honour. You have been fighting alone for centuries, for people you don't even like. You're a hero Artie. But know that it is you that needs help you are pushing me away; let me be your hero Artie. I don't care that you have demons possessing you, if you let me Artie I will fight them off for you. Just don't push me away."

America beamed with pride with his words, England would probably think they are cheesey but he meant it, every word. He could prove to England that he wasn't a child and that he could protect his friends. America pressed his ear against the door, and bit down on his lip when he heard England shuffling to the door. That should have made him happy that England was closer to him, but not when he could hear the older nation cry.

He was useless, someone that he cared about was crying on the opposite side of the door; he heard the man's body lean up against it. America placed his hand on the door, willing for his hand to pass through so he could pat Britain's back.

"I'm scared…I don't want to push you away Alfred, but I'm scared of what could happen if you get too close. They won't leave me alone. They are laughing at me as we speak, and I'm freighted that I might lose control. Become their puppet. I was able to fight them off when I linked with just Toris, but I could still feel something their at the back of my mind. I was too weak though, when I linked with 4 other countries. It's so draining, I didn't have the energy to fight. I need to get this blood out of me."

America ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He needed to help England but wasn't sure how, they needed to get that poisonous blood out of his system. Only then could he truly let people in. Also maybe only let the angel link with one country at a time. The young nation looked down at the fairy that was sitting knee. He said something to her quietly so that England wouldn't hear, and she dashed out of the room.

"Don't worry Iggy, we're on it. We are going to get that stuff out of you. Then you can yell at me for being a git and not worry." America smiled when he heard a very dry laugh at the other side of the door. Maybe he should try talking about different things now, to cheer the Briton up.

* * *

Canada stood in the door way watching his Brother talk happily at the door. I was a strange thing to witness, especially at how excited America seemed to be getting. Canada was holding a tray of Chinese food that China had made and had also reheated England's tea; he even had a few biscuits (cookies). The timid blonde watched with a warm smile on his face as he listened in on the conversation.

"What about dragons are they real, dude you totally got to show me a dragon?"

"Yes they are, and I am friends with a number of them, there are a lot less of them now than there were before. I can't really see the harm in introducing you to one of them. I think we will start off with a small one though, I don't want you to offend one of them by accident and end up bloody eaten."

"For reals?! That's so cool. Ok another one. What about gnomes?"

"Yes they are, and they do actually protect gardens. Mr Brown tends to my plants and keeps them healthy."

"Mr Brown? What's his first name, or did he just not tell you?"

"His first name is Mister, I know I thought I was odd too, but he is a funny chap. He sometimes walks backward for a whole day for no apparent reason."

"Dude this is so cool. Erm, what else? Unicorns, what about them?"

"Yes, they are. They mainly like to live in forests and are very shy creature, you have to be very gentle when approaching one; so it seems you want be able to see one." England laughed and America frowned at the door.

"I can so be gentle. I'll show you, I'll give one coffee and they will totally be my friend."

"I'm not sure coffee is part of their normal diet, Alfred."

"Ok, fine dude I want give them coffee. What about Hobbits?"

"What, no they are not real. Stop believing in everything you seen in the movies."

"Awwwwwhhhhh, Dude! When this is over, I am so making a movie about all this, it will be awesome. Hey Iggy, you know what; you looked like a hobbit when you were younger. With the cloak the little white top and brown pants. Dude can I call Halo, Frodo, I am so call mini you Frodo now."

America started to laugh like a maniac, completely un phased by the scolding that he was receiving from the other side of the door. America wiped a tear away from his eye that formed from laughing so hard to look up to see Canada.

"Canada?"

"Of course Mathew is real you bloody wanker, what are you on about?"

Canada laughed lightly as he passed the tray of food to America; he then sat beside his brother and joined in with the conversation.

"I'm here Arthur, I brought Al some food. I also got you a tea and some biscuits eh. Do you want to come out and have some?" Canada's question was met with silence; he gave a weary glance to his brother who shrugged. "Come on Iggy you need to come out of there at some point. You're still soaking wet dude, and I know that you are going to need some help drying your wings. I will knock the door down anyway if you say no." America grinned at the door as he heard movement on the other side, and the door opening.

England stood in the door way looking down at his feet and gingerly stepped into the bedroom. America grabbed him by the wrist and almost threw him on the bed and looked for a hair dryer. Canada went to find a change of clothes for the angel and instructed him to change. Soon the three of them where sitting on England's bed, the brothers drying his wings while England continued to answer questions.

"If, what them blokes said about mum is true then there is no way I'm leaving the Pommie when he needs help. I should have stayed- Fucking hell it is true!" Australia stood in the door way frozen in shock. The three blondes casually turned their heads to look at Australia who looked like his eyes were going to pop out.

"Dude get you butt over here and help dry his wings." Australia hesitated for a moment before he joined in dry his "father's" wings. He was so freaked out. He even began to see fairies. One that introduced herself as Sydney and looked like a girl version on him. "So can you fly Mum?" He asked after he was staring blankly for a few minutes. "No, they are just for decoration, of course I can bloody fly. I'll show you some time, when I feel better and not in my house. I don't want to increase the chances of breaking anything, seeing that you two idiots are here, you try and turn it into a bloody game."

They all burst into laughter, so hard that they struggled to breath; they knew it was the truth. They soon finished drying England's wings once Australia had joined them, but instead of leaving the angel they stayed with him. Canada asked for Britain to tell them stories like he used to, enjoying them more now than they did then as there was a chance that there where real. It didn't take long before they all fell asleep on the queen side bed on top of each other. America hugging them all tightly, England at the top of the bundle, his wings acting like fluffy blankets for the younger nations. (Even though he was the oldest he was the shortest out of nation, so made sense that he would sleep at the top as he was the lightest as well.)

The four of them slept peacefully together, England didn't even have any nightmares from the venom that was still in his body. They all felt safe. None of them heard the click, or saw the flash of the camera.

* * *

**"Dude she has totally died from overdose of fluff!"**

**"What are you on about you bloody wanker, someone can't die from flu- oh I guess you can"**

**"Hey Iggy, what about phoenix's are they real?"**

**"This is not the time you bloody yank, there's a dead person on the floor. Yes they are, but how can one of my people die from fluff?"**

**"I told ya, ya pommie's are strange!"**

**"Shut up you git."**

**"Guys I don't think she's dead, I think she just passed out, eh!"**

**"AAAAAggggghhhhhh! Zombie, Iggy your people are zombies."**

**"Oh for fuck sake!"**

**"Review if you liked, it will sped up Hutcchy's recovery eh."**

**"Get back 'ere you blooming Yank! they're not real mate"**

**"I'm surrounded by bloody idiots!" **


	17. Explaining and planning

**Sup losers, the awesome me has taking over Fred. Hutcchy is still out cold from the fluff and Brows is busy trying to convince America that Zombies aren't real. Honestly the English are weird and so not awesome, who faints from fluff?**

**"Hey Prussia get off my laptop, I told you no blogging since you tried to shave England's eyebrows off. What are you doing? Oi, I on;y fainted from fluff for an hour or so. I fainted again when I got really nice comments which made me so happy I collapsed"**

**Seriously you British people have real issues at dealing with your emotions. Not like the awesome me, and my awesome emotions.**

**"Oh shut up, or I will never let you see Gilbird again. To think that I was going to write him in for you at some point as I felt bad."**

**Wait no, sorry I'll get off the laptop. Don't deny the awesome me,from the awesome Gilbird. I'll even do the disclaimer. Hutcchy does not own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

**"Good boy. Lets get started"**

* * *

France explained everything to Australia once they had gathered in the living room. The others nodded along to what France was saying, all of them watching Australia carefully, to see if he believing any of it. Prussia then explained to the Australian what happened when England brought him back to the house, and that he had died.

Australia listened to everything that was said to him, he didn't interrupt. Once everything was explained fully to the young nation, he thought hard for a while before saying anything. "I died, and Mum brought me back. The bloke is suffering, and I left him alone." Without saying another word, Jack ran out of the room heading towards England's room.

Hearing Jack storm out of the room the others walked into the living room, to find out what was going on. None of them noticed Canada walk into the kitchen when they were in there otherwise they would of interrogated him.

* * *

"What happened?" German demanded from his brother, as soon as he spotted him. Prussia was leaning casually leaning against the wall, hiding all the emotions that where swirling around in his brain. "Where do you want me to start West?"

Germany looked slightly taken back by his brother's comeback; he was just refereeing to the passing of a nation. What else had happened? "Ve! Who died big brother Spain, we felt someone pass? Who was it?" Italy had tears in the corner of his hazel eyes, and his bottom lip was quivering. Spain hugged his little brother and pulled in Romano too.

"It was young Australia. Inglaterra, said that he was having a violent dream that caused his body to think that he was dying." Italy gasped and started sobbing, before Spain could explain that it was ok now, Italy started to ask question in between sobs.

" Ve~ Is Mr England ok? He must be so sad. I feel terrible and I didn't know Australia that well. Where is Mr England? I need to know that he is ok."

"Hush Ita, it's ok, America is with Inglaterra at the moment."

"I can't believe that we have lost a comrade, da."

"And one so young, aru. Opium really did care about his colonies, he must be feeling awful."

"Would you suckers listen, the Awesome me has been trying to tell you that the Aussie is still alive."

""How is that possible you German bastard?"

"I'm Prussian, not German. Any way Brows cried some awesome healing tears on the Aussie and he came back to life. You missed him, he was in here earlier; looks like nothing had happened to him."

The room was quiet for a few uncomfortable seconds until Germany remembered what his brother said earlier. "So what else happened Bruder?" The Prussian paled, not really wanting to explain what happened in the bathroom. The bad touch trio exchanged looks, none of them really wanting to be the ones to explain. France caved in, sighing he explained what happened.

"Angletterre told us to get out and stay away from him. I don't think that will help mon cher Arthur at all, if he closes himself off from everyone. There has to be some way to help mon petite lapin."

"Wait a second, aru! You said that America was with him, is he going to be ok alone with him?" China didn't much care about the Americans health really, America still owes him money. That's all that he was concerned about, making sure he gets his money back; defiantly not the young nation. He didn't see himself as the big brother to the world and need to look out for all the nations at all.

"I believe that young Amerique will be fine, Australia went after him, I also think that mon petite is with them as well. Jack and Mathieu were the ones that brought Arthur back to his senses after all."

"How do you purpose that we help England san." Japan spoke up after standing silently in the corner. The nations exchanged glances; none of them had any idea what to do. They didn't know what exactly was wrong with England or anyway they could help. They didn't even know if they would be able to help.

* * *

"The hero saves the day again. Listen up Dudes, America told me to tell you he's awesome idea, to help Iggy. (The fairy ignored the groans from the rest on the nations, whereas the other fairies listened carefully) Iggy said that he was strong enough to fight the demons in his head if when he was only linked with one country.

So the answer is simply dudes, we will only let Halo link with one country at a time. It takes an hour for the links effect to fade on Iggy. Halo dude can always go back to the country later and link with them.

Guys we also totally need to get the blood out of the limey's system as long as that is in him, he will feel like shit. Seeing that he got bit again he is going to have a lot of bad dreams again. The dude will relive wars and stuff so we need to get that demon blood out of him, to make it easier for Iggy."

"Relive wars?" Germany asked the fairy, he was one of the nations that hadn't witness England having a nightmare yet. Spain looked to his feet, he had witness England having a nightmare twice now, and he didn't want to see another one.

"Brows had one earlier, it wasn't a war though. We think he relived through the great fire on London." Prussia answered his brother's question exchanging glances with Spain, then France.

"It happens every time England san gets bitten. He will have violent dreams, which then causes him to suffer with PTSD after the venom has left his system. That's why he suffers with it considerably more than other countries." Sakura explained to the nations, she could sense that they wanted more clarification on the subject.

* * *

"Ve~, where is little Halo anyway?" Italy enjoyed having little England around, even though he hadn't seen much of Halo, but he fought with him earlier. He was so cute and tiny but the little country still managed to defend Italy and his brother.

"He's fighting off demons that are attacking James; he must have left his house in search of his brother Jack. Arthur is already linked to him though, so Arthur doesn't need to go through the pain again." Alice answered the Italian speaking to him softly; he was still slightly upset from hearing that Jack had died.

"Ve~, who was with Halo when Australia died?"

"We were dammit. Didn't you see the tears in his eyes when he was with us you bastard?"

"Ve~, really?"

"Ja, I think he was with us. He was extremely violent, more than he needed to be."

"You never saw Inglaterra when he was a pirate."

"Nien, it was as if he was taking out all of his anger and frustration out on the demons. He did also shout saying _that's for the Aussie, wankers_. He was … unnerving to be around."

"Ve~, I didn't think that Germany. He protected me a lot."

"But he kept his back to you the whole time dammit! The English bastard had angry tears in his eyes." Romano scolded his brother; he understood why England didn't let him see. His brother was a bit sensitive; he would need to thank that bastard later. Dammit.

"I think that we are getting off subject da. We were talking about trying to get the demon blood out of England da." Russia got the attention of everyone in the room, smiling sweetly. The countries all felt slightly embarrassed about how easily the got off track. Japan was in deep thought, thinking of ways in which technology could help his friend.

"We could filter England's sans blood." The black haired nation was sure that it would work; all they needed was to build a machine to do it, may take some time though. It could be dangerous to the Nation, but it would help him. When the small nation only received confused looks he carried on.

"If we connect England san to a machine that takes out his blood and extracts the demons blood, then puts his blood back into his body. Then we should be able to cure him. We will probably have to sedate him, so that he doesn't lose control during the procedure. We will need to get a sample of demon blood so that the machine knows what to extract."

The small nation felt quite proud of himself and was already designing the blueprints in his head. They could do this. It was easy enough to do, as long as England's body react to everything as a normal nations body would.

The nation's congratulated Japan on his idea, this mean they could help England. Amelia got excited and rushed off to tell America the good news. The other fairies discussed among themselves, they wasn't sure if this would work. England's angel form never reacted well to medicine before.

The rest of the nation's went their separate ways after that, finding ways to distract themselves. Japan went to find a quiet room where he could start working on the blueprints; it will be similar to a simple blood transfusion apart from the part of the machine that will filter the blood. Japan was just about to finish his blue prints when he heard someone calling him.

"Psssttt! Japan, come here dammit!" Japan swivelled in the chair to find Romano in the door way calling him, hiding a grin. The Asian nation got up from his chair and walked to the Italian. "Just follow me and be quiet. You got your camera right?" Romano smiled as he led Japan down the hallway.

The small nation got nervous when the grumpy Italian poked his head into England room, but he was smiling so, there was nothing dangerous. Romano tended to stay away from anything dangerous. Romano pulled Japan so he was standing in the door way, looking like he was going to burst out laughing.

Japan quickly understood why when he saw the 4 nations sleeping on top of each other. Japan smiled softly as he brought the camera up to his face. He took a picture of the adorable scene, it looked so happy that he secretly wished that he could join them. He wouldn't though, that's just not like him. "Blackmail, bastards!"

* * *

**"Hey Japan you have copies of hat photo right? can I have one please?"**

**"Hia, I made several copies and I will be happy to give you one Hutcchy san"**

**"Thank you, is there anything that you want me to include in the story for you?"**

**Japan whispers in my ear**

**"No, I'm not really doing any relationships in this story, I'll hint and stuff like that; but not that far."**

**Japan looks slightly disappointed but whispers something else in my ear**

**"Hmmmm, I might be able to do that, just got to hhink how I could fit that in, might be a while though, is hat ok?"**

**"Hia"**

**Anyway, I know that this chapter is short and a bit slow that's why I'm being nice and uploading 2 chapters at the same time today. for those that are wondering I will give Prussia back his Gilbird at some point, he is being a good boy at the moment. Most likely as I kicked France out of the house for being too pervy, and Spain can be easily distracted. **

**"Ohonhonhonhon!"**

**"Get the fuck out of my cupboard you bloody frog. How the hell have you put up with him for all of these years England?"**

**"With great difficulty, do you know where America went. I just managed to calm the git down when Canada sacered him mistaking him for a ghost. Stupid bloody yank!"**

**"Oh, don't worry about that, I gave him cake and showed him where I kept my games."**

**"Oh, thanks. I surpose I will go and relax now, I'm going to have some tea; would you like one?"**

**look at each other and burst out laughing. a proper English person will always want a tea.**


	18. England's thorns

**Such a nice tea. I think I drink to much of the stuff, but if England is fine with it and he has been drinking it for donkeys (means a lot of years) I should be fine.**

**yeah this chapter is longer and has some fluffy moments. Italy is so cute. Halo is back, I know that he hasn't made an appearance for a while and for that I apologize. **

**warning! France! ahahahahaha, he doesn't actually do anything wrong I just think that an alarm should go off every time he is too close to people.**

* * *

Thud!

Pit pat, pit pat, pit pat.

Halo's bare feet hit the wooden floor lightly making a tiny pat noise as he walked on the oak floor of the corridor The tiny nation was cursing to himself, paying no attention to anything around him. "Stupid bloody New Zealand, looking for his brother. What's the point in sending letters to people if the wankers don't listen, bunch of wankers." Halo continued to swear focusing mainly on his feet as he made way towards his room.

"Now I need to change because of that sod. I don't even have clothes that would fit me at this size. Gits, the lot of them." Halo entered to room and was immediately brought out of his foul mood. His emerald eyes shone. He smiled, bigger than one that America could do, it could have lit up any room, and make any heart instantly melt.

The tiny nation forgot about everything that had happened and just enjoyed the picture in front of him. He sat down on the floor, his tiny feet just poking out from under his large white top. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting their enjoying the picture of himself with his _family._

* * *

"I have never seen you smile like that Angleterre. You should do that more often; people might actually like you then." Halo's pure smile faltered, looking up to see France leaning against the door. How could France see him smile from that angle?

"Your face doesn't make me want to smile; it makes me want to throw up actually." Halo angrily whispered at the French man, before looking back to the source of his happiness earlier, but now with a small smile.

"That is just mean Angleterre, my face is beautiful! Oh, it's just you have never had any taste just like your clothes and cooking. I still don't understand how you can still be alive after eating that for so long." The French man sniggered, looking away from the death glares that the small country was giving him.

"Shut it shit beard! My cooking is wonderful. Francoise likes my cakes." The last sentence was difficult to make out as the child started grumbling to himself again, about things that annoyed him. If left alone, he could go on for years. France shifted so that he was standing up right, taking a tiny step away from Halo.

Surprisingly, Halo snapped out of his rant, noticing that he was making Francis feel uncomfortable. Twiddling his tiny stubby thumbs Halo sighed. "I'm sorry. For what happened earlier. I, I didn't mean to hurt you." Not daring to look up Halo curled up into himself as if trying to protect himself from the abuse that he thought he was going to receive from the confused French man.

France was dumbfounded, England was sacred, and he apologized! The world was truly in danger. Seeing the child curl into a ball, as if trying to block out the world; hurt France. England was scared at how France saw him. Scared that France saw him as a monster, a monster which needed to be put down. His petite Lapin. His friend. Yes even after all those wars France and England did consider each other friends, they had known each other for so long after all.

France leant down besides the child and pulled him over to sit in his lap. Halo didn't fight, if anything he curled up tighter, expecting France to just trick him. He didn't deserve comfort, according to England he was a monster, a demon. France stroked Halo's silky hair gently, moving it out of his forest green eyes. France then used his finger to tilt England chin so that Green was facing blue.

"Mon cher Arthur. It was not your fault. If anything I should be thanking you. You have had the world resting on your shoulders, since you was this small. I teased you and picked on you. I'm the one that should say sorry Arthur. "Desoleé, Angleterre" (I am sorry, England)

Halo blinked, then again. His forest green eyes, changing into rainforests. France looked slightly alarmed at the tears forming in Little England's eyes; it was a heart clenching sight. The stubborn Brit refused to let them fall though.

"I don't understand. Why isn't anyone angry at me? Why do they bloody care?" Halo whispered avoiding France's eyes. The older nation was speechless. Why did England think that no one cared about him, that he was hated. "Angleterre you are truly an idiot, why wouldn't we care about you? Just because you are grumpy and have no taste doesn't, mean we should hate you."

Halo didn't seem to have an answer to the Frenchman; instead he just turned his head so that he could watch his former brothers and himself sleep. Relaxing Halo unconsciously leaned back into France's chest and relaxed. Smiling once France could feel the relax emotions flow into him from the tiny country; he decided to change the subject.

"Si doux! I'm jealous Arthur, I'm sure you won't mind if I join in. Ohonhonhon!"

Halo frowned instantly, at the sound of the Frenchman. "Don't ruin this for me Frog." The tiny island nation warned, and actually intimidated the French nation, while looking cute at the same time. Halo wouldn't deny that seeing that he could still scare the frog despite being his size, was strangely comforting.

"I wouldn't dream of it mon petite Lapin."

* * *

"Big brother France?" Italy's head popped up from behind the original England looking as cheery as always. How neither of the countries didn't spot Italy in the room, was a mystery. How much did he hear?

" Ve~ Ciao Mr Halo. How are you? I came up here to see if you were ok but you were sleeping, so I thought that I would wait for you to wake up. You all looked so happy that I wanted to join in, so I had a giorno too. It was a great nap too, so warm. I really like your wings, they're so soft. Your heart beats really fast, but you said that was ok right? Your heart isn't going to explode is it?"

France raised an eyebrow, at the new piece of information, looking down at the little nation on his lap. Halo looked up at France before looking back at Italy with a worn smile. "Don't worry Italy my heart won't explode. That speed is perfectly normal when in my angel form. I'm also fine, thanks for asking."

The small blonde huffed a bit, stupid Italy being worried about him, the stupid git. Halo wasn't even mad that Italy slept with them, which did surprise him. He would have to thank him some way; it only took a few seconds before he thought of a way to thank the Italian.

"You wanted to play football earlier didn't you, luv? Do you want to play now? Don't get me wrong I'm only asking because I want to say thank you from waiting in here, just to ask how I am." Halo was slightly confused as to why he said _luv_, he had never called Italy that before. England blushed and looking his feet, which really needed a wash. Italy thought he looked adorable, so did France but the Italian voiced it more.

"Oh, Halo you look so Kawaii, I think that's what Japan says. Ve~ Of course I will play football with you. I don't know why ever thought you were scary Mr England, you're so nice." Italy sang as he left the room, heading towards the game room. France watched slightly shocked as Halo jumped out of his lap and started following the Italian down the Hall. France might as well return to the meeting, he only left to see where Italy was, and to get glass of wine.

* * *

France walked back into the meeting room, the room in which everyone would gather whenever there was a meeting in England. Not a world meeting though, the room wasn't big enough to fit every country in. In the centre of the room was a vanished mahogany table that had a beautiful arrangement of flowers in the centre, there was every national flower. The room was a creamy colour and had 4 huge windows which where the main source of light for the room, besides the chandelier which hung in the middle of the room.

"If England's tears have healing properties I suggest that we collect some. We can study it and use it in medicine, it will also be useful when fighting the demons aru."

"You want to make Brows cry? So not awesome, he has got enough on his plate." Prussia scowled at China from the other side of the table. Russia leaned slightly closer to China, looking ready to protect him, if the Prussian decided to lunge across the table.

"I think that I will have to agree with China sama, it would be great asset to us." Japan said quietly, not wanting to be the one to make England cry. "I don't think that would be an easy task, England doesn't cry easily. I have only seen him do so once, and that was when he brought Australia back here." Germany frowned being careful with his words; he could tell that his brother was uneasy with this idea, same with Spain and France.

Everyone looked to Russia expectantly thinking that he would jump at the chance to make any nation cry. The sliver haired man felt uneasy, he didn't want to be the one to do it, but he would if he had to. "I don't want to be the one to upset our comrade, but I will if I must."

"Nien! I don't want that commie to go anywhere near Brows with that pipe of his." Prussia slammed his hands on the table causing Spain to jump, but he nodded in agreement with his friend. Prussia thought back to the times that he had seen England cry and didn't want to see it again. He did wonder however, why England's wounds didn't heal when he cried when he brought Australia back. France's shirt was soaked, as well and the Brit from the was too angry though to let that thought linger "England will not cry from pain, it has to be something emotional, aru. I have seen him get many serious wounds during wars, and he has not shed a single tear, aru."

"We should just leave Inglaterra alone; I think he is going through enough. Part of his familia just died and he is being tortured in his own mind." Spain said seriously standing beside his friend, daring any one to say anything.

"I agree Spain san we should give England san some time, before we should try to get some tears. We are just discussing ways in which we could gather some." Japan tone of voice was apologetic, as he addressed the angered Spanish man.

"I don't really agree with what you are planning to do to mon cher Arthur, but it will be pretty easy. Angleterre is a lot like his national flower." The French fairy pulled out a red rose from the display and sniffed it. "Once you get past those gigantic eyebrows, his face is angelic, non." She said with a pervy grin on her face.

"Francoise! You were on to something really good then, then you go and ruin it with you pervyness." Gisele complained at the French fairy hitting her on the back of the head. "Ow, fine, I will be serious. Angleterre's insults, grumpiness, harshness; it's how he protects himself; they are his thorns. Inside Angleterre has a big heart, everything insult does affect him, he just hides it. He is a talented actor mon amis. Angleterre is very delicate, even more when he is Britannia angel. If you don't believe moi, then insult Halo and hold his hand, you will feel how it truly affects him."

"I don't give a Fuck what you Bastards want to do. I can't stand this Dammit I'm going to cook something." Romano stormed out of the room, shocking everyone, but he didn't care. He didn't want to listen to them talk about England as if he was some sort of economic issue that they could sort out. They were originally looking at Britain's book learning how to fight demons, but somehow the meeting got turned onto England. It wasn't fair, he was a person dammit. In some ways Romano was similar to England, they both swore a lot, and found it difficult to show how they felt to people. He just never realised until now.

* * *

Romano started angrily searching the kitchen for something that he could make. Deciding that he didn't want pasta, he wanted to make pizza. To start he would make the base. The Italian quickly started to work, taking out his anger as he pounded the dough.

"May I ask as to whose face you are pounding?" Romano whizzed around to see England smiling softly at him. Romano swore as the angel had made him jump. "Sorry about that luv, I didn't mean to startle you. Alfred, Jack and Mathew are still asleep upstairs, I just wanted to make something for the gits to say thank you." He said _Luv _again, looks like he was starting to feel comfortable around everyone.

"You're going to cook for the bastards?" Romano was going to insult his cooking but refrained himself, not really wanting to upset England. Someone needed to be nice to the Brit, as the others were planning to upset him, Romano decided that it would be him. The tea bastard had protected his brother and himself after all. "Do you want to help me make some pizzas?"

It was physically impossible for England's eyebrows to rise any higher in surprise, if they did; they would have fallen off his head. He spluttered, open and closed his mouth a few times before he was able to speak again. "Yes, that would be nice."

Romano stepped aside so there was enough room for the Brit to stand next to him. The Italian taught the angel how to knead the dough, as he started to work on the sauce. The brunette, discovered why England's cooking was so bad, as he read measurements wrong. Getting tea spoon and table spoon mixed up, and often lost track of what he was doing. Somehow a bowl full of flour caught alight next to the Brit even though he swore he never touched it.

Romano decided that it was best to just let Britain knead the dough and put the toppings on top of the pizzas, so he didn't have to measure anything. The Italian did manage to teach the island nation to use the timer on his cooker though, so he improved a tiny bit. Once the Pizzas were out of the oven, too hot to eat straight away, England started to make something else while Romano started to wash up.

Putting whatever he made in the oven and remembering to set the timer, he waved his hand causing the dishes to dance. They rose up in the air, surprising the Italian again, the plate waited in line at the sink. They took turns to dip into the soapy water, got clean then dried off.

"Why didn't you do that earlier you bastard?" Romano had fell over trying to avoid getting hit in the head by whizzing plates. England smiled apologetically, helping the brunette back to his feet. The Italian cursed under his breath, as he got a slice of pizza.

The timer went off and England happily went over to the oven and got out his cakes. Not wanting to wait for them to cool down, he leaned over the cakes and inhaled. The cakes instantly cooled, ready to be iced. Humming to himself England iced the cakes and arranged them nicely on a plate.

"You made cupcakes?" Romano asked really not expecting England to make something like that. The angel frowned at the cakes before answering the Italian. "No, they are bloody Fairy cakes." Alice, who was sitting on Britain shoulder the whole time, flew over to a cake and started to share one of the cakes with the Italian fairies. Surprising Romano they ate the cake happily and didn't turn green.

"Oh My God! Dudes, I am starving!" America bounded into the kitchen closely followed by Australia. Canada calmly followed, smiling when he saw England. The 2 loud nations dived at the pizzas; manners went out the window as they devoured the food. "I swear I taught them gits manors." Canada laughed softly, taking one of the fairy cakes from the plate.

"Slow down you bastards, save some food for the others dammit!" The angry Italian hit both America and Australia around the head, and tried to save the other pizzas. Canada laughed louder in amusement, causing England to smile. "These cakes are good eh." The Canadian thought it was Romano that made them, that's why he didn't hesitate to eat them.

"I'm glad you like them lad. I always seem to make them when I'm like this (gestured to wings) I never seem to burn them." Canada started chocking on the cake; the Brit had to pat him hard on the back to dislodge the food from Canada's throat. "Mathew, are you ok Poppet?" England asked when Canada was able to breathe again. Just haven bit into the cake again, Canada started to chock once more.

"Arthur, you keep surprising him eh. You just admitted that you burn things, and you just called him Poppet. You haven't called him that since he was little eh." Madeline explained to the worried angel. "Oh." Was all Britain could say. It just felt natural to say the nicknames again; he didn't think anything of it.

Once Canada had recomposed himself he smiled finishing his cake; and put an arm around England's shoulder. The angel grinned at the Canadian and rolled his eyes at his other former colonies, grin still on his face.

_"How sweet Arthur. What a lovely bonding moment. Oh look at who else is here, one of the Italian brothers. We really want to meet them Arthur and say hi. Will you let us introduce ourselves?"_

"England, Arthur, are you ok eh? Arthur why are you so tense, are you ok?" The Canadian had caught the attention of the others in the room and they gathered around the frozen Brit. America waved a hand in front of the apparently unseeing green, starting to get anxious.

Before any of them knew what had happened England ran out of the room, his hands covering his ears. The 4 nations blinked at each other wondering when exactly England disappeared as he moved so quickly. "How the fuck did the Pommie do that? He was here staring into space, then he went a buggered off, when he'd get so quick? Did anyone see where the bloke went?"

* * *

They all stared blankly at each other before splitting up in hunt for England. America found Alice outside a room, a green glow flowing from here hands engulfing the door. "What the hell is going on!" The fairy didn't even look at the American as when she spoke, her face full of concentration.

"The bloody demons took over again, Arthur told me to not let him out unless he is able to gain control again. Now shut up you bloody yank, I am trying to focus. Fucking hell Arthur is strong, Amelia help me keep him in." Without hesitation Amelia joined her friend, a blue glow escaping her fingertips.

America leaned against the door hearing the demon voice that he heard from earlier yelling at the fairies. The dirty blonde felt his stomach tighten. Thinking back to what Canada and Australia did earlier to free Britain from his prison. America blushed slightly when an idea came to his head. He gulped, shook his head before he spoke.

"Engwand, I had a nightmare, I'm scared. Will you read me a story pwease." He said it in the most childlike voice he could manage. He felt so stupid. He really hoped that no one else was around to hear him. He was already getting strange looks from the fairies present, the British fairy mixed between loving and astounded. It paid off however when the demon voice stopped and he heard a soft chuckling. "I am not going to let you live that down Alfred."

* * *

"France, did you find Italy?" Germany asked once realising that they had gone completely off topic and was discussing how they could somehow use magic to replace everyday things that could save energy, they were currently discussing food. "Oui I found him, he was with Angleterre. He was waiting for Mon Petite Lapin to wake up to ask how he was. Italie and Halo are playing football now."

"Little Ita is play football with tiny Halo that sounds fun, let's go join amigos" Spain chirped almost skipping out of the room. Prussia followed him closely smirking, walking causally with his hands in his pockets. The others followed, deciding that the meeting wasn't going anywhere.

"Ve~ Mr Halo I want to help more, if I was an angel I would be more helpful wouldn't I. I want to fly as well." Italy and Halo was taking a break from their match, they were both currently passing the ball to each other. Halo frowned, looking down at the ball at his feet. "I understand that you want to help luv, but I don't want that on you. It's a lot of bloody pressure. I can't stop you though, the choice is up to you lad. I don't know how you would become an angel though. I had no choice in the matter."

Italy looked at the tiny nation's glum expression making his smile falter slightly before bouncing back at full force. "Ve~, don't worry Halo, let's carry on with the match. It's 2 all." Halo grinned as he passed the ball back to Italy, and then smirked as he locked onto the ball dashing at it. "Ve~ you are so quick Halo, even though you are so tiny."

The 2 played football as if they were fighting a war; they tackled each other constantly, and kicked the ball at full force. The 2 were completely unaware of the others that were watching their death match. "Italy has been holding back on us da." Russia mused watching the ferocity of Italy's attacks with the ball.

"Should we stop them aru? It looks like they are going to kill each other." China glanced nervously to Japan who just shrugged. Prussia snickered behind Germany leaning on Spain. Germany sighed, whenever the countries got together to play football; there was always a threat that World War 3 would break out.

Germany stepped forward into the room only to receive a ball in the face. "Ahahahahahahaha, heads up you wanker! What are you waiting for you bloody Gits join in." Halo laughed clutching his side falling over from laughing so hard. It was cut short though when he felt a surge go through him.

"Oi Russia come with me, Ukraine is going to be attacked! That's strange though. Normally General winter protects your family. He's a strange chap; he doesn't talk much does he? Wait no time for that now, let's go!" Russia clutched his pipe tightly the dark aura around him, so strong that it was suffocating those near him. "Let's bash some demon skulls in da?"

"I'll come too amigos, I'm itching for a fight. Vamos, à matar algunos demonios." (lets kill some demons)

* * *

**Yay. I'm so thick only just noticed the ~ button on my laptop. any way hope you like it.**

**"Oui, I had a lot to to say in this chapter. Obviously you came to your senses and noticed that there was not enough of big brother france in your story."**

**"How did you get back in, I thought I locked the door? you have had a lot of lines in this. A hell of a lot more than China (he does get an important role later) so stop whining and fuck off."**

**"Oh Hutcchy you are just as mean as Angleterre. It is not attractive for a woman to use such language."**

**"I am a very polite person if you must know, I work with the general public and have learnt not to swear at them. ( I use other words such as pants for shit) However I think my language is reasonable for someone that keeps breaking into my house. Don't make me get Switzerland"**

**"Fine, I will leave you alone so that you can keep admiring mon cher Angleterre from a far .Ohonhonhonhon!"**

**France get politely kicked through a window**

**Review and stuff, it may give me strength to put up with France, also he he England set fire to flour :)**


	19. What do they feel like?

**Yay, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews and favorites guys! They really motivate me, I get distracted less. Also I forgot to point out that I had fun embarrassing America, he is still sulking.**

**Anyway people have asked if the UK brothers will show up, they will. Towards the end, not right at the end though.**

**I have also thought of a way to change Italy and Romano into angels and how to use them in the story. I hinted at the idea as I had an idea that included the Italy's becoming angels in a squeal but i didn't actually intend in them becoming one in this story. But people asked about it really nicely and I have found a way that I can use them in the story. They wont have the same powers as England, they wont be able to link to countries or do the Halo trick. I thought it would sort of defeat the role of the Britannia angel if there were other that would do the exact same thing, so their duty is slightly different.**

**God how boring, I think that I'm roughly half way. Enjoy**

**I don't own Hetalia :(**

**(time skip because I am lazy)**

* * *

It had been 2 weeks since the world had fallen into darkness and the demons had taken over. The countries had worked together to fight of the demons, not allowing original England to leave the house. Halo had fought alongside the nations and had linked with almost 2 thirds of the world. The attacks on the nations have lessened due to the other countries listening to Britain's letter and went round to other countries houses that were protected. At the moment the nations were safe from demon attacks.

America, Australia and Canada have been taking turns to entertain the house bound Brit. He was still having attacks, but he always knew when he was going to lose control so would lock himself away. Since America brought England back, the first time, the colonies found that the quickest way for him to calm down; was to talk to him as if they were children again.

England was truly grateful that the other where trying to keep him entertained and sane, he truly was. He had been reading through every book he had to figure out how to change the world back to normal. There was only so much that the sick angel could take though. The other countries were doing his job, while he was forced to stay indoors. He was exhausted from constantly being linked to different countries, but he wanted to fight. It was programed in him to fight the demons, and being denied it was driving him mad.

The angel was currently sitting on his roof, hiding from a certain American. His knees were pulled close to his chest, chin resting on top of them; Alice was sitting in the same position on top of his head. England was thinking. He knew that the others were planning something, something that concerned him, but wasn't told anything about it.

He didn't know that the countries have been collecting different samples of demon blood, so the machine knew which blood needed to be taken out of the Brit. Or that they have been collecting parts on secret missions to build the machine. Everything was ready for the angel all they had to do now was to knock out the angel and take him to the hospital where the machine was( that's where all the medical equipment was, there was too much equipment to have in England's house). Chun-Yan had told the nations that England had made sure to put a charm on all the hospitals, Orphanages and any other building which would have lots of people in his country. The demons wouldn't enter the buildings; the charms hides the humans sent making it seem that it's empty.

The scruffy blonde sighed, he wanted to jump off the roof and fly, but he didn't trust himself. He was still feeling pretty weak and didn't know if he had the energy to keep himself aloft. He could give it a shot couldn't he; it wasn't that far away from the ground? He had fallen from higher up before; learning to fly was not easy; he still had a few scars from the experience.

He stood up, with his toes hanging off the edge and looked down to the ground. Alice jumped off his head and flew around hovering in front of his face, with a questioning look. Seeing the longing in the angels face she backed off and flew besides him. "I'll catch you if you fall." A small smile graced England's lips as he spread out his wings. It felt so good. There wasn't enough room in the house to spread them out so he always kept them close to his body; it was a bit uncomfortable.

"Yo, England what ya doing up here?" America burst out of the attic window after having searched the entire house for England. The dirty blonde was so happy that he had found the missing Englishman that he didn't think that his actions would cause the man to jump, lose balance and fall off the building.

"Iggy!" America heard the surprised yelp and saw the blur of the white wings but wasn't quick enough to catch England. Sliding down the roof, America just brushed England hand and watched him fall.

* * *

Britain managed to think quickly enough to stop himself from slamming face first into the ground. He spread out his wings catching wind in his feathers and glided close to the floor. Flapping his wings downwards with such force, he shot upwards off the ground to avoid hitting Germany, who was training the Italians and Japan. The primary feather grazed the top of the German's head.

He had to barrel roll to avoid hitting a tree, which he had many of. Britain cursed the fact that he had so many trees now in his garden. Flying high enough so that he no longer had to dodge any trees, England let himself become full engrossed in the freedom that he felt whenever he flew. His heart was pounding in his chest, adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was as if he was on a high.

Circling around the light perimeter, the angel cackled feeling all the stress melts away. Unfortunately for England, he could only fly for 10 minutes before he found that he didn't have the energy to flap anymore. Gliding, gradually getting closer to the ground, England landed. Not as graceful as he normally did, he had to run a few steps before coming to a halt; he would of fell flat on his face if he just came to a complete stop.

* * *

Patting heavily, bent over with his hands on his knees, England tried to calm down from his adrenaline high. He laughed as he let his legs give way and sat on the grass, then lay on his back. America was the first to England side; he had just climbed off, of the roof; Germany, Italy Romano and Japan close behind.

"Oh God! Dude Iggy that was so cool, you were like whoosh. You should of done a loop da loop dude! Can you do one of 'em ? You scared me when you fell off the roof; why'd ya do a thing like that?" America looked like an excited child as he bounced up and down talking to the older nation.

England was on too much of a high from flying to snap at the American, telling him that it was his fault that he fell off the roof. He just continued laughing, his arm resting on his stomach. "Great, the bastard has gone crazy!" Romano grumbled, looking down at the angel. England attempted to calm himself down, taking deep breaths.

"Sorry, I just needed that. Being cooped up inside my own home, not being able to fight; it just builds up. It's a part of who I am to fight the demons, and seeing that I bloody can't I needed to blow some steam. Flying, it's just so liberating. It was either fly, or fight something. I was on the roof when Alfred caused me to bloody lose balance and fall, that's why I almost crashed into you. Sorry about that. God! I'm bloody worn out!"

Laughing lightly again England managed to sit up and wrapped his wings around himself. It was defiantly colder outside, than it was inside his house. Italy sat down next to him and quickly fell asleep, resting his head on the angel's side. Germany had been training him more than usual due to the current circumstances, so Italy was tired, more than usual. The small brunette had also grown a lot more comfortable around England, if ever America, Australia or Canada went to fight a demon; Italy would stay to keep England company. Often the Italian was accompanied by his brother or Japan.

England had gotten used to the idea of Italy sticking close to him, he no longer freaked out when he woke up to find Italy asleep next to him, sometimes Romano was on the sofa as well. He kept waking up finding different nations next to him; it was mainly just his colonies usually America saying that he had a nightmare. On a few occasions he woke up to find France, most of the time naked, this was soon followed by England losing control and Canada coming to calm him down. He even woke up once to find Russia next to him. He was shocked to say the least; he didn't sense any danger from the country though so just left his bedroom to get some tea for Russia and himself. (Russia's had a shot of vodka in it)

It was rather odd to have the Russian making polite conversation while they were both sitting on England's bed. What was most surprising though was how Russia opened up to him. The large nation explained how he understood how it felt to be lonely and for now one to understand you. He comforted England telling him that he was not the monster that he thought he was. It was pleasant. After that one time Russia was talking to others more, seeming less threating and England felt comfortable to be around him. There was still the slight need to be on edge with him that England just couldn't shake.

"England, if it would help you release some steam would you like to train with us?" Germany asked, managing to snap the island nation on the ground out of his daze. The German didn't know that England felt duty bound to fight the demons, it must have been driving him insane to be held back and forced not to fight. To be told by people who have only just started fighting, when he has been fighting this war for centuries, must be adding insult to injury. Germany was surprised that England actually listened to them and didn't just run off to every fight, but then he was one of the most sensible nations when things got serious. He knew when to listen to orders.

Germany offered a hand to the Brit to help him up, which he politely refused. He simply pointed to the sleeping Italian; he carefully extended his right wing and used it to cover Italy like a blanket. "Wait until he wakes up. I also need to bloody rest for a bit. My body wasn't ready to fly."

"Germany san, maybe it would be wise if we all took a little break from training today." Japan suggested also sitting on the ground, looking tired. Romano sat down next to Japan with a scowl on his face; he had a reputation to keep up after all. America said something about going inside too get something really important saying that he would be back in a moment.

* * *

Germany leaned against oak tree, watching England absently mildly stroke Italy's hair; with his left hand, being careful to avoid his curl. The angel had a far off look on his face, looking deep in thought. He was thinking through all of the books that he read, trying to tie any pieces of information together that could be advantageous to them. He was at a complete blank.

The scruffy blonde felt something land on his head, only to be the Italian fairy but it was enough for him to notice that Germany was watching him, not really having a certain expression on his face. He stopped stroking Italy's hair seeing that Germay's gaze was mainly focused on the cheery nation.

"He's a lot like a child isn't he? It's like looking after a colony again. But then it's been like that a lot recently, the gits won't leave me alone. I'm assuming that it is normal for him to appear in ones bed as if by magic?"

Germany chuckled silently nodding his head in agreement. It was like looking after a child, especially during the wars; he always seemed stuck with the Italian. Even though the Italian drove him insane, he was still his closest friend; so he had to put up with the energetic nation.

"Ja, he is a complete Dummkopf, he does not understand personal space. I'm guessing that he has managed to get in bed with you, I'm sorry. I will try and stop him from disturbing you." Germany sighed rubbing his temples trying to think of how he could stop the Italian from going into everyone's bedrooms. It was bad enough that he always managed to get into Germany's bed, but now England.

"Yeah, the bastard keeps dragging me along with him. Looks like you have been replaced, potato Bastard." Romano smirked at the annoyed German. The blonde nation wouldn't admit that it did annoy him that Italy was sleeping in England's bed and not just his or Romano. Germany's attention was drawn to England once again, when he started to laugh softly.

"Don't worry lad, I don't really mind. Bringing up so many colonies, I'm used to them sneaking in my bed at night. Alfred used to do it constantly; the boy would read scary stories and give himself nightmares; so he would climb into my bed. Jack used to just see what animals he could sneak in. Would you believe that I once woke up to find a bloody crocodile next to me, the git. How did he even get a crocodile into my country? Bloody Aussie. Don't worry, you're not being replaced, he said that he just like the feel of my wings. I doubt that he will randomly appear in my bedroom when this whole ordeal is over and I'm wingless.

You know the other day I woke up to find Ivan in my bed. That was a bloody shock. Turns out he just wanted to chat, he can be surprisingly easy to talk to once you get pass the creepy aura that seems to follow him. Even that stupid Frog keeps sneaking into my bed, but the wanker has been doing that for years; Bloody pervert. Yao has even chases me around- I mean Halo around the house as he believes that I'm "cute". Bloody wanker carries me around in that basket of his; I think he misses that panda that he usually carries with him. That reminds me I need to get some things for a few nations.

What was my point? Ah yes. Don't worry about Feliciano. I'm getting used to the odd amount of attention that I'm receiving from everyone. It's only really you three that haven't really paid me extra attention, and for that I'm thankful. It's nice to have some space." England explained with a warm smile on his face, and received similar ones from the countries around him.

"No problem England san, I sensed that you needed you space and would approach me if you needed me." Japan knew the Briton well, so he knew when to talk to him, and when to leave him be. The 2 nations were also very comfortable with each other to just sit in silence with each other and just enjoy each other's company; something which was lost on America.

Romano just laid down on the grass his head resting on his hands as he closed his eyes; it wasn't long until he was following his brother's example. Germany looked slightly uncomfortable as he leaned against the tree, there was a slight colour on his cheeks; causing Japan to become worried and curious. Tilting his head innocently to the side, England examined Germany's expression wondering what was on the others mind.

The tall blonde caught England's gaze and blushed slightly harder. He shifted his weight a few times before he finally spoke. "Could I, Nien , don't worry. Forget it." Germany looked away, looking as if he was deeply interested in a daisy. The angel rolled his eyes once he clocked on to what Germany was going to say.

"Yes."

"What?!" Germany looked up in disbelief at the Brit, ignoring Japan's confused face.

"Yes." Britain said again, making a face as if it was obvious as to why he was saying it. Germany continued to stare at the island nation in disbelief while Japan kept looking at England, then to Germany, trying to make sense of the situation. After a few seconds passed and Germany still hadn't said anything, England decided to explain further.

"I know what you were going to ask, and my answer is yes. I am actually surprised that the lot of you haven't asked to touch my wings. I just assumed that you were all being polite and trying to act as if they are not there. Well they bloody are. I know I'm different from all of you so you don't have to tiptoe around me. You can ask me questions about it, I don't mind. I have already answered all of Feliciano's bloody questions, there were a lot of them; but it made him happy to get answers."

The scruffy blonde extended his left wing to its full length; he then gave Japan a look encouraging him to touch them as well. The axis members exchanged looks before coming to the same conclusion that they would touch it at the same time. Japan admitted to himself that he wanted to touch the wings ever since he first saw them, but thought it would be rude to ask. The smaller nation made the first move reaching to the white feather carefully. Germany walked over and stroked the snowy feathers at the same time as Japan.

The Blonde curiosity got the better of him, as his hand explored the texture of the feathers. They were extremely smooth and soft and cool at first touch. Sliding his fingers deeper into the feather warmed his hand. England flinched when Germany stroked them the wrong way but didn't say anything. Japan kept stroking the wing even after Germany had stopped, finding it strangely soothing.

* * *

Germany observed the scruffy blonde being oddly patient with Japan, at couldn't help but think of the usual short tempered nation which he knew. Thinking it through, the nation only reacted when someone insulted him, which was considerably a lot especially compared to some of the other nations. Seeing that everyone was avoiding insulting England, so that he didn't react badly, he seemed calm and patient towards others. Germany started to think whether this is what Britain was like to his colonies.

Germany had to admit that he didn't know that much about how England was like during that time, he knew that he was a pirate for a fair amount of time during it; but that was it. How was he like to the little nations that he raised? Considering that them nations are currently looking after him now, and cared for him so much he mustn't of been the violent England that he heard so much about.

"What was raising America and Australia like?" Germany asked after deciding that it was best to just ask the man in question. England look a little surprised with the sudden question but smiled as he looked up in thought remembering the times. "A bloody nightmare."

Germany was a bit shocked by the answer that he received which did humour the Brit. Britain chuckled before he carried on. "I was physically 17 when I started looking after Alfred, before then I aged rather slowly, gradually. Much unlike all the others I raised they grew so quickly, Alfred had a body of a teenager after 3 centuries, I will still a child after that long. Any way by the time that he, well left, I was 21. I caught up with Francis physically I'm only 3 years younger than the frog now, wine bastards 26 I'm 23. The stress of raising him and the others caused me to age quicker. They were all so hyper, even Mathew had his moments. But I would Bloody do it all again, if I could."

Germany continued to ask England question about how he raised the nation while managing his own country and demon killing, while England happily answered all the questions. The three nation talked for an hour finding out more about each other.

* * *

They didn't even notice the American followed by an Australian walk up to them. Not until he pulled a needle from behind his back, and stuck between England's wings and emptied its contents. England's back went as stiff as a board; he looked up to see America looking down on him with a stony expression. The angel fell lifelessly backward to be caught by the Australian, but still managed to wake Italy up.

The ground began to shake as red overcame green. The nations that were standing fell to the ground as the ground shook harder. The ground started to part forming dangerously large cracks. Romano had woken up as his brother dived onto him, Germany looked at a complete lost as to what to do, as did Japan. Australia was talking to the Brit paying no attention to anything else around him, trying to soothe his former caretaker before the drug took effect. America had to roll away from a crack that had formed under him, which quickly became big enough to swallow him up.

He ground began to stop shaking when England closed his eyes, and fell asleep. "What the fuck did you do, dammit?" The older Italian swore at the confused American. "It's time to take Iggy to the hospital. I thought if I hit him in his weak spot he wouldn't be able to do anything. We guessed the dude would lose control, once we'd give 'im the sedative. Who knew that the dude would be able to do all that even when paralyzed?"

Australia had already picked up the knocked out angel and was heading back to the house, the boisterous Aussie could be surprisingly gentle. The other nations looked at each other, knowing what they were meant to do next. They had all been given a role to do in order for this to go as smooth as possible. They all silently made their way to house, ready to take England to the hospital and cure him. None of them paid any attention to the angry gnome which now had to clean up England's destroyed garden.

* * *

**Ahahahahahahaha, Russia popping up in England's bed. Also some Germany and Japan bonding time, yay. Wait a second Italy wants to say something.**

**"Ve~ Thank you Hutcchy. I just anted to re mind you Hutcchy that you wanted to ask people's advice for some thing in your story."**

**"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? Why don't you ask them, no one can say no to you."**

**Ve~ Ciao Everyone. Ve~ Hutcchy is going to start writing the party chapter and she wants to know who you think should play bass?"**

**"Yeah I don't think America would want to play a guitar with any other flag on it than his own so England is going to be playing and singing. America will be the lead guitarist though. Japan will be on the keyboard and someone was on the drums... Italy, who's on the drums?"**

**"Ve~ I thought it was America"**

**"No, America is defiantly playing the guitar, he made that very clear to me. If you thought it was America that must mean that it was Canadia."**

**"It's Canada, eh!"**

**"Ve! There's a ghost in here! Help me Germany!"**

**"No wait Italy come back, it's only Canada, I was just trying to keep the joke going. Sorry Canada, you know that I remember you."**

**"Of course I do eh. I have done a lot in this story, and people actually talk to me more than usual. Even if it is only really America, Australia, England, France and Prussia. People are actually noticing me eh."**

**"Good, you're too sweet to ignore, you have been keeping France away from me too. You can also be a total Badass (look at me being all american (i never usually use this phase, it's normally hard nut))"**

**"Thank you. Remember to review and tell Hutcchy who should play bass eh. See you next time." **


	20. Failing

**I'm going to be mean again, I'm sorry. Thanks for the lovely reviews they really make my day. Oh and hi Rosey :) Aren't you glad that i made you watch hetalia, you have now been converted. I am slowly but surely spreading the wonder of which is hetalia to the rest of the world. **

**Any way I do not own Hetalia, even if all the characters are in my house**

* * *

All of the nations had gathered in the meeting room, making some last minuets checks before deciding that they were ready to leave. Australia was still holding England, Russia had offered to hold him, but the brunet refused to let anyone else near him, until they had to. The fairies circled the nations ready to go, all of them forgetting about a tiny blonde nation.

"AMERICA, YOU FUCKING WANKER! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YO PUT IN ME?" Halo charged into the room, kicking the door off its hinges; which was impressive considering his size. Although he was only small the tiny nation intimidated everyone in the room, even Russia. How could they of forgotten about Halo, he wasn't included with any of their plans, they all just assumed that he would be defending a nation when the time came.

The angered nation stood in the door way waiting for an answer impatiently; only Japan could see the slight fear hidden behind the angry mask. Why was England scared? The small blonde breathing was shaky, hitching slightly every time he exhaled. He unclenched his tiny fists and scanned the other nation's faces, the fear breaking through the mask by a fraction.

"What did you give me?" Halo asked more calmly, rage still in his tone.

"Dude calm down it was only some type of sedative, China gave me it. We are going to get the demon blood out of you." America informed the child nation with a smile on his face, which fell as soon as those green eyes went wide.

"It is only to insure that you remain asleep during the procedure and don't lose control, ahen." China comforted the tiny country kneeling down beside, him. "It is a simple procedure and completely safe, there is nothing to worry about ahen."

"I hope your right." Halo mumbled before he was picked up by Canada and given a reassuring hug. Mathew managed to calm the little nation a bit, just by being Canada. He was such a calm nation that it would often rub off on those around him, that also might be the reason as to why he got ignored so often.

The wavey blonde gave his brother a weary look to his brother once he felt the fear flow into him through the miniature island nation in his arms. America picked up on Canada's gaze and turned his attention to the worried looking country.

"Hey don't worry Frodo, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong, as I'm the hero!" Halo's reaction was automatic as he scolded America for calling him Frodo, but his expression remained the same. Alfred pouted, thinking how he could cheer up little England.

Smiling mischievously, the large nation leaned closer to the child, his face getting close to England's tummy. Halo's eyes widened when he saw what the American was up to and squirmed in the Canadian grasp. "No, no, America! Don't even think about it you bloody Yank. Dam you Canada don't just smile, help me you Wanker. No, Alfred. Fuck off!" England was cut up when America lifted Halo's white top and blew onto his stomach. Laughter erupted from the tiny blonde, as well as a lot of cursing.

His tiny arms tried to push back the American's head from doing it again, but failed; only to receive another raspberry. The child's giggles filled the room lifting the mood considerably. "No, no more. I can't breathe. Stop it you git. I surrender, just like that frog. No, no stop it Amerwica!"

America stopped immediately looking at England in utter astonishment. Silence fell upon the room; France had to learn on Spain for support, who leaned on Prussia. Halo blushed, looking as red as a tomato, avoiding eye contact. Japan had to refrain from shouting Kawaii, Russia had to hold China back; Germany did the same for Italy.

"Ig- Iggy?" America managed to stutter after starting at the blushing blonde for a minuet straight. Halo wiggled a bit, feeling uncomfortable from all the attention. "What did you think would happen after being in the body of a child for so bloody long? I haven't been like this for this amount of time before, it's perfectly normal that I start acting the way I look." Halo defended himself looking at America straight in the eyes.

"Dude, you aren't gonna start needing help with everything, like all the other kids your size are you? I mean I don't mind helping ya, it's just gonna be weird." The taller nation explained, completely oblivious to the other nations in the room. Halo frowned and crossed his arms.

"No you stupid git. I was completely independent when I was this age, I lived in the forest. If anything I will want to play games, like I used to with the Fae."

"What? But Iggy, you were so tiny. You were on your own what about your brothers."

"It was just me and the Fae, and occasionally the Frog. Now shut up, and let's get this bloody procedure over and done with." Halo said sternly, looking at the fairies in the room, telling them to just get them where they needed to be. This wasn't enough for the American however.

"What sort of Brothers leaves their kid brother alone to fend for himself. When I see those Bastar-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD! Look Alfred, Sure they might have been complete arse holes to me when I was younger, but only I can bad mouth my brothers. You don't understand a dam thing. What they did, was all for me, to make me stronger. Nobody would expect a little island nation to become strong. I'm the smallest landmass in this room, yet I fought either against or with all of you. If they babied me I would have never survived those who kept invading my country. I would have lost my Will, Alfred to fight. I would have been killed by the demons that attacked me. I would have bloody died, and there wouldn't be England, or United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.

I owe my Brothers everything, and it wasn't until a few centuries ago that I realised that, when it was safe for me to become close to them. It killed them Alfred to do that to me, and yeah so what it Scotland still is a bit of a prick, Ireland more so; they are still my brothers. And surprise, they all care for me in their own fucking way. That's why I can't tell them about any of this. After becoming close to them again, I can't just tell their fairies about me, I've had my chances; but I just couldn't do it. The shit that I have put up with for all these years, protecting the world; whilst becoming the Great British Empire. Knowing that they couldn't help me, would break them Alfred and I will not do that to them. That they were mean to me, even when I already had my own problems, it would crush them. You are so bloody lucky that you said that to me and not original infected England, I wouldn't have been able to lock myself away in time Alfred."

If Alfred could read the atmosphere he would of know that he should have stayed quiet and try not to anger the Brit even more. Sadly though, that is not a trait that the nation had, it was only his brother that had it. "Then why did you baby us so much, if what your wonderful brothers did for you was so wonderful. Why didn't you let us just run around in forests Iggy?!"

The tiny nation trembled with anger in the Canadian's grip. Canada put Halo on the floor, the pure rage that the child was giving off was too much to handle. He actually wondered how so much rage could fit into such a tiny person.

"You ungrateful git! Yeah sure they might have done that for my own good, to make me stronger; but I hated my childhood. I had to hide from other nations that kept invading, my brothers used spell and threw stones to keep me away from them. I don't have hardly any happy memories from then, save the few times when my brothers felt so guilty that they would actually tell me a story until I fell asleep. Or when I played with the Fae, I used to actually get excited when I knew that Francis was coming to visit. (Ignores the happy smile from France)

I didn't want any of you to have the same childhood as me. That's why I protected you. Yes I **had** to protect you from the bloody demons, but I didn't have to protect you from other nations. My brothers were not strong enough to do that for me, but I was for you."

America was speechless, he wanted England to stop, but he knew that he had pushed the country too far. It could be at least an hour before the nation calmed down and stopped ranting. He understood now why Britain was so socially awkward around others. The red faced nation continued screaming at the poor blonde, the others had already left to do their roles, now that they were at the hospital. The fairies had transported them, while they were arguing.

"I knew what it was like to have nightmares and have no one there to tell you it's alright. No one to feed me, tuck me in at night, give me things, sing to me. No one helped me when I was sick or injured. I never felt like someone loved me, I thought the world hated me. Only Alice and the other were there for me. I couldn't let anyone else go through that, while I could do something about it."

England was cut off when America scooped him up and pulled him into a bear like hug. "I'm sorry Iggy, I know I crossed the line. I take it back. I didn't know, Dude I'm sorry." The taller blonde didn't let go until he felt the Brits temper melt away. He gently put Halo down giving the nation a goofy grin. Little Britain took a few deep breathes, recomposing himself.

"Sorry Alfred, I got carried away. I-" Halo breathing became short pants, and he fell to his knees. He was trembling all over, struggling to get back to his feet. The nations currently present panicked trying to figure out what was wrong with the little nation. America was frozen in a state of shock, France and Canada immediately kneeled at Halo's side trying to see if he was injured. Australia had just returned from placing Original England on the bed, to find Halo struggling to breathe on the floor.

"What's wrong with the ankle bitter!?" All that the Australian received was blank expressions, which caused his heart to drop into his stomach. The 4 year old nation shrunk to the size of a toddler, not attempting to get up.

"Bollocks. I, Knew . It . Was. Dangerous. For me. To have. Any sort . Of Drug." Halo breathed painfully. "Iggy what's going on I thought that you, Halo didn't feel pain?" America croaked, managing to move again. The tiny nation looked up to face him, pain evident in the emerald eyes and gave him a pained smile.

"It turns out, that I do, when, I'm dying. Body shutting down, reacted badly to the drug. Just gone , into, cardiac arrest."

* * *

Australia followed China as he lead the way to the operating room, he had never gone with the others to the hospital; he was usually with England. The brunet lowered the angel onto the steel table; Russia propped up his head with a pillow. Prussia was busy cleaning England right arm with an antibacterial wipe, Germany cleaned the other. China started connecting Britain to various machines, while Japan insured that the filter was working properly. Spain was comforted the Italians before leaving with Russia and Germany to guard the door. The fairies were guarding all the entrances to the hospital.

Australia couldn't stand the site of looking at his father figure connected to machines so left the room silently. He was meant to be guarding the second point with America, France and someone else anyway. Prussia and the Italy brothers were last line of defence between China, Japan and the patient.

The old nation carefully placed the first IV into England's right arm, the tube connected to the machine that drew out the blood. China then quickly did the same the left arm, this tube would put the clean blood back into England's body. Japan switched the machine, and slowly the clear right tube started to fill with and abnormally dark red liquid. The black haired nation made notes on the machines progress, giving China a nod to say that the machine was working normally.

The room was eerily quiet; all that could be heard was the hum of the machine and the beep of the heart monitor. Italy listen carefully to the heart monitor, it didn't sound right. It sounded like any other heartbeat, yet there was something that he couldn't shake. Something was wrong with it. The Auburn haired nation's eyes widened once he figured out why it sounded wrong. But was he just being paranoid.

"Fratello." He squeaked clinging onto his brother's arm. The brunette nation titled his head to face his brother ready to snap at him, but swallowed when he saw Italy's expression. "What?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle voice. "Ve, didn't England tell us that his heart rate is meant to be really fast. I have listened to it before and it was twice as fast as it is now." Italy was on the verge of tears, he hoped he wasn't right, that meant that something was wrong with England.

Romano pulled away from his brother and started making his way to the sleeping nation. "Dammit, the stupid bastard was right. England heart beat is too slow, it's meant to be twice as fast as it is now! Fuck, it's getting slower!"

"What do you mean too slow aru, it's a perfectly normal heart rate for some one that's sleeping?"

"That's the point arsehole, he's not normal dammit. The tea bastard told us that he has a very fast heart beat when his angel. Feliciano has heard it before when he was sleeping and it was at least twice as fast as it is now!"

"Aiya! Why didn't you say any of this sooner?"

"That doesn't matter now dammit. Fuck it's even slower than a normal person heart beat!" China, didn't even wait for Romano to finish his sentence before he started tending to England. The Asian inserted some type of drug directly into the nation's heart. The heart rate continued to drop until it was nearly no excitant. Japan went to turn the filter machine off when China told him to leave it on, and give the drug sometime before it took effect.

5 painfully long minutes passed before the heart rate started to pick up, still not nearly as fast enough. "Filtration at 45% till completion." Japan whispered breaking the silence. Italy had been sobbing clinging onto his brother's arm; Prussia had become tensed; his hand hovering over his awesome sword. He couldn't witness 2 nations die, it would be too much.

* * *

_Britain opened his eyes to find that he was engulfed in darkness, a scenario which he was becoming all too familiar with. The blonde found that he couldn't move which was the norm, when he was dreaming with the demons infiltrating them; this time was different. He wasn't pinned down by any of the creatures, or heavily chained. He was just lying in the ever ending dark abyss._

_England thought back to what he last remembered before losing consciousness. Bugger, America had given him some sort of drug. No, no, no, no! He supposed that he couldn't blame the country, he didn't know. How could he? England hadn't told any of them that he was extremely susceptible to any form of drug, while he was the Britannia angel. Even a simple headache tablet could knock him out._

_He could feel that his body wasn't functioning properly; he could hear his abnormally slow heartbeat. Breathing was laborious, even blinking was becoming difficult. England cursed as he tried to move, even a twitch, anything. He swore again when a dark figure towered over him. It was him as a demon. _

_He had fiery eyes just like all of the other demons. The look alike had pointed teeth and large bat wings. Demon England had red horns similar to that of a ram and a devils tail. The demon sat on an elegant oak chair with a red cushions sipping a cup of tea. _

_"Hello dear Arthur. Why are you trying to get rid of us, did we not give you company? Not that it matters any more, it seems that you won't be with us for much longer. Such a shame really, we wanted to be the ones to end your life. To think all we had to do was to give you some simple aesthetic and that could kill the mighty Arthur Kirkland. It's funny that they are all trying to help you but they just ending up killing you._

_You know what Arthur; we had a lot of fun taking over your body. Unlike the rest of the nations, you don't have a; what is it you call them, ah a Shadow. You make such a powerful demon, that we are going to miss you. To show you that we care we even took on your from to keep you company while you die. Once you're gone there will be little to stop us from taking this world, thank you. Good bye Arthur."_

_Demon England smiled at the immobile nation on the floor, kissing his cold forehead. He was already starting to lose his body heat; he couldn't keep his eyes open any more. Maybe he should stop fighting, maybe he should give up. He had done a pretty good job protecting everyone hadn't he? He was fed up with fighting, almost nonstop fighting since he was born; he could stop now, right?_

_The angel thought to himself as he listened to his nearly non existing heartbeat. He thought about his life, all that had happened the good and the bad. Things that he should have done differently, things that he would leave the same. The bloody git was right, he was sentimental old man._

_Bloody git, he couldn't leave him alone, he would go and bug someone else when he watches a scary movie, probably poor Japan. Who would make sure that Australia wouldn't bring animals into world meetings, who will Canada rant to about his brother. There were so many things that he had to live for, not just for his ex-colonies. He needed to live; he was just too stubborn to die. He also made a note to visit them more, see Hong Kong's fireworks, and pay attention to Sealand. He couldn't die here, not until the world was safe and he fulfilled his duty as a nation and the Britannia angel_

_With a new fire of determination burning from inside him, he opened his eyes. His heart rate picked up, warmth started to flow into his icy veins. He recognised that there was some other drug now in his system which was helping him to fight back. He could also feel the demon blood fighting against the new drug trying to stop it from taking effect; he was fighting this battle alone. _

_He was winning the battle; he was able to move his left hand after much concentration. Even move his toes. He was conscious of every single thing that was happening in his body. He could feel his heart constrict, he could feel the blood flow around his body, air filling his lungs. But then he felt a burn, a burn to the left of his chest which burned his lungs._

* * *

The nations in the room started to relax; England's condition seemed to be under control. That was until a blue symbol started to glow on his chest and an orange one on his hand. That's when his breathing stopped. The old nation started preforming CPR immediately, trying to get the others lungs to work.

"Shit, Australia and America must be fighting the demons, the awesome me is going to help them. Can't let them get hurt, it will just hurt Brows more, which he doesn't need at the moment." Prussia withdrew his sword and ran out of the room. China only vaguely heard the Prussian as he continued to try and get Britain to breathe. The only thing that was at some comfort at the moment was that he still had a heartbeat, even if it was week. Maybe they should have told England about their plans.

* * *

**Yeah...**

**I wanted Halo to have an argument with America when he collapsed, so that's why England went on a rant. I also made Australia hold England as I imagine him to be really protective of people.**

** Ahahahah England is socially awkward. Me and my friend had a sort of game where where thought of words to describe each other and that was at the top of the list, as well as absent minded and sarcastic -_-**

**Any way it gets worse. I'm sorry England I don't know why I am so mean to you.**

**"Git!" **

**I'm sorry!**

**"Review so that Hutcchy writes, chapters where she isn't a bloody git to me."**

**I do torture you less after this ,I think... but then there's that part, oh and that.**

**"Wanker!"**


	21. Seeing red

**Hi.**

**A crappy fight scene coming up guys, I suck so bad!**

**Anyway it's a bit sad as well, oh and Canada gets mad.**

**I don't own Hetalia**

**p.s. I checked this listening to requiem for a dream, pretty good song to read this chapter to**

* * *

Bursting through the double door, Prussia almost knocked over his brother as he sprinted down the deserted corridor, paying no attention to those calling after him. Breathing heavily the albino skidded around the corner, almost falling over. As soon as he saw a black figure he sliced his sword, chopping off the figures arm.

The creature screeched, swiftly moving its other arm in a downwards motion, aiming for the Prussian neck. Bang! Ash showered over the albino as the bullet passed through the creatures head. America was pointing his gun at where the creature had once stood.

The young blonde was breathing heavily; he had his left arm wrapped around his torso, trying to supress the blood flowing from it. He quickly reloaded his gun before he switched targets to the next demon. "Watch out for their arms dude, they're like swords or something."

Now paying attention to the enemies he noticed that they looked like giant bugs. They were at least 7 foot tall; their antennae's added an extra foot. What the Prussian would describe them as, was big praying mantises. Their gigantic eyes burned as they fixed onto their target, raising their scythe like arms at the country.

Prussia dodged the various swipes at him, rolling on the floor to escape their attacks. He rose from the ground fining himself back to back with Australia. The Australian had a limp, but that wasn't holding him back as he reloaded the shotgun and aimed for the next creature. One of the giant bug launched at the Aussie as he was reloading. Just as Prussia was going to turn around and aid his friend, Australia had already thrown a boomerang; which hummed as it was charged with electricity.

Not even checking to see if the boomerang hit its target, the young nation finished reloading and held his hand out waiting for the weapon to return, before putting it back in his back pocket. France was fighting with his beloved Saber that he used when fighting England, it was always on him.

The French nation parried with the creature keeping them at bay. These demons were a lot faster than the one that they have fought previously, and were able to take more damage, before they died. France side stepped avoiding his arm from being chopped off, using his sword to catch the creature arm. In one swift movement France swiped the scythe away, in a circular motion he sliced the enemy in half. Good thing that he had so much practice in fighting with Britain.

Canada was hardly recognisable. He fought like an animal, all to protect the toddler that was struggling to breathe at his feet. Although the nation actions were violent he was careful to step around the child on the floor, keeping England between his legs, not letting any demon get close. The Canadian handled his assault rifle like a professional but had a crazed look in his eyes. Which said: _You fucked with something important to me, now I am going to fuck with you._

* * *

One of the creatures sliced Canada's hand which just enraged him more, he was no longer aiming to kill, he was aiming to cause as much pain as possible and slowly die. "Right we need to get you losers somewhere safe. Whenever you get hurt it affects brows." Prussia yelled over the noise of the battle. Just about loud enough to be heard over the sound of guns firing; and metal clashing with metal.

Spain came dashing around the corner and didn't even hesitate before he took out his axe and started ploughing into the beasts. "What's going on Amigo?" he yelled leaving a cloud of ash behind him as he ran closer to his friend. "Toni, we need to get the youngsters away from here. There is something wrong with Brows, every time they get hurt he does too." Prussia bellowed, withdrawing his sword from a demon's body.

"What?! I aint going to run away from a fight, mate. The pommie can't feel his right hand anyway, if I get hurt he aint gonna hurt him." Australia yelled, reloading his gun again, one thing about a shot gun, you need to reload it a lot.

"Nien, we can't be sure if it does or not. Just because he can't feel it, doesn't mean that he doesn't do any harm to it. Now listen to the awesome me and get back to the operating room." The nations did as they were told and starting edging back towards the operating room, still fighting. Canada had scooped up Halo and was holding him in one arm while firing with the other. Mathew was alarmed at how little he felt from the tiny nation, he hadn't noticed until now that he was always able to feel England's life force through Halo, and at the moment it was extremely weak.

They edged their way down the corridor, the demons still following. The bad touch trio held of the majority off the creatures but they continued to follow the others. Russia was the first to see the others approaching, once he noticed the state of halo, his aura became extremely dark. A dark cloud hugged the large nation as he swaggered in to the upcoming onslaught. The cloud around him caused the creatures to momentarily freeze before he crushed their skulls with his pipe.

"How was the dude able to do that?" America whispered to Australia as they passed the smiling nation. Russia wished them luck before his attention turned to the battle in front of him. "All nations have magic, in them. Just have, to learn, how to, channel it." Halo panted looking at Canada with a worried look in his eyes, he would never get used to the boy looking blood thirsty.

"Mum, you're ok!" Australia almost cried at hearing Halo's voice. They didn't stoop though; they kept showering the demons with bullets as they made their way towards the double door. Germany didn't even demand for an explanation before he joined the others in battle. The German stood beside his brother shooting the ones behind Prussia had sliced. They fought together as if they had rehearsed a dance, their movements were harmonious.

* * *

America pushed the doors open stepping into the operating room, Canada and Australia were close behind. China had put a breathing mask over England's mouth, only the machines where keeping him alive.

"Aiya what happened to you 2!" China yelled once his eyes fell upon America and Australia, he didn't leave the angels side though. China looked hopefully towards the Italy brothers, Italy picking up on the Asian nations gaze and quickly got some things to treat the American and Australian.

Italy instructed America to sit down and rest against the wall as he saw to his wound. Romano decided to put himself in charge with caring for the Australian and told him to do the same as America.

Canada stared out of the small window of the door watching the battle between nations and demons. He growled as he felt Halo become even weaker, finding that he still had a bit of anger which he needed to release. Good thing that there was a target which he could channel his anger. The Purple eyed nation calmly walked over to the Green eyed nation on the floor and handed Australia a trembling Halo.

"I'll be back in a minuet eh. Don't worry I'll stay back I won't get injured I just need to kill some of these fuckers!" Canada left the room silently, finger teasing the trigger. They others didn't say anything they were too surprised at the Canadians actions. Australia understood what the nation was thinking, he was tempted to run after him and join in with the fun. Instead he looked down at the child in his arms and pulled him into a protective hug.

"What's going on out there dammit? I thought there were charms or some kind of shit to stop those bastards from smelling us or something." Romano had finished tending to Australia's leg and was now looking out of the window. He recognised the creatures from England's book, they were called Slicers. Apparently their weak points were their legs and their waist; however they were extremely fast and had hard skin (shell.)

"Blocks humans scent, not nations. Very difficult, scent to block." Halo mumbled into Australia's top, which couldn't be heard by anyone else but him, so he translated to the others. America stumbled closer to the angel on the steel bed, not really knowing what to do.

"90% complete. We will be able to leave soon; we will have to bring the breathing apparatus with us, but I don't think we will be able to bring back anything else." Japan informed the others looking slightly worried. Romano noticed that the other countries were getting closer to the door, the demons pushing them back. The Italian took out machine gun and motioned to his brother to do the same. "How long will it be until it's finished Japan?" he asked wearily slowly pushing the door open.

"About 10 minutes or so." The Asian answered finding that his hand was resting on his katana. Glowing lights burst through the door as soon as Romano had opened it fully. They didn't even explain what they were doing when they held hands and formed a circle above the angel. The Fairies glow grew brighter before light shot out of them like a fountain creating a dome. China, Japan, America and England were all inside the shield.

"This will keep the buggers out until the procedure is finished, mate. Just keep the little Pommie safe." Sydney explained from inside the dome, Australia stood holding Halo with one arm and wielding a boomerang in the other.

* * *

BAM!

The nations fell back into the room, demons tumbling in as well. America tried to sprint into action but found that he was trapped inside the dome of light. He pounded away at his prison screaming to break through. Australia placed Halo against the dome and stood in front of the tiny nation.

The demons kept pouring into the tiny room pushing the nations up closer to the dome. All they had to do was buy some time until they could leave, just a few more minutes. Spain was fighting closely to the Italian brother, he was well aware that they could hold their own, but wanted to be careful. Prussia was fighting in between Germany and France. Russia stood slightly in front of the other nations allowing his dark aura to cover the demons like a blanket of snow. The creature froze allowing the countries extra time to kill the things, before they got too close. Canada was firing rapid shots at the creatures, he was now aiming to kill rather than just severally injure.

"2 minutes left!" Japan informed the others, he too was frustrated as he was unable to fight. America was still hammering away at the dome, growing more and more frustrated as each second passed. His sky blue eyes went wide when a demon managed to slice at Russia's leg. The sliver haired nation fell to his knee, looking up in surprise at the upcoming threat.

One of the demons was looming above him; the creatures arm pointing down at the nations head. The dark figures eyes burned, its only intent was to kill, nothing more. The creature didn't know anything else. Resembling death; the demon struck downwards going for the kill. Russia smiled sweetly as death approached, knowing that he had died in battle. But it never came.

* * *

CLASH!

Halo had jumped in front of the Russia at the last second, using a sword to block the attack. The tiny nation's movements where sluggish, he pushed away the sword like arm. While Australia tried to figure out how miniature England had got around him, all the other nations stared wide eyed.

Unfortunately for the tiny nation, his movements had become too sluggish as he wasn't able to defend from the other sword like arm of the creature. The room fell into utter silence when the arm tore straight through the child's chest and out his back. All colour left his eyes, looking like a blank canvas. But no blood flowed from the tiny nation.

America's attention fell onto Angel England as soon as he saw the arm enter Halo's chest. The pale nation's body jerked as blood sprouted from his chest like a volcano. The crimson liquid quickly drowned the table and began spilling onto the floor. Blood started to pool out of England's slightly parted mouth colouring the mask red.

As the Slicer drew back its arm, Halo's body continued to hang in the air instead of dropping. Green flames burst out of the small body, engulfing all the demons. An ear piercing screech echoed throughout the hospital, which was followed by the gurgling of the dying creatures as they were devoured in the magic flames. The Flames quickly died down and it began to snow ash, which covered the once white tiled floor.

Halo's body began to fade turning into a ring. The ring's glow dimmed dramatically as it fell to the floor. The clang of the halo hitting the floor was simultaneously followed tone of a flat line.

* * *

The dome of light collapsed, freeing the captives from their prison; but no one moved. All the fairies landed onto blood stained chest. Japan remained silent not bothering to tell everyone that the procedure was now complete. No one knew what to do. They just stood in silence allowing themselves to get covered in ash.

The first person to break the silence was Italy as he began to quietly cry, burying his head into his brother's chest. France ran over to the dead blonde's side, he tried to move away some strands of hair that had fallen in front of the nation's closed eyes but broke down. He fell to his knees and began to cry.

Germany looked towards his brother for morale support to find tears that where trickling down the Prussians face. Spain was trying to soothe a crying Canada which had little effect as silent tears rolled down his cheek. Japan didn't know how to react; his body had frozen and shut off everything that was happening around him. He didn't even know whether he was crying or not.

America was holding the Brits cold hand, he was furious. He had failed he said that he was going to protect England and be his hero, and he had failed. Hot angry tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. Australia was on his knees looking at his hands. He was the one protecting Halo and he had managed to let the small nation pass him. He hated himself.

Russia had carefully picked up the halo and held it close to his chest. His face twisted in confusion when he felt something warm in his icy hands. He pulled the ring away from his chest and smiled. "China, I think that you will need to fix England's wounds da."

China looked at the nation as if he was insane but gasped once he realised something. He didn't feel the passing. Every time a nation died he would feel it but he didn't feel it just now that could only mean one thing. "Is the ring still glowing, aru?" China's lips tugged into a small smile.

Russia turned around holding his hand out so that everyone could see his hands. "Our comrade is still alive da."

* * *

**...**

**I was going to end this chapter on the flat line but thought that I was being too cruel.**

**...**

**I don't like prying mantises they freak me out**

**...**

**I might not update again this week as I'm catching up with the chapters that I have already written and I need to write faster. **

**I'm sorry this chapter is a bit of a downer, but it's not all doom and gloom. I mean how can I kill off the main character when the story isn't even finished.**

**Anyway thanks for reading. All of the Hetalia gang are mad at me so they won't be saying anything else this chapter, it's a bit lonely really.**

**"****_Guys the next chapter is happier I promise. don't stay mad at me, please."_**

**_..._**

**sigh, see you next time**


	22. Capture the flag and backfiring spells

**Hi Guys, I'm uploading again, even though I said that I probably wouldn't. Aggghhhhh I'm only one chapter ahead now!**

**Any way I forgot to say well done to Australia last time for making it into Hetalia Beautiful world. I love it they are so shiny. England lloks so cute! any way I will let the Aussie introduce the chapter for you guys today just to congratulate him. Take it away Jack!**

**"You crazy Pommie, I'm still cheesed off with what you did to Mum."**

**Awwwwhhhhh come on please Australia, I'm nice to him in this chapter (sort of)**

**"Fine! Gday mates Australia here, to tell you that Hutcchy own nothing. Good thing too shes a crazy Bastard that goes around killing blokes."**

**Thank you Jack :)**

* * *

The fairies had teleported the other nation back to England's house, the lifeless nation was floating on a cloud of magic. America carefully held Alice in his hands; she was extremely pale but was breathing. The large nation watched as China and Japan worked on England's broken body. The heart monitor was still taunting the nations, by singing the same tone; informing them that there was no heartbeat.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,BEEP

"How, does he keep bouncing back?"

"Ve~, Ve~"

"Magnifico!"

"Angleterre!"

"Hhhhmmmm^j^"

"Thank god, I was so scared eh!"

"Stupid Pommie bastard!"

"I should of known that you were too stubborn to die, Iggy."

"I don't understand how he can still be alive aru. It doesn't make any sense." China thought aloud as he started to clean the wounds. The heart beat was incredibly weak, nowhere near strong enough and his lungs were still failing to cooperate; but he was alive.

"It seems that England san has a very strong will." Japan smiled watching the sleeping nation with new found respect. China started to instruct the other nations to leave the room all but asked Germany to help carry England back to his room. He was the only nation that seemed to be in the right state of mind. The blue eyed blonde carried the frail country to his room; China followed carrying the breathing apparatus that was still connected to England.

"Someone should stay with him until he wakes up aru." China tried to stay optimistic; he knew that there could be a chance that he wouldn't wake up. Germany sighed and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room. "Ja, I will take first watch, I'll let you sort out the rota." The Asian simply nodded as he left the room, making sure to leave the door open.

The house was oddly silent for a few hours; everyone had a wash and changed. France offered to cook everyone a meal, he said he needed a distraction. They all ate in silence around the table not looking up from their plates.

Russia had volunteered to watch the sleeping country next; he gave Australia the halo to hold while he sat in England's room. He could tell that the young nation was blaming himself for what happened to Halo, even though Russia was the one that Halo got stabbed for. So the large nation gave Australia the delicate ring, in hope to make him feel better.

Most of the countries were sitting in the living room watching a film hoping that it would lighten the mood among the countries. None of them were really paying any attention to the plot as they just stared at the screen and listened to the noise. They all knew the story to Harry Potter any way. (first film that popped into my head when I thought what films would England have)

They were half way through the second film when Australia looked down at his chest in surprise. The ring that he was holding against his chest started to feel warm and grow. The Australian almost shot up like a firework when the ring changed into a sleeping toddler.

Chibi England yawned and stretched as he started to open his large grass green eyes. Australia chocked at the sight, pulling the child into a suffocating hug. The child pushed away from the nation's chest struggling to breath, causing Australia to let go.

"Wanker!"

As soon as the others heard the English accent that didn't belong to anyone in the film, their heads snapped to see Halo standing by the Australian's feet. Prussia started to choke on the beer that he was drinking and was gasping for air, Spain was patting his back. Italy dived at the child and scooped him in up and threw him playfully in the air.

"Oi you bloody git, stop throwing me!" Italy chose to ignore Halo and continued to throw England up and down his smile grew even bigger when Halo started giggling. "Higher, higher!" he cheered the higher he got. "Over here Italy, throw him to the awesome me." Prussia jumped excitedly waving his arms. Italy didn't even hesitate before he threw the little nation to the albino. It didn't take long until the countries started playing catch with Halo, whom was giggling the entire time.

* * *

The Bad Touch Trio soon turned the game of catch into a game of catch the flag. The flag being mini Britain. The ex- colonies and was one team, the Italy's and Germany was another; China had joined the younger nation and Japan stayed with the axis. Their goal was to not let the Bad Touch Trio win.

Which was rather easy as Halo ran away when ever France got close to him. However despite their appearance, the trio was excellent strategist. France would scare away Italy and Romano whenever they got close, Spain would tackle America, Australia and China in a hug and Prussia with Halo would run like the wind whenever they were in possession.

Cackling as he had escaped France's clutches Halo scurried down the corridor and skidded round the corner. It would be more fun if the flag way trying to escape from those hunting it; also he didn't like the idea of France trying to dress him up. Not looking where he was going, the child bumped into something translucent. He fell backwards landing on his bum with an "oof".

"Oh sorry Halo, I didn't see you there eh." Canada smiled and helped the nation to his feet. Halo dusted himself down and looked up to Canada, taking in his appearance trying to tell which brother he was looking at. "Oh sowrry Canada, I didn't see you. Stupid Frwance is trywing to put bows in my hair." Canada chuckled picking up the child in his arms and looked down the corridor to see if anyone is was coming.

"Don't worry that happens a lot. Well we can't have you with bows in your hair, how about we go and hide somewhere. No one has paid any attention to me during this game so you will be safe with me, eh." Canada opened the door behind him which just so happened to be the library on the first floor.

* * *

Canada was right, no one did come and look for them, and the two chatted in the room for an hour. Once Halo seemed to be in a pretty good mood, Canada decided that it was a good time to ask what exactly happened back at the hospital. The child didn't get upset like how the Canadian anticipated, he explained rather happily; it was as if he was just happy to be talking to someone.

"Oh Arthur, we did that to you? I did tell the others that we should have confronted you first, but none of them listened. God, even the fairies said something about it possible being harmful for you eh. I'm so sorry. Fuck we almost killed you eh." Canada voice was full of anger which caused Halo to frown.

"Don't be angwee Mathew. I like it when you smile." Halo stood in front of Canada and used a tiny finger to tilt the Canadian's head up to look into Halo's eyes. Halo smiled and wiped the angry tears away with his thumb. "It's ok Poppet. I'm fine. You were all just trying to help me, how were you supposed to know?" Canada blinked looking up in surprise to find that himself in front of colonial England.

Canada dived at his guardian hugging the man; he had missed those eyes so much. Sure chibi England's eyes were normal, but he missed his England's eyes. The ones that have seen so much, experienced eyes. He hadn't seen the eyes since the start of the meeting a few weeks ago; he had been looking at sick eyes since then. Eyes that were filled with pain. "Can you get off me pwease, your crwushing me"

* * *

Three days had passed and England still hadn't woken up. His heart rate was still slightly slower than it should be but not by much. Everyone had found ways to entertain themselves, which was bad news when it came to the bad touch trio. The trio were constantly pranking everyone. One afternoon they spent they had a competition to see who can get the most stickers on other countries without being noticed. China woke up from a nap to find that he was covered in stickers of France's face.

Germany spent a lot of time training encouraging others to do the same. The others were more willing to come once he convinced Halo to teach everyone about different demons. They only turned up as they knew that Halo was likely to want to play after wards. He was still every bit England, but the tiny nation just preferred to be entertained in other peoples company. They quickly found out that he still had the same temper.

The tiny nation had told America that he wanted to play spies with him and Italy. They had very important mission which was to retrieve valuable items, from different places around the world. Of course American and Italy agreed to join, not really expecting that they were actually going to break into other countries houses and steal something. It was defiantly exciting way to put an errand. England had been meaning get Australia, Canada, China and Prussia their animals companions for a while.

Gilbird was now permanently stuck on Prussia's head as well as the smile which was plastered on his face. Canada had never stopped hugging his polar bear Kumamaho (he could never remember his name) and China was walking around with his Panda in his basket on his back. The evil looking koala was always clinging onto Australia's shoulder, looking like a parrot in some way.

* * *

Japan walked pass the basement door when there was a loud bang and the door smashed into little pieces. Purple smoke twirled around the floor covering the nation's feet. "Bollocks!" Japan looked down in surprise at the little nation and almost fainted.

On the top of the little nation's head was a pair of sand coloured cat ears and matching tail. Halo cursed wafting away the smoke from his face. Halo saw the shattered door and sighed, he has replaced that door so many times. He turned around sensing that someone was next to him, he smiled when he realised it was Japan; he wasn't likely to tease him for a spell backfiring. Japan noticed that Halo had pointed teeth when he smiled, and casually searched his pocket for his camera.

"Neko Igirisu?!

Japan was holding the camera behind his back, fighting back the urges to pets the nation's ears. Said ears flattened against his head as Halo looked up at the Asian in confusion. "Neko? Cat? (looks behind him and sees the tail) Bugger!" Halo dropped down onto his bottom and crossed his arms pouting. That was it Japan couldn't resist anymore as he took a picture of the adorable Brit. "Japan." The child wined standing to his feet, with his arms crossed; ears flicking up.

"I'm sorry Halo san, I couldn't resist. If you don't mind me asking, how did this happen?" The Asian picked up the cat/ country to save him from keep looking up at Japan. Halo cheeks glowed a faint red and he huffed. "I was twying to talk to the ones who turned me into an angel, to ask for adwice. Evrwytime I twy do a spell that inwolves me in any way, it backfires. I'm not sure why."

"And this is a result of your spell backfiring, is it permeate?" Halo shook his head slowly looking thoughtful, before he shook his head with more certainty. "No. It was onwy a simple communicating spell. I'm not sure how wong it will wast, I don't weally want the others to find out though." Halo mumbled avoiding the brown eyes that were examining him.

"I understand Halo san, although I recommend that you see China sama. You did just burst through that door." Halo was going to argue, but saw that Japan wasn't really asking for permission. The cat/nation huffed as Japan carried him where the old nation was.

China was in the garden watching his panda roam amongst the flowers when Japan approached with Halo. Japan quickly explained what had happened and handed an obviously agitated Brit to China. China examined the child taking off his cloak to see if there were any injuries. Halo had a trail of fur the travelled down his spin but that was mainly it.

China Froze however once he noticed mark on the back of the small Britons neck. It was placed in line with his shoulders, meaning that it could be hidden easily by a top. It looked like a pair of wings that wrapped protectively around the earth. China had seen this before somewhere, but where? It was important, he knew that; but it had been so long.

"Halo, what is this marking on your neck. It looks like a tattoo, ahen?" Halo's ears flattened down on his head and his tail wrapped his feet as he thought. "I'm not sure. I've had ever since I becwame an angel. Original me has it too." China hummed thoughtfully as he traced the tattoo with his fingers, causing Halo's ears to twitch and tail to flick. His was going to take some getting used to, depending how long it lasted.

* * *

Germany had been sitting next to England's bedside for around 20 minutes, after he convinced Australia to get something to eat. The nation skipped dinner when everyone else went to eat, saying that he didn't want to leave England alone as no one would be there if he woke up, even if it was just to go down stairs for a minute.

The blue eyed nation watched England's still body. China had re bandaged the nation's wounds saying that they were mostly healed, but will leave a large scar. Glancing to the small alarm clock on the bedside table, Germany noticed that 4 days had now passed and The Briton still hadn't woken up. The blonde frowned thinking of ways to possibly wake up the man, how did he wake Italy up? Sighing, not really thinking of anything that could help; he leaned closer to the angel.

"I once killed a man using just a pea and a spoon!" Germany could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks in embarrassment; it was worth a try, even if it did seem completely ridiculous. The blue eyed blonde buried his face in his hands feeling stupid. His peaked over his finger, when he heard a muffled laugh.

He recognised that laugh even if it was muffled by the breathing mask. England was awake, and laughing. Germany leaned in closer, noting that he Brit still had his eyes closed. Maybe he imagined England laughing, he hadn't been sleeping all that well recently; then he didn't think that anyone has. There was a series of muffed sounds coming from the Brit which confused the German.

Eventually a pale hand rose to Britain face and pulled the mask off his mouth. The nation took a huge intake of breath then exhaled slowly. His chest then started to move up and down in a steady rhythm. "I highly doubt that." The Englishman croaked, not having used his voice in 4 days.

"England? How are you feeling?" Germany asked tentatively, after he was sure that England was breathing well enough on his own. The pale nation breathed slowly for a few seconds, making Germany think that maybe he didn't hear him. "Like shit. Although considering that I really died, I'm doing bloody great." A ghost of a smile graced the Brits face as he moved his right hand.

"I still can't feel anything, but at least I can move my hand now." England experimented moving his hand, wiggling each individual finger and rotated his wrist. Germany gulped before he asked his question, he knew that he shouldn't really ask seeing that the country had just woken up, but this had been playing on his mind; probably some of the others as well.

"I know that I shouldn't really be asking but how are you alive?" The blue eyed nation winced expecting the other to get mad at him, most likely insult him. England stopped wiggling his hand, and laid it on his stomach looking thoughtful.

"I suppose there are a few reasons as to why I am alive. One reason is due to the fact that I have a high heart rate, I am not completely certain of the science behind it; but my heart beats fast so that I have oxygen rich blood which is reserved for flight. When my heart stopped there was still some oxygen left in my brain from the blood, so I wasn't brain dead.

I believe that the fairies helped me recover fast, speed up my metabolism, or something of that sort. Also the so called Gods that turned me into the Britannia Angel said that it wasn't my time yet. Bloody gits they could at least tell me what they want me to do, said it wasn't the time to tell me; I need to find some way to talk to them before they tell me. While I am doing that more of our people die. Bunch of wankers!"

At least Germany got his answer, even if he didn't quite understand it; he had something to go on. The German leaned back in the chair thinking whether he should leave and get the others; was the nation ready to be bombarded by everyone?

England tuned his head on his pillow so he was facing Germany, it was then that he opened his eyes. His emerald eyes reflected the small amount of light in the room causing them to shine. They were full of life, if you looked deep enough, you would expect to see birds flying in the forest green. It had worked, he was no longer infected; no longer a prisoner.

"Don't worry about telling them lad, they already know."

* * *

**Japan hands over photo's while smiling**

**"Arigato" (can't remember how to spell it)**

**you're welcome Japan, I'm not sure how long Halo will be stuck like that, and yay Halo is back.**

**sorry about the chapter guys I know that it is a bit all over the place. It's like I just mashed up a lot of little scenes. but hey the bad touch trio are being mischievous again, I know they have been a bit OC actually I think most of the hetalia gang has and for that I'm sorry. Any way the next chapter is the party, they need to celebrate England being demon blood free while they can. **

**hope you liked the chapter :)**

**p.s. I find it funny that I get favorites and reviews when I'm really mean to England, you sadist bunch. but how can I talk I'm the one who wrote it.**


	23. Party (CRACK)

**I have just noticed that most of my grammar mistakes are in the authors notes, thats probably due to the fact that I don't proof read them.**

**I wasn't going to upload a chapter today, I'm not longer ahead in the story. so you will have to wait until i have finished a chapter before I upload it,as I said before it takes me roughly a week to write a chapter; so there will probably only be one chapter per week now instead of 2. It's sunny today in little old England which is a miracle so I am in a good mood and wanted to put this chapter up.**

**Yay it's the party, I have most likely over hyped this chapter but while I was writing it, it made me laugh alot; sometimes I question my sanity. There are some references in this chapter to things see if you can spot them. Also this chapter is long.**

**any way lets get this started, would you like to start the chapter China?**

**"Hutcchy doesn't own Hetalia, aru. Good thing too as I don't wouldn't do much aru"**

**China you are very important later, stop complaining you old man!**

**"AYIA!"**

* * *

England was right. Once He woke up Halo casually said "Oh, I'm up." Which was heard by China and Japan, they then informed the others the news. Of course everyone crammed into England's bedroom to see if it was real, and was quickly kicked out the room by Germany telling them to give the country some space.

Once everyone had established that England was indeed awake, they all agreed with America that they should have a party to celebrate the Brits recovery. America had asked Amelia to take to his house so that he could get a few things, not bothering to bring anyone with him as his house was protected.

Japan had started to set up the stage where America decided they were going to perform. Australia was helping him set up as some of the equipment was heavy; America practically dragged the Australian into the band once he learnt that the Aussie could play bass. Canada was kept busy by moving the instruments from the music room, to the ball room; which was where the party was going to take place.

Cooking all the food for the party China and Italy were working hard in the kitchen. Romano, Germany and Russia was left to do the decorating, no one was quite sure what the bad touch trio was doing but it had something to do with entertaining/ distracting Halo.

Currently Spain was playing with Halo in the garden; Halo now had his hood up; so that the other members of the trio can go ahead with their plan. Spain's task was to keep Halo occupied while Prussia and France began mission; _throw away England's clothes_.

* * *

The plan was simple really, France told England to have a shower as he hadn't washed in 4 days, while the Brit was washing, Prussia made sure to hide all of the Brit's clothes. France had left an outfit which he thought would be appropriate for the angel to wear for a party. There was a black t-shirt which had its collar up and ¾ length sleeves. There were no buttons where the top 2 should be making it a v neck. He had also picked out some skinny black jean, and a white belt. France had even picked out the boots and socks that the nation should wear and left out some leather gloves.

France and Prussia hid under the bed once they heard England making his way to the room, trying to supress their laughter. Britain was wearing just a towel which he wore around his head, a small one was draped on his shoulders. He walked to the wardrobe and opened it, only to stare blankly at how bare it was. It was only the hangers present. The Briton sighed and walked to his chest of draws, already knowing that they too would be empty; and swore loudly.

Prussia sniggered at the curses that poured out of the nation's mouth, whereas France was trying to see up England towel every time he walked past the bed. The angered nation's footsteps stopped at the base of his bed; France was delighted, and stared to swear even louder.

"Bloody, frog. I know it was him, the Fucking perv! Probably got that wanker Gilbert to join him. Bunch of bloody gits. I just fucking woke up from a bloody coma, and the bastards hide my clothes and leave me with this. Fuck!"

England started to begrudgingly put on the clothes, having to wiggle into the tight jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed; he walked over to the small box on top of his chest of draws and opened it. He pulled out a set of dog tags and put them on; he had a tag from each of the recent wars, also a pair of small silver looped earrings. He looked in the mirror again, flexed his fingers in the gloves and smiled; oh how he actually loved dressing like a rebel. He kicked the bed smirking, before he left the room back into the bathroom, to brush his teeth.

"I think brows knew we were here." The albino grinned at his partner in crime, who seemed to be preoccupied in watching England's bum as he left the room; and was now just staring at the shut door. "Hey Francis, did you know that Brows had an arse like that, it's almost as awesome as mine. Who would have thought seeing that he wears old man's clothes all the time?"

"We need to go downstairs and tell the other that Angleterre will be down soon, and get Antonio." France said quickly before swiftly getting out from under the bed and exiting the room. Prussia hurried after him grinning like a maniac, Gilbird chirping happily on his head; as he text Spain. ** The caterpillar is leaving the cocoon.**

"Quick suckers, his up and walking. It won't be long before he walks in here and we can begin this awesome party." Prussia shouted as he skidded into the room and jumped behind a table. The others ran and found some place to hide and turned off the lights. All they had to do know was to wait for Spain to "accidently" bump into England and guided him and Halo to the party.

* * *

"Calm down you Bloody git, I'm coming. I'm sure that your new dance routine that you and Lovino have been practicing will still be imprinted in your mind by the time we get there. So you don't have to drag me and run so fast, you're going to bloody trip or something else stupid."

Spain burst through the door first pulling England into the dark room. The doors mysteriously shut behind him causing the Brit to spin round to look at the door. England turned round, Halo in his arms; to find that the Spaniard wasn't standing next to him anymore.

Glitter shot up in the air like fireworks spelling out _Surprise England. _The lights were switched on as all the nations jumped out of their hiding places and shouted surprise. England arms dropped to his sides, Halo landing gracefully on the floor. Both England's had the same expression, emerald eyes wide, their jaw dropped.

"It's time to party! We have all been working hard and what better time to have fun, than when Iggy is cured. Let's get this party started." America's voice boomed around the room as he stood on the stage and spoke into the mic. There was a chorus of cheers from the nations as the music started playing, the playlist was made by America so it wasn't surprising that the first song was American.

England still stood speechless, Halo by his feet. They remained that way even when the heard of nations started to crowd around them. He was completely overwhelmed. Italy picked up Halo smiling, poking his cheek playfully. Still the small blonde remained dumbstruck looking off in the distance. "Crikey, I think we broke the Pommie's brain." Australia slung his arm around the angel's shoulder, causing the angel to stagger forward a bit.

"I, I, What?" Britain managed to say after opening and closing his mouth several times mimicking a fish. He then returned to his blank gaze, causing the others to feel slightly uncomfortable. Prussia popped up besides that angel and handed him a drink. The English man moved the glass up to his lips and started drinking, not actually being aware of his actions.

* * *

The nation started to relax once the alcohol entered his system, it taking an immediate effect. Once England managed to gain control of his thoughts, the party began. Italy was currently dancing to the music along with the bad touch trio, Germany was casually shuffling at the side; being forced to dance by Italy.

England was by the food spread; drinking Spitfire which Japan had handed to him earlier. He was already a happy drunk, he had only had 1 and a half drinks. Halo and pushed him to the table telling himself to eat something to try and sober up. He hasn't eaten anything since he had woken up and he was in his angel form, if the countries thought that he usually couldn't hold his liquor; they were in for a surprise.

Canada was talking to Halo, asking why he was still small even though England was now healthy, the child replied saying that he was having fun. Canada was stroking Halo's ears, as the tiny nation had given up hiding them. The Canadian also found out that because it was a small spell, it wouldn't affect original England, unlike what happened to some previous spells that had backfired. Australia had somehow managed to get China and Russia on the dance floor, they were currently dancing to _Cha Cha slide._

America stood next to the tipsy England, filling up his plate with a mountain of food. He started shovelling food into his mouth, watching the others dance. America glanced at the Brit standing next to him, who seemed very interested in the cup he was holding and grinned. England wings were now small, so that he could out stretch them and not hit anything next to him; that's when America realised that the angel was drunk.

"How ya doing Iggy?" America asked with a teasing smile, giving the scruffy blonde a playful nudge. England looked up from his interesting cup and frowned at the person who was rudely distracting him from his new friend. He smiled though once he recognised that it was America talking to him. "How do you do Alfred, have you spoken to Mr Cup yet? He's a bit shy so you need to be nice." Britain then handed America his cup, the younger nation gave the cup a questioning look; and was about to tell England that maybe it would be best if he didn't drink anymore. That was until England's heard perked up in realisation and he pulled America onto the dance floor.

* * *

America recognised the bass line that was playing, and grinned like a child once he clocked on what England was doing. He was surprised that Arthur was going to do it in front other, but the drink must have killed his embarrassment.

Alfred and Arthur gave each other a quick glance before they started dancing to _Black and Gold_. They were completely in sync and attracted the attention off all of the nations. The pair continued to dance to other songs came on, all of which Amelia was putting on, she knew the ones that both of them knew. Such as _Walka not a Talka_ and _Monstar_.

"Ve~, I didn't know that England can dance."

"We didn't either until one day where, Arthur Alfred and I went out. Alfred took us to an arcade and challenged Arthur to a game on the dance machine. At first he didn't do very well and lost, but demanded a replay as he now knew how to play the game. Next song he was dancing at the same level as Alfred. Since then Alfred has been dragging Arthur to different dance competition eh."

"Hia, England san and I often dance whenever we visit each other. I have many videos, I will show you some-"

Japan cut himself off once he heard _Moves like Jagger_ came on and joined in with the two dancing nations. Halo ignored his drunk self and started to play with the animals in another room, Original England's mind was too fuzzy to know what he was doing; so the child wouldn't be able to stop whatever the angel was doing.

Once France just finished dancing to _Beatbox_ with the clearly drunk England; otherwise the Brit never would of happily danced with the frog; he went to find Prussia. France glanced to Prussia and gave him a mischievous grin. "Mon ami, where did you put Angleterre's costumes. I believe that he is drunk enough to do anything we ask." Prussia gave France a wicked smile before sneaked out of the room to get the outfits. Even when drunk, England refused to dance to _Gangnam style_ and staggered back to the table to find his interesting friend Mr Cup. France walked up to England in full perv mode, not that the Brit noticed and coughed to get the nation's attention.

"Oh Francis, do you know why I put my friend. I gave him to Alfred earlier, I bet the bloody git stole him so as he was such interesting thing. Why are you called Frog, you don't look like a Frog? What a strange name to call yourself." France looked at the nation in front of him with an amused expression.

"I have a great idea Angleterre. You should show everyone your lovely collection of outfits, mon cher." France's smile faltered when England frowned at him, not quite sure what emotion was held in his eyes. "That's a bloody brilliant idea!" The Brit swayed a bit and started to walk away, not really knowing which direction he was going, France smiled and guided England in the right direction to his albino friend.

* * *

"Avast me heartys!" England swaggered into the room in full pirate gear, wearing his extravagant read coat and hat, even his eye patch. Despite being drunk he easily walked in his heeled boots up to Spain. France did not give the pirate his sword, afraid that he would pick a fight. He seemed to have forgotten that the angel could just use magic to get a weapon.

"Inglaterra!" The Spaniard yelled in shock and in anger. The brunet prepared himself for a fight, not really wanting to take on the angel. The blonde didn't seem to notice how tense the other was, he just grabbed the others arm and pulled him on the dance floor. The Brit started dancing to the _Macarena_; it didn't take long for the brunette to join in.

After England kept trying to loot everyone's gold and asking why the rum was gone; France thought it would be best to try and get the drunk into another costume. The drunk snuck up behind Canada and put some hand cuffs on him. "Ello, ello, ello. What do we have here?" The Brit gave Canada a questioning look trying to hide his smile. "Arthur, why did you hand cuff me, eh?" The policemen stepped away from the nation and shrugged.

"Have you seen my keys luv I have seemed to misplace them?" Canada paled at the question, wondering why these sorts of things always happen to him. He should have really learnt to stay away from Arthur whenever he was drunk he always got those around him in strange predicaments.

"I bet that if I shot the handcuff they will break, they always do this sort of stuff in Alfred's bloody movies. Now just stay still." Canada turned sheet white when he saw how serious his former mentor actually was. Germany had calmly moved Canada away from the crazy policemen while China explained to Britain that, that only worked in movies.

The policemen pouted at the Asian nation, and asked him if he had seen a swan. Apparently there had been an escaped swan that he had been trying to catch but somehow it kept getting away. According to the drunk it was an Evil sawn that had stolen all the ice cream. China apologised as he hasn't seen the swan and watched the sad policemen walk away, only to be grabbed by France again.

France had decided to get in on the act as he came into the room dressed as a doctor, accompanied by nurse Iggy. The angel now was wearing a pink nurse dress, slippers and hat. He had a drunken grin on his face and was swaying slightly. France directed his nurse to their patient; which was Russia and instructed the nurse to care for the patient. According to the French man, the Russian had a boo boo on his head.

The caring nurse actually fussed over the confused Russian and gave him a plaster (band aid) to put on his head. Nurse Iggy then asked if his patient was hungry or needed a drink and rushed to the drinks table when Russia said "da" when asked about the drink. Russia never got his drink however as _Happy synthesiser_ started playing and the nurse started dancing with Japan.

Japan managed to keep nurse England on the dance floor for a considerable amount of time. He had been in this costume for the most amount of time, there wasn't much that he much trouble that he could get into; while he took on the personality of a nurse. When drunk, for some reason England thinks that he has to play the part of the costume.

England had just finished dancing to _Omote lovers_ when Prussia dragged the dancing nation away and got him to change again. France was too busy using the excuse that he was a doctor so that it was ok for him to try and undress people.

Prussia was cackling in the corner of the room, as he watched the newly dressed island nation waltz into the room. The albino was proud of himself as he watched Britain walk up to Australia, he had a huge grin on his face and had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

"Anyone for a snack?" Australia almost fell over when he saw his "father" holding a tray of food, wearing his waiter outfit. It was a lovely outfit that consisted of a black apron around his waist and a collar with a bow tie. He also wore cufflinks, white socks and brown shoes. He still had bandages which covered most of his chest, as his wounds were still healing, China often complained saying that it was hard to cover the angels wounds as his wings were in the way.

"Holy fuck Mum what are you wearing?"

"I'll have you know that Bow ties are cool, sir." The waiter said before he turned around and went to find someone else to serve. The Australian did fall over out of shock when he saw England's bare bottom and guitar tattoo that covered the lower half of his back.

America lugged his arm around his former caretaker, standing behind the Brit to try and save some of the man's dignity. "Iggy, you should so do some singing with us. But dude first, we really need you to put some better clothes on."

The angel looked up to the grinning American looking somewhat thoughtful before he too smiled. "Straight away Sir, I will dress in something more appropriate." England bowed before he walked away from America and went to find Prussia so he could find something more suitable to wear.

* * *

Alfred was already standing on the stage with the others when England walked back into the room, he wasn't really shocked at the Brits appearance but it was still strange. His scruffy blonde hair had green high lights, making his green eyes stand out even more, behind the black eyeliner. He wore very tight leather trousers that had a few rips and had chains hanging from his skinny waist. The punk wore military style boots that came halfway up his calf. He wore a simple white shirt that was slightly too big and a back waist coat and a loose red tie. On one arm he wore a British flag sweat band, whereas the other hand he wore a plain sliver bangle, he also wore black studded gloves on each hand. His finger nails were painted different colours, he also had piercings. He had a silver ball on his lip and one in his left eyebrow; there were several silver looped rings in his ears.

The Brit frowned as he walked up to the stage and took hold of his beloved guitar. The punk smiled at the instrument and carefully put the strap over his shoulder and held on tightly with his left hand. There was a slight look of doubt as he looked at his right hand and moved it. It was still a bit stiff, not fully healed; but, oh how much he wanted to play.

Alfred gave England a side glance as he stood next to him, a wave of sympathy washed over the young nation when he saw how glum the other looked. The angel's finger fumbled with the notes, trying to get them remember how to work.

"Iggy, you don't have ta play, you could just sing dude!" Alfred said softly, trying not to offend the drunken punk. Britain snorted and gave America the finger. "Bugger off you bloody yank, let me finger learn how ta bloody work agan" England had started talking with a cockney accent like he did whenever he went punk; which was the only time when the Briton didn't speak the Queen's English.

The angel smirked as he plugged in his guitar and played a small guitar solo. He didn't watch his fingers work; he just carried on grinning at the American. The American looked stunned for a split second before a grin grew on his face and he stated to play his guitar along with his former mentor.

Once Arthur stopped playing his guitar his grabbed the mic stand and a stream of green magic coiled around the pole and spread around the stage. The nations looked slightly confused as they all started to play their instruments, all playing the same song, despite none of them agreeing to one. They started to play _London's calling_ by the clash.

The punk then started to sing _Anarchy in the UK, _as the still confused nations began to play. Alfred observed Jack's and Kiku's faces, they looked how he felt. They all looked slightly bewildered. Amelia was rocking out by America's head laughing like a maniac. "Dude, you look so out of it! What's wrong with ya?" America gave her a look as it was the most obvious thing in the world as he automatically started to play _another brick in the wall_.

"Oh, I get ya dude. You know the green spark thing that Artie did earlier right; well he linked everyone's mind on the stage. He is basically thinking of the first song that pops to his head, but seeing that ya all linked, you all think of the same song."

"Really, that's wicked dude. He doesn't have to actually be in contact with us or something? Like some cool Brofist!"

"If he was normal Iggy, then yeah the dude would actually need to touch you, but angel Iggy doesn't. Come on dude you think of a song for the limey to sing." The fairy giggled before she dashed off to join the rest of the crowd of magical creatures that were pouring into the ball room. The nations where the closest to the stage, they paid little attention the elves, spirits and unicorns which were dancing behind them.

Amelia was pleasantly surprised at the song that Alfred picked _Elena Rigby_ for the angel to sing. The Brit then started to sing _Don't stop me now, Wonderwall, Song 2 (blur),Baba O'Riely, Uprising and Open Arms._

* * *

Prussia was fully enjoying the show, much like everyone else but he noticed something which seemed a bit odd. The Albino noticed that Britain sounded exactly like the original artists. Each voice was unique, but the Brit mimicked them all perfectly. The Prussian looked for the albino Fairy to quiz her; she was currently having a drink contest with a dwarf.

"Hey! Awesome girl me! How is brows singing like that?" The albino fairy smirked as she downed her beer defeating her opponent. "All nations could do it if they tried. Brows is just channelling the talents of people from his nation, doesn't matter if the losers are dead, along as he remembers who they are. The sucker doesn't even know that he is doing it. You can make him sing any British song and he will sing like the original singer.

I know what the awesome you is thinking, and no the loser can't use it to help with his cooking. Brows managed to curse his cooking so that it always burns, except when his bakes. His cooking did suck before that; he just burnt it much less. Any way if you don't believe the awesome me, when I tell you that he will sing anything, then go and tell America or Australia a song to play and watch brows."

The Prussian grinned evilly as he sneaked to the side of the stage and caught the bassist attention. The albino explained to the brunette what he just learnt and asked Australia to play a song . The Australian beamed and nodded to Gilbert and waited for the song to end.

As soon as _The Captain_ finished Jack thought of a new song, which did win him some confused glances from Alfred, Kiku and Mathew as they began to play the song. As the intro played, Prussia's smile grew from ear to ear in anticipation. When the Brit began to sing, he collapsed to the floor laughing. Every single person fell completely silent as the punk sang _Set fire to the rain_ sounding just like Adele. Spain had to try and save his friend that was laughing so hard on the floor that his life was at risk. Australia was struggling to play from laughing so hard, but still managed to play all the notes despite the tears clouding his vision. Japan was ecstatic that he had set cameras up all around the room; he was going to have fun editing the footage later.

* * *

"So how do we get Iggy to sing as Iggy?" Alfred asked after the American fairy told him what was going on, she originally came over just to congratulate him on getting England to sing like that. "Oh, that's simply dude, just get the limey to sing a song that aint British." The dirty blonde looked thoughtful as he tried to think of any songs that Arthur would be able to sing. "Like what?"

"If ya havin' trouble just think something American, and let the dude think of a song. You'll be surprised what songs he actually knows." Alfred shrugged as he did as he was told and as the song came to an end, he asked the Briton for something American. He did not expect the angel to start singing _Boulevard of Broken Dream._

The Brits voice was surprisingly gentle, but husky at the same time. It was hypnotising. Everyone listened closely to the lyrics of the song, as if they were put under a spell. Alfred paid close attention to the words of the song, and found that it fit the Brit a bit too well.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

The american couldn't help but feel a little bit down listening to the Brit sing, at least he wasn't singing_ American idiot._

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

* * *

Once the angel stopped singing the song he looked up and actually took notice of the crowd in front of him, he only just became aware that he was singing in front of others. If the Punk wasn't so drunk, he would have turned bright red and bolted out of the room. What he did however was ask someone from the crowd to come up and sing with him. Jack pulled the Prussian who was still recovering from the Adele incident, just to save time as the Prussian was the closest to the stage.

England asked what song Prussia wanted to sing, and nodded and started to play straight away. Prussia was shocked when Britain agreed to sing the song, he picked one that he thought the supposedly gentlemen would refuse to do. So when England started singing _I like you so much better when you're naked_, he froze momentarily before taking full advantage of the situation. The albino took his top off threw it to the side and started play the awesome air guitar, as he and England sang the Lyrics. He then got the punk to sing _In the Shadow,_then _bring me to life._

"Brows raps aswell." Gisele whispered in the Prussian's ear as the song came to an end. Before England could kick him off the stage he asked the Brit to rap a song. The punk smirked at the shirtless country and started rapping _Toy soldiers. _A song in which, all of the nations could relate too.

Now that the angel could feel that the crowd was really enjoying the music he decided to kick it up a notch. A set of orchestral instruments appeared in the air and started to dance an play a tune. The angel danced in the centre of the twirling instruments, He had waved his wand and was now wearing a headset to sing into instead of the mic. The Brit sang _Viva La Vida_ at the top of his lungs, with his own voice; fully enjoying himself. He let himself become completely engrossed in the music, paying no attention to the sweat on his forehead.

He actually let Prussia play his guitar instead of just letting the Prussian play a non-existing one. At the second chorus Arthur put so much energy into singing that light erupted out of the angel. The Brit shone brightly, turning the concert into a mini light show. The nations on the shade had to shield their eyes, while trying to carry on playing. The light began to fade at the same time as the song, leaving England standing in the centre of floating instruments wearing his Britannia Angel outfit.

The blonde panted slightly, smiling though before walked off the edge of the stage; falling flat on his face. Italy was first by the angels side helping him up, Romano was frowning closely behind his brother. England gave the brothers a smile that said that he knew something, He gestured for Italy to come closer to him, which the Italian did.

"I learnt something new when I was on my death bed. Would you like me to show?" The Brit teased. Italy nodded enthusiastically. England smirked before quickly jumping to his feet and giving both of the Italy brothers a peck on the check and ran away laughing, kissing every nation he passed on the check on his getaway.

The nations watched him astounded, as ran out of the doors and disappeared. What was most surprising however was that the two Italy brothers were glowing brightly. Feliciano glowed blue and Romano red. Once the light faded both brothers were wearing a white skirt and sandals. They also both sported a halo and a pair of wings.

* * *

**The songs in which they dance to, there are mmd of the hetalia gang dancing to them on youtube, that is what distracts me from writing. There is one called dance medley, the outfit which England is wearing in that, is what he is wearing at the start of the party. I like to think that England spent his splendid isolation dancing.**

**Also guess which songs I was listening to while I was writing this. :)**

**And yes I know that you were all probably expecting Romano and Italy to transform into angels whilst protecting someone, but this is what I came up with. I kept thinking of ways to fit the angels into the story usually before I fell asleep. One morning I woke up (at bloody half 5, stupid imaginative brain waking me up at stupid times) thinking of this and it made me laugh, so this had to be the way for them to be introduced. It's just unexpected.**

**Any way thanks for reading, the next chapter we will have Halo explaining to the Italy brothers their roles, until England gets over his hang over. we will also find something else out!**

**review and stuff if you want to tell me how strange I am, don't be mean though.**

**England "Ugh my Bloody head!"**


	24. Arthur and the Italian angels

**"You have 5 minuets to type this introduction."**

**Yeah ok Germany, I'll keep that in mind.**

**"4 minuets and 35 seconds."**

**What give me a break I'm not that fast of a typer and I have to type what your saying too or the audience has no idea what you are saying.**

**"Not my problem. 4 minutes and 5 seconds."**

**Aggggghhhh, Well sorry about the completely random chapter, I have told you before that I can't be too serious for long. I think I have got most of it out of my system. Yeah the next 2 chapters I think will be a bit slow but it will pick up and there will be some fights and stuff. I really want to bring the Uk brothers in, but they wont appear for ages. But another character(s) will show up in a couple of chapters. I think it will be about 3 or 4. This is so frustrating I have made a spelling mistake every other word I have to keep going back and correcting myself. Any way Germany I can't work with you looking over me like that, bugger off.**

**"30 seconds."**

**Aggghhhhh I don't own hetalia and Germany is a controlling arse hole!**

**"What did yo-**

* * *

The two Italian brothers stared at each other, their jaws hanging open. All the nations around them were so shocked that they forgot to breath. They didn't even do anything when Halo stormed into the room; grabbed the brother's wrists and rushed them back out of the room.

The small Brit paid no attention to the sudden eruption of noise that came from the ball room; he needed to look after the dumbstruck angels. He quickly trotted down the corridor glancing back occasionally at the brothers to make sure that they wasn't having any troubles with the pace that he had set. The small blonde stopped outside the game room, gave the brothers an apologetic look before he took them inside.

Italy and Romano were still speechless when England walked into the middle of the room and turned around to look at them. The child sighed, his ears drooped and tail lay lifelessly behind him. "I'm so sowrry, I was going to tell you in priwate. I knew I somethwing would happen, but I didn't think I would do that."

Italy took in a few deep breaths trying to calm down; his heart was beating so fast it was scaring him. Romano wanted to get angry at the blonde nation but it was hard when the nation was a small child that had cat ears, he was too cute dammit.

Halo could see the frustration in the hazel eyes, he knew that Romano was angry but was having difficulty releasing it on to the also knew that they wouldn't take anything he says seriously at this age. Clenching his tiny fists, Halo closed his eyes and began to grow until he was a teenager, around 14. He was still wearing a cloak, but his white top was now a tunic that came halfway down his thigh and wore brown trousers and boots.

"YOU GOD DAMNN BASTARD!" The older Italian brother yelled at the teen, finding that he could now blame the person in front of him. The blonde didn't even wince he just accepted the string of insults that Romano yelled at him, while Italy still looked vacant. It was only when Romano's face had gone bright red from rage that Italy managed to snap out of his daze.

"Fratello, that's enough, we should listen to what Mr Halo wants to say." The younger Italian tugged at Romano's arm to get his attention, the older was a bit surprised that Italy said something sensible. It seemed that Halo too was surprised as his ears flicked up.

"Yes well, um. I suppose that I should explain to you the rules in which you both have to follow. Like myself, you will not be able to tell people about anything about this unless they see you in your angel form or they are able to see mythical creatures. Considering that everyone saw you at the party, you are able to talk freely to them about this.

Unlike me, you don't have to stay in this form while the world is covered in bloody darkness. All you have to say is _somno iam custos _ to change-"

"Somno iam custos." Italy repeated. The Italian's wings straighten out behind him and started to shine, like he did earlier, the wings dissolved into the air into tiny balls of light. Once the light faded Italy was standing next to his brother in the same outfit that he was wearing earlier, looking pleased with himself. "He wasn't done explaining you pasta bastard, you don't know what could have happened dammit!" Romano snapped at the still happy Italian, the older brother glanced at the Brit whom eyes had narrowed in slight frustration.

"Ve~ don't worry Romano, all I said was _sleep now Guardian. _Mr Halo, why was it in Latin?" Italy's curious eyes looked into Halo's waiting patiently for an answer. The teen ran his hand through his hair, and his ear flattened against his head. "To be honest luv, I don't know. It's not the oldest language in the world, but it's what the gits told me to tell you. As I was saying earlier before I was interrupted; to change into an angel you say _custos evigilare faciatis. _Italy, could you remove your shirt please luv?"

Italy looked slightly puzzled but did as he was asked and took off his shirt. The teen's ear flicked up again as he scanned the Italian's back then gestured at it while addressing the brothers. "Now that your powers have been awakened, you will both have a marking at the base of your neck with a pair of wings. I have one similar except that my marking has the earth in the centre." Halo showed the two his marking by taking off his cloak and pulling down the neck line of his top.

"Custos, as I'm sure that you are aware means Guardian, which is what you two are. Your powers are mainly defensive. It is your duty to defend nations. You both have the ability to create powerful shields, much stronger than the ones that I can produce. You can both also teleport and we will be linked with each other when in angel forms. We will be able to communicate to each other just by using your mind; please don't just think about bloody pasta or tomatoes. If we are all in our angel forms then we will be able to tell where the other is, however If I am not in my angel form you won't be able to tell where I am. You will be able to tell where each is though, even if one of you isn't an angel.

I can show you how to create a basic shield, I won't be able to teach you to your full potential, as I said earlier, your shields will be stronger than mine. I personally won't be able to teach you how to fly, I'm afraid that original England will have to teach you that. Or you could just give it a bloody shot, I mean I had no one to teach me. Considering the time frame though, it may be best if I taught you. It's getting used to the extra muscles which is the hardest, it takes a while before the movements becomes, natural like walking."

Halo examined Romano's limp wings that hadn't moved since he transformed, he was certain that the Italian wasn't aware that he had extra muscles. The teen exhaled heavily, his tail swaying like a pendulum. "You will both able to cast spells as well, Romano, I'm not sure if you are aware but you have been holding a wand in your right hand. That wand channels your magic, it also morphs into weapons, but you have to focus on a weapon for the wand to take its shape. I will give you both some spell books so that you can learn them.

To begin with you will have to rely heavily on the books, as they also channel your magical abilities. You may have to use them when you start producing shields. Don't try to cast any spell that involve yourself in anyway, even if it's to clean your clothes; as it will back fire on you in some way. There is a reason as to why foods will just randomly combust whenever I am bloody near it. Is there anything that you will like to explain?"

Halo's face softened, he was incredibly stressed about this whole ordeal, apparently it would be very beneficial for the Italian brothers to be angels for how the Gods planned England to free the world from darkness; but not essential. He didn't need the stress of teaching these two on top of everything else. Most of all though he felt incredibly guilty, he was going to give them a choice to become angels; now, because he was drunk, they were not going to.

"What if we don't want anything to do with this you Tea Bastard?" Romano had his arms crossed looking strangely defiant. Italy looked like he was about to say something thing to the angry Italian when Halo cut him off. "Then just stay in your normal form, you will feel a small tug whenever a nation may need your help, but you don't actually have to do anything. I will defend the nation as I always have."

Halo said rather uncaringly with his arms crossed as well not actually making eye contact with the nation. The tension was building between the two which was ignored by the younger Italian, who just happily chirped "_custos evigilare faciatis" _and there was a brilliant light that hugged the nation again before it faded.

The smaller angel was patting heavily on the floor covered in sweat and was shaking. "Ve! It hurt! Mr Halo why did it hurt? It didn't hurt last time." The pained nation looked up to the teen, his breathing easing. Halo's ears flatten against his head, his emerald eyes glistened with concern as he knelt down in front of Feliciano.

"I'm sorry luv but it does hurt the first few times. I still find the experience of growing wings to be rather uncomfortable, but it does get easier to deal with. It would be best if you both didn't just keep switching bloody forms. I understand if you don't want to be angels, I know a spell that can erase the memory of me telling you any of this. I can even make the other gits forget that they ever saw you. It's not like I'm worried about you, I was going to make them all forget me singing anyway."

The Auburn haired nation looked at the blonde in alarm and quickly shot to his feet. "Ve! I want to help my friends, I want to help you. You have been so lonely, well now we have something in common so we can be friends. Ve~ We could be the Angel pair and make-"

"Hold on a second, dammit. I'm not going to let you run around as an angel all over Italy you bastard so make that a trio, Dammit!" Romano huffed trying to look angry, and failing. He'd show that Potato bastards something. Feliciano will go running to him for protection now (or England) and he couldn't wait to see the bastard's face.

Sandy coloured ears flicked up in surprise, and dropped slightly as a warm smile grew on England's face. He stood up proudly, facing the two angels and held out both hands in front of him. Glowing a dim green, he closed his hands into fists. A green circle with a diameter of a meter, hovered in front of the scruffy blonde.

"So let's get started, with the basics. Step one, producing a shield."

* * *

It took the nations a few seconds to process that the cause of shock had left the room. "What the hell just happened?" America yelled snapping the rest of the nations out of shock. The young nation, like the rest, was staring at the door which Halo dragged the two brothers out of, trying to make sense of what had just happened in the space of 30 seconds.

Arthur had just pecked the Italy brother's on the cheek, and they turned into angels. Then he went and kissed all the other nations. America felt a strange surge of energy, once the man pecked him; but the nation ran have before he could ask what the feeling was. Yeah, what happened to the Italy brothers was strange and somewhat cool; but Alfred wanted to know what the Brit had done to him. It was obvious what he did to the brothers, but what did Arthur do to him, or maybe the others as well?

Germany was too astonished to try and take control of the nations that had all started to yell at each other. The blue eyed blonde's mind was too jumbled to make sense of the situation let alone control it. Italy, his friend, had just transformed into an angel by a drunk Brit. Nothing made any sense any more. That pasta eating, white flag waving dummkopf is his closest friend, did he just lose him to England?

Ludwig, decided that he would give Britain the benefit of the doubt and wait to get some answers before he could do anything rash. Germany walked over to the crowd of nations to see if they had mad any sense of the situation and if they were under control. He watched silently as the countries threw comments at each other.

"Did you see now cute my little Roma looked?" Secretly Spain was terrified of what happened to the Italy brothers. If they were angels, did that mean they had to fight like Britain? Would he be able to protect the two? Would they need protecting? He had to admit that Roma and Ita looked cute, so cute that the idea of them fighting just seemed wrong.

"The awesome me saw, and everyone else, Toni. I don't think that Romano your little Roma anymore." It was true, they were both old enough to not need someone watching their every move. They could fight their own battles, which they had been doing recently. It was becoming painfully clear to the Prussian that the two countries that he had watched grown, were becoming independent. He had accepted that but the albino wasn't sure if his friend did. The Spaniard needed to let go and let them spread their wings, literally.

"Oui, we all saw mon cher. It looks like we have two more angels amongst us. Je crois que j'aime mieux la robe de l'Angleterre." France was surprisingly not that surprised by the brother's transformations, he was chatting up and Nymph earlier; he had pretty much become used to the strange goings on. He did admire their outfits though, although he did prefer the Brit's dress.

"What does this mean for our two comrades, da?" Russia seemed pleased about everything that had just happened; it wasn't if he could do anything about the situation. There being 2 more angels meant that England wouldn't feel so alone, and he was finding that he cared for those around him. Also the power that he felt surge through him, was truly welcomed.

"We will have to ask Opium, what is going on, but did anyone else feel something strange when Opium pecked your cheek, aru?" The Asian nation felt an energy flow through him, but he also saw that same symbol that is on England's back flash before his eyes. He defiantly had seen it somewhere before, it had something to do with a very old secret. He needed to speak to England, he needed to go back home and research that marking.

"I did too, mate. I don't know what the pommie did, but I don't feel right." The Australia seemed to take everything in his stride. Sure, he was surprised about what happened to Italy and Romano, and whatever Mum did to him, did feel strange, but he remained calm. He knew that he would gain nothing from freaking out, so waited patiently for the others to calm down.

"Me too eh." The timid nation was mostly concerned as to what the drunk angel was doing, as he had been around England when he was drunk on many occasions and knew that he could easily get in trouble. Mathew knew that Halo was looking after the Italian brothers, so there was no need to worry about them.

"Dudes, where did Iggy go?"

"England san, ran out of the room before Halo san came in to the room. I felt something too China sama, what do you think happened ?" Japan had silently watched the scene play out in front of him, he was defiantly startled about had happened. Much like Australia, however he knew that he should remain calm and wait for an explanation. He was also making plans to turn this into a new manga.

"Aiya, how am I supposed to know?"

"The awesome me, felt something awesome happen to the awesome me too. Awesome."

"Should we go find Arthur, eh?"

"Amigo's we should go and find Inglattera , and make him explain what is going on."

"I just said that, eh!"

"I will go find him da. Kolkolkolkol."

"Guys, the dudes wasted, you won't be able to get anything out of him."

"Does anyone know how much Angleterre drank?"

"I believe that it was just one and a half. He drank what Prussia san gave him, and only half of what I gave him."

"Crikey, only that much. The pommie can usually last a few rounds before he's rotten."

"Opium did say that he is extremely susceptible any form of drug, I assume that alcohol has the same effect, aru."

"That means that England could be a danger to himself as well as others. We should try and find him, and insure that he is safe; and not causing any trouble. Once he is in the right state of mind, we can interrogate him to find out what he did to Italy. Also what he did to Romano and us." Germany had, had enough standing in the back ground listening, no one had said anything that was constructive. All that they had really clarified was that they needed England to make sense of this.

"Amigo's, I suggest that you stay away from Inglaterra for a while. When he is like this, it is very likely that he will change you all into children." The Spanish fairy had suddenly appeared sitting on Spain's shoulders, soon all of the other fairies had arrived, hovering around their nation.

"What if England san teleports somewhere and gets ambushed by demons?" The small Asian nation voice sounded concerned, but his face remained expressionless. He's eyes watched all the small faces glance at each other, none of the looking particular worried. Sydney stood proudly on top of Australia's head, gave her nose a small scratch before she spoke.

"Don't worry about the Pommie, Minty is following the bloke. The green fur ball will make sure that he doesn't get up to anything. Actually, there are quite a few blokes looking after the bastard, so he'll be alright mate."  
"Hey, dudes! Do you know what's going on?" The American looked hopefully to the miniature girl that was munching a on a burger next to him. She had just shoved the entire burger in the mouth and tried to explain, anything that the fairy said was impossible to make out.

"Aiya Amelia, no one can understand what you are saying aru. Ass. Arthur had just awakened the powers that have slept with in you. The Italy brothers have always had the power to become angels aru. England has only just learnt how to awaken their powers, which is not surprising seeing that he had to kiss nations for their powers to awaken."

"Well of course l'amour would unlock everyone's true powers. It is always in those stories that Angleterre used to tell, that l'amour is the strongest magic."

"Francoise, would you shut up! You are annoying the awesome me with you l'amour. The Gods just wanted to mess with brows and make him do stupid things, which the awesome me approves. It's awesome to mess with Brows."

"Wait, so what you are saying, is that England has awakened some sort of power that we have. What kind of power?" Germany asked trying to remain calm, so much had happened this month or so, it was hard to keep up. He was sure that all of them would need counselling after this whole ordeal is over.

"You will have to ask England, da. You will all have a different type of magical capability, although you had already demonstrated some of your _talent, _Russia. You managed to freeze your enemies, without realising da. Now that they have been awakened fully, you will be able to have more control, but you need to speak with England da."

* * *

Training the Italians had gone surprisingly well; they had picked up how to create a simple shield and were learning how to create one on the move. Halo had agreed to give the brothers a break as they did indeed look like they needed a rest. They have never used any type of magic before and to suddenly use so much, would shock the body and use up a lot of energy.

Right now, Italy was asking what curses had been placed on the English nation due to spell backfiring on him. The Italian wanted to know that if he did do a spell on himself, would the side effects be bad or something he could put up with; he wouldn't find having cat ears for a while. The Brit hesitated before answering, his ears twitched before he spoke.

"Some of the curses haven't been particularly bad. I assume you remember the time when I came to a meeting and spoke only in rhymes. I believe that I told you that it was something to do with a bet with Prince Philip."

"Si, I remember that. Oh, does that mean that, that time when you only spoke French was a curse too?"

"No, that one actually was a bet. The Duke knew how I hated to speak the language, so he never expected me to actually go through with it. I had to wear a microphone to prove that I had actually done it. There was also a time where I had to drink some alcohol whenever Alfred said the word _Hero. _Prince Harry dared me to do that one, once he found out about some of the things that Philip and I had done, he wanted to get in on it too. That bet was fairly recent actually, that time I had to bloody wear a small camera. I can't remember that bloody meeting very well."

Italy smiled, he could vaguely remember a meeting where England had got incredibly drunk, which confused everyone. From what the nations could tell, he had been drinking tea the whole meeting. No one thought to check the contents of the tea cup.

"Don't get side tracked dammit! What other curses have you had?" Romano was also curious about magic having side effects, so far they didn't seem that bad; but why did Halo tell them not to with such a serious tone.

"Ah, yes, well, there have been various curses that haven't caused much trouble. One curse has basically killed my sense of taste; I can taste some things to a certain degree. I can taste tea, and my own cooking, even though you may say it's bland; to me it's full of flavor. There have been some that were extremely painful. One time my bones were turned into glass, every time I bloody moved I broke them. I hated the bloody painful ones; ones where my body burned or felt like I was stabbed.

I told you about my incapability to cook, food just always seem to catch fire and burn. I suppose that most troublesome curse would be inability to swim. The amount of times I nearly drowned, when I was a pirate is bloody ridiculous."

"Ve! You can't swim! What about when we all jumped out of the alien space ship and into the sea, how did you get out of the water?" Italy eyes went wide, his chocolate eyes were filled with curiosity and worry. Halo cheeks went a light shade of pink, hardly noticeable on his pale skin, but still there. His sandy ears flopped downwards as he mumbled to the ground.

"The Frog saved me. Bloody shit beard, was the only one that knew. He's the one that pushed me out of the sodding ship, telling me that he would help me. The git did try and teach me how to swim, but gave up when he saw how hopeless it was, saying that a black sheep wouldn't be able to swim any way. Idiot Frog."

"Hey Tea Bastard, why didn't you use magic to solve everything when those alien bastards invaded?" Romano frowned, he did not enjoy the feeling of becoming one of the bland Pictonians. And if the Englishman in front of him could of prevented it, then the Brit was going to see his mafia side.

"Bloody git, I did suggest the idea to everyone but they shot me down immediately. If I got their permission, then I would have been able to demonstrate some of my fucking abilities. Bloody gits." The teen huffed, his tail was sitting on his lap curling around his fingers. "Ok, that's enough of a break, let's get back to training."

* * *

"England, I suggest that you should have some sleep now sir. You are not in the right frame of mind and are in danger of hurting yourself." The green rabbit sighed as he flew besides his friend head, who was currently sitting near the top of the tree. The magical creature sighed once again, when the angel simply saluted his flying green friend, and curled up in a ball on the branch and was out like a light.

* * *

**Yay, Minty is back.**

**Don't worry I wont go over board on the "awakened" powers. They will only use them in aid of battle, which reminds me I haven't completely decided what powers they should have. What do you think they should have. I imagine Australia has a power that has something about water seeing that he is in the swimming club. I suppose that Canada could have invisibility, but would that be too obvious? Anyway let me know that what you think they should have.**

**Also I picture England getting on with the royals really well, sometimes he would go to their house just for a chat. Pop round for a tea or something like that. **

**Yes, Iggy can't swim, maybe he ate a devil fruit :)**

**I would like to praise my friend Rosey for coming up with ideas for curses. You are awesome Rosey and and I can't go to ninja school next week.**

**Anyway see you all next chapter, sorry if this chapter was boring**

**PS any one else see the new Hetalia episode, its was so sad. I really wanted someone to just come along and sit next to France on the bench to sort of show that the countries still have each other. I was actually expecting England to pop up and ruin the moment by kicking him or something. Any way bye bye**

**PSS Why do I keep spotting new grammar or spelling mistakes, no matter how many times I proof read a chapter, I always miss something.**


	25. Class is now in session

**Hiya, OMG I had such a strange dream a few days ago. I dreamt that I was a kid and that England adopted me, I'm so strange.**

**"No one cares about your dreams dammit!"**

**Awwwwhh Romano, nice too see you. You were so cute as a kid.**

**"Shut up dammit, Stupid English Bastard!"**

**That's not very nice Romano, can you do the intro please.**

**"****_I hate you._**** Hutcchy doesn't own Hetalia. She also wants to warn you that this is a stupid ass long chapter, and that teenage Halo swears alot."**

**Thank you Romano, that wasn't so bad was it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, it's alot of explaining. Sorry. I also apologize for any grammar mistakes, I check chapters so many times yet I always miss something.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Sitting alone in the middle of the room, Halo was making a list of the countries in his house powers. The teen occasionally looked up from his papers to look out the window of the game room, to look back down again. He was currently creating a detailed plan as to how to teach the nations, how to use their powers; some were going to be more difficult than others.

Halo had told the Italy brothers to leave approximately an hour ago, telling them to get some sleep, as they were going to need it. He also advised them, that it was easier to sleep in their normal forms, as sleeping on wings could be rather uncomfortable. However England had grown used to the feeling and now used his wings as an extra pillow, or blanket when cold.

England had finished his plans, and immediately got to work. He started to draw out a diagram on the white board (used to be black board, he decided to modernise some items in is house) that he thought would aid him in explaining the first nation's power. The first nation being Prussia, as his power could be the hardest to explain.

The teen began his search for the Prussian, being careful not to be spotted by any other nations on the way. He didn't need them to ask him non-stop questions when he had nations to train. Everything had gone fairly well for the Brit, as he managed to make his way through the house without bumping into anyone. However, the albino was with the other members of the Bad Touch Trio. They were doing something in his kitchen, which he honestly didn't want to know what; he was just going to be cautious as to what he will eat from now on.

Biting down on his lower lip, the young country quickly thought as to how he could get Gilberts attention; without attracting France and Spain. The blonde smiled as he started to softly hum a tune, it was very quiet, barely above a whisper. The yellow chick on top of the albino's head tweeted excitedly when it heard the tune and started to fly over to Halo.

Halo smirked as the yellow fluff ball made his way over, with the ex-nation following it. Making his way back to the game room, the young Briton continued to hum the same tune luring his pupil to his lesson. He waited behind the open door of the game room and shut it as soon as Prussia had walked into the room.

* * *

"How did you get the awesome Gilbird to follow you?" Prussia asked in an accusing tone.

The teen placed a hand on his chest, pretending to look hurt at the tone that the taller nation used. Seeing that the Prussian was not amused and was waiting for an answer, Halo ears flattened against his head; looking disappointed. He then gently started to hum the same tune, with his eyes closed. The yellow chick that was perched on the albino's head popped off and flew over to the cat nation. Dropping rather ungracefully on the blonde's head, Gilbird caused Halo's ears to spring up and for him to open his eyes again.

Gilbert crossed his arms as he watched the teenager happily start stroking his chick. Wait, when did he become a teenager? Didn't cats eat birds, was Halo going to eat his bird? His red eyes narrowed on the blonde's cat like teeth, which were only noticeable when he smiled. Gilbird looked safe, Halo's green eyes wasn't watching the chick with hunger, they seemed happy. Prussia continued to look at the teenager questioningly, until the bird eater spoke.

"Right, the reason as to why I brought you here is rather simple really. I need to teach you how to use your powers." The blonde country said rather nonchalantly, placing the small bird on the windowsill, then turned around to face the Prussian. All of the caution that was in the Prussian eyes melted away, left with excitement.

"AWESOME!" he exclaimed punching a fist into the air. Something collided with the ceiling creating a loud bang and for part ceiling to fall onto the floor. Halo had his arms crossed looking fairly frustrated, as he studied the new hole in his ceiling; allowing him a new view of the attic. Prussia cradled his fist in his other hand, looking a mixture of sheepish and bewildered.

"Now look at what you did to my house, you bloody tosser. Until I have taught you how to use your powers, no sudden movements. I'm dealing with a bloody idiot." The angry teen scolded, kicking the debris on the floor to illustrate his point. He knelt down by the bit of rubble, stroked it muttering some words under his breath. The bits flew up in the air and started to link together, fixing the ceiling; looking as if nothing happened.

"Now that, that is taken care of, we can get this started. You Prussia, although is a fairly simple power is hard to control; as you have just seen. You can throw punches, literally."

Prussia looked at the Briton with a rather blank expression on his face. The albino had held his breath not wanting to make any movement. Halo rolled his eyes and walked over to the white board, and waited for the albino to follow. The blonde huffed when he saw Prussia not making any attempt to move.

"Breathe, you bloody moron! I said no sudden movements; you'll be fine breathing and walking. Think about how you bloody got here in the first place, you stupid wanker!" Halo snapped, there was a slight hiss when he spoke, he also bared his teeth. Once realising what he had just done he coughed into his hand; hiding the faint blush caused from his embarrassment. He hoped that this bloody curse wore off soon; he didn't want to start acting like a cat.

Prussia let out a shaky breath, relaxing almost immediately and walked closer to the blonde. He took his time taking in the diagram on the board, trying to make sense of it. Some of them made sense but some just confused him more. "So, what can the awesome me do?"

"Just as I said, you can throw punches. When you punched the air earlier, the force from that punch kept traveling. The force gained more momentum as it travelled so the force of it increased, that's why you broke my bloody ceiling. Your power would be suitable for sniping, although you have to take into account the distance and the amount of force you put behind the punch. The force will start to decline once it loses velocity, which it will do over distance.

Also when you actually punch a demon; fist to demon, you will punch the fucker twice. The force of your punch travels quicker than your fist, so that will hit them before your actual fist, therefore punching them twice. Also because this is your power, it will actually have effect of the bastards, unlike normal weapons that aren't magically charged."

Halo watched Prussia as he explained, glad that the country was actually following rather easily. The teen stepped away from the taller person and walked to the other side of the room. He stood in a defensive position, and then took in a deep breath.

"Hit me!"

"What?!"

"Fucking hit me, you bloody wanker!"

Prussia was about to object, until the teenage started to taunt him. The blonde was giving him the finger and gave him other ungentlemanly hand gestures. Not awesome. No one taunts the awesome Prussia and gets away with it, even if it is a skinny kid. He threw his fist forward, aiming for the smug teens face. Instinctively, Halo conjured a small green shield which took the impact of the punch.

"And you call yourself awesome. That was bollocks. Try kicking me." Halo's ears twitched as the Prussian kicked the air, the Prussian's foot aiming for his crutch. He blocked the invisible attack easily; he then relaxed his stance as he addressed the albino.

"You better not hold back against them demons. That's the easy part over and done with. The hard bloody part is not using your power. As you've probably guessed; if you're not more idiotic as I anticipated, it doesn't have to be a punch. It can be any movement of your body. You just have to constantly be aware of your movements. You need to think whether you need to your power or not. If you find it too hard to deal with I suppose I can give you a bloody charm or something, so it cancels your power whenever you use the bloody thing."

"The awesome me can handle this. How do you know so much about this anyway, Brows?" The blonde sighed heavily, scratching the back of his neck and avoided Prussia's eyes. "Whatever power a nation may have, I will have a basic control over as well. I used to possess your power as well until you became an ex-nation." Prussia frowned at blonde; whom ears were twitching, before he started grinning like a maniac.

"So you don't have the awesome powers that the awesome me has. Awesome."

"Shut up you git. I still need to train a whole lot of other bloody nations."

* * *

Prussia had volunteered to get the next nation for Halo, next up was America. The blue eyed nation bounced excitedly upon entering the room, facing an agitated Brit. The energy that radiated off America rolled like waves over Halo, and the smaller blonde knew that he was going to have his work cut out for him.

"Dude! You no longer look like Frodo, why are you like that? Actually I don't care, what kick ass powers do I have? Can I fly? That'd be wicked! I would have totally awesome powers as I'm the Hero. Hey Iggy, what's with the Italy's? They can fly right? They got outfits too, dude, do I get an outfit? I want one with a cape, like Super man."

"Oh, for fuck sake America! Shut the fuck up! How the hell I'm I meant to answer any of your bloody questions, if you don't let me? Yes, the Italy brothers can fly, and no, you don't get an outfit. You also can't fly as you are too bloody fat!"

America pouted at the small blonde, why was he so mean? Iggy isn't usually that aggressive when he talks, but then he is a teenager. Maybe the British dude was a really grumpy teen. "Dude, you're so mean, I've so been working out. Just tell me Iggy, what powers do I have?"

Halo sat down on the bench that was up against the wall and motioned for America to join him. The loud nation joined the grumpy teenager looking at him expectantly. Alfred dreaded the look in Halo's eyes, he knew that look all too well. England was thinking of the past again. Alfred didn't mind really, the stories that the Brit usually told were just boring.

"I had to lock away some of your power. You were partly already awakened when I met you. That bloody inhuman strength that you have was a lot stronger before I locked it away. You were a fucking time bomb with that amount of strength; A bloody danger to everyone around you. I know that you pretty much had your strength under control, well now you have more that you need to control."

"So what I got super strength? Awh man that's boring, I already got that. I've been cheated!"

"Belt up! Bloody git, I wasn't finished. Wanker. You also have the ability to turn to stone, that's why you'd be too heavy to bloody fly_. I can also turn to stone, but I can't bloody move so I just don't bother_. You can also use that strength in a number of ways, let me think of a way to compare it for you. What's that fucking green hero you like so much? Hulk, that's it the Hulk. You'll be able to jump like him due to the strength in your legs, and pound the floor as he does, sending vibrations through the ground."  
"DUDE! I'M THE FRIGGING THING!"

"Yes, yes, now shut up and pay attention. To turn to stone, you have to concentrate on your body becoming hard." America started laughing at what the blonde teen next to him had said. The teen rolled his eyes at the nation next to him, hiding his own smirk.

"Let's try something easy to start with. Focus on your hand becoming as hard as stone." Alfred stopped giggling as a look of determination formed on his face, Arthur tried to not laugh at how serious the American had become. Trust America to become serious when trying to be a super hero. Alfred's left hand became a black stone, the nation cheered at his achievement; only for his hand to change back to normal.

"Holy Fuck Dude! Did ya see that? I totally made my hand turn to stone. How comes it went though, it didn't last long? How can I be a bad ass hero if it only lasts a few seconds?"

"If you concentrate it will last longer than that, you git. Once you actually turn your body into stone, you need to think about keeping that form, lose concentration and you will lose that form. Simple really. The more you try it, the more bloody natural it will become. Stop giving me that kicked puppy look."

* * *

"Hola, Inglaterra. Little America said you wanted to see me. Oh, you got bigger; you haven't looked like that since-"

"Yes, I know. Let's just get this over with, I got a lot of nations to get through, and I just wasted an hour trying to calm that bloody Yank down."

"No problemo, Inglaterra. Just think happy thoughts." Spain started to spread his happy magic, repeating the word "spell" and actually succeeded in calming the angry teenager down slightly. The Spaniard had raised Romano after all; he had a way to cheer up a moody nation.

"Yes, well; your power is rather easy to control you just have to- why is there a turtle on your head?"

"I don't know Amigo. There was this time when me and Roma got surrounded by them, they have been following me since then, but it looks like one found me. They must just like me. This little chica is called Maria." Spain smiled, looking quite pleased with himself, due to the fact that turtles liked him. He was completely unaware of the blank expression that Halo was giving him. The young blonde blinked a few times before he found that he was able to talk again.

"Ok?... You can manipulate fire, all you have to do if think of flames and how you want to use them, and that's basically it. The thing that could possibly be tricky in insuring that you keep the bloody fire under control and not let it get out of hand. Fire is more of a wild element, so you need to be firm with it; but not so much so that the flame goes out. You can also set that bloody axe of yours on fire so you can deal more damage to the fucking demons."

Halo taught Spain how to control fire, keeping a bucket of water handy. After the Spaniard had set the curtains alight 3 times he finally got the hang of it. The happy nation skipped out of the room in search for the quiet Asian nation.

* * *

Japan walked into the room closing the door gentle behind him and bowed to the already present country in the room. The teen gave Japan a worn smile, he had trained only 3 nations but they were so full of energy. At least Japan is calmer; he shouldn't cause Halo that much of a headache.

"Konnichiwa Halo san. Spain san said that you wished to see me." Japan said politely, trying to hide how fascinated he was with Halo's appearance; it took most of his will power to not focus on the occasional twitching ears.

"Hello Kiku, I need to teach you how to use your powers, actually it may be better if we go outside." Halo looked around him, knowing what power the nation in front of him possessed, it may not be wise to practice inside. Japan nodded respectfully at the nation and followed him as he left the room.

"Would you like me to address you as sensei?" Japan asked the teenager, who was slightly shorter than him now. The teen shrugged, leading Japan out of the back door. "I don't really mind, call me it if you like, it's up to you."

The small blonde stood in a large area of grass, not close to any trees, then turned to face the raven haired nation. Japan stopped following the Brit and waited patiently for Halo to explain with curious eyes.

"You Japan, can manipulate the earth. You need to be aware of the ground around you, for you to be able to control it fully. To start with it may be easier for you to take off your shoes so you can feel the ground." Japan nodded at the nation and wordlessly took off his shoes. The grass tickled his feet, feeling somewhat refreshing. He could feel the ground beneath him, it felt alive.

"By the look of your face, you can feel the earth. Now just listen to what it is telling you, and you should be able to control it in any bloody way you seem fit. Earth seems to be one of the most cooperative elements, so you shouldn't have much trouble with it. Maybe it's because we are nations and we are all bound to our country's land. Anyway, give it a shot; see if you can make the ground move."

Closing his eyes, so he could focus on the task at hand, Japan commanded the earth beneath him to move with his mind. The ground started to shake causing Brown eyes to snap open; he tried to hold a gasp as bits of rock floated in front of his vision. Halo was impressed when Japan remained in control of the element. Good, that meant he didn't need to teach the nation very much.

* * *

"Japan, Italy has been looking for you for the past 15 minutes yelling about pasta. What have you been doing?" Germany trudged across the grass, face red with anger. He didn't even notice the Briton who was waiting with his arms crossed for the German to calm down.

"Germany san I have been with Halo sansei, learning how to control my powers. I apologize for not telling you where I was." Japan bowed out of respect at the tall nation, then turned and bowed to the teen. "Arigato Halo sansei. I will continue training in my own time, but now I will go see what Italy san needs me for." There was a small smile on the nations face as he left, leaving Germany behind with Halo.

"Afternoon Ludwig. Now that you're here I might as well train you as well. Even if that Bloody rude how you just barged your way into Kiku's lesson. Not that I can refuse to fucking teach you, I have to train all you wankers."

Germany studied Halo's expression, by the way he spoke the young country sounded annoyed; but his face said otherwise. There was no anger shown on the Britons face, if anything he looked bored, yet his stance was defensive. The blonde teenager yawned then stretched, reaching for the sky before he walked closer to Germany closing the gap between them.

"Sie können steuern, Blitzschlag. Cruel Irony." Halo smiled at the German, but it looked forced. He wasn't overly keen on the power that Germany had, actually he didn't mind the power, but did it have to be Germany. Stupid Fucking Gods, they just loved fucking with him.

"Lightning?" Germany said slowly, avoiding Halo's gaze. He didn't know as to why Halo spoke in German, maybe it was so Halo could detach himself, Germany could tell that the Englishman wasn't thrilled with the circumstances. He could control lightning, was that the spark that he could feel since the event that took place at the party. Sighing, Halo relaxed, it wasn't Germany's fault, he didn't choose that power. His ears dropped slightly as his posture became less defensive.

"Yes, you can control lightning. It is focused mainly in your fingertips; the best way to activate it is to snap your fingers. The sparks will start to flow from them, but you have to be bloody careful as to how much. Lightning is very temperamentally, it can easily turn on you. You have to be very strict with it, don't let it run wild and let the element know that you are in bloody control. Go on then, have a go, just try not to bugger it up."

Hesitantly, Germany snapped his fingers and a tiny spark leapt out of his fingers, which then began to multiply. Thousands and tiny blue sparks erupted out of Germany's fingers, making a wild dash to escape the control of the nation. Halo calmly avoided the deadly charges that lunged at him, but kept his gaze on the German.

"Show it whose boss you wanker. You are looking quite pathetic at the moment Krut. The ever so organised Germany can't even command a few sodding sparks. Look, if it makes it fucking easier for you, pretend it's that wanker Italy." Halo teased. He found that wounding nations pride was one of the best ways of getting results from them; that, and he was in a foul mood.

Grunting German did what the Briton had told him, and pretended that he was trying to command an army of Italian's. To his surprise the electric sparks responded and died down. In his hand, he was now holding an electric whip. Looking to the teenage nation, he felt oddly proud when Halo gave him an approving nod.

* * *

"Are you sure that you want me to get him for you?"

"Yeah, I might as well get the Shit Beard out of the way. Don't worry Germany, I can handle him."

"I don't doubt that; just make sure you don't break too many of his bones."

Germany walked back into the house in search for France. Halo sat on the ground playing with the strands of grass by his feet, waiting for the Frog. Bollocks there was still a few nations left, they shouldn't take that much time though, the nations left had already demonstrated having some control of their powers. That didn't mean though, that he was excited to train them.

"Bonjour Angleterre. You wanted to see moi, well who could blame you for wanting a bit of the beautiful moi. Let's go somewhere quiet and-"

"Say another word you pervy cheese monkey and I will rip your arm off and use it to beat your bloody beard off!" Halo threatened, jumping to his feet, looking the Frenchman directly in the eyes. Merde. France knew that look; he couldn't believe that he had only just noticed that Halo was now a teenager. England didn't have the best temper when he was a teenager.

"Je suis desole Angleterre, I wouldn't want you to ruin your pretty little face by getting you angry." Even though the Frenchman knew the danger, he just couldn't resist the urge to tease the Englishman. He wasn't surprised when Halo growled at him, even that it was strangely cat like; he was slightly shocked when Halo did nothing else.

"Let's just get this bloody over with. You frog, can move things with your mind. You have Telekinesis." Halo pulled a ball out of thin air, and threw it playfully from one hand to the other. "Think fast Frog face!" Halo lobbed the ball at the Frenchman's face, hitting him square on the nose.

"Mon Dieu! Angleterre! My nose my beautiful nose! What did you do that for?" France was prodding his nose making sure that it wasn't broken, it stung like hell but there was no blood. There was a smirk on the offending nation's face, making the French man just want to just punch his face twice as hard.

"I did warn you. I didn't even throw it that bloody hard, you big sissy. Focus on the bloody ball and see if you can lift it with you mind. See if you can hit me Frog."

It didn't take long before France got used to lifting small objects and throwing them at the annoying British teenager. The aggravating teenager even taught Francis how to do small tasks with his power, like tying his own shoes. Francis tried not to get frustrated with Arthur when he told him that if he wasn't so much of a perverted wanker, he would be able to lift himself with his mind and fly. It took the Frenchman a few seconds to relies that England was being helpful and not just constantly insulting him.

To show his appreciation to the Brit he thought that he should undress the nation with his mind. All that earned him though was a long string of insults and a mild case of frostbite. Russia just so happened to catch the French man trying to undress the enraged teen, so thought that he should help the flustered Brit.

* * *

"Bloody wanker, caught me off guard. What sort of person makes a move on someone else in the middle of a lesson. Bollocks, I got to be extra careful around that pervert now. Anyway, thank you for your assistance there Ivan."

"Don't worry comrade, da. I think that shade of blue suited France well, what a shame he can't be that shade all the time unless he was dead. Kolkolkolkol." Russia smiled sweetly at the younger blonde. Although Russia was being nice to Halo, he was still a bit iffy around some of the other nations. Not that England cared all that much, it mainly seemed to be France.

"I see that you have got a good grip of your powers already there chap. Did Anya tell you how to control them?"

"Da, she did. She said that General Winter had spoken to her before about how he controlled his power, and seeing that he is like a guardian to my country he figured I would have the same ability, da. So he gave Anya some advice da."

"Is there anything that you need me to explain further?"

"I think I am ok, da. I will let you know if I have any questions."

"Well that saves me a lot of bloody work. Before you go though, if you worked together with other country's powers your attacks may be more powerful combined. Also could you get Mathew or Jack- Actually don't worry the gits are over there."

"до свидания comrade." Russia waved as he left the younger nation, his pipe dragging along on the ground behind him. Halo didn't really want to know where the Russian was off to, but he felt sorry for who ever happened to come across the purple eyed man.

* * *

"Oi, Bruce get back here mate! Give Mattie back his maple syrup you cheeky bastard!"

"I'm going to kill that stupid bear of yours, once I get a hold of him eh!"

"Crickey mate your mad as a cut snake. Bruce aint a bear though, the bastard is a marsupial."

"I don't give a fuck what he is; he's got my maple syrup!"

Halo watched in amusement as the 2 nations chased the evil looking koala. Canada looked ready to kill, where as Australia looked like he was having a blast. The teen grinned before crouched down close to the ground and pounced onto the koala. The nation and marsupial tumbled along the grass before they slowed down and came to a stop. Halo casually got up, dusting the dirt off his tunic, while holding the angry Koloa with his other arm.

"Crickey Mum, you didn't have to jump poor old Bruce." Australia said as he jogged up to the teen, closely followed by Canada. Canada snatched the maple syrup off the animal, cradling it as if it was a crying baby. The Aussie took the Koala off the Brit, giving him a grateful smile, glade that Halo had got Bruce before Canada could.

"Seeing that you are both here, I suppose that I can train the both of you at the same time. Jack you can manipulate water, try and focus on the moisture in the air around you. Try and condense it, then see if you can move it. You should already have a vague understanding with your power, you are an excellent swimmer. Also, did you ever wonder how you always seem to find water when you are in that bloody outback of yours?"

Australia grinned ear to ear as he tried to feel the moisture in the air. He could feel the water, could feel the energy in the air. He willed the moisture in the air to come together in his hand, laughing when a puddle soon formed in his hand.

"Well done luv, you picked that up rather quickly. Water is a playful element, it suits you quite well actually, and if you treat it nicely it will respond to you well." Australia nodded in full understanding, he could feel that the water in his hand wanted to play; it was so strange to think that the element had a personality. Jack started to play with the water, making it take on different forms.

"Mathew, you can control air. That's often why you become partly invisible. You actually become air. Try and become air fully and you will turn completely invisible, also because you are air, you will make no sound as you walk. You will be able to take out bloody enemies without them even knowing you are there. Of course you will have to be solid to actually land a hit on the enemy; you just need to learn on making only parts of your body become air. Once you have that skill, you will be able to avoid attacks by turning a particular part of your body into air therefore avoiding the attack."

Canada stopped rubbing the precious bottle against his face, and let Halo's words sink in. He was air. Mathew then started to repeat the words in his head "be air" like a mantra, slowly but surely the timid nation started to become see through. Halo was about to congratulate the 2 nations telling them how proud he was, when an all too familiar surge went through his body.

"Bollocks! That wanker Denmark, what did he leave the fucking safe house for. Fucking Dane. Errr you 2 keep training, I've got to go." Halo didn't let the others reply before he left, doing as they were told they continued to practice with their powers.

* * *

England was thrashing about in the highest branch of the tree. He was sweating furiously, pain shooting throughout his body. Minty was nuzzling England's check with his nose trying to get the other to wake up. A line of blood started to cut down the nation, starting from the top of his head and all the way down the rest of his body. The line marked the two halves of the nation, which were fighting to get away from each other.

Flying Mint bunny panicked, seeing no other alternative he pushed England so that his friend would fall off the branch. Sure it would hurt the nation, but he would wake up from the nightmare. The Bunny winced when he saw England's eyes snap open and glow green, the country had already woken up because another country was being attacked; but it was too late now, Minty had already pushed him off the branch.

England yelped once he recognised that he was falling, and didn't have enough room to fly, thus unable to save himself from colliding with China. China pushed the angel off immediately ready to attack the blonde with his ladle, but stopped when he saw the state of the nation.

"What happened, ahen?"

England groaned as he held his head. He had a pounding head ache; he was never going to drink again. He meant it this time. He shakily stood up, squinting through the pain to see who had spoken to him.

"Ah Yao. I'm not sure what happened, I believe it had something to do about roses. There was a white one and red one. Oh, don't worry it was nothing important, just that bloody civil war, it was just a dream. Right old chap, I haven't told you about your power yet. I can't actually train you for your power you see, as you have super speed. That's probably why you can build your bloody China towns so quickly."

"That doesn't matter at the moment, ahen. Are you OK Opium?"

"Apart from my head caving in on itself, I'm doing just peachy."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm ahen. Considering that you are here though, can I as you something?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"The symbol that is on your neck, I have seen it before ahen. It is something about a secret place in my country, although it has been so long that I don't remember what the secret is. I need to go to my house and research ahen. I think it may have something to do with the gods."

"Get everyone ready to leave. As soon as a nation steps on land that isn't protected, the demons will go all out to kill them. Everyone is going to need to come, that way we can protect each other; there is power in numbers after all. Yao, let's get you home. Before that though, I need a strong cup of tea."

* * *

**Yeah told you that is it was long.**

**Prussia's power I stole from this story I was writing ages ago but never finished as I couldn't figure out the bit before the ending. **

**Anyway, I found America hard, he already has super strength so I thought it would be boring to just leave it as that, so his now the thing :)**

**This chapter was so hard to write, too many characters. Things should start to sped up now, I think the next chapter is still a bit slow I'm not certain. **

**Anywho, hope you liked the chapter, and well done for reading this far. You may have a cookie, don't worry England didn't make them.**


	26. FMB Airline

**Hello chaps, I forgot to thank my friend last chapter as I am a horrible person. So I have asked England for help as he is her favorite.**

**"Hutcchy would like to thank Rosey for listening to her and helping her come up with ideas for this story. Honestly, only a plonker would forget to thank-"**

**"Happy Mother's Day!"**

**"Oh Bugger off you bloody Aussie. I'm not your Mum, you git."**

**"What ever you say Mum. Hutcchy doesn't own Hetalia."**

**"Don't ignore me, git!"**

* * *

Yao had gathered everyone in the kitchen waiting for England to tell them what the plan was. England was sitting at the small kitchen table sipping his tea, keeping his eyes downcast. The nations had tried to talk to the Brit, mainly America; only to receive a death glare from the foul tempered angel. It was clear to all of them, that England wasn't going to talk until he had finished his tea.

Entertaining himself, Prussia kept flicking the air; a few seconds later a nation would feel a painful prod on the back of their head. Australia was making water dance around the nations while France was trying to discretely make Canada's clothes come off. America was keeping himself busy by devouring a mountain of hamburgers.

Minty was flying next to Arthur's ear and seemed to be telling the country something interesting. The English nation nodded as the rabbit spoke. Placing the cup down on the table once he had finished, he spoke to the magical creature, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Could you please inform the Haltijas that live in Finland that Lukas and I are currently fighting the demons, and are in need of assistance?" Minty nodded before he dashed off on his important mission.

"Dude! Norway can fight the demons, that's awesome dude. Wait a sec bro, isn't Halo a grumpy teen, aint that gonna confuse Norway." America bellowed, bouncing in excitement. If they could get another nation in on this, it would be wicked cool.

The angel frowned, rubbing his head in soothing circles trying to ignore his pounding head. "For the sake of my head, I am going to ignore the butchering of my language. Yes, Lukas can see demons; he has always been able to see mythical creatures. I don't really have the pleasure of conversing with his native creature as they tend to stay with him, thus I have been unable to talk to them about the demon business. He has also never seen me in this bloody form, so he knows nothing about it.

Halo is now my current age wearing his cloak with the hood up, to avoid confusing Lukas. Also before you ask, no, he will not be joining us. The git is the only one out of the Nordics that has the sight, therefore is the only one that can fight the demons. He wishes to stay with the others to protect them, although he did say that he was grateful for the help. That's all he said though, he's not a very talkative person."

England spoke relative quietly and didn't look up from the table. It was obvious to all the nations that he had a hangover. All except a certain Yank. "So, Iggy what did you want us all for? We've just been standing around watching a Limey drink his tea, which is totally boring." The hyper nation shouted, not noticing the scruffy blonde wince. Canada tried to explain to his brother that England needed America to talk quietly.

"Just met me outside in 20 minutes. Make sure you have everything that you may need for a battle." Arthur said before he pushed away from the table, stood up then left the room. When Japan had heard the word _battle_ and sensed the atmosphere in the room, he hurried after England.

* * *

"Wait England san!" Britain was half way up his stairs when he heard the nation call after him. He stopped and turned round slowly, trying to ignore the dizziness. "Yes Kiku?"

Japan went to speak, but found that his question died before it left his lips. The Asian nation looked uncomfortable, causing the hung over Englishman to feel a small amount of sympathy towards him, and walked back down the stairs to meet the awkward country. Green eyes met brown, Green ones softening causing brown to relax.

"If we are going to battle England san, the others may ask you for something that will upset you. I thought I should warn you, as some of the nations present may not approach you in the appropriate manner. Germany san is not very good at dealing with sensitive issues; some of the others are too loud."

"Kiku, you're beating around the bush. (Receives a confused look so explains more) You are avoiding the point." England raised an eyebrow at the Japanese nation, who seemed to be taken back by the Brits comment. The blonde smiled to show that he wasn't annoyed and was just waiting for Japan speak.

"England san, the other many request some of your tears." Japan said quickly, avoiding England's eyes. The Blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise. "My tears?" Arthur asked carefully, trying to keep his face expressionless. Japan squirmed uncomfortable, really wanting to just run in the opposite direction, avoiding this awkward situation.

"Hia. If one of us were to get injured in a fight, we could use your tears to heal whoever is wounded." Japan tried to speak as softly as possible, not wanting to anger the Englishman. The silence that fell upon the two was nerve wracking to the smaller nation. Japan waited anxiously, while England thought.

"Tell the others to meet me out side in 30 minutes instead. Once you have informed them, come back here and wait for me." With that said England turned around and walked up the stairs. Hesitating for a moment, Kiku looked at the top of the stairs in disbelief before he followed Arthur's instructions.

After informing the others that they had an extra 10 minutes, Japan hurried back to the bottom of the stairs and waited. Flicking through the photos on his camera to kill the time, Japan didn't notice England come down the stairs. The taller nation taped Japan lightly on the back, causing Japan to spin round looking up to the blonde nation.

Arthur stood there with a weak smile on his face, his emerald eyes slightly bloodshot. He carefully handed Kiku a delicate looking glass bottle which held an almost clear liquid. Upon closer inspection, one would notice there were tiny gold flex that sparkled in certain light.

"That should be enough for you to divide amongst the others. Is there anything else you wish to ask me Kiku?" England's expression was difficult to read, if it wasn't due to the fact that Japan could sense the mood, he wouldn't have been able to notice how sad the nation seemed to be. Britain's facial expression looked no different than the one that he had adopted to attend meetings with, a somewhat stern and mildly interested in whatever being said look; but the air around him was different. It felt: lonely, frustrated, defeated but it mainly just felt sad.

"Are you ok England san? What made you so upset, that it made you cry?" Japan tried to stop the words before they escaped his words but found that he couldn't. Alarmed, Japan studied England to deduce how the country was going to react. The blonde laughed dryly, causing is shoulders to shake and his wings to expand slightly.

"I am just a gifted actor Kiku, there is no need to look at me like that." The angel's wings expanded a bit, they had started to cramp from sleeping on them. Japan paid no attention to the sudden movement of the wings; which still had a mesmerizing effect on him, and continued to study the Briton's face.

"Forgive me, when I say that I don't believe you England san. If you were acting then you wouldn't have asked me to leave. I understand that you may not wish to tell me what upset you so, but I must inform you that we are friends and that I am a good listener." England gave a genuine smile at Japan's words.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, now if you excuse me Kiku I have some things to sort out before we are able to make our departure." England gave him a small smile before he walked back up the stairs, leaving Japan to study the bottle in his hands. Japan watched the empty stairway for a few seconds, before he returned to the others to help them get ready.

* * *

England slowly made his way to his room, cursing who ever invented alcohol. The angel plopped ungracefully onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow. He stayed that way for 2 minutes before he convinced himself that he should get up. The angel dragged himself to his wardrobe and found something more suitable to wear.

* * *

"It has now been exactly 30 minutes and England isn't here. Lateness is inexcusable." Germany yelled at no one in particular. The nations were huddled together in England's garden, each one wearing a back pack. Everyone besides France that is, he decided that they wasn't fashionable so therefore wasn't needed. His gun was in its secret place, saber was hanging by his side and a small vile containing England's tears was hanging around his neck.

"The Pommie is probably in the shit house."

"It isn't like Opium to be late, aru."

"Ve~ there must be a good reason why his late, right Germany?"

"Chill dudes, it's only just been a minuet. Give Iggy a chance."

"Yeah Brows still has a hangover. He can't handle the awesomeness which is beer like the awesome me. It would take the loser twice as long to do anything."

"Stupid tea bastard. Why did he drink, when he knows how bad he is with it, dammit."

"Should we go look for Inglaterra?"

"Non, Angleterre will be here soon, he can't resist my beautiful face for long. Ohonhonhon."

"I don't think that's the reason France. England will be here soon, we should just wait for him eh."

"I can hear a plane da."

The nations fell silent as they all listened. There was indeed a sound of a plane which was growing louder and louder. Slowly 12 heads turned their heads towards the sound, which continued to grow louder. 12 pairs of eyes grew as big as footballs (soccer) when a plane came into view getting closer to the ground. 12 sets of jaws were left hanging when the plane gracefully landed in front of them.

None of the nations were expecting a BAE 146 CC2 to land in Britain's back garden. They really didn't expect the tardy nation to pop out of the door of the plane wearing a RAF pilot jumpsuit. He stood casually in the doorway, as if it was completely normal for an angel to wear a pilot's uniform and having just flown a plane into his own garden.

* * *

"Sorry I am late, but I ran into some unexpected turbulence. I had to make a slight detour." Britain smirked at the countries in front of him, only Russia seemed unaffected by the arrival of the Brit. The large nation silently walked up to the plane, England stepped to the side allowing the nation to enter.

"You flew that here?" America asked, once Russia disappeared into a plane. England frowned with his hands on his hips; he walked down the steps to meet the other nations. "Of course I flew it here you bloody git. I should be able to fly a bloody plane I have the RAF after all!" (Mumbles something about the uniform he wore during World War 2)

"England, why are traveling by plane." Germany asked, surely it would be quicker to have the Fairies transport them to China's. The German also thought he should try and save America, England was lecturing the young country about the history of the Royal Air Force.

"Well I can't teleport all of you, two the most." The angel's attention turned to the taller nation, arms crossed. He was clearly feeling irritable. Germany frowned at the Englishman, England's reply didn't make any sense.

"Mon cher, I think Allemagne meant why isn't Francoise and the others taking us to Chine house." France popped out of nowhere besides the angel. The French nation draped an arm around England's shoulders, not caring that the Englishman instantly stiffened at the contact. England fully extended his wings causing France fell to the floor. The scruffy blonde smiled, that's one way to get the pervert off of him.

"Alice and the others currently have more important things to attend to. They are currently fighting a group of giants that are attempting to take over America."

"What? Dude I'm fine."

"Not you Alfred, your country. Stupid git. How can I explain this so you can understand? All natural disaster are actually caused by mythical creatures. When certain creatures get power hungry they tend to try and take over a country. It's the fairies duty to defend that country, most of the time a single fairy can handle the task. That is unless it is a particularly strong creature or there are a lot of the buggers, then they will team up to fight whoever it is. If the battle escalates too much, then the country will be affected. They can be affected in various ways, floods and earthquakes are an example."

"Aren't earthquakes caused by movements of the tectonic plates England san?" Japan knows plenty about earthquakes, and the idea of them being caused by battles between giants and fairies, just seemed to be ridiculous. If Japan hadn't of witnessed the many strange thing that he had seen recently, and knew that England was aware of how natural disasters affected nations; he would of dismissed the Brit in a heartbeat.

"Ah yes, I can't remember who's idea it was to tell the humans that, that was the cause of earthquakes and such. No one was going to believe the real reason, but if you ask me movement of the earth's crust is highly unrealistic."

"How long will they be aru? Shouldn't we just wait for them to return, aru?"

"Are you doubting my flying skills."

"I think he just means that if they won't be long, then would it be better if we just waited for them. If they are only going to be an hour, then it would be quicker to wait for them and ask them to teleport us there rather than flying there, eh." Canada quickly spoke, aiming to stop England from losing his temper. Although, he did have to question whether letting England fly a plane when he was clearly hung over, was the right thing to do.

"I'm not sure how long they will be, they have never returned in less than 24 hours. Now hurry up and get in the bloody plane, we are wasting time." England didn't wait for the others to follow as he walked back up the steps and headed straight for the cockpit. The nations followed the hung over Brit into the plane and were pleasantly surprised at the interior.

The walls were creamed coloured and there was a chocolate brown carpet on the floor. There were cream leather sofas that were up against the wall and ceiling lights. There were 2 min fridges installed into the sofa, one at each end. One was stocked with various drinks both alcohol and soft drinks (soda), the other was filled with snacks such as chocolate and a hamburger. It also smelt faintly of mint. When questioned as to why a military plane had the interior of that of a private jet, England simply said that it was his plane and left it as that.

Once the nations were all sat down, after both fridges were raided, there was a rustling noise as the speaker was turned on. "Hello this is your captain speaking, welcome aboard the FMB airlines flight to China. The duration of this flight will be approximately 11 hours and probably won't be a smooth flight. It is fairly cloudy outside, not that it matters as the world is completely covered by darkness. Please refrain from entering the cockpit as I won't want to talk to any of you gits. Thank you for choosing FMB airlines."

"The Pommies and their sense of humour."

* * *

**And that's the end of that chapter.**

**For those wondering how England manages to land a plane in his garden, he's just that good of a pilot. That or Magic :)**

**Any way, it should start picking up now.**

**until next time.**

**bye bye **


	27. Jumping without a parachute

**I would like to thank my buddy Rosey as she is fabulous. I'm so glad I have a friend that I have a friend that doesn't have sucky grammar like me, and helped me check this.**

**This probably would of been up sooner but Fred had a fall out with the internet. They have made up now:)**

**Any way hope you enjoy. There is a fight scene so be warned as I find them hard to do.**

**Oh, I don't own Hetalia by the way**

* * *

"Dude what about Peter Pan, is that real?"  
America had ignored England telling him that he didn't want to be spoken to when flying. The American had been asking the Briton questions for about an hour, questioning which of England's stories were real. France was in the cockpit as well, he knew that his presence would annoy the Brit, which was the only reason as to why he was there.  
"No Alfred Peter Pan isn't real, although I did know the author. I told him all about Hook and Tinkerbell. I'm not sure why he made Hook the villain; he is a rather nice chap."  
France had to hand it to the Briton, he hadn't snapped at the young American once since he had been there. It was clear that England was still feeling horrible. It was possibly due to the fact that England enjoyed flying that he was in a better mood, or he was just used to the American.  
"Cool dude. What about Robin hood, that's got to be real?" America didn't notice France and England exchange looks, smirking at each other. "Yes he was, and still is." America frowned in confusion which only grew when he notice France trying not to laugh.  
"You feeling OK Artie? There's no way the dude can still be alive." America knelt down so that he was eye level with the pilot and felt the angel's forehead. England swatted the hand away, rolling his eyes. He thought it was obvious, but then again he was talking to America.  
"If you won't believe my answer then don't ask me a question. Robin Hood is very much alive and is currently flying a plane, trapped in a cockpit with a bloody Yank and a Frog." Arthur watched Alfred's face as the ash blonde let Arthur's words settle in; Francis started to count backwards from 3.  
Three, two, one.  
"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ROBIN HOOD!"  
"Bloody Hell Alfred! I don't think your alien friends that live on the planet Pluto heard you."  
"Pluto ain't a planet any more Artie, but seriously dude you're Robin Hood?"  
"To be more precise, I was Robin Hood. My people were suffering; I took on the identity of Robin Hood, as my human name was well known to the Royal family. As you know from the stories, I stole from the rich and gave to the poor."  
"You went against your boss Iggy? I didn't think we could do that."  
"Oh your forgetting one thing mon cher, Angleterre's boss was King Richard, he did not go against him. King Richard instructed Angleterre to look after his people while he was gone, which is what he did."  
"Whoa, wait France, how do you know anything about any of this?"  
"Oh Amerique that is simple really, I was one of mon Petite Lapin's Merry Men whenever I came to visit."  
America looked in disbelief at the two nations, they were chatting to each other about some of the fights they got into. France commented about how Halo's current appearance was similar to how England looked back then. Then asked if he ever did nail that Maid Marian, which caused England to go bright red and change the subject.  
"King Arthur isn't a true story, but there were Knights of the Round Table." England said quickly trying to distract the two with him. Luckily for the Brit his plan worked as America and France started to bounce questions off of each other. Unluckily for the Brit though, he felt that they weren't alone.  
England flicked the autopilot switch on and took off his headset; he silently got out of his chair and went to leave the cockpit.  
"Alfred, take over for me for a while. I shouldn't be too long."  
"Sure thing Iggy!"  
"Why don't you trust moi to fly the plane?"  
"Frogs can't fly." The angel pointed out to the French man, as if it was completely obvious and left the two nations behind.  
Arthur searched one of his many pockets and fished out a pair of goggles. He pushed a button on the side of the wall as he walked through the plane, paying no attention to the other nations as he put the goggles on top on his head.  
"I advise you to put your seatbelts on." England yelled over the roar of the wind that was rushing past the open door. He moved the goggles down so that they were now over his eyes. The blonde nation took in a deep breath, spread out his arms and jumped.

* * *

The wind ripped past the angel as he cut through the air like a bullet. He allowed himself to drop a hundred feet, before he snapped open his wings. Catching the air immediately, England jolted upwards. Gliding on the air currents, Britain raised two fingers to his mouth and blew hard. A sharp, loud whistle echoed in the endless sky.  
Just as England dropped his hand from his mouth he heard the cry from his enemy. He didn't need to glance back to know which ones were approaching, although he wasn't certain about the numbers. Emerald eyes widened, as the angel saw just how many of the lizard like birds were closing in on him and the plane. Bollocks, there were at least a hundred of the wankers.  
This shouldn't be too difficult; his Britannia beam did work on these demons. Gripping onto his wand tightly, he aimed at the approaching army. A beam of light erupted from the tip of his wand, incinerating a demon. The screeching creatures' speed picked up, dashing towards the single angel. As they closed in, a rapier appeared in England's left hand while he still held his wand in the right.  
A creature swooped down on the angel, attacking from above at the same time as one attacked from below. Kicking downwards, England stomped one of the creatures in the face whilst slicing the others wing. The sliced demon began to plummet towards the ground. The angel then pointed his wand at the demon underneath him shooting a beam of light.  
Seeing a flock of the Buzzards fly towards the plane, the blonde bolted after the demons shooting them on the way. The creatures had landed on top of the aircraft, trying to destroy it.  
England landed lightly on the roof of the plane behind the demons. Without hesitating, he ran on the metal surface and ploughed his rapier into a demon.

* * *

"What did the Pommie say?" Australia yelled over the noise of the wind, as soon as England jumped out of the plane. The brunette glanced to the others sitting next to him and noticed that they were all putting on their seat belts.  
"Inglaterra said to put on your seat belt amigo." Spain answered; he was the only one that heard the nation, as he was sitting next to him.  
"Ve. What's going on Germany? Is Mr England having fun flying? I want to fly too."  
"Brows looked serious before he jumped, something un-awesome is going on."  
"You can see him out of the window eh. He's just dropping. Oh, he's opened his wings."  
England's whistle echoed throughout the plane, drowning out the sound of the wind. Once the whistle stopped the wind continued to roar, almost deafening the nations. They all glanced at each other, just to make sure that they all heard the same noise.  
"What the fuck was that, dammit?"  
"I do not know, but it must have come from England." Germany answered, now peering through the window. The blonde nation could easily see the brilliant white wings in the endless darkness, as well as the soft glow that clung onto the angel. High pitch screeches tore through the air, the sound of the wind being over powered again. It was now obvious as to what England was doing outside the plane.  
"Our comrade is fighting the demons alone da."  
"We can't do anything from in here, we are sitting ducks." Germany observed. There was only one opening and it wasn't safe for any of them to stand in to try and help the fighting Brit. Although Britain was easy to spot in the darkness, he moved with such speed that it was easy to accidently hit him with friendly fire.  
THUD!  
THUD THUD THUD!  
There was the sound of something heavy hitting the roof of the plane, then the sound of scraping metal. Several of the nation's heads stared at the roof, while Australia and Germany continued to look out of the windows. A flash of white shot past one of the windows.  
Thud.  
There was a much lighter sound of something landing on the roof. Only the ones that were focusing on the noises that were happening above them were able to hear it above the wind.  
Tap tap tap tap tap.  
The sound of light footsteps running across metal proved to the other nations that England was now on the roof of the plane. Of course the Briton yelling at the demons was also a big giveaway. "May I see your boarding pass? What? You don't have one. Then bloody get off my plane!"  
"Ve, does Mr England usually talk to his enemy when fighting?" The scared Italian yelled at Germany. Feliciano's heart was pounding against his chest, he was terrified; but he had to be brave. If he wanted to protect people close to him, he needed to become brave. He needed to distract himself from his fears.  
"I don't know Italy." Germany answered quickly; he was trying to listen to the battle that was currently taking place. He could make out the creatures screaming and the occasional comment from Britain.  
There was a sudden clanging noise, that thumped along the roof of the plane and down along the left wing. This was closely followed by swearing and the plane tilting violently to the left.  
The nations were thrown to one side, each of them praising that England's chairs were well padded. Spain managed to head butt the window when they were thrown and was now in a slight daze. Romano was trying to get the Spaniard to talk to him, to bring him back to the present.  
Japan was currently staring intensively out of a window, as he had a view of the plane's wing. The Asian nation watched in frustration as England fought off a crowd of demons that had clustered around the angel. Japan could see a pained expression the Brit's face and was worried just as to how long his friend could last.  
The plane started to level out again, just as the speaker was turned on. "Sorry dudes, Iggy put the autopilot on but didn't tell me. I thought I was flying the plane but I wasn't, seriously the old man could've told me."  
"Amerique, the autopilot light was on. You should have noticed it if you are such a good pilot."  
"Oh shut up France, you're just pissy that Iggy put me in charge of the plane."  
The two nations started arguing over the speaker, which annoyed their passengers. China had had enough so he undid his belt and made his way towards the cockpit. "Nations these days are all stupid. I will give them a piece of my mind aru."  
China walked past the door just as the plane tilted violently to the right. The others watched in horror as China fell out of the open door, becoming engulfed in the dark sky.

* * *

England ducked under the demon's arm as it clawed at the Brit. Using his sword, the angel slashed the offending demon's torso and kicked it off the plane. Spinning round on one foot, England lunged forwards stabbing a demon in the heart, and shot another demon, that was behind him, with his wand.  
One of the _Buzzards_ dived at the Brit, razor sharp claws aiming for his throat. England dropped to the floor doing the splits; a skill he picked up from one of his people. Without hesitation, Britain did a windmill on the floor, shooting beams of light taking out multiple enemies. Once his momentum slowed he jumped to his feet, blocked a demons attack with his sword and then blasted the git.  
Arthur was fairing pretty well against the creatures; that was until he got a sudden wave of dizziness, still being hung over.  
A demon took advantage of the angel's loss of balance and struck at him. England moved to the side but it was too late as the demon's arms swung into his stomach, robbing him of his breath and throwing him into the air.  
England tumbled along the roof of the plane and skidded along the wing. Just managing to grab onto the plane, Britain flapped his wings so that he was back on the aircraft.  
Struggling to catch his breath, he was going to get a bruise there tomorrow, he carried on fighting. England flew to the other side of the plane once a hoard of demons started attacking the right wing.  
The plane tilted dangerously to the right and England heard a scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
Arthur swore when he heard Yao's screams. The angel looked at the demons trying to destroy the plane, biting his lower lip. He knew that this was risky but he needed to save China and stop the demons.  
Taking in a deep breath, Arthur thought of cold things and blew. A white mist escaped his lips devouring the demons. The creatures froze instantly; England ran off the edge of the plane, kicking the frozen creatures, and shot through the black sky.

Battling against the wind that was pushing the angel back, Britain continued to dive in search for the falling nation. He was too busy searching to be pleased that he didn't accidently freeze the plane's engine.  
The icy wind continued to whip England's face, causing it to sting. He ignored the pain though; he had other things to worry about, like the flock of _Buzzards_ which were chasing the tumbling Chinese man. Flattening his wings so they were completely flat against his back, the angel whizzed through the air even faster to catch up with the nation.  
England flew into the middle of the deadly flock and threw his right leg over to his left side, causing him to spin. Spinning as fast as a drill, the blonde used his wand to shot beams of light, being careful to not hit China.  
Once all of the demons had turned into ash, England's body stopped spinning, whereas his head continued. Despite his spinning head, England was able to pinpoint where China was and swooped under the nation and caught him.  
Arthur was now holding an extremely pale Yao, bridal style. "Alfred's flying skills are no reason to jump out of the plane you know." Arthur said, out of breath.  
China looked up at England with wide eyes, struggling to breathe. It took the angel a few seconds to realise why China was struggling to breathe, there was little oxygen at this altitude.  
Moving China so that he was holding the nation in an awkward fireman's carry, England searched his top right leg trouser pocket.  
He pulled out a small machine, no bigger than a dummy (pacifier/binkie) and put it into the gasping man's mouth. China went to spit the machine out, when England pushed it back in giving China a disapproving look. He then fished around in the pocket below the one he just searched and pulled out another pair of goggles, then placed them on China's head.  
"If you wish to be able to breathe Yao, I suggest that you keep the oxygen mask in your mouth. Now if you would be so kind as to hold my wand for me please. I'm afraid I won't be able to shoot these bloody gits while holding you."  
Britain didn't look at China as he moved the nation back into bridal style. China wordlessly took the wand out of England's hand and placed the goggles over his eyes.  
"All you have to do is aim. When you want to shoot, just think about it and the wand should respond. Before you ask, yes I always carry breathing apparatus when flying and a spare set of goggles. Also my wand is only working for you now I have given it to you and have physical contact with you. I will manoeuvre out of the way of the demons, try and use your super speed to shoot as fast as you can. I am the pilot, you are the gunner. The quicker you kill these gits, the quicker I can get you back into the plane. The stupid gits haven't realised that the door is open yet, but they will if I return you.  
China nodded to show that he understood, he couldn't talk with the thing in his mouth. He allowed himself a sneaky glance at England's wings flapping, noticing the odd muscle movements under the Brit's uniform. Once China had fed his curiosity he turned his attention to the demons and began shooting.  
Beams of light cut through the darkness, killing a demon every second that passed, but still more demons kept coming. England had to preform several barrel rolls, corkscrews and loops to avoid getting killed. China tensed incredibly every time England had to avoid an attack, but trusted the angel fully.  
The island nation frowned when he felt that there was a new danger that was approaching the plane, it didn't feel like a demon attack though. Emerald eyes dilated once England recognised what country they were flying over, and what the danger was. The Brit flew as close to the plane as possible and started muttering some words under his breath. China was a bit puzzled at Britain's change in mood, but continued to shoot the demons.  
A green light grew out of England and covered the plane in a protective bubble. Britain then shut his eyes, mentally preparing for the attack.  
BOOM  
One Missile collided with the green sphere leaving behind a cloud of black smoke. England forgot to flap momentarily, dropping 6 feet, causing China to panic. The Asian nation examined the angel holding him and saw cuts on his pale skin that weren't there earlier.  
BOOM  
Another missile attacked the green sphere, leaving cracks. More cuts appeared on the Brits skin, and at the same time that copper taste formed in his mouth.  
BOOM  
One more missile collided with the sphere, causing it to shatter. England coughed up blood as the shield collapsed. China stared at the Englishman with worry. The angel's energy failed him as his wings went limp and he and China began to fall.

* * *

"Fuck, France there are missiles heading straight for the plane." America's eyes bulged at the red dots that were fast approaching on the screen. He scanned the room quickly for anything that could save them from blowing up.  
"Mon Dieu, Angleterre!"  
"France! Now's not the time to think about Arthur. We're gonna get blown up dude, which is not cool."  
"Non, Amerique, you buffoon. Look outside, that has to be Angleterre."  
America followed France's finger and looked out of the window, only to see a sea of green. Alfred then looked back at the screen and saw the red dot make contact with their white dot, when there was a loud bang. The sound waves vibrated throughout the plane, shaking all those inside. America saw another red dot on the screen; he was super chilled out like for reals, Iggy had this all under control. Or so he thought.  
There was another boom, that's when America saw the cracks. "Dude, I don't think Iggy can handle this."  
France wordlessly sat in the co-pilot seat, getting ready to make invasive manoeuvres.  
When there was another boom and the shield shattered like glass, America turned the speaker on and took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. "Sup dudes, things are going to get kinda bumpy. But no need to worry as the hero has got everything under control."  
America switched off the speaker and glanced at France, giving him the thumbs up. France's hand held onto the controls of the plane, he was particularly fond of the weapon control.  
"I didn't know that this type of plane would have any type of weaponry."  
"It's Artie's plane, the dude must of customised it or something." A bunch of red dots appeared on the screen again, America automatically began steering the plane, causing it to drop dramatically then swoop up again. France pressed a button, launching defensive missiles, which crashed into the others. There were multiple small explosions as France continued to fire at the missiles, and America flew the plane, out manoeuvring them.

The passengers screamed at every barrel roll and loop da loop that the plane did. Prussia had gone an awesome shade of green, while Canada had emptied his stomach in a small bag.  
"Ve! Fratello, we can help!" Italy tugged on his brother's sleeve.  
Romano scowled at his brother, thinking he was insane. "How?" he asked scowl deepening.  
"Ve~ We can shield the plane, and everyone will be safe."  
Romano stared at his brother; quickly thinking through his options, it didn't take long as there weren't any. The older Italian sighed and nodded his brother. They both closed their eyes and held each other's hand. "Custos evigilare faciatis."  
The Italians both winced in pain from the transformation, both slightly breathless. Italy and Romano paid no attention to the shocked nations next to them. They had an important task which needed concentration.  
**"Ve~ Lovino, I can hear you in my mind."  
"Shut up dammit! I'm trying to concentrate on making a shield. The Tea Bastard said that we would be able to hear each other."  
"Ve! I can't hear Mr England we should be able to hear him too. He must be hurt."  
"Hush, Feli. We can't help him now; we need to concentrate on the others. Now help me dammit!"**  
Italy and Romano both concentrated on forming a shield, thinking of nothing but making a shield. They kept their eyes closed, not letting go of each other's hand. England had told them that if they have contact with each other then they could combine their strength. A new white bubble surrounded the plane, stopping the missile from blowing it up. They managed to keep this up until they crossed the country's border, falling asleep immediately.

* * *

China and England continued to fall, getting closer and closer to the ground. England was out cold, while China was screaming like a maniac; trying to figure out how not to become a pancake. Unfortunately there was nothing that the nation could think of, besides waking up the injured angel. China had clung onto the Brit as soon as England lost consciousness, his hold on China gone.  
China began to pray as he started to make out features of the ground below him, knowing that the end was near. He was going to make Opium pay in the afterlife.  
China had switched from praying to cursing Britain, not really caring that the Briton didn't hear any of it. The black haired nation was so busy swearing, that he didn't notice England's eyes opening or England tightening his hold on China.  
The angel stretched out his wings, slowing them down a bit but nowhere near enough. The Brit didn't seem to mind though, he was actually smiling.  
China yelped in surprise when he felt a sudden jolt, and something tightly wrap around him. Amber eyes looked up past England, and widened in surprise. The two nations were currently in the claws of a metallic blue dragon.  
It was a European dragon, which had a long muscular body and colossal sized wings. It had silver spikes that travelled down its spine and along its tail. It had horns on the top of its head and leaf shaped ears. The creature had large green eyes, a similar shade to England's, but slightly darker.  
The dragon glided to the ground and gently placed the 2 nations down. The beast stared intensely at England, looking as if it was talking to the nation. England nodded sluggishly at the dragon, with a sleepy smile on his face. "Thank you Gordan, could you please escort the plane to China. I'm afraid that I won't be able to." The dragon, Gordan, looked as if he smiled before he flew away, hunting down the plane.  
China stared at England in disbelief. Britain gave China a lazy two finger salute, before he fell backwards, consciousness escaping him again.  
Yao shakily got up and walked closer to the Brit, but tensed when he heard a rustling in the bushes. The older nation stood in a defensive position, putting himself between the Englishman and the threat.  
Dropping his defensive stance, Yao relaxed when a blonde haired man, with green eyes and a shot gun in his hands. The man lowered his gun and studied the nations in front of him. "What's going on here?"

* * *

**I wonder who the blonde is with a gun?**

**The flying demons are called buzzards, just because to me sounds similar to bastards. How I say it with my accent anyway.**

**Deciding who I was going to chuck out of the plane has actually taken the most amount of time for me to figure out. when I first came up with this story i had an image of England in a RAF suit (which I drew, but it suck. I can't draw for toffee). So i thought England had to swoop in and save someone but I didn't know who. it took me months before I decided China. My friend help me dicide China, manily as she said he could shout Aiya as he falls, which made me laugh at the image. So China had to fall out of the plane, also China and England needed some bonding time. It was going to be Prussia to begin with.**

**It might take me a while before I upload again, shouldn't be any longer than a week. **

**any way review if you want. I wont bite, although I can't say the same for France.**


	28. Forever a gentleman

**yay new chapter. This one is a bit slow compared to the last one, not really that important either but i needed a slow chapter...**

**And yes I have started to name the chapters, mainly as I keep forgetting what happened in which chapter. Yes I know that they are a bit odd but I liked them, they don't really give away whats happening in the chapter but now I know which is which.**

**any way here you go.**

**get well soon Rosey**

**I do not own Hetalia **

* * *

"You expect me to believe that?" The blonde nation frowned at China once the Asian nation had explained everything to him.

China crossed his arms defensively; how dare this young nation doubt him. When did youngsters stop respecting their elders?

"If you don't believe me then just look at Opium, aru." The older nation instructed, stepping aside from his current protective position on front of England and allowing the other a view of the bloody angel. Nearly dropping his gun, the nation gawked at the Brit.

England was lying on the grass, and if it wasn't for his chest rising and falling, one would presume him dead. There were dark rings around his eyes, which only stood out more against his ghostly pale skin. Blood was drying on his lips, the thin red line trailing to his chin already crusting. Some parts of the Englishman's green uniform had turned black; fortunately the dark patches weren't growing. There were various cuts and bruises on the Brit's face, and even more hidden under his clothes.

The injuries weren't the only thing causing the blonde nation to stare at England. Snow white wings were fully outstretched behind the angel. Green eyes were transfixed on the wings, examining the feathers that ruffled slightly in the wind, taking in every speck of dirt. They were hypnotising.

China watched the blonde nation, looking rather smug. It didn't last long. China looked over his shoulder at the passed out country and his face quickly fell as he remembered that England was hurt and desperately needed treatment.

China knelt down besides the Briton; paying no attention to the speechless blonde, and searched his backpack, good thing he decided not to take it off on the plane. Pulling out a small vile, China carefully took its lid off. A drop of the clear liquid trickled out of the tube and touched the angel's skin but did nothing.

China looked bewildered and tried to pour another drop onto the injured angel, only for it to have the same effect. "Aiya, it's not working. Stupid Opium, getting hurt when I have no other medical supplies. You have medical equipment at your house, right? Help me carry Opium to your house, aru."

The blonde nation swallowed before he found that he was able to speak. It took him a while to actually accept that China had told him the truth and that there was an actual angel in front of him; and that, that angel was England.

"What happened to him?"

"Aiya, I don't have time for his. Just help me carry him and I will tell you on the way, aru." China had carefully moved England so that he was sitting upright, the old nation had moved so that he was positioned under the Englishman's arm. Slowly, the black haired nation stood, Britain hanging limply on his shoulder.

The blonde slung his shotgun over his shoulder and went to assist the older nation. Standing on the other side of the Brit, he put England's other arm over his shoulder so that the angel was hanging between the two nations.

"Well, start moving aru. I don't know how to get to your house from here Switzerland."

* * *

America was frowning at the never ending darkness in front of him. The young nation turned the auto pilot on before he got out of the chair. France gave him a small smile, that told the American that he would fly the plane if need be. He poked his head around the cockpit door, only to confirm his thoughts.

England hadn't returned.

The dirty blonde closed the plane door, knowing that the others would have difficulty hearing him. Blue eyes scanned the room, Germany and Spain were tending to the passed out angels on the floor. The other nations were either looking out of the window, or just watching the American's actions.

"Did they do that white shield thing?" America asked pointing at the Italians as he spoke. Germany had picked Italy up and gently laid the smaller nation down on several chairs, Spain mirrored Germany's actions with Romano.

"Hai America san. Once the Green bubble shattered and you started to avoid the missiles, Italy chan and Romano san turned into angels. It seems that creating the shield was draining for them, as they passed out as soon the shield faded."

"Oh. Did any of you guys see what happened to Artie?" America scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Most of the nations shook their heads, all besides Russia. "Our comrade stopped the first 3 missiles da. It looked like he was taking damage with every one that hit the shield. When the shield broke, England began to fall with China, da."

"How can you say that so calmly dude! Artie and China could be dead!"

"You are forgetting comrade, we would have felt it if they passed, da."

"Stupid commie bastard." America muttered under his breath looking to his brother for reassurance.  
Canada gave America a weak smile; he understood what was going through this brother's mind. What if England got attacked, while he was at this weakened state, would he be ok?

"Crickey! There's something big out there mates." Australia called over his shoulder, eyes still glued to the window.

Prussia, who was staring out of another window, jumped over to Australia to look out his window. "Whoa, what the fuck is that? Nien, it can't be?"

"_**I assure you that Arthur is fine. He has asked me to escort you to China, to defend you from any demons that may try to harm you."**_

"Dudes, I'm not the only one who heard that right, like in their head?" All of the nations slowly nodded their heads, each wide eyed.

A large forest green eye peered inside the plane, through the window. It twinkled in amusement at the sight of the stunned countries.

**_"All dragons have the ability to communicate with people telepathically, only a few can understand our native tongue. Arthur is one of few that can. We dragons are not born with names, they were given to us by the innocent children that used to be able to see us. I was given the name Gordan by Arthur many centuries ago._**

**_"I sense no dangers approaching, so feel free to ask me anything. It is not often that I am able to talk to anyone of your kind, it will be nice to talk to someone other than Arthur."_**

"Awesome!"

* * *

Switzerland had shown China the way to his house and led the older nation to a spare room.

China had placed England on a bed, starting to tend to his wounds, while Switzerland went to find some clean clothes that would fit the Brit. The blonde nation quickly found a plain white t shirt and jogging bottoms and made his way back to the guest room when he bumped into his little sister.

The small blonde girl squinted through the darkness making out her brother's silhouette. The countries' neutral barrier had managed to keep most of the demons at bay, but they were still dominated by the darkness.

"Hello big bruder, did you find out what caused the defence system to activate?" the girl asked sweetly, looking up to Switzerland. The older nation nodded and started walking slowly so that the younger could keep up.

"Ja, everything is fine, there is no need for you to worry." Switzerland didn't look at his sister as he spoke, knowing that they couldn't see each other very well anyway.

The older nation hesitated before he spoke again. "China and Britain set off the defence system; they were trying to get to China's home from London. They will be staying with us for a while until Britain feels better."

The Europeans stopped outside the door, knocking before entering. Switzerland walked in placing the clean clothes on the end of the bed, he then picked up the bloodied uniform which was folded on the bedside table. Liechtenstein's eyes followed her brother as he entered the room, she tried to ignore the glowing Briton.

China entered the room, returning from the bathroom after finishing washing his hands. "His wounds are already healing aru. All he needs is some sleep. Thank you for letting us stay here for a while, we will leave as soon as Opium wakes up, aru."

Switzerland simply nodded at the older nation, he didn't really know what to say to China. From what the Asian had told him, it was due to his countries' defence system that the Brit was injured. So he guessed that he should allow them to stay.

"All this nearly dying has made me hungry; I will make something to eat. Good thing I brought some ingredients with me aru. All you have is cheese." China picked up his backpack on his way out of the room, smiling at Liechtenstein as he passed her. Switzerland followed, although he didn't like the idea of China using his kitchen he wasn't going to pass up a free meal.

"Big Bruder?" Liechtenstein spoke quietly tearing her eyes away from the resting country. She didn't know what to do, she had seen things before which she knew her brother couldn't. Could her brother see the glow that hugged the Briton? She didn't want to say anything in case it worried him. She had seen how the other countries had teased that island nation for seeing fairies, she didn't want to tell anyone that she could too.

She had tried to talk to England about it, but she'd never had the chance. England always seemed to have his own problems, or was surrounded by other nations. Whenever the English nation was alone, her brother would be watching her.

"I will explain everything to you while we are eating. First of all I need to clean Britain's clothes so that he can change back into them once he wakes up." Liechtenstein hesitated in the doorway before following her brother. She knew that her brother would keep his word and tell her everything.

* * *

Switzerland was true to his word and told his little sister everything that China had told him over their meal. The Asian added to the blonde's explanation every now and then when Switzerland wasn't too sure on the details.

The young nation was speechless. She looked up to her brother with sad eyes, wishing that everything that she had just heard was not true.

Liechtenstein excused herself from the table and went to guest room which England was currently sleeping in. The small blonde girl quietly tiptoed into the room and silently sat down in the small chair besides the wardrobe. She calmly watched the Englishman sleep, waiting for her proof.

Much to her dismay, England was in a deep sleep and did not move, apart from the occasional frown. The Brit slept flat on his back and did not stir. She fell asleep before England finally rolled onto his side, frowning at the dream which he was having, and revealed his wings

Opening her eyes, Liechtenstein immediately snapped them shut again, shielding them from the bright light. Wait, bright light? The blonde nation forced her eyes open and was actually able to see where she was. When did she get into this bed?

"I hope that you don't mind that I placed you on the bed, you looked frightfully uncomfortable sleeping upright like that. What sort of gentleman would allow a lady to sleep on a chair while he has the bed?"

England was now wearing his RAF jumpsuit again, his hair slightly damp, leaving Liechtenstein to conclude the Englishman had just had a shower. The Brit smiled warmly at the female nation, but it quickly wavered when he only received a blank expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry poppet. Your brother didn't have any qualms with me moving you, but I suppose I should have really asked your permission. Though I would have needed to wake you in order to do so, which would defeat the purpose of moving you." England looked thoughtfully off into the distance as he spoke the last sentence before returning his attention back to the young nation.

England didn't seem to notice that his wings were the cause of the girl's unresponsiveness.

The angel had expanded them slightly allowing them to air out after the shower. Although he tried not to get them wet, they were a bit damp. He had grown to become oblivious to whenever someone stared at them, being in a confined space with other nations he had to.

"It's true!" Liechtenstein whispered, not able to look away from the beautiful pure wings. Straightening at the sound of the other's voice, England realised what Liechtenstein was looking at, and what she meant by that statement. The angel shook his wings gently, watching the other's eyes. As expected her eyes followed his wings movements, causing him to chuckle lightly.

He walked over to the end on the bed and sat on it, his back facing the Germanic nation. England extended his wings as far as they could in the room, allowing Liechtenstein a better view. Liechtenstein's mouth fell open. She reached out towards them, but dropped her hand.

"You can touch them if you want to. I don't mind anymore."

Liechtenstein frowned. "What do you mean by anymore?"

The angel sighed causing his wings to twitch. He closed his wings a bit closer to his back but not fully, he had just told the other she could touch them after all.

"I have just come to accept that I'm different from other nations. I tried to keep my wings close to my back or under my clothes, but the gits kept asking me why I was doing it; mainly the frog. So I no longer hid them. It's strange how quickly I got used to the staring, I hardly notice it anymore."

The young nation let England's words swim around in her head before she accepted the answer. Finding courage she reached out again and touch Britain's wing. He didn't even flinch at the girls touch. "Mr England?" Liechtenstein asked quietly after stroking the feathers for a minute.

"Yes Lili?" He asked, turning to face her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking down shamefully.

"Whatever for?"

"I have always been able to see things that big bruder couldn't. I did try to speak to you but something always got in the way."

It was England's turn to be shocked as he stared at the small blonde girl, trying to think of a response. A small smile grew on his face before he stood up, offering a hand to the girl.

"Don't worry luv, it's all in the past. I didn't want you to get involved anyway, far too dangerous for a lady such as yourself. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure you can handle yourself, I just - bugger! …It's about linked with this place…I don't want to over stay my welcome. I'll be going." The flustered angel cursed to himself as he left the room. He really needed to learn to talk to others.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Switzerland asked when England stood still in one spot, ignoring everything around him. The scruffy blonde stood where he thought was the centre of the house, eyes downcast, palms outstretched facing the floor.

"I think that he is linking with your country, aru. Stupid Opium, his wounds haven't fully healed." The Asian scowled at the angel; he wasn't going to carry his ass all the way to China. He had seen Halo link to a few countries and seen the after effects on England, he wasn't sure if the Briton was ready for this. He wasn't going to stop him though.

Liechtenstein had just walked into the room when England's lips started to move, muttering a language which had long since been forgotten to the world. A green light spilled out of the nation's feet and swirled on the ground drawing a pattern on the floor.

Switzerland held his little sister protectively to him, stepping off the green light that formed under his foot. China gently nudged the smaller blonde in the side and mentioned to cover his eyes. The blonde nation turned his sister's face into his chest and closed his eyes.

Just as he did, a blinding light erupted from the angel and the pattern inked on the floor. As quickly as the light came, it vanished.

England still had his eyes downcast, but his eyebrows were scrunched together and his left arm was cupped on the right side of his neck. The Brit swayed a bit before he carefully sat himself down.

China was first to move, walking towards the scruffy blonde. The Asian nation knelt down so that he could examine the angel, trying to figure out where exactly England was linked. Deciding that it would be quicker to just ask, China tapped the island nation's right hand to catch his attention. The Asian frowned when he was ignored and tapped harder, only to be ignored again.

"Britain?" Switzerland spoke, seeing that China was getting frustrated at the other nation. The angel looked up, squinting in pain towards the country who had spoken. The nation made a strange noise which was a mixture between a hum and a grunt, his way of saying "yes?" without speaking.

"Why are you ignoring China?" England frowned before he looked to China who was still poking his hand, incredibly fast. The Brit then focused on his hand, which was still being poked, and snorted in a gentlemanly manor.

"Sorry Yao, I still can't feel anything in that hand. I can move it but I can't feel anything. Vash, your house is now protected so the demons can't enter. As long as you don't leave the light perimeter you and your sister will be safe." As England spoke he took away his left hand from his neck to show Yao his new symbol, a wheel of cheese.

Switzerland was relieved; his sister was safe as long as she stayed in the house. One less thing to worry about. He didn't know how to defend himself against these things. He probably could just shoot the hell out of the things or just beat them with his Nobel peace prize.

"Thank you Britain, is there anything you need?" Switzerland asked, he didn't really want the other nations here longer than necessary, but he needed to show some appreciation. As long as it was nothing expensive or got in the way of him being neutral.

"Yes actually, I am dying for a good cup of tea. I won't be able to get out your hair for roughly an hour. As soon as I able to I will leave along with Yao. I have left a handful of gits alone with my plane and a dragon , and to be honest I am worried as to what they will bloody get up to."

* * *

"Woo! Touch down. Dude the hero has landed the plane like a boss… So what now?"

* * *

**Yeah.. Sorry if Switzerland and Liechtenstein seem out of character, I searched their characteristics but not a lot comes up. Their neutral barrier isn't as strong against the demons as it was the pictonians :( They hardly get attacked but they are still covered in darkness**

**I think that I will finish this story in roughly 11 chapters, but then chapters do have a habit of just popping up. they are like ninjas! **

**Yay! I used the word bugger. I always use this word, I only really use mild swears in real life unless I fall down the stairs or something. Then I swear like a pirate.**

**It might be a while before the next update I'm sort of busy all next week, so I'm not sure when it will be. Hopefully not too long.**

**"Mon deiu! why am I hardly in this chapter?"**

**"Shut it Frog, just be happy that she included you."**

**"****_I did actually forget too put him in to begin with" (whispers to England)_**

**"You should of left the cheesy monkey out of it"**

**"You wound me Angleterre"**

**"Sod off Frog!"**


	29. Nations can work together?

**Hello, Happy April fools day. (they are doing the April fools special next episode of beautiful world I'm so excited)**

**I didn't get any complaints about Switzerland or Liechtenstein so they must not of been too OOC **

**Eeeerrrr there was something else that I was meant to say but I can't remember.**

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Ve! Mr England doesn't want us to leave the plane, he told fratello and me. Don't leave!" Italy pleaded with America, Australia and Prussia who were trying to open the door.

"The awesome me is not going to wait around for Brows to get back. The awesome me is just going to have an awesome look around for anything awesome."

"We're just gonna have a quick captain cook,(look) we'll be back before Mum gets back."

"Relax dudes. We can totally look after ourselves, beside I'm the hero."

"Damn bastards! England just linked with that bastard Switzerland. The Tea Bastard will be here in an hour with China." Romano was scowling at the three with his arms crossed; he looked to the others for support.

He wasn't pleased with the results.

"Maybe you should listen to Ita and Romano mon amis. I don't think Angleterre will be happy when he finds out that you didn't listen to his instructions. I can think of plenty of things that we can do in an hour. Ohonhonhonhonhon!"

"That's it I'm out of here! I'd rather face a ropeable Mum than a pervert any day." Australia announced before diving out of the door, landing on top of a dragon's snout. The dragon blew a quick puff of air out of its nostrils causing Jack to fly off his snout and fall hard onto his backside.

**_"It is best to do as Arthur instructed you, however I don't sense any demons nearby_**." Gordan smiled lowering his head to the Australian. The brunette stood up rubbing his now sore arse.

"Cool dude. So ya not gonna stop us?" America bellowed from the door way. The dragon raised its head so that its snout was level with the young nation.

"**_I was only asked to escort the plane. Arthur did not give any request that I ensure you follow his instructions, I will not stop you_**." There was a mischievous glint in the dragon's eyes which went unnoticed by the American.

"Awesome!" Prussia exclaimed, kicking America out of the plane and onto the dragon's snout. Gordan lowered his head down to the floor so the blonde could get off. America rolled off the dragon and glared at Prussia, who took no notice.

"Ve! Guys, Mr England told us-"

"I hope you bloody gits weren't thinking of going off and doing something stupid." Heads snapped round to see England wearing a dark green cloak with the hood down, not looking at all pleased. His eyebrows were knitted together, forming an angry V.

"Inglaterra? Aren't you meant to still be at Suiza's house amigo?"

"Where is China da?"

"Ve~ Ciao." Italy greeted nervously. He could hear England's thoughts, and if the nations kept interrupting him, he was going to explode. The Italian wished that Canada hadn't just asked how Switzerland and Liechtenstein were, or that Japan was now asking how England was feeling.

"Do something Potato Bastard, Tea Bastard is going to explode." Romano whispered urgently to the frowning German. The blonde studied the Brit's face; it was obvious that he was mad. Which made Germany wonder why the other nations continued to ask England questions, not actually giving him any time to reply to any of them.

"That's enough all of you! If you keep asking England questions he won't be able to answer any of them! Sorry England, please speak." Germany gestured to the Brit; he was actually surprised that the Englishman didn't snap at them all. Although he was looking at the Italian brothers a lot, maybe they were calming him down.

"Thank you Germany. To answer most of your questions in one sentence, I'm Halo." The Brit said through gritted teeth, it was clear that it was going to take a while for his rage to subside.

"Original me is tired, other than that I'm fine. The others are fine, much happier now that they are not walking around in the bloody dark." Halo explained rather calmly before he turned his attention to the three nations that were currently outside of the aircraft.

"You bloody wankers! Don't you know how to follow instructions? You don't have a clue as to what you are looking for. I know that smirk of yours Gordan, and I am not impressed. I know that you find it funny when I yell at people, but you know as well as I do that Demons can appear out of thin air. I'm grateful that you escorted the plane here but that was a stupid thing to do. I expect those gits to do stupid things, but I expected better things from you."

The nations were stunned into silence as the small Englishman continued to scold the dragon the size of a house. At some point, he slipped into a different language that none of them understood, which was saying something as they all knew each other's languages (sometime they had difficulty and had to really concentrate to understand each other , but they still could). The ancient creature actually looked like a kicked puppy as it was being told off, which only added to the strangeness of the situation.

"Halo san, what are we looking for?" Japan thought that he should save the dragon from the Briton's wrath. He hid the fact that he was disappointed that Halo no longer had cat ears pretty well.

Sighing heavily, Halo ran a hand through his hair before he answered. "Yes, well I'm not actually sure. China mentioned that he recognised the symbol on the back of my neck and wished to research it. Apparently it is very important and may have something to do with fixing this bloody mess".

"Dude, so we are here just so you can do some research. That's so boring!"

"Yeah mum, did you really need to bring all of us?"

"I'm sure that Arthur has a perfectly good reason as to why he asked us all to come Al. Don't just jump to conclusions, eh."

"You want us to fight any demons that may come, da?" Russia asked, calmly holding a pick axe. The Russian smiled at the sandy blonde, now standing next to the Brit. He had lowered the stairs while England was scolding Gordan.

"Yes. They are very likely to attack, and in large numbers. Denmark was only a hundred metres away from the barrier before the gits attacked him. There were a lot of the buggers. If it was only China and myself, we may not have been able to fight them and research. I'm actually surprised that they haven't already arrived; it must be due to the fact that you're here Gordan that we haven't been attacked yet."

Halo turned to the mythical creature, which nodded its large head. A small smile tugged at Halo's lips, which was aimed at the dragon.

The muscles in Halo's face smoothed over as it became expressionless, before he addressed the nations again.

"Italy and Romano, you will need to stay with China once he arrives and guard him. As for the rest of you, your job is to guard all entrances. Kill on sight. Gordan you may leave if you wish, I will deal with my plane later." Halo finished his short speech, turned on his heels and started marching towards the Asian palace.

* * *

"Do you have to leave now Mr England, you still look very tired?" The small blonde girl looked up at the angel. Her fingers were intertwined together, placed on her lap. Emerald eyes looked up from his now empty tea cup to the troubled lime green ones.

China was giving England a weary glance; it had only been half an hour since the linking and the angel was already insisting on leaving.

Switzerland was scowling at the Brit, examining him. There were still various bruises and scratches on the angel's pale skin, which he thought was too pale. The symbol was still smouldering on his neck, only just now starting to fade. It was mainly the eyes though that gave it away; although Britain was able to hide how he truly felt his eyes betrayed him, showing pain.

"I agree with Lili, I can see it in your eyes Britain. You are in no shape to leave." Vash stated firmly, his arms folded across his chest.

Arthur scanned the faces in the room then closed his eyes. Breathing slowly the angel concentrated on the 4 different thoughts that occupied his head. His own, Halo's and the Italy Brothers'. He frowned and exhaled before slowly looking up at the others.

"I appreciate your concern Lili and Vash, however Yao and I are needed in China. Thank you again for your hospitality and the tea." The island nation smiled as he rose from his chair and walked over to the Asian nation, hiding his discomfort incredibly well. The angel put his hand on the other's shoulder and closed his wings around the pair. Once he unfurled them, they were gone.

* * *

"Ve~ Mr Germany, Halo wants us to stay in the library and wait for China."

"I don't think I should leave you though."

"Fuck off Potato Bastard, we can handle ourselves. You too Spain!"

"Ok, well if you're sure Roma and Ita?" Spain gave the angels a cautious glance before he ran off after Prussia to kill some demons.

Germany hesitated, searching Italy's hazel eyes for any doubt. What the German saw was utter determination, which looked so foreign on the smaller county's face.

"Pass auf dich auf.(take care of yourself)" The blonde muttered before he too ran off to join the fight. The brothers looked at each other before they silently took each other's hand a white glow forming between the two.

CRASH!

Something fell from the sky behind the duo, causing their heads to snap round to find an unhappy Asian and an unaffected Brit. The angel got to his feet quickly, shaking out his wings and dusting off the dirt; before helping the other nation to his feet.

"Right Yao, search the books for information. Use your super speed. I'll help the others deal with the pest infestation." The angel nodded in acknowledgement to the Italian brothers, as they lowered their shield allowing the Englishman to pass.

* * *

"Yo, Iggy when did ya get here? Wait dude you are Iggy right, not Frodo?" America asked over his shoulder as his stone fist collided with a demon's jaw, shattering it.

The angel didn't even hesitate before he materialised duel fighting blades and dived at the upcoming demons.

The Brit span round on the ball of his foot, once the creature had turned to ash, to face the American. He threw a blade into the back of a creature's head turning another to ash.

"The wings mean that I am Arthur, not **Halo** you git." The Brit put extra emphasis on the word Halo, glaring at the young nation.

"Whoa, Iggy watch out!" America pushed England out of the way, standing with his arms crossed in front of his face. They turned to stone the same time that a demon's claw came crashing down on what would have been England's neck. The young blonde uncrossed his arms, pushing the creature back, and threw a punch into its head. (Literally, his fist went through its head (gross)).

Arthur recomposed himself quickly, rolling back onto his feet. He held his free hand out, blade whizzing back into his grasp before he dashed towards another beast. He slid on his knees, speeding through its legs; slicing straight through each leg.

Alfred turned round to find his former guardian. Arthur's eyes kept darting around, not staying on a particular spot for longer than a second. The teen was concerned for the Brit.

"Artie, you ok bro? How come you didn't see that one, you look overwhelmed?" The American was slightly proud at his observation.

England's eyes continued to dart about, before they fell on the taller country before quickly looking away again. "I'm fine. Too many thoughts going on in my head, it's somewhat disorientating."

The two continued to fight the creatures as they spoke, England movements seemed to be mildly uncoordinated. America made sure to keep an eye on the Brit, occasionally stepping in to guard the other.

"Get your head in the game dude; I can't keep picking up your slack." Alfred yelled as he round house kicked a demon in the torso, destroying its internal organs.

"My head is in the bloody game. You try fighting with 3 other thoughts in your head as well as your own!" The angel flipped over one of the creatures, shaping his hand like a gun. Electricity shot out of his finger once he was at the peak of his jump and his fingers touched the creature's forehead causing the current to flow throughout its body, and its heart to stop.

It took America a few seconds to figure out what the Brit actually meant by that statement. Once he did the younger nation felt guilty, as well as impressed. "Iggy, it's too much for ya. I'm sure you no longer need Halo fighting now that you're here."

The angel's face looked thoughtful for a few seconds, which then changed to concentration. The sandy blonde looked as if he was listening to something before he nodded and turned his attention back to America. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right Alfred. I will be able to do a lot more damage if I am more focused, rather than two unfocused versions of myself."

With that said he closed his eyes; confident that the American would defend him.

The room became eerily dark as the glow around the Brit disappeared. A manly screech came from where America had been standing, but was short lived and quickly followed by the sound of bones crunching.

A soft glow tore into the room hovering in a certain spot, which just so happened to be above Britain's head. The smaller nation began to glow once again, as the whole house lit up. Green eyes calmly scanned the room falling on the younger nation who had just belly flopped a monster, his whole body completely stone.

"I think that's all of them for this area Alfred, I'm going to go and assist the others." The Englishman gave America a tiny smile before he spread out his wings and took off out of the room, down the corridor.

* * *

A low growl caused the angel's eyes to snap to the right, just as some demons hurled towards him at great speed. Razor sharp teeth clashed with the duel blades that were crossed in front of the angel's chest.

Rapid attacks started shooting at the angel. Dark purple coloured frog like creatures the size of a German shepherds kept pouncing at the Brit as fast as bullets. Each one with their gigantic mouths wide, displaying the knife like teeth dripping with venom.

Bloody Frenchies.

Kicking off the wall with one foot the angel jumped wall to wall in a zigzag pattern to avoid the beasts, occasionally gliding. Damn corridor was too narrow for him to fly at his best, making it harder to dodge the attacks. He managed, but with slight difficulty.

"Bollocks!" The angel swore as venomous spit just missed his head by an inch. The Englishman dodged the attack, not seeing the new threat until the last second. England held his blades protectively in front of him to block the teeth, but the force of the attack caused him and the creature to plough through a wall.

* * *

The demon and angel rolled across the floor, the creature trying to sink it's teeth into the blonde, while the blonde pushed it back. The ball of tangled creatures tumbled along the ground until they skidded to a stop. The demon was sitting on the angel's chest, still snapping at the blonde.

Wallop!

A pick axe embedded itself in the Frenchie's skull, ice growing from the axe and spreading until the creature's completely covered. The silvery haired nation bent down closer to the angel and slapped the ice sculpture, causing it to shatter. Snow started to gently fall onto England's ivory skin, giving him goose bumps.

"Nice entrance, da." The Russian offered the Briton a helping hand, and pulled him to his feet. The Brit frowned as he stood up, blowing small flames onto his hands to warm himself.

"I have a reputation to keep up after all." He replied, frown still on his face as he examined the room assessing the situation.

Germany used an electric whip to snatch a demon by its foot, bringing it to the floor. He then lowered his gun and shot the demon point blank in the face and ash rained to the ground.

Australia was swinging a giant scythe made out of water slicing the creatures in half. The brunette commanded the water to flow by his feet using it to surf out of the way of attacks. Japan was throwing large boulders at the beasts, crushing them.

France was fully enjoying his power, using it to lift all the creatures around him into the air. They hovered defenceless, ready for Prussia to practice his powers and his aim. The albino punched the air, which was quickly followed by a roar and pouring ash.

Spain was playing a mainly defensive role, summoning rings of fire around each nation that prevented the demons from getting too close. Canada was using his invisibility to silently sneak behind the demons and slit their throats from behind. England could only tell that he was in the room by the demons that kept turning into ash, for what seemed no reason.

"How did everyone end up in the same room, except Alfred?" The Brit asked to no one in particular. He had a fairly good idea - the demons must have driven them together, thinking that they could overwhelm them. An extremely bad, decision on their behalf.

An obnoxious laughter rang throughout the room, announcing America's arrival. The young nation bulldozed into the room, running into the beasts; punching every one he passed causing bones to splinter.

The angel dove into the fight, barking orders at the other nations. "Do as I say and we can finish this fight as quick as possible. Antonio and Ivan work together, mix cold air with hot and create a twister. It will suck the bastards in and trap them. Gilbert, pick the ones off that are too stubborn to die." The three nodded before doing as the Brit instructed.

A hungry twister devoured any demon that was unfortunate enough to get to close, the ones that were lucky enough to survive were then taken out by the Prussian. A smirk grew on Arthur's face before he switched his attention to the other nations in the room.

"Mathew! You are air, take back the air that demons are breathing. Suffocate the fuckers. Francis, use Alfred as a wrecking ball. Alfred, become rock completely and take out every demon that Francis throws you into.

"Kiku, make the ground swallow the creatures feet. Jack use the water to soak the trapped demons, Ludwig shoot lightning at them. Teach them why you should never try and make toast in the bath." The angel roared, blocking and countering attacks, the smirk never leaving his lips.

The countries all did as ordered, each one of them being a solider it was instinct to follow orders in battle. England's plan was a success as the demons numbers dwindled dramatically, until there was only a handful left. Which was good as the nations collapsed from exhaustion from over use of their powers.

England finished off the last few. Only once the last demon became ash did England slow down and let the pain from his past injuries and linking take over his body. He didn't stop though. The angel stood in the middle of the room and prepared to link with another country.

* * *

England limped tiredly towards the wall and leant his back up against it, before sliding down it. The angel sat back resting up against the wall, his hand resting on the new fiery symbol burning on his left hip. The Brit smiled at the thought of China being happy that his symbol was a Chinese dragon that coiled in on itself, the head being on the outside of the spiral.

England closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the cool wall a small, tired smile on his face. The Italy brothers had informed him telepathically that they had prevented any demons from disturbing the old nation. Also that China had found out where he had seen England's symbol. It was a marking for an ancient temple, which was in the oldest part of China. They had a lead.

* * *

**Yay, were getting somewhere.**

**Yeah there is going to be no more Halo, it would be very difficult to fit him anywhere. **

**this chapter was so hard to start, but once I started you couldn't stop me :) except sleep, I needed sleep before I went to work.**

**I quite like the fight scene i thought it would be hard to write it with all the nations powers. i want to draw the bit with Iggy shooting a demon with electricity , i my mind it looked awesome. :D**

**Any way hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it. Review and stuff if you feel like it, I usually reply to them :)**

**See you next time. and thanks again Rosey **


	30. Markers

**Sup dudes! Hero here. Hutcchy is like doing some shit so I have taken over Fred. I would of put this chapter up sooner but she got her laptop taken of her for being on it too much. Which is totally funny. also she sends the chapters off to her cool friend Rosey which she didn't use to do at the start so it takes a bit longer. but it's all for you guys. **

**hey dudes I was just paying Ratchet and clank, Ratchet reminds me of Iggy. Seriously guys he has green eyes huge eyebrows and has blonde fur. what was I talking about...**

**"America get off my laptop, I have been looking for that."**

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! (runs off)**

**"Sorry guys for the wait, anyway here you go I don't own Hetalia. On a different note how many of watched the new episode, Iggy can use magic with out it backfiring."**

**"My magic never backfires!"**

**"It does if you use it on yourself"**

**"Shut up, git. Start the bloody chapter." **

* * *

"Aiya! Opium, what did you do to my house?"

China charged into the room, not paying any attention to the passed out nations on the floor. No. The older nation was only concerned about the ash that covered every surface and the holes in the walls.

"Calm down Yao, I'll fix everything once I get some rest. You don't need to thank me for protecting your house or anything. Oh, and I'm fine, thanks for asking." The angel replied sarcastically. He felt horrible; he didn't need a cranky country yelling at him.

The Asian nation stopped waving his arms in the air from rage and took some time to examine the Brit and the other countries around him. Mixed expressions formed on the raven haired nation's face when his eyes fell upon the fiery symbol which was blazing through the Englishman's green uniform. It was a mixture of concern, sympathy and pride. (Fuck yeah, I'm a dragon, is what probably went through his mind.)

China crouched down so that he was eye level with England, and scrutinised the nation. The blonde frowned under the amber eyed gaze, turning his face away from the other.

"I told you that you were not fit to leave yet ahen. Nobody respects their elders any more ahen." China sighed.

"You're right, next time I will let them all collapse from over use of their powers and get eaten. I won't tell them how to kill the wankers quickly and let the pass out and be an easy target for the demons. I'm sorry, next time I will just have another cup of tea and make idle chit chat." England said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

China's brows furrowed at the blonde's tone, not liking how he was being spoken to. Honestly, no respect. "I don't appreciate your sarcasm Opium."

"I didn't ask you to." The angel snapped back. England moved his arm in hope to get up, but the jolt of pain that shot through his side prevented him from doing so. The younger nation winced, taking in a sharp breath through gritted teeth.

A hand landed on the Briton's shoulder, forcing him to stay down. Slightly hazy emerald eyes looked into concerned amber ones. Arthur relaxed under Yao's touch, closing his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall once again. He didn't need to put on a façade for the older nation - Yao already knew that he was hurt, and didn't need him to take control. The Asian just needed him to take it easy and get his strength back.

"Don't push yourself Opium, you need to rest. I will see if any of the others need anything, aru." The Asian nation rose to his feet, looking taller than he actually was. Yao nodded in thanks to Arthur, which the younger returned.

"Actually Yao, I believe that Feliciano and Lovino are already tending to the others. From, what I can make out anyway. How can someone think about pasta so bloody much? It's driving me mad."

The urge to laugh at the Brit's expense was strong, but somehow China managed to suppress it. This was possibly due to the respect that he felt towards the Englishman. Also someone laughing at him was something that England did not need, or want, right now.

The Chinese nation probably would have at least tried to knock the pair out, to stop them bombarding his thoughts, but England spoke again. "We probably have some time before any of the gits wake up, so could you tell me what exactly you found out? Talking to someone may distract me from the unwanted voices currently occupying my head."

China looked over his shoulder to find that the Italy brothers were in fact looking after the others, so he sat down beside the angel. The smaller nation looked thoughtful as he recollected all that he had found out.

"There is a tunnel in the basement of this house which leads to a temple. I have only seen the doors once and they are marked with your symbol, ahen. I had completely forgotten about it as no one has ever been able to open those doors, but, according to legends, through those doors is a way to communicate with the gods, ahen."

"Short and sweet, eh old chap." England raised an eyebrow at the amber eyed man sitting next to him. He was happy with the information that they now had, he just wished that the other had gone into more detail so that he had a distraction from the voices in his head.

"There were a lot of manuscripts on it, but it was mostly woffle. What I just told you was the general jest of it, ahen."

The two then sat in silence, watching the two brunettes tend to the others. China frowned at a particular spot on the floor, while Britain closed his eyes trying to think of anything other than pasta.

"England?" China spoke quietly in a serious tone. The younger's eyes snapped open in shock at not being called Opium, and stared at the older nation.

"How long is this going to go on for? I can feel my people dying; I know that everyone else does, ahen. How long will it take for us to defeat them? Will there even be any one left to save, ahen?" Amber eyes stared off into the distance, filled with worry and sorrow.

The Chinese nation was not impressed when he heard a dry laugh next to him. Not impressed at all, furious in fact. The worry and sorrow were replaced with fury now aimed at the laughing angel.

"You know I think the exact same thing during every single war. We don't seem to learn though do we? Our past is so bloody, my hands will be forever stained red, or black in the demons' case. Yet we are always at each other's throats.

"Sorry Yao, I suppose you wanted me to comfort you. Here I go rambling on about my thoughts that seem to occupy my mind whenever I have a drink (before he becomes so drunk that he thinks that he can actually get the earth to talk). Aggghhhh those bloody brothers, I can't sort out my own thoughts properly.

"Sorry again Yao. Believe it or not, but the demons actually have to follow some bloody rules. Don't worry too much; the demons can only kill a few humans at a time, as the nation hasn't fallen. If a nation had passed then the humans would be completely devoured in around 24 hours, probably 48 if it was your country. So there will be people left to save."

The Briton offered the Asian a small smile before resuming what he was doing previously. The only difference now was that he was trying to block out thoughts of pizza rather than pasta. The older nation sighed, deciding that it would be best to leave the Brit be.

A blur of red whizzed around the room, leaving everything behind it spotless ,as Yao had set to work cleaning his house. Seeing as the others had fought to protect his home he shouldn't really force them to clean the mess left behind. Well, he could but they were all passed out and he wasn't going to wait around for them.

He didn't have to wait too long before one of the countries came to, although he wasn't overly keen on which nation that was. The Asian nation would have preferred a country which was more … well behaved.

* * *

Prussia sprung to his feet, narrowing his eyes at the sleeping nations dotted around a room. He spotted the Italies in the far corner, they seemed to be talking about something, and noticed that China had left the room; a smirk grew on his face.

It was time for the awesomeness which is Prussia to have a little fun. The devilish smirk grew even wider on the albino's face as he sneaked out of the room to get something awesome, to assist him with his awesomeness.

The ex-nation reappeared in the room relatively quickly holding several small bowls and a jug full of water. Grinning like a maniac, Gilbert went round to each nation and put one of their hands into a bowel. He then filled them to the brim with water and tried desperately not to laugh.

The Prussian stood up and admired his awesome handy work, only to frown when he noticed that he'd missed someone out. He wasn't quite sure as to how he managed to miss the angel leant up against the wall, it wasn't like he was Canada, but somehow he did.

Well he couldn't leave the Brit out - it would be mean to exclude him from everyone else, wouldn't it? Gilbert was doing the kind thing by including the island nation, wasn't he? Being awesome, Prussia decided to quietly sneak up on the sleeping nation, knowing that he was a light sleeper.

"Touch me, and I will curse you." The Brit warned as the Prussian approached, not even bothering to open his eyes. The red eyed nation pouted due to his awesome prank being foiled. Why did Crazy Brows have to be awake but look as if he was sleeping?

"I was only going to ask if you had a pen, no need to get all bitchy." Gilbert folded his arms across his chest looking nonchalant, acting as if he didn't just get caught red handed. He didn't need to, England didn't open his eyes as he addressed the albino.

"Why in God's name would you need a pen, you bloody git?" the angel snapped, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. He was never going to get any peace.

"Well the awesome me was going to do an awesome prank on Francis." Prussia smirked at his awesome idea and England's eyes snapped open, looking deeply interested. Of course England would want to prank France and Prussia is an absolute genius for using this well-known knowledge to get himself out of trouble.

"Why, may I ask, would I have a pen?" The Brit asked; although he really wanted to prank the frog, he knew what the Prussian was like. If he wasn't cautious he could easily be walking into a set up. He had learnt this from experience.

"Awwwhh man, and I was going to draw all over Francis's face. The look on his face when he finds out would be awesome. Come on Brows, I know you want to be a part of this." Prussia had bent down so that he was eye level with the blonde, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet like an excited puppy.

"Kesesesesese!" Prussia snickered, doing a victorious fist pump when England started to search his many pockets. He really should consider labelling them - there were so many he often forgot what was in them. It took him roughly a minute of searching before he found several markers, they just so happened to be in his left breast pocket.

The Prussian didn't even hesitate before dashing off to the unconscious Frenchman on the floor, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The Brit rolled his eyes but with an amused expression on his face.

"I should have guessed that he'd be the first to wake, bloody git's powers don't use too much energy."

Prussia drew on all the countries' faces, beside Russia and his brother. He was a trouble maker (bit of an understatement) but he wasn't stupid. He wanted to live.

Admiring his work, he truly understood how awesome he was. Pfftt he already knew that, but he did like to remind himself.

France was now sporting strangely familiar looking eyebrows, Spain had a curly moustache and goatee. America had goofy teeth and 'Canada' written on his forehead. Australia had 'Mama's boy' written across his face, whereas Canada had 'Birdie' written on his. On Japan's eyelids the Prussian had drawn a pair crossed eyes.

Now all the albino had to do was to decide whether he should hide to save his awesome arse, or wait and see every ones' awesome faces when they found out.

He was disappointed that the water trick didn't work as it was all now swirling around the Australian's head. Taking on shapes, which the albino assumed were what the Aussie was dreaming about, which was pretty awesome.

After watching the transforming shapes for longer then he really should have, Gilbert realised that all the nations that he had just drawn on had powers. Scheiße! Maybe he should hide after all.

* * *

"Didn't think that through, did you? Stupid git." England had been calmly watching the albino after the pain had subsided a bit. Smirking at the ex-nation's puzzled expression, he gestured with his head to the spot on the floor next to him. The taller nation stood with a rather blank look on his face, trying to think as to how the English nation knew what he was thinking.

"Oh please you think that I don't know that 'oh shit I didn't think this through' face. I, as well as yourself, have lived for many years and I have come to see that face many times. Now get your idiotic arse over here, I don't quite trust my legs yet."

The albino walked over to the angel, giving him a wary glance before sliding down the wall to sit down next to him. Running a hand through his blonde hair, England sighed before turning his head to face the Prussian.

"Be quiet and don't move. They won't see you but you will be able to see them." The Brit spoke quietly barely above a whisper. An extremely faint glow hugged the Briton's right hand. The nations began to stir, sleep escaping them.

"What're you doing?" Prussia whispered so quietly that he wasn't sure if the blonde could even hear it. It turned out that England did, as he answered in an equally quiet voice.

"I have made you invisible with a simple spell. It doesn't make everyone deaf though so keep you voice low, or better yet don't talk."

"Didn't know you could do that. Awesome, so no one can see the awesome me. This makes you somewhat awesome Brows, but nowhere near as awesome as me."

"There are a lot of things that none of you know about me. Of course I can do such a simple spell, why do you think I'm so good at espionage?"

"Who knew that all that crazy magic stuff you used to spout was real. The awesome me should've believed you. Though you've got to admit it Brows, you did sound crazy."

"People who don't believe in magic will never find it. Now shut up, Francis is waking up."

* * *

"Mon dieu! My face my beautiful face! Who did this?" France's face was red in fury - even though there were no mirrors in the room, the Frenchman knew in an instant that something was wrong with his face.

An ungentlemanly snort escaped the Englishman which caused the Frenchman's head to snap round. The nation was seething. Francis eyed the angel, then got to his feet and gestured with his index finger for the Brit to come closer.

The angel was picked up from the floor with an invisible force hovering in the air, his whole body went rigid. The green eyed blonde floated closer to the Frenchman, so that they were a few inches apart.

"You didn't happen to do this to me, did you mon cher?" France asked in a venomous tone. England, being a nation that has basically grown up around the Frenchman, knew that he was seriously pissed off. However, the Briton was also a nation that didn't care.

"I'm sorry, what is it that I have apparently done?" Arthur asked in a deadpan voice, face becoming completely expressionless.

Francis's rage increased, his face growing a deeper shade of red; the angel could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. "I am not in the mood for games mon petite lapin." Francis warned, his lip curling up in a growl.

About this time the other nations had all come round and were examining each other's faces. Arthur hid his amusement at some of their reactions behind his expressionless mask.

Spain didn't seem to care at all, in fact he was actually showing off to Romano. The Italian angel then started to yell at the Spaniard and tried to wash the pen off his face.

Australia's laughter was booming around the room, his face was red and he was struggling to breath. Once he calmed down enough though, he used the water which was still dancing around his head to wash his face.

Canada was confused about what was written on his head, having no idea what it meant. The timid blonde giggled softly once he read his, now sulking, brother's forehead. The American was sitting with his arms and legs crossed, pouting like a child.

Japan seemed to act no different from his normal behaviour; he stood quietly to one side of the room. Italy had helpfully passed the Asian nation a wet towel which Japan happily took. Secretly Kiku was finding the whole situation rather humorous. He wasn't happy that someone had invaded his personal space but found watching the others to be entertaining.

"Angeleterre. My patience is wearing thin." Francis almost spat, he moved his hand a fraction which caused the angel's limbs, including his wings, to outstretch fully. The sandy blonde winced at the sudden movement.

"What is going on here, aru? I leave the room to clean up the rest of my house, then return to find France torturing Opium." China stood in the doorway, looking appalled.

"Look what he did to my beautiful face!" France screeched, causing England's limbs to stretch even more. The Brit remained looking impassive; he could get out of the situation fairly easily but was finding France's reaction funny. The Frenchman only really got this angry when it had something to do with his appearance, and various other things.

"It couldn't have been Opium, he could hardly move when I left, aru!" Yao stood beside Francis placing a hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

"Where's my Bruder?" Germany asked, making France realise who the real culprit was. The French nation lowered England back to the ground, Australia standing by the sandy blonde offering support. It was painfully clear to the Frenchman that Arthur was not the one responsible as he leaned against the brunette, his legs still slightly weak.

It was true that this sort of prank had Prussia written all over it, but the Frenchman knew that there was a similar side to the Englishman. Yes, behind the gentleman façade there was a delinquent, a punk and a prankster. Although Arthur's pranks were usually more elaborate.

The wavy haired blonde scanned the room for his soon to be dead friend, only to find that he was absent. In a huff the Frenchman stormed off in hunt for the albino, closely followed by Spain, who was attempting to calm the blonde down.

"You alright mum, you look like shit." The younger nation asked with a large smile on his face. The smile only grew when Britain pushed off of his former colony and stood straight like a solider called to attention. Stubborn pommie always has to act strong.

"Dude, I'm starving. The hero totally needs to refuel."

"I agree with America-san, I am rather hungry as well. China-sama would it be possible to use you kitchen?"

"Aiya, you are in my home, so you are my guests, I will prepare something to eat." China announced before vanishing, the others assumed to the kitchen.

"Did our comrade find out any information da? Russia asked Britain. The short blonde masked his discomfort reasonably well, the only give away would be how his hand was placed gently on the still burning mark on his hip.

"Yes, Yao found out that there is a tunnel which leads to a secret temple. I suggest that we all go once we have something to eat. It is difficult to think with an empty stomach." The Brit sent the angel brothers daggers.

"Ve! We're sorry Mr England, we're just so hungry." Romano huffed in agreement, not being one to apologise.

"Yo Germany, where is your brother? I so need to pay him back."

"I do not know, but when I find him we are going to have a long talk."

Canada seemed to be the only one to notice England glance to the side, to an empty space. Being air he could tell that someone was breathing from that area. The Canadian grinned as he followed the rest to the kitchen.

* * *

England did pretty well at hiding the Prussian; he was the only one who could actually see him considering that he was the one who cast the spell. The Prussian followed him closely and didn't make a sound. Only the Italies and Canada knew Prussia was in the room, and England had told the brothers not to say anything until everyone calmed down. He was the one that gave Prussia the pens after all, he was partly responsible.

England could see the hunger in the red eyes so carefully turned pieces of food invisible so that the albino could eat. No one seemed to notice the disappearing food; they all just assumed that America had devoured it.

It was only once everyone had eaten and they were all ready to journey through the tunnels that England broke the spell revealing Prussia. Luckily everyone had calmed down a fraction, so only tried to attack the albino with their fists rather than their powers. It probably helped that England informed them that he would take away anyone's powers that ruffled up the albino too badly.

The Prussian was now nursing a lump on his head which was generously given to him by France but other than that there were hardly any injuries. They were all healed by some of England's tears; France just bonked him on the head afterwards. Germany had told his brother that he deserved it and he wasn't going to let him have any more tears, as they needed to preserve them.

* * *

They were now all traveling through the narrow tunnel, which was wide enough for only two people to walk side by side. The floor was uneven and damp making it slippery. Yao was up front leading the way; Germany was at the back with Italy making sure that no one was left behind.

America was currently with England offering himself as a distraction, not that he was aware that he was helping the Brit. He just thought that he was killing boredom - everything in the tunnel looked the same. To him they were making no progress.

"So Artie, you feeling better now that you ain't got Halo running round? Anyway just so you know, if you need help bro, I'm like, right here for you. I'm the Sam to your Frodo." Alfred gave the angel a big goofy grin, feeling pretty proud of his reference.

"You know that some people think that Sam is the real hero of the story." The smaller blonde said flatly. He was happy at the actual concern that Alfred was showing but he also knew the other nation pretty well.

"Exactly! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The younger man actually threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Arthur cringed at the volume standing right next to America often had that effect. He glared at the wheat blonde nation. "Git."

The angel knew that that wasn't the end of it and started grumbling to himself as the younger continued speaking. Releasing his inner dork.

"The Batman to your Robin. The Harry, to your Ron. The Sherlock, to your Watson. The Captain Kirk, to your Spock. The Ed, to your Al." The teenager continued to use other examples, only to be cut off when he started to use Disney characters.

"We are here aru." China stopped in front of a pair of towering white stone doors, which had Arthur's symbol engraved into them. America raced to the door, trying to find somewhere where he could grip it and pull it open. Despite his strength the young nation could not move the door.

"Dudes, it's stuck!"

"Thanks for stating the obvious you stupid bastard."

"Why don't you try Francis? You might be able to with your powers amigo."

"Oui, I will try."

"Wait frog! There is something powerful behind these doors."

England felt the hairs on his neck stand on end as he slowly approached the doors. His eyes began to glow a soft green, which only grew more intense as he got closer. The ink black mark on his neck began to tingle and shone a bright white light. The brilliant light completely engulfed the angel as his hand grazed the smooth, cold stone.

The nations shielded their eyes from the light as the door started to open.

* * *

**Yay, One more chapter down. by the way I'm half way through the next chapter so it shouldn't take me that long. Although there is a fight which is killing me. also a new character will pop up in two more chapters, its not one of the uk brothers though, they will show up in about 4 (roughly)** **By the way England saying that he can make the earth talk was something apparently my Dad said that to one of his mates when he was drunk when he was younger. (a long long time ago)** **also '****_People who don't believe in magic will never find it' is a quote from Roald Dahl. _** **review and stuff if you want, I enjoy them.** **FlyingLemonKitteh you seriously made my day:)**


	31. Breathless

**Hello my lovelys**

**It's a sunny Sunday in England, the world is going to end!**

**Any way here is the next chapter, it was a pain in the arse to write. Why is there so many characters I keep almost forgetting people?**

**Yeah any another fight scene people! I think I only have one more left in this story**

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Warnings! I'm mean again**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

The light emitting from England died down as the doors opened fully. The angel was left breathless, staring at the view in front of him. He gingerly stepped forward, not caring that he was now in his toga.

The Brit stepped onto the tall grass, blades tickling the toes of his now sandaled feet. A cool breeze circled him, ruffling his hair and feathers. The air was fresh, untouched by pollution. Although England had never seen this place before, he felt as though he was tied to it.

They appeared to be in a crater, the wall climbing 30 feet tall, decorated in ivy. Above them, in a clear night sky, thousands of stars twinkled brightly. A field, home to many wild flowers, stretched out in front of them. At its centre, a calm lake reflected the night sky. The wind teased the water's surface, causing it to ripple, distorting the stars' reflection.

At the farthest end, a white building stood, seeming to glow in the dark garden. Its walls were marble and its style did not belong to any country, making it difficult to determine who had built it.

England felt energised, full of life. Which was rather handy, for the upcoming war that he could sense. He could feel the powerful dark creatures looming, but he could also hear the voices of elemental spirits.

Arthur was joined by the Italian brothers, one on either side of him. The pair could also feel that something wasn't quite right.

**"Remember****_,_**** you are ****_guardian_**** angels****_,_**** don't get involved in a fight unless you have to. Stay out of reach but shield the others."**

"**Ve! Mr England there are a lot of them coming, isn't there?"**

**"I'm afraid so, things are never bloody easy." **

**"What are we up against bastard?"**

**"Shadows."**

Arthur's fist tightened around his wand as it took on the shape of an automatic pistol; the Italians followed his example. Soon the other nations crowded around the angels, admiring the view around them, paying no attention to how tense the three had become.

"How could you not know 'bout this place dude, it's frigging gigantic?"

"There shouldn't be anything here aru."

"Kesesese! You don't even know what's in your country, so not awesome of you."

"Shut up aru!"

"This place is shielded by very powerful magic. It's practically invisible to anyone on the outside." England spoke calmly, his eyes scanning the top of the walls. They were getting close.

"Looks like you should go to that building comrade." Russia said as he started to confidently stride towards the temple, only for Germany to place a hand on his shoulder. Cold violet eyes examined blue. Germany's eyes looked away from the Russian's to the angels. Russia followed Germany's line of sight and soon understood why the blonde had stopped him.

"What is wrong England san?" Japan carefully approached the scruffy blonde.

England's brows furrowed forming a scowl; he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We are not alone," he muttered, not taking his eyes off the top of the crater wall.

A dark shadow started to roll over the edge and was crawling towards them. The blonde angel stood in a defensive stance, causing the others to do so.

"What is it Arthur, eh?"

"Only some of the strongest type of demons."

"How strong exactly, mon cher?" France was hiding his fear pretty well. He could sense that England was on edge and whatever caused the Briton to feel uneasy was definitely not a good thing.

"As strong as any one of you. Keep your distance and try not to be killed. You have some help anyway" Britain yelled the last line as he started dashing towards the shadows that had just reached the other side of the lake.

"What does he mean by help?" Germany asked Italy. The Italian gave the German a small smile, nowhere near his usual big grin - he knew what they were up against.

"Ve~ Some of Mr England's friends."

The blonde was about to ask something else when a lady grew out of the ground. Her skin was the colour of grass, and her eyes a deep brown. She had long flowing hair made of grass and flowers. She smiled sweetly at the shocked nations before standing protectively in front of them.

"What the?" America jumped when he felt something brush past him. The shape of a man, around 26 years old, stood beside the wheat blonde nation.

"OMG! It's a fricken ghost! Save me Mattie!"

"That's not very hero like of you mate." The translucent man smirked at the frightened nation, before joining the other elemental.

"Do not fear child, we are on your side." The female spirit said sweetly, she then clasped hands with the air spirit and looked at him affectionately. "It's about time we repaid Arthur for introducing us to each other."

They released their hands and sped after the lone angel who had already reached the lake. Despite wearing sandals, Arthur could run pretty fast – nowhere near as fast as China, but a fraction faster than Italy in full retreat.

The blonde didn't stop running when he came to the lake, instead he ran across the water's surface. He skidded to a stop, creating miniature waves, when a figure stood at the edge of the water.

"Bonjour Angleterre. How are you?" The figure chuckled as it took a step forward, its features becoming visible. The demon was the spitting image of France apart from the fiery red eyes, slightly darker blonde hair, and fang like teeth. Even its voice was practically the same, only with a slight echo.

BANG!

"Fine, now that you're dead Frog."

England said flatly, his arm still raised, gun pointing where the demon's head once was.

A smirk grew on his face when he saw the stunned expressions on the other demons' faces. His emerald eyes blazed with determination, and some would say insanity, a look which many haven't seen in the English nation's eyes since the pirate era.

"What? You think I don't know your tricks by now, I've been fighting you for bloody centuries."

* * *

"Arthur just killed me. Mon petite lapin didn't even hesitate."

"He can tell it wasn't you, you perverted bastard. He's dealt with demons before; all of the doppelgangers have red eyes."

All the nations turned to give Prussia a weary glance. America swaggered up to the ex-nation and looked him in the eyes. "How do we know that you're the real Prussia, and not some fake?"

Prussia squared his shoulders, standing up to the American, he wasn't going to be intimidated by some kid. "I've still got the bump on my head Francis gave me earlier. Do you need any more proof hero?" The albino practically growled.

"Shut up you dummkopfs, England is fighting while we are arguing. My bruder has been by my side ever since we got here." Germany snapped everyone to attention, making them realise England was currently fighting alone.

Without further hesitation, Australia started charging towards the Briton, closely followed by America. The rest soon followed, China reaching England's side first. (Almost, the angel was standing on water after all.)

The elemental spirits were busy dealing with the weaker demons, making it easier for England and the others to fight the shadows. The air elemental was robbing the creatures of their oxygen, while the earth crushed them with her vines.

* * *

England was currently fighting head to head with Russia's shadow. The angel ran along the lake's surface, manipulating the water so it whipped at the demon. The creature calmly followed the Brit onto the lake, water freezing under its feet, shooting spears of ice at the small nation.

England kept dodging the attacks, creating small flames to melt any that got too close. To anyone on the outside it would look like a pointless battle, where no one was gaining ground, but England was. The angel was skilfully moving in a way that while he appeared to only be avoiding the attacks, he was actually closing in for a deadly strike.

Once close enough, the Brit summoned a wave which the Russian shadow began to freeze. As the wall of water froze, the angel quickly leapt in the air above the demon's head. Pointing his gun directly underneath him, the blonde squeezed the trigger firing multiple shots. The bullets rained down on the look-alike, cutting the demon to shreds. The creature dissolved into ash, which then sank into the depths of the lake.

The Italies were staying back, as instructed. Pressed back to back, they fired their guns at any creature that approached. While defending themselves, they were also concentrating on creating shields to block potentially fatal blows to the other nations.

Germany was currently aiding France in attacking the shadows of Turkey and Egypt. Although it appeared that the creatures didn't have powers like the two EU countries, their movements were quick.

Turkey's shadow was mainly focusing on France, as his powers were particularly bothersome. The demon had attacked said nation before France was aware of its presence. The pain of the open wound in his shoulder was enough to distract the Frenchman from using his powers fully.

The silent country's shadow sneaked up on the German nation and attempted to him attack from behind. It was only the years of experience in living with Prussia that had saved him. The tall blonde had got used to listening out for footsteps approaching him, as the Prussian liked to prank him.

Germany flicked his electrical whip at Egypt's shadow, only for the silent demon to hop over. The smaller creature rolled along the floor until it was at the German's feet. It shot up at such a speed, dagger pointing at the blonde's throat, that Germany barely dodged it.

Actually he didn't dodge it, he was saved by a small ball of light that placed itself between the blonde and the blade. The demon hesitated, confused by its failed strike, which gave the German plenty of time to counter. He grabbed firmly onto the monster's wrist and sent volts of electricity through the demon. Egypt's shadow slumped to the floor, paralyzed. Germany didn't wait to see if the demon would get back up, before shooting it in the head.

Suffering through the pain, France summoned enough strength to push away Turkey's shadow's attacks with his mind, while fumbling around with his pendant. As his powers left him for a brief second, the blonde had to side step another deadly blow. He pulled out his beloved sabre and parried the demon's blade way.

The Frenchman ducked under a swipe from the demon, trimming a few strands off of his beloved hair. Sucking in a deep breath the angered blonde lunged forward, his sword grazing the demon's side, causing black blood to pour out.

The look-alike's hand automatically flew to its injured side in an attempt to suppress the flow of blood. France took this as his opportunity to make the final blow, stabbing the demon in the heart. The French nation tried not to wince at how human-like the scream was that erupted from the creature as it drew its final breath.

Sighing, the Frenchman was able to get to his pendant. France freed the small vile of tears from the necklace and gently poured a drop onto his injury. The French nation watched in mild awe, as his wound healed itself.

China was having a hand to hand fight with Brazil's and Cameroon's shadows. The Asian's attacks were quick and painfully accurate, but the two demons had closed in on him. As China swung his leg up, aiming for the Brazilian shadow's neck, Cameroon's shadow grabbed China's arm and pulled it backwards at a painful angle.

The country winced, but finished his assault on the other creature's neck causing it to snap. The Brazil look-alike fell to the ground lifelessly before turning into a pile of ash. China then grabbed on to the other demon arm and threw it backwards, causing a crack noise as the creature landed heavily. The Cameroon shadow's legs buckled, leaving it kneeling on the ground.

Its fiery red eyes looked up at the Asian nation, smiling as he approached. Trying not to pay attention to the creature's face, the old nation snapped its neck and then left to find another shadow to fight. He didn't even look back to see if it had turned to ash, the sound of bone snapping made him aware that it was dead.

Russia shot spears of ice at Norway's shadow. The demon quickly muttered some words and flames shot out of its hands, melting the ice.

The Russian grew frustrated, his aura becoming extremely dark. The air around the pair instantly froze.

The Norwegian look-alike's movements started to become sluggish due to the cold, its breathing laboured. The large nation noticed the demon's slowing movements, so started to attack ruthlessly.

Razor sharp shards of ice showered down on the shadow.

The doppelganger spoke quickly, reciting spells in attempt to keep the shards at bay. The Russian moved around the back of the creature, continuing his onslaught to keep it occupied. With incredible speed, the Russian lunged at the Nordic demon, ploughing his ice pick axe into the creature's back.

Norway's shadow went rigid as the sharp object tore through its skin, burying into the demon's spine. The large nation wrapped an arm around the demon, placing a hand on its chest, frost leaving his fingertips. "прощание" (farewell). Russia retracted his pick axe from the newly created ice sculpture, causing it to shatter.

Japan narrowly dodged a kick from Taiwan's shadow, rolling out of the way of the speedy demon's attack. The creature quickly turned to face the island nation, performing various kung fu moves.

Japan did his best to evade the constant attacks and, although he was unable to avoid them fully, he was able to escape the brunt of them.

The demon swung its right leg, aiming to break Japan's neck. The island nation's eyes widened – he wasn't going to be able to move out of the way in time.

Suddenly, an orange wall formed in between the two, taking the full impact of the attack. The wall stayed in place for a few seconds, giving Japan enough time to draw back and prepare to use his powers. The orange shield dissolved away as Romano's attention turned to another nation, giving Taiwan's shadow the opportunity to attack.

A small uncharacteristic smile crawled onto Japan's face as the demon sped into his trap. As the look-alike approached, it sunk into the ground. The demon yelped in surprise, finding itself unable to move, but growled as the island nation casually walked up to it.

Japan held his katana above his head, his brown eyes glazed over. There was no recognition in the nation's eyes as he drew his sword downwards. He didn't see Taiwan as he brought the final blow; he only saw the demon's red eyes - detaching himself from his target.

Spain swung his blazing axe towards Portugal's shadow's head. The demon ducked under the axe and sprinted round the Spanish nation's side. The Spaniard spun round, preparing for the other to attack. The demon crouched down like a cat ready to pounce.

The creature smirked, before jumping backwards, throwing daggers at the nation. Surprised by the change of attack, Spain barely managed to deflect the oncoming daggers. One of the blades grazed his cheek, while another skimmed his right calf.

The Spaniard ignored the warm liquid that was trickling down his cheek and leg. He sucked in a deep breath as he jumped back, creating more distance between himself and the demon. He then charged the creature, his axe raised above his head.

As the country leapt into the air, the demon seemed to disappear. It had reverted back into a shadow, a black outline of Portugal on the ground. The black shape glided across the ground until it was behind the startled country.

The shadow then quickly rose from the ground, taking on Portugal's form once more. The demon grinned wickedly as it brought a blade to Spain's throat, slowly increasing the pressure behind it.

Without a second thought, the Spaniard burst into flames. Portugal's shadow screeched as it wheeled back in pain, its skin scorched. Gripping tightly onto his axe, Spain twirled round, the blade slicing through the demon's middle.

The brunette leaned on his weapon as the demon turned to ash, giving him a few seconds to catch his breath before changing target.

* * *

Prussia was fighting his own doppelganger. Each attack was mirrored by the other. Each punch was countered with a punch. Every kick was blocked by the other's kick. The two growled at each other, finding that neither of them was getting the upper hand.

BANG!

A shot rang out, and the demon that Prussia was wrestling turned into ash. Red eyes widened in shock, snapping to the source of the shot. England was still holding his gun in the air, aimed in the general direction of where Prussia was, but his attention was (and had remained) elsewhere.

By the angel's feet was Mongolia's shadow, completely entangled in thorny vines. The vines constricted tightly, squeezing the air out of the demon, and crushing its bones. The vines retracted once the creature tuned to ash, and England turned his attention to the Prussian.

"What the hell Brows?! That could have been the awesome me that you could of killed!"

The blonde rolled his eyes as he side stepped an attack from Belarus's shadow. He quickly summoned a sword to catch the demon's blade that slashed at him. He sweep kicked the creature's feet, causing it to lose balance.

As Belarus's look-alike stumbled, he flipped over the demon's head, pulling his arms to his chest. Two pillars of rock shot out of the ground crushing the demon between them. Black blood oozed through the cracks. The angel landed lightly on top of the rock, crouching with his wings outstretched.

"Please, you don't think I know the difference between a nation and a demon, asshat. They have tried to trick me before by wearing contact lenses. Now go and help Mathew fight Antonio's shadow, it seems the demon has figured out to hold its breath around the boy. Fire needs oxygen, make Mathew take that away from the bloody thing, while you finish it off."

Arthur didn't even check to see if Gilbert got all of what he'd said. He turned his attention to something else as he hopped off his perch and flew over the battle field, firing at the demons below.  
Prussia had to admit, he was impressed with how Brows was fighting, and this has been the first battle that the angel has been in perfect condition to fight. Previously he had been either injured or sick. Dare he say it, but the stuffy Brit was being awesome.

Come on, he just took out that crazy bitch Belarus without breaking a sweat. He couldn't let Brows out awesome his awesome self, and, with that thought in mind, the albino rushed over to help the Canadian.

* * *

Australia and America were fighting back to back, facing their look-alikes. They quickly found that they weren't getting anywhere fighting their counterparts and swapped opponents.

Just as the pair started to get the upper hand on the demons, the creatures sunk to the floor turning into shadows and glided across the ground, away from the countries.

"What gives? I was just so gonna take your demon out bro."

"I don't know mate, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Britain had landed on the grass after shooting down several demons. The angel smirked when he became surrounded by shadows on the ground and stood in a defensive stance. As soon as the black shapes began to take on shapes, the blonde pointed his gun at one, finger on the trigger, and drew his sword down onto another. Only to freeze.

At the end of the barrel was a child with wheat coloured hair, one strand refusing to stay down. His blade was resting lightly on the neck of a brunette child with two cowlicks and a plaster across the bridge of his nose. The angel did a small circle pointing his weapons at the surrounding enemies, each one a child, and each one a past colony.

England's hands began to tremble, his eyes wide. The blonde was having difficulties breathing as he looked into the demon faces of: America, Australia, Canada, Cyprus, Malta and New Zealand.

The Briton tried to squeeze the trigger on his gun, only to find that his fingers were not responding. Nothing usually fazed the Englishman during a war, but children, he could never bring himself to harm them. He had motherly instincts rooted deep within him, and harming a child went completely against them.

"Merde! Angleterre is in trouble." France gasped, seeing the island nation surrounded by child-like demons. The Frenchman spun on his heels to the Italy brothers, hoping they could aid the nation.

The two angels had already picked up the Briton's distressed thoughts and had created a shield dome to protect the country.

America's shadow had started to pound on the dome, sending violent vibrations through it. The angel trapped inside tried to think clearly and not hyperventilate. The sandy blonde started to repeat a mantra to himself, telling himself that they were not real children, only demons in disguise

**"****_Calm down Tea Bastard, they're only demons. They are not real."_**

******_"Ve! Just picture them as someone else. You have done it before Mr England, you defeated all those other shadows. You have defeated past colonies before. Ve~ you even defeated Hong Kong's shadow before you can do it."_**

******_"No, no, I can't. Leon's Shadow wasn't a child. I can't do it. I didn't actually kill it. I- I had help. I can't do this, I just can't."_**

The brothers gave each other an anxious glance, before looking at the other nations. France saw the look in the brothers' eyes and starting sprinting towards the Englishman.

The shield broke as the colonies smashed their way through the dome. America's shadow punched the angel in the stomach, robbing him his breath. The others followed suit. The angel glowed a faint green, shielding himself from the full impact of the attacks.

The creatures saw what little harm they were causing England so stepped away, all but Australia's shadow. The child version of Australia raised his arms from his sides up into the air above him. England's eyes widened in fear as he realised what the demon was doing, but he didn't have enough time to stop it.

Behind the demon a large water snake rose into the air. The water creature lunged forward swallowing the angel, then dove back into the lake, dragging Britain into the watery depths.

"Angleterre!"

"VE! Mr England!"

"Tea Bastard!"

The three dashed towards the lake only to be blocked by the shadow colonies. They all stood around the edge of the lake, creating a wall, preventing the countries aiding Arthur.

"What's wrong? Iggy's only in the lake, he can get out of it." America yelled, not quite understanding why the others had reacted like that. Still, the young country ran over, wanting to exterminate the demons.

"VE! Mr England can't swim!" Italy sobbed, loud enough for all of the countries to hear. They all halted momentarily, fully understanding the situation.

SPLASH!

Australia didn't hesitate before diving into the lake after the drowning nation. He was the best swimmer after all.

Something in America snapped and he started to see red. "YOU BASTARDS!" The young nation bulldozed towards the demons. He jumped into the air, turning completely to stone, and crashed down into the ground, creating violent shockwaves which knocked the demons down.

Immediately America jumped on top of the nearest creature, straddling it, and began pounding away. The black demon blood started sizzling away at his rock covered hands, but he paid no attention. Alfred continued to pound away at the demon, making its face unrecognisable. The creature that used to be Australia's (now adult) double was now a mangled mess, before it turned to ash.

Canada already had a demon by the neck, holding a blade to its throat. In one smooth movement, the Canadian sliced the creature's major artery, and its black blood started to pour out. The demon made a gurgling noise, chocking on its own blood, before Canada let go, allowing the creature to fall to the ground and turn to dust.

The other countries returned to fighting with the other shadow demons as well, now even more determined to eliminate all of them.

* * *

Swampy green eyes scanned the deep blue water in search for a familiar feature: unruly blonde hair; massive eyebrows; pale skin or even a pair of wings. The Australian started to panic as he dove deeper and deeper, not spotting his 'father'; the lake seemed to have no end.

His lungs started to burn, he was running out of breath and there was still no sign. How long had he been searching? He didn't know. The Australian was proud of how long he could hold his breath underwater and seeing as he was running out of air, things didn't look good for Arthur.

Just as he was about to give up hope, a dim glow caught the brunette's attention. A very dim glow. England's eyes were closed, lips slightly parted. His limbs looked as if they were reaching for the surface, but was only caused by him still descending towards the dark abyss below.

Jack reached out and grabbed hold of the Englishman's cold hand. It wasn't usually this cold; the Brit had always had cold hands, but never this cold. Not wanting to dwell on the reasons as to why the angel was so cold, Australia used his reserved strength to cut through the water like a torpedo.

Coughing and spluttering as they broke the surface, Jack swam to the edge of the lake, *where he was met by the elementals. The Earth spirit helped lift England out of the water and laid him on the grass, while the air spirit gave the Australian a helping hand.

The brunette crawled to the Briton's side, not even waiting to catch his breath. The earth spirit's gentle eyes took on a sad look as she gazed up from England to Austraila. "He isn't breathing dear; he has swallowed a lot of water."

The brunette didn't say anything as he waved a hand over the Englishman's chest. He could feel the water that had filled Arthur's lungs. Closing his hand into a fist, the water spilled out of the blonde's parted lips. His lungs were now completely empty of liquid, yet the angel still hadn't taken a breath.

Not again. England couldn't die again, could he?

Australia hadn't felt a nation pass, so England wasn't dead in human terms. No, the Englishman was dead in nation terms. Australia remembered when he found England dead in the trenches during the First World War.

He was terrified, but was reassured by Scotland that his 'father' would be alive again in an hour or so. His uncle spoke the truth, as England started to breathe again 45 minutes after they had found him.

England couldn't be dead now though. They needed him; they would have to protect the lifeless body from the demons. They could kill the English man permanently. Maybe that was their plan. A motionless England was easier to kill than a fighting one.

The air spirit put a hand on Australia's shoulder, gave his wife a look, then gazed at the blonde. The woman elemental nodded in understanding, vines sprouted out of the ground, weaving in and out of each other, to form* a vine dome, stopping any demon that may attempt to attack.

The male elemental waved a hand over the still nation. Nothing happened for a few painful minutes passed and the air spirit closed his hand. The blonde took in a sharp intake of air and started coughing. Once the coughing subsided, England looked at those around him and swore.

"Bloody hell! Stupid demons! How many times are the gits going to drown me? Bloody gits should know by now that that is not a permanent way to kill me. They have to bloody do it by hand. Bloody wankers, if they are going to try and kill me, might as well do it right."

Australia started to laugh, triggering the elementals to do the same. The female withdrew the vines, allowing the countries to see that England was alive.

"Alright Iggy! Yo Italies, take Iggy to the building. That's where ya need to go right? I have a feeling only angels can go in there; we'll stay out here and deal with these fuckers!" America bellowed happily, whilst punching a demon.

"The world is truly coming to an end if Alfred says something smart."

"Alright Mum, better get going. I don't want ta wait all day for ya." The Australian laughed, smiling as the Italian brothers approached. England stood up shakily, dying does that to a nation, but quickly regained his composure as the brothers neared them.

Before heading to the temple, he bowed in thanks to the spirits, who smiled in return. He then held out a hand to Australia, with a warm smile on his face. "Thank you Jack."

The brunette grinned, before taking hold of the Brit's hand and pulling him into a hug. The blonde squeaked in surprise, causing Australia's grin to grow even bigger if possible. "No problem Mum." He mumbled, patting Arthur on the back.

"Oi, no hugging on the battlefield, it's so not awesome."

* * *

**Just want to point out that I did mention the Shadows ages ago, they were in the book that Spain read. There was also a list of countries that England had already faced, so thats why some of them didn't appear.**

**Yes! England fought like a badass . His had something wrong with him when ever he fought before so there is nothing holding him back now. **

**Also Russia is scary and so is America when you get him mad, also Canada for that matter. **

**Right so England didn't actually die die, as the demons didn't actually kill him, his inability to swim did. Thats why he is alive. I imagine that he died a few times as a pirate. I think all countries have died at some points during wars, history is very bloody after all.**

**Sorry England I know I was mean, unfortunately its going to get worse.**

**see you next time**


	32. The Temple

**Sup guys?**

**It's sunny again?!**

**I just want to thank my friend Rosey again, she's an star. she checks this all for me add bits and helps me think of things. It can be hard asking her things without giving everything away though.**

**Anyway I am very mean to Iggy. Really!**

**I have warned you**

**Oh and a new character **

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

Having disentangled himself from Australia's strong grip, England stumbled towards the temple flanked by the Italian brothers. Any demon that dared to try and attack the angels were taken out by the other nations, mainly America, Russia and France.

Progress was slow. The Brit was much slower on his feet than usual and would occasionally trip, only for one of the brothers to catch him. He would then shrug the said brother off and stubbornly stumble onward.

"Hurry up Tea Bastard." Romano snapped after the blonde had nearly fallen for what felt like the tenth time. The elder brother just wanted to get this all over and done with, and the sooner they entered the temple, the sooner they could leave.

Once the English nation had regained his balance, the Italian received a glare from the blonde, which caused Romano's heart to skip a beat. Where had the Briton learnt to glare like that? It was terrifying.

"How about I drown you and see how quickly you recover? If it wasn't for the elementals I would still be 'dead' for at least another half an hour." the Englishman growled. He knew that Romano, along with practically every other nation, had 'died' at least once before, so why couldn't the Italian give him some slack?

"Ve~ Don't be mad Mr England, fratello is just worried about the others." Italy quickly stepped between the two, desperately trying to calm them down. England stumbled yet again, the younger brother grabbed hold of the blonde's wrist and started walking briskly to the temple, Romano hot on their tails.

Britain mumbled a constant stream of swear words under his breath as he was dragged along, now stumbling and tripping more than ever. Before he knew it, they had arrived at the temple and the Italian had dropped his wrist, clearly waiting for him to make the first move.

Rubbing his wrist absentmindedly, the older angel stepped forward onto the first marble step, staring intensely at the door. Like the previous door that had allowed them access to the crater garden, engraved in the stone was the same marking as that 'tattooed' on Arthur's neck.

Tentatively, Arthur climbed the remaining steps and reached for the door. The moment ivory fingers made contact with marble, the doors opened inwardly, allowing a blinding light to escape. All three angels were pulled inside the temple by an unknown force. Once the trio was inside, the doors shut firmly behind them.

A shockwave emitted from the white building, followed by a wall of light. The battlefield was completely devoured by the brilliant light, pushing the demons back out of the crater. The instant the wall of light touched them, each nation dropped to the ground like a rock, out cold.  
Until the light dissipated, the sleeping nations would remain in this state, so ensuring no one would overhear anything that occurred inside the temple.

* * *

The brunette stared out of the window, completely in awe of the beacon of light. Tearing his eyes away from the astounding sight, the brown orbs fell upon the note England had sent him, advising (demanding) him to not go outside under any circumstances.

The young nation frowned at the piece of paper. It wouldn't hurt to investigate what the source of the light was, would*it? Yeah, he wasn't that keen on going outside when it was so dark out, but that beacon looked so inviting. He would do it quickly. He was incredibly quick on his feet, perfectly capable of escaping any danger he may encounter.

But if England found out he would be furious. Was he prepared to face an irate England? Was the need to feed his curiosity really worth getting yelled at?

His brown eyes returned to the beam of light that was disappearing into the clouds above. Yes, it was definitely worth being yelled at. Who said England was going to find out anyway?

With his decision made, the brunette nation put on his shoes, grabbed a weapon, just in case, and ran out of his house. He didn't even bother to lock the door, as he set off towards the brilliant light.

* * *

The angels stood in a room that appeared to never end. The walls, floor and ceiling were pure white, and it was impossible to tell where one ended and another began. Even the doors they'd entered through were no longer discernible. The angels cast no shadows, despite the light being shone directly on them.

"Hello, my children," a voice, neither male nor female, echoed around them.

The Italian brothers tensed at the voice and began to look around wildly, trying to see where it was coming from. The blonde angel, however, simply frowned. He knew who the voice belonged to; he had heard it on few occasions, too few occasions.

"It's wonderful to finally see you Feliciano, Lovino. It's a shame that it is under such circumstances." The Italian brothers froze as the voice continued, eyes widening as the realisation they were being addressed hit them.

Once Romano had recovered from his shock, his face reddened in anger. "Who the fuck are you?" the elder brother snapped, shouting at thin air. His irate blush deepened, when a soft laughter rang through the air.

"Dear Lovino, we are the ones who gave you your powers." Now others may believe that this would have a calming effect on the Italian, his question had been answered after all, but in reality the Italian was furious.

"Why are you bastards only telling us now? Tea Bastard has been doing this on his own for hundreds of years, and you only just tell him how to change me and Fratello into angels! Do you enjoy watching us struggle? You sick bastards."

The soft chuckle filled the room once again, enraging the Italian even further. Italy held on to his brother's arm in a vain attempt to calm him down.

England had continued to frown throughout the whole encounter. His thoughts mirrored those of the elder brunette. He had only spoken to the 'Gods' a few times and, whenever they did converse, the 'Gods' only told him minimal information. Over the centuries they had provided him with little help.

"Arthur did not have the strength to activate your powers until now child. With every country Arthur links to, his magic strengthens; their power becomes his. We were unable to tell him the location of this temple, which is the reason why we could not tell you before. Even we have rules to follow, my child."

Although Romano wasn't fully satisfied with the answer he received, he began to calm down. Brown eyes glanced over to the still tense British nation. The elder Italian tried to ask the blonde what was wrong through their mental connection, but found that he couldn't. He couldn't even hear Feliciano in his head.

"You won't be able to communicate with your mind in here child, so do not feel so troubled. Feliciano, Lovino, we need to discuss something with Arthur. We are sorry but we need to put you to sleep so we can speak privately."

The brothers went to object, but lost consciousness before they could make a sound. An unseen force gently set them down on the floor where they both curled up in a ball, asleep, much like cats.

England watched the brothers as they slept peacefully, trying to ignore the feeling of dread which was building in his chest. He knew that he wasn't going to like what the 'Gods' wanted to tell him.

"Dear Arthur, we need to tell you how disconnect this world from the demons. Now that you are linked to enough countries and have Feliciano and Lovino to help you, it's possible."

England nodded in understanding, waiting for the 'Gods' to continue. He knew something unpleasant was coming up, they wouldn't have excluded the Italian brothers otherwise.

"All of the nations need to be linked to each, other Arthur. Unlike with you, only their lands will be linked to each other, not the personifications themselves. Once all the countries are shielded by light, there won't be enough darkness for the demons to survive.

"In order to do this you must get all of the countries to recite a spell at the same time. We believe that you have already heard the spell you require – young Feliciano was singing it as your group travelled through the tunnel."

Cocking his head to one side, the blonde tried to recollect the song the younger brunette had been singing. It wasn't that difficult to remember, he had sung it over and over. England actually felt pretty sorry for Germany, who had been walking with Italy the entire trip.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. I am England." The Briton wasn't sure as to why he said 'England' instead of 'Italy', but it felt natural. As he spoke the lyrics of the song, he felt the symbol on the back of his neck grow warm.

"Yes dear, that's the spell. The countries must all speak the chant at the same time, using their own language and name. You, dear Arthur, will need to stand in the centre of Stone Henge and start the chant. As soon as you complete one round of the spell, the other countries will all automatically start chanting, connecting them to the rest of the world."

Fuzzy eyebrow drew together in a frown. The English nation could understand why he should go to Stone Henge, he couldn't help but feel the strong magic surrounding the place whenever he visited, but something didn't feel right. This all sounded too easy, the 'Gods' were avoiding something, something important. Why did the Italy brothers need to be asleep for this?

"Why did you need to tell me this privately?" His voice filled with mistrust, the angel crossed his arms defensively across his chest, not liking the situation at all.

"The Vargas brothers' role in this plan is to shield the pain; it's up to you, Arthur, who they protect. We need you to make a choice before we can include Feliciano and Lovino in the plan."

England felt as if his heart had just dropped into his stomach. "What do you mean by 'who they protect'? You want me to choose which countries should be shielded and who shouldn't? I can't bloody do that!"

"No dear Arthur. Your choice is between yourself and the other countries. The countries will link to the others in the world, but they will use you as a gateway. You will feel every link being formed; every link of every country.

"Feliciano and Lovino don't have enough strength to shield everyone; they will only be able to protect either you or the other countries. Before you make your decision Arthur, we must inform you, the pain of linking to other countries will be too much for some countries to handle and they will die. However, if you have no protection it will be too much for your body to cope with. It will prove fatal. This will not be a, as you say, nation death; it will be permanent death for either you or any of the others who fall."

The angel felt his breath leave him. His eyes began to burn, tears threating to fall. Now he understood why the Italies had been excluded from this. He had to choose whether to sacrifice other countries or sacrifice himself. The choice was obvious, and that's what made the Brits anger flare.

"You bloody well know that I'm not going to let other countries die, especially as that's the reason I've been fighting all these years! What am I to you? Just some sacrificial lamb? A play thing? You could have told me this before, and don't give me any of that bull shit about not being strong enough! If you had told me what to do, I would have worked to get stronger!

"Is this why you brought me back from the dead, just so I could die again? I knew that I should have died when I was in that hospital after that demon attack, but you brought me back! You told me that it wasn't my time! You knew that I wouldn't let other countries fall for the sake of protecting myself! You sick wankers!"

Spent, Arthur's legs gave way underneath him, forcing him into a kneeling position. The blonde tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, blinking back the tears. He wouldn't cry for these fuckers. He remained in this position for what felt like a lifetime, making his whole body turn numb.

After another half an hour of staring blankly above, the angel slowly learnt to accept his fate. He was going to die doing what he had been for centuries, protecting nations. To think he was thinking of actually recognising Sealand as a country after this whole mess was over, once it was finally safe for the lad to be what he oh so desired.

England moved his legs out from underneath him so they were now stretched out in front of him. He had lost all feeling in them ages ago, just like every other part of his body. Wrapping his wings around himself like a protective barrier, he brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on top of them.

"What will happen to my people?" He enquired quietly, his voice strained.

The voice of the 'Gods' had stayed silent, allowing the angel to time on his own. The voice sounded gentler than it did before; not that it mattered to England, he still hated it.

"They will be fine Arthur; they will not be affected by your death."

Five painfully long minutes passed before the Briton spoke again. So many questions were swirling around in his mind, making him feel dizzy. "Can you make it so either Allistor or Dylan represents my country? I don't want it to become French or Americanised. I trust my brothers to not change the way my people are." The blonde spoke with some pride as he talked about his brothers.

"They are going to replace you. You see Arthur dear, no nation outside of Stone Henge will remember any of what has occurred since the world fell into Darkness. Only you would have remembered if you had chosen for the Vargas' to protect you. No one will remember these dark days. Therefore we have put a plan in place for the reason as to why you no longer exist."

The voice carried on, not noticing England's reaction to this new piece of information. It was like rubbing salt into the wound. No one was going to remember what had happened. No one was going to remember learning what he actually was. Did this mean the others would forget how to use their powers?

"Your government will ask for you to retire as they deem you unfit to do your job. They do not feel that someone who claims to see fairies is fit to represent their country. As Allistor and Dylan do not vocalise their ability to see mythical creatures as much as you, they will be your replacement.

"Being robbed of your name as England will cause you become Human. Whilst in this mortal state, you fall ill, an illness which will ultimately take our life. Unlike other nations though, Arthur, your body will not fade after you die, so you will be able to receive a proper burial."

Fury blazed in the Englishman's chest again at the 'Gods' words. They didn't care about him at all. "Why would my government do that to me? They*know that I am perfectly capable of representing my country."

"Yes they do Arthur, but we can manipulate minds. We can make them think that you are unfit. We are not trying to upset you Arthur. We are simply giving you a reason, an excuse if you will, for why you will die. What do you think will happen to the other countries if they learnt the truth as to why you are no longer? This way will also make it so the leaders will get on better with their own nation."

As much as England hated to admit it, the 'Gods' did make sense. He didn't agree with them, or their methods, but they made sense. Sighing, he ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair.

"Fine, can you make it so the pasta gits don't hear my thoughts on the matter (which there certainly will be a lot of)? I don't want their pity. It's not like I care if they're upset or anything. It'll be sure to upset them, knowing that they can't actually do anything. Anyway, I don't want them doing anything stupid, trying to save everyone. The wankers would probably kill themselves."

Knowing the 'Gods' were going to wake the Italian brothers, the blonde stood up proudly and stretched out his still slightly numb limbs. He was pleased that he actually hadn't shed a single tear, he had come close but ultimately hadn't. This was a true accomplishment considering that he was in his Britannia Angel form.

* * *

The 'Gods' filled in the, now awake, Italians with their role in the plan, of course leaving out the fact that England wasn't going to survive. Italy was practically bouncing off the walls in joy, ecstatic that they were going to end this all soon. Romano felt a slight smile pull at his lips, but couldn't help but steal glances at the oddly silent blonde.

As the angels left the temple the beacon of light began to fade, much to the dismay of nation sitting atop the crater wall. The brunette speedily clambered down the ivy and dashed towards the dimming temple.

The British angel was the last to walk out, the doors slamming behind him. Once he joined the Italian brothers on the crater floor, all three turned to see the beacon fade completely, taking the building with it.

Brown eyes left the spot where the temple had once stood, finally taking in the three figures who were still facing away from him. Was that...? With wings? No, it couldn't be...

"Dad?!" The young nation breathed in shock. The blonde whirled round, emerald eyes widening as they fell on the brunette.

"Leon?!" England exclaimed in shock, which quickly turned into frustration. "You didn't pay attention to the bloody note I sent you."

* * *

**Yeah...**

**I was a bit lazy with the chant, and Yay Hong Kong...**

**I don't think I explained why the linking would be such a strain on England so I'll give it another shot. Right for America to link with Canada the link will start with Iggy, the America, back to Iggy then to Canada then to Iggy then to America to Iggy then to, say Mexico. So the amount of energy the Italy brothers would use to protect just England would be the same as protecting the rest of the world.**

* * *

**POSSIBLE SPOILER FOR THOSE FOR WANT TO KILL ME FOR BEING MEAN TO ENGLAND.**

**I want to write a squeal to this story at some point with England as the main character.**

* * *

**any way I'm sorry please do not kill me, for some reason Tony said that he will protect me from anyone.**


	33. Blackmail

**Hi guys, well to any of those left reading after the last chapter. I'm sorry.**

**This has some fluffy moments, I hope that it makes you feel better**

**AAAAGGGGHHHH! Why do I enjoy pulling people's heart strings **

**Any way, here you go, by the way I don't own Hetalia, which most of you are probably happy about**

* * *

Once all of the countries had fully awoken from their light induced slumber, the group, with the addition of Hong Kong, travelled back through the tunnel to China's house. The mood of the group had been lifted considerably by Italy's excited telling of the plan. America's cheer filled the tunnel as he jumped on his twin. Australia was laughing whole heartily whilst helping the Canadian stay on his feet.

The Bad Touch Trio was already planning on how they were going to celebrate, making a list of pubs they needed to go to. Or a list of the pubs they were yet to be banned from.

Near the front of the group, Germany didn't seem to mind the Italian's happy rambling about the pasta that he was going to make once this was all over. Even Romano seemed to be in a better mood, mentioning that there should be plenty of churros and tomatoes at the feast his brother was planning.

The usual dark aura around Russia had vanished completely as he made small talk with Japan during the journey. The Asian nation didn't mind talking with the large Russian now that the silvered haired country was in a good mood. It definitely helped that before entering the tunnel, Australia had cleaned Russia's pipe and pick axe, along with all of the other countries' weapons.

China didn't even yell at Hong Kong that much. He scolded the young country of course, but not as much as he normally would. The brunette just rolled his eyes at his teacher's rant, not really paying much attention; his focus was on the oddly quiet blonde.

Apart from a brief lecture on the importance of following instructions, the island nation has hardly spoken a word. On the outside he looked the same as always (apart from the wings); he still walked with proud strides and his usual scowl was on his face.

The young brunette could probably read the blonde better than anyone, anyone present anyway. Hong Kong knew that something was troubling his 'Dad', and he was going to find out what. Not now though, he could tell that the Englishman either didn't want to say anything with everyone else around, or he just wanted some time to think things through.

For now, Hong Kong would let the Brit be and pretend to listen to what China was saying to him. At some point, the Chinese nation had moved on from telling off the young country and was now explaining all that had occurred since the world wide blackout began. However, the obnoxious American had already told him about everything, though undoubtedly exaggerating, so there was no need to listen to his teacher as well.

* * *

On arriving at China's house, the group was greeted by their fairy counterparts. A certain albino fairy boasted that the giants were no match for her awesomeness, while Amelia claimed it was no trouble for the hero.

Hong Kong was introduced to his fairy - she was pleased that he could finally see her, even if she didn't express it. The countries happily conversed with their counterparts, telling them the good news. The general vibe throughout the house was one of great elation.

Outside, on China's porch, sat England, eyes closed to the world. A sad smile tugged his lips as he felt Alice land on his right hand- her presence comforted him, not that she could do anything to remedy his situation. Sod's law, that he could actually feel with that hand now, only to not need it for much longer. He glanced at the sombre fairy; he had just finished quietly explaining everything to her. The fairy has gone through the same stages as the Brit, first anger, then upset and finally gradual acceptance. The pair sat in companionable silence, staring at nothing in particular.

It was a few minutes later that Alice broke the silence, "We teleported your plane home before you got back. Gordan was asleep next to it." She looked up to the angel to see him give her a small smile before staring into space once again. The fairy sighed before continuing, "We should head back to your house Arthur, so you can prepare to have the world meeting tomorrow."

England hummed in agreement as he gracefully got to his feet and went back inside, Alice now on his right shoulder. He didn't mind carrying the fairy; she weighed next to nothing and was exhausted from her battle.

After informing everyone that they should return to his house, Arthur teleported himself home, not particularly caring if the others were following his lead. As soon as he was home, England headed for the room he used when he needed to think, leaving the others confused by his absence, and whereabouts, when they arrived only moments later.

Eagerly, Italy made for the kitchen to start his Italian feast. Prussia, with the aid of France and Spain, went hunting for any drinks left over from the party - after what had happened Germany had hidden all the alcohol. The trio eventually found some drinks hidden in one of the libraries - a brilliant place to put them, considering who Germany was hiding it from.

Germany was already preparing things for the world meeting which was to be held at Buckingham Palace the next day. It was to take place in a secret government meeting room at the Palace, which hadn't seen much use since the Second World War.

Aiding the German with preparations, China started to make snacks for the attending countries. One of the most effective ways to calm down a room full of nations was to give them food, provided none of it was made by England. Russia helped the older nation by retrieving ingredients, a pleasant smile on his face.

Deciding that animals in the house (who had been left behind on fear of them getting hurt) also needed to know what was happening, Canada, along with Australia, explained everything. However, it was mainly Canada explaining to Gilbird, Maria, Kumajirou (or was it Kumankiki?) and Panda, as Australia was being kept busy trying to get Bruce down from the chandelier. The koala had stolen something from Romano, the Italian refused to say what, and was not about to give it up easily.

Italy was left in charge of trying to calm his brother, who was gradually turning as red as one of Spain's tomatoes. The younger brunette decided the best chance of doing so, was to get the older nation to help him cook his feast. Luckily, this seemed to be working as Romano's angry blush was starting to fade.

Once Canada had finished his explanation, Gilbird flew off to find a certain white haired ex-nation's head to perch on and Kumajiro jumped into his owner's arms. Panda simply crawled into the kitchen, in search of either his owner or some food.

America was killing time, playing computer games in England's front room. He had brought a console round to the Englishman's home last year, after complaining that he had nothing to do when at the older blonde's house. No one would let him help out with the food in the kitchen as none of them wanted hamburgers, and he didn't want to do any boring meeting stuff. So here he was, playing Gears of War on the Xbox.

"This sucks ass," the American exclaimed to no one in particular. "It's better to play this game with someone. I wonder where Iggy went." With that said, the blonde paused the game and went in search of the Brit.

After only ten minutes of searching, and being unable to find the scruffy blonde anywhere, a pouting America stomped into the kitchen where most of the other countries were. "Dudes, anyone seen Iggy? I'm bored, like seriously. I need to get him to play a game with me."

"*I haven't seen the Pommy, mate. I'll hava go with ya later, mate, once I get ol' Bruce here to give me back whatever he took." Australia replied as he attempted to coax the koala with vegemite from the cupboard.

America's face broke into a grin and he joined the Australian in trying to get the marsupial to give back what could now be seen to be a photo. The rest of the nations present simply ignored the pair and continued with their own activities.

Japan gave Hong Kong a weary look as he poured out the tea the two had ventured into the kitchen for. Taking a seat at one end of the large dining table, the raven haired nation looked at the younger country. "England-san doesn't seem like himself since he left the temple, wouldn't you agree? I wonder what is troubling him. I haven't seen him since we left China's house either, I wonder where he could be." Japan took a sip of his hot beverage while studying the Hong Kong's face - he knew that the young nation was much closer with Arthur than himself and so would have a better chance at understanding the Brit's actions.

"I don't know what's, like, bugging Dad, but I will, like, find out." Hong Kong bowed slightly to his brother before retrieving a tray from a cupboard and placing two teas and a small plate of biscuits (cookies) on it. The young nation then left the room, knowing exactly where Arthur would be.

* * *

Only a small handful of nations, Portugal, the British Isle brothers and Hong Kong, knew where England disappears to when troubled. The young Asian had found this out when he had come across England in this room after every colony has broken away from him.

Seeing his father figure during the period after each colony's departure was the reason why Hong Kong was the last to leave the Empire. Every country that broke away caused the Briton unbelievable pain. They were a part of him, a part of his empire, so when they left a part of England was literally being torn away.

The pain would differ depending on how each country gained its independence. If it was a violent breakaway, a war, then it would be agonising pain that could last for days or even weeks on end. If they broke away peacefully, then it would hurt less. The signing would still be agony, but would fade after seconds and would then leave the Englishman feeling numb.

The most painful, and one that lasted the longest, was of course America - he was the first to leave and did it so violently. Luckily, Hong Kong never saw what happened to his 'Dad' at that time, but according to his uncles (England's brothers) it was hell. The brothers had never been keen on America since then, or any other countries that broke away violently from their brother, but especially America. Hong Kong had only left Arthur because the blonde nation told him to, told him that he could take it.

Only former empires truly knew of the pain caused by colonies gaining independence. However, there were a very few colonies who also knew that their departure caused, or would cause, some sort of pain, and some countries with close relationships with an empire also knew.

Secretly some empires, such as France, admired England as he lost so many, but still carried on. Some countries expected Arthur to fade like other Empires before him, Rome being a key example. No one was quiet sure as to how the nation survived, besides a few.

* * *

Leon silently nudged the door open and slipped inside. The Brit, sitting on a chair towards the far end of the room, was aware of the new addition but continued to strum his guitar, humming softly to the tune. It wasn't a song Hong Kong recognised, so he assumed Arthur was improvising.

"I, like, brought you some tea." Leon announced as he walked further into the music room. It was clear the angel was expecting the younger nation to come to find him as he had moved another chair and a coffee table from their usual position in the corner of the room, so the chair was now next to his own, with the table obeying of them. Hong Kong set the tray down on the table and took his seat, waiting for the blonde to finish.

A few minutes later, England reached the end of his song and gently placed his guitar down next to his chair, before leaning forward to pick up his tea. After taking a few sips of the comforting liquid and breathing a sigh of relief, the Brit turned his attention to the brunette sitting beside him. Nibbling on a biscuit, he waited for Hong Kong to speak first.

"So what's, like, wrong with you? Don't say nothing is, I can, like, tell when something is, like, wrong with you." The teenage nation asked between sips, carefully watching his 'Dad's eyes.

Arthur set his cup down on the table and crossed his legs, his face becoming solemn. "I'm not going to survive this Leon." He stated simply. Hong Kong's stoic expression cracked as his face dropped.

"W-What?" The teen stuttered. He thought he understood what the blonde had said, but he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't accept it. He looked hopefully into dulled green eyes, but found no comfort. In that instant, Leon felt something shatter inside, he barely heard the Englishman begin to talk again.

"I'm not going to live through linking to all the countries, Leon. My people will be fine, and I believe Alice will as well, but I'm going to die. No one is going to remember the world being taken over by these bloody demons either. You won't even remember this conversation.

I suppose I should stop wallowing in self-pity, it's not very gentlemanlike is it? If that bloody frog saw me like this the teasing would be endless. Ah, but then again I wouldn't have to suffer through it for very long now, would I?

Leon?"

Steady tears were rolling down the young nation's face and his eyes were starting to become puffy and bloodshot. His hands were clenching tightly onto his duangua, knuckles turning white.

"Leon? Oof!"

The brunette bulldozed into the angel, knocking him off his chair, and they landed on the floor with a thump. It took the blonde a few seconds to realise he was being hugged tightly by the usually withdrawn country.

A warm smile grew on the Briton's face as he managed to sit up. Returning the hug, England wrapped his arms around his 'son' as the younger cried into his shoulder. White wings encircled the teenager, pulling him even further into his 'Dad's embrace.

"Why?" Arthur heard mumbled into his shoulder. He ran a hand through Leon's hair, in an attempt to soothe the boy.

"It was either me, or several other countries, maybe even you poppet. I couldn't let that happen."

"Can't we just, like, live in the darkness?"

England chuckled softly at how out of character the boy was being. He was usually a reasonable nation, sensible, when he wasn't up to mischief that is. Yet, here he was asking a silly question to which he knew the answer.

"I'm sorry lad, I can't do that. Anyway, if I recall correctly, you're not too fond of the dark, Leon." The angel mused. Hong Kong looked up into the eyes of his 'Dad', the Brit's smile was genuine.

After a few moments, the younger country dropped his arms, effectively ending the hug. Both countries drew back from each other, now sitting on their legs, facing one another. They were both silent for a considerable amount of time. Hong Kong's cheeks were now dry, his tears having stopped - crying wouldn't solve anything.

"I'm guessing you, like, don't want me to tell anyone about this?" The young Asian broke the silence, his face expressionless once again.

Standing up, England helped the other to his feet before going back to his chair. He frowned at his now cold tea, they'd been on the floor much longer then he'd realised. The Brit held both cups of tea, flames licking his fingertips until he was satisfied they were hot enough. He took a sip of his while handing Leon's tea to the brunette. Arthur couldn't help but smirk as he saw brown eyes stare at his fingers in awe.

"I would prefer for none of the others to find out. I'm not too pleased about you knowing to be honest, but I didn't really fancy waking up with firecrackers going off in my bed just so I'd tell you what's wrong.

I mean, you could bloody well imagine what Alfred's or Jack's reactions would be like. I would prefer my house to remain standing. One good thing about all of this, I suppose, is that those bloody pasta gits aren't stuck in my head any more. I can actually choose for them to be able to hear my thoughts. There is only so much I can listen to about bloody pasta."

The brunette stifled a laugh at the thought of how the others would react, and at England's ability to go off on a completely different tangent. The English gent could have a whole conversation with himself, thinking others were contributing, when in fact he was just talking for them.

The Asian nation sat back down in his seat and started to drink the remainder of his tea. Suddenly, an idea of how to cheer up England further hit the teenager, so he dug his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his pictures.

"I, like, have some new pictures of teacher." He smirked, leaning towards the angel to show him. England snorted at a photo of China cross dressed, but quickly frowned.

"What did you blackmail him for this time? I've told you time and again to stop blackmailing people, and you're not meant to show people anyway." The Brit sighed, trying to hide his amusement.

"I, like, only asked for more holiday. And, like, what, like you expect happen, being raised by a former pirate?"

The two chatted happily, mainly teasing each other, until they heard a call that dinner was ready. Gathering the tea cups and tray, England decided to leave Alice where she was, snoozing on the coffee table. At the door, the British nation took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself to face the others. Satisfied that he was going to be able to sustain his mask, England strode down the corridor, heading straight to the dining room.

Hong Kong watched his 'Dad' with a sad expression. He may not be able to do anything, but he knew someone who just might. He couldn't do anything until the meeting though. Until then, he made it his mission to try and make the angel as happy as possible.

The teen jogged to catch up with the marching Briton, quickly matching his 'Dad's pace when he reached him. "Dad?"

"Yes?" The blonde turned to face the brunette with an expectant gaze.

CLICK

Hong Kong smiled at the new picture on his phone of the toga clad angel and ran to the kitchen.

"Get back here you bloody git!"

* * *

**Yeah I know, Hong Kong is out of character, but i suppose that most people would be when they find out that their dad is going to sacrifice himself.**

**I'm actually a chapter ahead again, just need to edit it it, it shouldn't be to long before it's up. It's the meeting in case you havent guessed and a little bit extra fluff, as I felt like there wasn't enough.**

**Again, I'm sorry **

**see you next time**

**Thanks again rosey, my grammar is appalling **


	34. Strip

**Hiya guys. I know it's late, my good friend rosey who usually edits for me has been super busy. She is wonderful and i am a mean person for giving her these chapters to check over, especially with my grammar. She makes me sound so smart through this, you can probably tell when she started to help me. I love you rosey you are the best friend ever!**

**after this chapter guys there is 3 more until the end :(**

**I also want to say that I am happy that we saw pirate England in the Christmas episode of hetalia. **

**yeah here you go, this one did take forever as there are so many characters **

**Oh I don't own hetalia**

* * *

Hong Kong felt he did a pretty good job at ensuring the Brit was happy, making sure that England was never alone (apart from taking care of bodily functions). The Asian nation wanted to ensure that the angel didn't feel as alone as he truly was.

No one seemed to notice the young nation's actions, as he managed to get other countries to think that they needed to spend time with the British nation. No one besides England, that is. The Island nation kept receiving small smiles from the brunette every time the young nation passed and he was accompanied by a new person. Sometimes that boy was too crafty for his own good, but then he was raised by a spy/pirate.

The hardest country to persuade to spend time with Britain was Russia. Actually, it was only thinking of how to be discreet with the Russian. Giving up, not seeing any way that he could be sly, Hong Kong thought that he might as well have fun.

"Dad said you like, remind him of a cuddly teddy bear."

"Is that right da?" Hong Kong simply nodded and watched in curiosity as the Russian went looking for the Englishman.

The brunette poked his head round the door when he heard an unmanly squeal. The Asian smirked as he held up his phone and took a photo of England trapped in a bear hug. The blonde's feet were off the ground, his head poking over the sliver haired man's shoulder. Face bright red.

The angel had struggled to get out of the other's grip, but it proved to be futile. Instead he gave the smiling teenager a death glare. The teen held up two fingers, doing the victory pose, before he left the flustered Briton.

* * *

Leon didn't even have to arrange for anyone to keep Arthur company when everyone turned in for the night. Italy was already curled up like a cat on the Brit's bed. The Englishman was staring at the intruder, not looking impressed.

Opening the door quietly, Hong Kong slipped into the bedroom, the Brit watched him enter, sighing heavily.

"He usually waits until he thinks I'm asleep, before sneaking into my bed. I'm not going to just get in and join the bloody git, it's one thing not kicking him out, but actually joining him." England gestured at the Italian as he spoke to his 'son'.

The teenager looked at the brunette on the bed then to the blonde, not showing what he was thinking on his face. He found the situation rather amusing. He knew that the older nation wasn't going to sleep though, and was just making a scene to make everything seem normal.

That's the main reason why the teenager came in to his 'Dad's room, he was going to offer to do something to keep the Briton's mind off what he was going to do in two days. He also wanted to have as much time with his 'Dad' as he could, even if he wouldn't remember it.

"On top of that, I can't get this bloody toga off! Whenever I change, the clothes I was wearing disappear and I'm stuck wearing this again. I am not going to attend a meeting like this."

The angel had rambled on why Hong Kong was in deep thought. Although he wasn't really listening, he got the gist of what Arthur was saying. Something along the lines that Italy probably being worried as he can't hear England's thoughts anymore, and things about the meeting in the morning.

"Can't you just like, wear something over the top?" The Asian shrugged. The angel was about to blow the idea off, until he remembered that he wasn't talking to Alfred, but instead Leon. The blonde turned round walking back to his wardrobe, mumbling to himself.

Once it was established that he could in fact, wear a suit over the top, the angel turned his attention to his son. "Thank you for everything today Leon, although I would of preferred for you not to get Ivan to hug me. He didn't put me down for over half an hour."

"It was, like, no problem." The young nation's lips twitched when he thought about the Russian hugging the Englishman. It was the perfect blackmail, too bad he wouldn't be able to use it.

"Don't you think that it is about high time you went to bed?"

"What! I was, like, going to spend time with you. You're not going to sleep, so why, like, should I?"

"I am going to sleep Leon. I am flattered that you want to spend time with me, but I need some rest for tomorrow's meeting. I am going to need some strength to face my brothers."

"But, like, what about Italy? He's in your bed."

"Yes, well I can always sleep on the sofa in the living room. It is rather comfortable." Hong Kong looked at his feet, he didn't want his 'Dad' to be alone and he wanted to spend more time with him.

An idea came to mind, but the nation felt a bit embarrassed about voicing it.

"You could, like, sleep with me?"

"But you're sharing a room with Yao. I'm sure he will mind."

"I don't care what teacher thinks. I've got, like, plenty of blackmail on him. Who's he to get in the way of me, like, spending time with my Dad, who's going to die for him!" Anger cracked through the teen's expressionless mask.

Emerald eyes softened as he walked up to his son, holding the boy to his chest. Humming, England began running his ivory fingers through choppy brown hair. Hong Kong leant his head against the older nation's shoulder and let out a shaky breath.

"Fine, I'll sleep in your bed tonight. Maybe Patrick was right; I am a push over when it comes to you kids."

* * *

Sitting at the table Arthur kept glancing nervously at the clock. In a few minutes the Fae would bring the nations to this room. His wings were starting to ache as they were tucked in tightly against his back, under his suit.

"What is wrong England-san? You seem to be at unease." Concerned brown eyes studied the nervous Briton. England looked to his right, where the Japanese nation was sitting; he unclenched his hands and placed them out flat on his lap.

"Oh yes, sorry, I am fine old chap. I suppose that I'm not particularly looking forward to explaining everything to everyone, especially my brothers."

"You won't be alone England-san, we will be here to help explain the situation to them." Japan gave him a reassuring smile. The Brit nodded in thanks before taking a sip of his glass of water. He scanned the room once again counting all the seats around the large round table.

Poof

"Kiwi!" Australia dived at his brother, knocking the unprepared nation over. The blonde struggled to get his brother off of him muttering a wide variety of swear words, something he picked up from his 'mother'.

"Jack, get off of your brother! James, it's good to see you again." One good thing about this meeting, Arthur thought, was that he had the chance to see all of his colonies again before he died.

The curly blonde nation smiled at his 'mother' as Australia got off him, before standing up to properly greet the other. Being taught manors, New Zealand also greeted everyone else before he sat down next to his boisterous brother.

Poof Poof Poof.

One by the one, confused nations appeared in the room. They all hesitated slightly, giving each other weary glances before they sat in their designated seats.

"What's going on here?" Denmark boomed, speaking everyone's mind, but earning him a slap around the back of the head.

"Hey Norge! Everyone was thinking it!" Norway's face remained expressionless as Iceland rolled his eyes.

"We need to discuss the situation at hand, I believe that I am correct in saying that you all received my letter informing you not to go outside, until a solution arose. Well, that time has come. We can only achieve this by working together." England spoke confidently, standing tall with his back straight.

"Why is the world dark, da-ze?"

"A dark magic has engulfed to world, which causes anyone who goes outside to fall asleep. The magic is deadly to those who are exposed to it for an extended period of time. It is killing our people, that is the reason as to why we must unite."

America gave England an confused look, whilst the other nations just rolled their eyes, thinking that he was speaking nonsense again. Dread overcame the countries have been with the Brit throughout this whole ordeal. How could they forget that England couldn't talk about what had happened.

"Iggy, why you lying Dude? Come on tell the others about you being an angel and the demons and shit."

From one side of the table, Austria snorted. "You expect us to believe that magic is the reason behind this?" A few nations nodded in agreement, if this was some kind of joke, they wasn't happy at all.

England gave America a pleading look, before his mouth started working automatically, lies rolling off his tongue. "I can very much assure you that magic is real, and is the cause for our world's current situation."

Even though they were not complete lies, the Britain couldn't tell the truth. France noticed how the Englishman's fists were clenched tightly by his sides. The Briton hated this, having to follow these stupid rules.

"It is true mon amis. What Amerique said is true. The world has been taken over by demons whose aim is to kill us nations, so they can have our people."

"Si, si. It is all true. Inglaterra has been protecting us all."

"Yeah, and we all have awesome Fairies."

The bad touch trio all came to the aid of the struggling angel, but due to their reputation, no one believed them.

"So which one is it, world is taken over by dark magic or demons?" Cuba shouted, slamming his hands down on the table, causing some of his water to spill. A little bit further down the table Bulgaria stood up, mirroring Cuba's actions.

"Yeah! You're telling us that English bastard has been protecting us from demons, but he says that it's magic. Is this some kind joke?"

England flinched, which didn't go un-noticed, especially from his brothers. The British Isle brothers were all sitting together, minus England. None of them said anything, they just waited patiently to see how everything would play out.

"My comrade is an angel, and I will beat up any one that disagrees, da."

"Brother, is that where you have been? Why, big brother, were you not with me? Marry me."

"Aiya, Russia this isn't going to help aru. Opium is an angel but he has to follow rules that make him unable to talk about it, unless you see him in his angel form, aru."

"Hai, Italy-chan and Romano-san are also angels and follow similar rules."

At these words the rest of the world's nations went into complete chaos, believing that they were being played by the small group. Canada had to hold back America who was trying to hit Turkey for calling England a liar.

Australia was trying desperately to convince his brother that he was telling the truth. New Zealand wanted to believe his brother but was finding it hard to.

Hungary was hitting Prussia over the head with a frying pan, as the albino was yelling at Austria for doubting him. France and Spain were trying to pull their friend away.

Hong Kong sadly watched his 'father'. The blonde's emerald eyes were darting around the room, taking in the chaos. His large eyebrows were raised, lips curved downwards into a frown. The angel could hear the insults about him being thrown around the room, and in this form they were beginning to become too much.

A tanned arm wrapped the Briton's shoulder; England looked up to see the blue eyes of his long-time friend Portugal. The dark haired country's eyes were filled concern for the smaller nation, he had known the blonde long enough to know that he was upset.

The gentleman was slightly slouching, his hands trembling. His bright emerald eyes were glazed over, his facial expression screaming that he was hurt to the Mediterranean country.

"Do you want to go outside for a minute Arthur, until this all calms down?" Portugal asked gently. The blonde shook his head, swallowing hard.

"No, I need to stay here. We need to sort this problem out as soon as possible." Arthur said, placing his own hand on top of the tanned one, telling the other that he was fine. The Portuguese nation lingered for a moment before leaving the island nation and returning to his seat.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Enough with this nonsense! All of you sit down before I beat you all with my Nobel Peace Prize. Britain is telling the truth, I saw it with my own eyes, he is an angel." Switzerland shouted, putting his shot gun back onto his back.

All of the countries fell silent in the room, stunned. If Switzerland agreed with the group of nations, the neutral nation, then maybe the others are telling the truth.

"Let's carry on with his meeting, the more time we spend arguing, the more of our people die." Germany stood from his chair, daring anyone to disagree with him. The German glared at the Dane that stood from his chair.

"Look, none of us are going to believe you unless you can back it up. Prove it."

All eyes expectantly fell onto the English nation yet again. Arthur looked at the other nations staring at them blankly, he had no idea what to do. When the Brit did nothing, the room exploded into madness again, so mad that Greece was having difficulty sleeping.

Hong Kong became desperate as he saw the pained expression appear on England's face yet again. He didn't need all of this on his last full day alive. The nation gathered his courage, before he yelled loudly to the Frenchman.

"FRANCE, YOU NEED TO, LIKE, UNDRESS DAD!"

"WHAT?!" The fiery red haired nation roared as he went to run at the Asian nation. Scotland was held back by the eldest, Ireland. The ginger haired nation, although pissed at the idea, knew that there was a reason behind the kid's outburst.

France wiggled his eyebrows before he faced the Brit and outstretched his hands in front of him. The Englishman gave the Frenchman a look that should have killed the frog. A stream of swears spilled out of the island nation's mouth as he was raised into the air. Several spectating countries gasped, none of them paying any attention as to where the discarded blazer went.

The cursing grew louder as England's trousers came away revealing his golden sandals that came half way up his leg and the skirt of his toga to fall just above his knee. A blush grew on the Englishman's cheek as he pulled down the hem of the toga.

France had turned England so that his back was facing the countries in the room; the older nation was enjoying this too much. The only thing left was the English nation's tie and shirt. The tie came away and drifted away as if caught in a breeze. The Frenchman took pleasure in slowly taking off England's shirt, he was oblivious to the glares that the suspended blonde was giving him.

"WOULD YOU BLOODY GET IT OVER WITH SHIT BEARD!"

France gave England a smile as he ripped the shirt away. Glorious white wings sprouted from England's back. A few snowy feathers floated gradually fell to the floor. The room fell deadly quiet. The wings were so captivating.

"You can put me down now frog." England mumbled, feeling embarrassed. France nodded, before lowering the angel to the ground. England turned round slowly; his halo whizzed out of his blazer pocket and took it rightful place above his head. His face was bright red as faced the other countries, all of which had their mouths hanging open.

"I, like, totally need that dress, but in, like, pink instead." Poland said, causing all the nations to relax and also causing England face to drop.

"It's a toga you wanker."

Fairies popped out in front of their countries, startling them even more. The Fairies danced in joy due to them finally being seen by their countries. A small smile crept onto England's face, happy for his friends, with the blush on his checks and what he was wearing he appeared younger. That was until madness arose again.

Questions were being thrown back and forth around to room, nations talking to the Fae. The noise was deafening. England's bothers were all staring intently at him, making the angel feel on edge.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! We are going to get nothing done if we all keep yelling at each other, if you have a question raise your hand and wait your turn!" Germany stood slamming his hands on the table, causing Italy to jump and everyone else to fall silent.

A sea of hands rose into the air. Germany scanned the hands and their owners, looking for someone who would be responsible. His blue eyes feel upon green which belonged to Lithuania. Nodding at the Baltic nation, Germany encouraged Lithuania to ask his question.

"Erm, I would like to ask Mr Britain a question." Lithuania looked wearily to the blonde. England looked slightly uncomfortable with all the people looking at him, but he nodded to show that the Baltic nation should continue.

"Erm, how long exactly have you, well, been an angel?"

"Since I was physically five years old." England answered off the beat, his face dead pan. Muttering filled the room at the new piece of information. Even more hands flew up, and Germany picked out the next person to ask the question.

"I used to live with you, yet I never saw you as angel?" India enquired. There were murmurs of agreement from others raised by the Brit.

England walked over to where his blazer was discarded on the floor and picked the item of clothing up. He folded his wings tightly against his back and slipped it on. He then pulled his halo off his head, closing it into a ball and placed it into his pocket.

"I was an angel many times around you, I just hid the fact that I was. I have also attended many meetings as this, the most recent being last year's spring meeting." England spoke more confidently then he did before, now that his wings were hidden he felt a bit more 'normal'.

"You mentioned earlier that the Italies are angels as well, why aren't they now?" Estonia asked sitting next to Lithuania and Ukraine.

"Hey, don't ask things about us as if were not even here dammit! I'll tell you, stupid bastard. Me and my fratello can change when we want to, Tea Bastard is stuck like this until the demons are gone. It's uncomfortable sleeping with wings, so we changed back. Changing back hurts, so I'm not going to turn into an angel unless I have to dammit."

"So the transformation hurts you, is that the same for England? England can't chose when to change into an angel as well?"

"Ve~ It's the wings that hurt. Mr England said that you get used to it after a while. No, I don't think Mr England can chose when turn into an angel."

"I can actually. I don't have to say any words unlike you though; I just have to decide to change into this form. I have hardly changed though by choice. Feliciano and Lovino don't change into their angel forms when a demon is present, unless they want to, although I do."

"Where is Sealand and the other Micro-nations?" Finland asked anxiously, noticing that the boy wasn't there.

"Peter is fine. As the boy has not been recognised as a country, the demons will see no use in going after him. He and the other micro-nations are currently sleeping, like their people. I have put a barrier around them as well for extra measure. So don't worry the lad is safe."

"That's good." Sweden said sitting next to his 'wife', worry melted from Finland's face, Latvia also relaxed at the news. Some of the countries now had an understanding as to the reason as to why England was so hash with the boy.

The blonde angel answered many questions directed at him, even though the other countries that have been with England explained a lot, the other countries mainly wanted to ask the blonde angel questions. It was only when Canada noticed that Arthur was beginning to become frustrated, did they stop.

The quiet Canadian caught his brother's attention, telling him that they should change the topic. America glanced at the agitated Brit, actually understanding the situation, then spoke loudly to gain everyone's attention.

"Ok Dudes! The Hero is getting bored of all this Q and A shit. Let's talk about what we actually brought you all here for. Hey Iggy, tell everyone how we are all going to be heroes and save the world! Ahahahahahah!"

America bellowed, hands on his hips looking as if he was about to take off. England shot America a thankful look, as well as Canada; America wasn't likely to have noticed how he was feeling, but Canada was perfectly capable.

Everyone become silent yet again, waiting for the Englishman to talk. England stood up out of his chair as he explained everyone's roles in the plan, not going into too much detail about his own.

* * *

"Hey Iggy, what kind of spell is 'Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw the circle, that's the Earth. I am America."

The loud country started to laugh and point at the symbol on the pale blonde's chest that started to glow. Finding this extremely entertaining, the wheat blonde continued to sing the spell, getting louder as the symbol glowed brighter. It didn't take long before other countries started to join in.

The island nation winced as parts of his body warmed up, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Some of the singing nation's stopped immediately once they saw the Briton's reaction. The rest stopped when England spoke.

"I would appreciate it if you would all stop." he said nonchalantly. His large brows furrowed once a certain country carried on singing. A certain Nordic nation.

The more the Dane sung, the more uncomfortable the burn on his body became. Norway slapped Denmark around the head, but the loud country continued to sing. That was until a dagger shot through the Dane small hat, buried into the back of the chair.

The now hatless Dane examined the knife which embedded in his chair, along with his hat. His face extremely pale.

Everyone snapped round at the person who threw the dagger. "I might aim a bit lower next time." England teased, effectively shutting up the other. It was rare for England to remind the others that he's in fact a former pirate, but when he did, he was terrifying.

It was a while before anyone did anything, but slowly New Zealand raised his hand. The pirate side of England dissolved instantly as he noticed that his 'son' wanted to ask a question, he never really showed that side to his 'kids'. It was also possibly due to the fact that the burning sensation had disappeared, since that idiotic git stopped singing.

"Yes James?" Arthur said with a smile, which was only reserved when speaking to his former colonies. The Kiwi lowered his hand and returned the smile.

"If the Demons know when a nation is no longer protected from the link/ barrier thing, what's to stop them from attacking all of us when we are doing the spell?" Whispers filled the room again, as well as nods.

England ran a hand through his hair; to be honest he hadn't really thought of that, all he could come up with was that they needed a distraction.

"We need something to grab their attention, and keep them distracted." Yet again the countries all talked amongst each other, thinking of ways of how to solve this dilemma. No one expected Prussia to suddenly to jump onto the table.

"I, the Awesome Prussia, will be the distraction. I will use my awesomeness to dazzle the demons and make them wish that they were as awesome as me." The albino stood in a similar position as America, Gilbird chirping happily in agreement.

Austria snorted at the Prussia, not even bothering to hide his disgust in the plan. Prussia span round on the balls of his feet and glared at the Austrian. Hungary grip tightened on her frying pan ready to strike.

"Look, pussy. I know that I am no longer a nation, which is exactly the reason as to why I'm the only one that can do this. I don't have to do that spell crap that all you have to." Red eye's blazed with determination as he spoke.

"No Bruder! You are not strong enough to fight all those demons on your own! There are shadows out there still!"

"I agree. You are going to need an army to aid you, a strong one." The Briton smiled at the albino. Prussia looked slightly confused at the blonde, but when Britain nodded towards the group of mythical creatures which had all gathered at one side of the room, the Prussian smirked in understanding.

"An awesome army."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but why will the demons attack Prussia." Seychelles pointed out. The Island girl played with her pig tails, not really wanting to be the one to bring down the mood.

"Is there something that they are attracted to England?" Netherland asked calmly, smoking from his pipe.

England's eyes widened in realisation. "My blood. They always come after me whenever I am bleeding and not protected by the boundaries of my home. I can give you a sample of it. You just have to pick the battle field, take the lid off of the vile and the scent of it will attract the demons."

Everyone started to discuss the plans for tomorrow the plans for tomorrow. Arthur left the room for a brief moment before returning with a sealed vile, containing some of his blood.

None of the British Isle brothers approached the blonde angel, none of them knowing what to say. England stole a few pained looks from his brothers, which caused him to cringe. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to them or not.

Just as the meeting was ending, Hong Kong walked over to his uncles and told them that he needed to talk to them about something important, concerning Arthur.

* * *

Hong Kong waited outside the meeting room for the brothers, when they came out, he guided them into a small room. The room used to be a storage room during the war, now a days it was empty, if not a home for a few spiders.

In front of the teenage Asian stood all four of England's brothers, each of them looking a mixture of: anxious, angry, sad, guilty and confused.

Scotland was the tallest of the brothers and the second eldest. He had blood red hair which was a similar style to that of England's just a bit thicker. He had broad shoulders and a strong jaw, a small scar on the bottom left. His eyes were acidic green, they almost glowed. He also had a bit of an stubble due to not shaving that morning. He also had a lit cigarette poking out of his lips.

Ireland was the oldest of the brothers and third tallest out of the brothers. He was the stockiest out of the brothers, but still looked fairly slim. He had curly ginger hair that framed his rounder face, to that of his other brothers. His eyes were a shade of green similar to that of a clover. Light freckles were sprayed along the bridge of his nose.

Wales was the third oldest and second tallest. He looks a lot like his younger brother England that some people mistake them for twins, when he is actually older. It was when England was raising the colonies, that he caught up with Wales age physically, so they are now bother both physically 23.

Wales has a lighter shade of blonde hair to England, which is also less choppy and slightly longer. They both have similar shades of green eyes; the only difference was that England had gold flex, whereas Wales has blue flex in his irises. Wales was also broader than England, England being the most petite in the family.

Northern Ireland was the youngest of the brothers. He is a young teen, physically, about 14. He has clover eyes like his brother and dark ginger hair that looked brown; it is only when in the sunlight that people could see the ginger tints. His hair was the straightest out of the brothers and it constantly fell in front of his eyes. North, had dark freckles that splattered his cheeks and nose. He had out grown England by an inch a few years ago, much to the Englishman's annoyance.

All of the brothers had the Kirkland: eyebrows, quick wit, love of alcohol and short temper. All of them are fiercely protective of each other, but enjoy teasing one another, especially if England is the target. A typical British family.

"So what is it you wanted to tell us about Sasana?" The eldest brother stepped forward, his tone surprisingly gentle.

Hong Kong kept his cool under the piercing gaze of the brothers; he needed to do this for 'Dad'. He just wished that they were in a better mood; they were usually so easy to talk to.

"I need your help."

* * *

Arthur returned to his now empty home, he headed straight to the kitchen and made himself a tea. Once his tea was prepared, he walked into the living room and sat in his favourite arm chair. He picked up his embroidery and carried on the pattern, determined to finish it before tomorrow.

Minty was sleeping peacefully on his lap, Alice sitting contently on his shoulder, watching him sow. His living room was filled with his magical friends, none of them wanted to leave him alone on his last night, even Mr Brown.

The warmth of the fire place gently lulled him asleep. None of the creatures left the room, and slept happily with the angel.

* * *

**Aaaaaawwwwhhhhh**

**I know that I made Denmark a bit lets say loud, but his really the only one that would object to things beside America and the others that already on England's side. sorry if he's a bit ooc.**

**Yay the British Isle brothers. I know that Ireland isn't part of Britain but it's part of the British Isle so that why I referred to them as a British family**

**I have no idea as to why Prussia suddenly became so important, he pops up a lot in these last chapters. He's grown on me, very quickly actually, he's now my second fave, he just snuck in.**

**"It's because I am awesome!"**

**Yes yes, you are. Now bugger off**

**"Why does the git have to be your second favorite, that means I'm going have to spend more time with the wanker."**

**I honestly don't know England he's like a ninja**

**any way see you next time, the next chapter is sooooo long**

**As always review and stuff if you want :)**


	35. Cold tea and the Awesome Prussia

**Hiya guys.**

**I had a strange dream that had something to do with snake England, it took place at a school, might make it a story at some point. It has been added to my list of stories to write. Which strangely enough all come from my dreams and feature England...**

**This chapter is long and switches between England and Prussia, should be easy enough to follow.**

**There are a few different genres in this chapter. It's a bit of an emotional rollercoaster.**

**I feel like there is something else I should write but I can't remember at the moment.**

**Errrrmmm I don't own Hetalia**

**Enjoy**

* * *

It was surprising how calm Arthur was feeling when he awoke in the morning. To him, it just felt like any other day, not the day of his death. The angel casually walked to his kitchen, turning on the kettle, took out his favourite mug and started to make his tea as usual.

The kettle clicked softly and, once the steam stopped spouting out, the English gent poured the water into his cup. After removing the tea bag, he took a small sip to check his tea was the right temperature and, satisfied, England made his way into his living room.

Settling into his favourite arm chair, Arthur retrieved his mobile from the small table, situated beside the said chair and checked his messages. Gilbert was meant to be contacting him as soon as the albino was ready and had the Demons' attention. What he didn't expect to find was numerous unread messages from other nations.

**_Yo Iggy! Wicked excited bout this all being over dude. We gotta meet up after this and have a Paaarrrrrttttttyyyyyyaaaaaa! I'm not gonna look after ya if you get shit faced again though XD_**

**_Good luck Arthur. You must be happy that you won't have to fight any more demons. What are you going to do with all of your free time, eh? Maybe we could spend more time together I would like to take you to a hockey game._**

**_Bonjour Angleterre. Antonio, Gilbert and I have realised that most of the bars we haven't been banned from yet are in that rainy country of yours. It has been decided that we are going to have a pub crawl in your heart, London. You should join us, so I can win it as well mon petite lapin, you can show us big ben~. Ohonhonhonhon_**

**_Ve~Ciao Mr England, I didn't get to speak to you much yesterday or the day before. For some reason I couldn't hear your thoughts, did you ask the gods to not hear us anymore? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to think about pasta so much. After this, do you want me to show you how to make pasta?_**

**_Hey tea Bastard, you ok? If you're worried that you're going to be lonely again, well forget about that dammit. Like it or not we are going to be seeing each other more - you need to teach me how to fly._**

**_Guten tag England. Good luck. Thank you for everything you have done. We should drink beer sometime. (England couldn't help but think that it sounded like Germany didn't think they were going to see each other again, even though he mentioned getting a beer in the future. If only he knew how right he was.)_**

**_Ni Hao Opium. I might actually start calling you by your real name after this, ahen. Even though you are still a relatively young nation, you are very mature. Your childhood was unfairly cut short, ahen. I am proud to have been your ally throughout this, ahen. We should meet up and have tea at some point in the future, ahen._**

**_Privet drug (hello friend (apparently)) you need to show me how to make tea vodka, they were nice da. You will also need to tell me how long you are meant to hug someone for, I still haven't got it right._**

**_G'day Mum! I've nicked the Kiwi's phone. Remember that you need to come round for a barbie mate. I also need to thrash ya at cricket. Don't be a stranger Mum. Got to go, James is trying to kill me, he says hi._**

**_Hola mi amigo. It turns out that you are an ok guy, it's a shame that we haven't hung out that much since the pirate era. But hey, Francis says that you are going to show us around London, showing us the best places to drink. That's great Inglaterra! Si, he said that fights often break out in pubs where you live, is that true? If so, then that's the best place for mi amigos to go. Adios._**

**_Kon'nichiwa England-san, good luck for today. If it is possible, I would like for you to show me some of those new dance moves that you have learnt, that is, when it is most convenient for you. I hope that we can meet up with each other soon._**

**_I love you Dad._**

There were many more similar messages from various other countries but they were becoming increasingly difficult to read as tears began to flow freely from emerald eyes. Salty drops fell into the warm tea which was being held tightly in England's right hand, his phone in his left.

The Brit cried silently, staring at the now blurry screen. This was the first time he had cried since finding out his fate, and it was because he was going to miss others' plans with him. Was he being selfish for considering just leaving the world covered in darkness?

The more the angel continued to read the messages from other nations, the more alone he felt and the further he sank into his chair. None of his mythical friends were with him, they had all left to help Prussia, so there was no one around to comfort him. Why did the others have to text him? He would have been fine if he didn't get these stupid text messages.

Would the others still have these messages in their sent box once he was gone? Are they going to look back and think, why on earth would I want to meet up with him? The more the Britain mused, the more he thought that the 'Gods' had probably already taken that into account, and would just clear everyone's text messages.

Beep-beep

The sound made England jump, pulling him from his thoughts. After recovering from his slight shock, and realising what the noise had actually been, the Briton checked his inbox for his new message.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur set his now cold tea and phone back on the table, and stood with a stretch. He ran a hand through his hair, sighed heavily; taking a last look around at the place he had called home for so long.

With a final nod of determination to himself, the angel closed* his wings around himself. When he unfurled them he was gone, leaving behind an empty living room with a cold mug of tea and a phone that still displayed the last read message:

**_The Awesome Me has awesomely got the demons' attention. Now go and do some of that magic shit that you're so good at brows._**

* * *

Smirking at no one in particular, Prussia surveyed the field in front of him. This was going to be it. This was where he was going to command his awesome army. This was where they'd make their stand. Putting his hands on his hips, standing proud, the albino looked over his shoulder, admiring his soldiers.

His fingers glided over the keys on his phone as he typed the message ready to send to England. He then looked up from under his white hair to the yellow chick perched on top of his head. The little chick jumped from the attention his master was giving him, and fluttered down onto the Prussian's shoulder.

"Right Gilbird the awesome, you have the awesome job of pressing the send button when I say so. We need to let Brows know when we are ready. You can do that, right little buddy?"

The little bird chirped frantically in response, the Prussian nodding along to whatever the chick was saying. His brows furrowed, apparently not agreeing with his yellow companion.

"What? Of course you can. What do you mean that you won't be able to hold the phone and text, all you have to do is just press one button? I don't know, just leave it on the floor and tap it with your beak. Look, once the awesome me has their attention, I won't be able to do it. I need you to do it."

The little yellow bird chirped once more and Prussia scratched its head affectionately. "I'm sorry too. Let's do this."

The albino placed his phone on the ground in a relatively safe place, then stood in front his awesome army - a collection of mythical creatures.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, the ex-nation retrieved the small vile from his breast pocket. Holding it out in front of him, he scrutinised the red liquid. Who would have thought that this red substance would cause the Brit serious trouble whenever his was injured? The albino felt a pang of guilt, remembering all the wars he'd had with the angel, injuring him, condemning him to be attacked by the demons.

He would have to save the feeling guilty for a later date, right now he needed to attract some demons. With that thought, Prussia took the lid off the capsule, and poured the contents onto the ground. He then bent down, dipped his right index finger into the sticky liquid and drew a red cross on the back of his other hand, so the demons would have to go after him.

The ex-nation turned to face his army, grinning. Every one of their faces was filled with pride and determination, the ones that had faces anyway. The Prussian was backed up by all the mythical creatures imaginable - giants, trolls, spirits, elves, dwarfs, gnomes, dragons, griffons, unicorns, centaurs, fauns, nymphs, minotaur's, phoenix's, nagas, sphinx and, of course, all of the nations' fairies.

Every single kind of mythical creature in the world stood behind the ex-nation, awaiting his command. He literally had the whole world backing him up, and he felt awesome. Even the British Isles brothers' magical friends were standing behind the Prussian, even Minty was hovering besides him.

"Right guys, lets show the world just how awesome we are. Let's do this for your home, the people and for your awesome selves. Do this for Arthur, so the limey can finally relax and remove the stick from up his arse."

His speech, he felt, was short and sweet and got the point across. He was also quite proud that he didn't just yell 'FOR NARNIA!' With all the creatures around him, he felt as though he had been thrown slap bang in the middle of a film.

"That's a shame, we jus' so happen tae like how wee Arthur is now." An all too familiar voice echoed from the other side of the field.

Prussia swore under his breath as he spotted the British Isles Brothers' shadows. Scotland's shadow, stood in front of the other three smirking, he being the one that spoke. Behind them was an army of demons.

The red eyed Scottish demon titled its head to the side and, less than a second later, an arrow whizzed past the albino's head, chopping a few strands of his white hair. Prussia fixed his eyes on the source of the attack, seeing Wales' shadow step out from behind Scotland's, wielding a bow already loaded with another arrow. Without further hesitation the Prussian lead his army to attack.

* * *

Dead. That seemed to be the best way to describe the place England was currently standing. There was no breeze to tease the grass. No noise to be heard. No movement to be seen, except for the lone angel walking towards the centre on Stonehenge.

Standing in the centre, England could feel the ground pulsating with magic which flowed into him. He took in a deep breath, breathing in the energy, feeling his land. He dropped his arms from their partly raised position to his side, and stood with his legs apart. Ready to cast the spell, he closed his eyes.

As soon as the first word escaped his lips, the symbol on his neck began to glow and a green light spilled on to the ground, engulfing the entire country. The land was fully linked with its personification.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. I am –"

"ARTHUR!"

Emerald eyes snapped open and the green light dissolved instantly, breaking the link between country and avatar. The blonde spun round to find four pairs of green eyes staring at him.

England was at a loss for words, the only thing he was capable of doing was to gape like a fish. His mouth opened and shut repeatedly, attempting to find his voice.

"What do you think you are doing Sasana!?"

"First you don't tell us about this angel business, then you don't tell us that this is going to kill you. Why brawd?"

"Still tryin' tae prove hou strong ye are wee bràthair? Cos ye bein' dead is really gonna prove that, ain't it lad?"

"Fuck Artie. We can help you, you should have told us. We can't stand to have you bloody suffering anymore big brother."

England was gob smacked. Here he was ready to die in order to save the world, when his brothers show up telling him off. Both Ireland and Scotland were furious, Scotland more so, whereas Wales and North looked hurt. It troubled England how the usually easy going Welshman was now borderline hysterical.

"What are you doing here?" was probably not the best thing to come out of his mouth. He actually wrapped his wings around himself at his brothers' reactions, creating a barrier between himself and them.

"WHAT ARE WE DOIN' HERE!?" Scotland was now red in the face, so red in fact that England was sure he would burst into flames at any moment.

Ireland took in several deep breaths, attempting to control his anger and calm down. Soon the eldest brother was calm enough to put a hand on the tallest's shoulder, to tell the red head to back down. Scotland glared at the ginger, his fists clenched tightly. He looked away, skin returning to its natural shade, before facing England again.

Wales had yelled at the same time, but he didn't sound angry, no the Welshman was shocked. Why else would they be there? Did their brother think that they wouldn't want to help him? That they would want him dead? He was silently studying his younger brother's face, trying to gage what the Englishman was thinking.

North latched himself around his brother's waist, holding him tightly. The youngest mumbled something into England's toga and the angel's wings dropped at the sudden actions of his brother, dropping his guard. He leaned closer to the youngest head so he could make out the mumbles, wrapping his arms around the teenager.

"Leon told us that you weren't going to survive bloody linking to all the other countries. You were going to leave us without fucking saying goodbye?"

Arthur's eyes softened at Connor's words and he started to stroke the youngest's hair, moving it out of his clover eyes. He took in a deep breath before he looked up to face his elder brothers.

"I only told Leon, as he came to me and asked what was troubling me. You all know how bloody stubborn the kid is, a trait he most likely picked up from us. He wouldn't have left me alone until I told him. I didn't inform you of my fate, as you won't remember me telling you once I'm gone."

His face was expressionless as he spoke, he had accepted his fate, it's time his brothers did as well. He didn't expect Scotland to start grinning at him, a grin very similar to that of Australia's. Wales' calm demeanour was set back into place and North had let go of England and joined the rest of his brothers.

Ireland stepped forward placing a hand on England's bare shoulder, smiling broadly. The Englishman was puzzled, his expression just screamed confusion, just causing his brothers to smile even wider.

"You should have come to us Sasana, we can help you. You bloody eejit, imagine if Hong Kong hadn't come to us. You would have died Arthur." Just to confuse his younger brother more, the Irish nation chuckled.

"I-I don't understand?" England stuttered, looking at his brother for further explanation.

Scotland slung his arm around the smallest of the brothers, grin still in place. "Ye forgettin' that ye aren't the only one *tha' can do magic."

"What?" England looked up at his two brothers on either side of him. He felt like a child, and he knew that his brothers were enjoying it, especially Allistor.

"What Patrick and Allistor are saying, brawd, is that we will shield you, with our magic. We will ease your pain, allowing you to live." Wales said helpfully, finding his brother's confusion amusing, but not seeing the need to stretch things out.

"What? How? I...what?"

North smiled, back to his cheerful self, excited that he was the one that was going to clarify everything. "You are the fucking United Kingdom Artie, you represent all of us. Patrick said that he is going to join just for today; he is still a wanker though. You can link all of us at the same bloody time with the other countries and we can stay here with you and protect you."

Connor beamed at the speechless angel, waiting, rather impatiently, for his brother to respond. Alistair burst into fits of laughter at how the smallest of the group looked. The angel looked as if his mind had overheated and was waiting for it to cool down, so it can start working again.

"Think of it as us showin our way of thenkin ye, for everything ye done." The red haired nation said once he'd got his laughter under control, ruffling England's hair.

"Make a bust Arthur, you meant to linking everyone together right?" Ireland chimed, joining in, in ruffling the blonde's hair.

England snapped out of his confused daze and shoved both of his brothers off. He turned round, back towards his relations, a small smile on his lips. His brothers were saving him, they weren't that mad about him hiding all of this from them, they wanted to help. He might just survive this.

"Thank you" He muttered before starting to recite the spell again. This time though, the green light didn't just cover the land of England, it covered all of the United Kingdom, now including the Republic of Ireland. The blonde angel was fully connected to the islands.

"Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. Draw a circle, that's the Earth. I am the United Kingdom."  
The green light then focused into a single beam which shot up into the sky, signalling the other countries to start the spell.

As soon as England stopped his chant, his brothers started to chant their own spells, paying no attention to the glowing symbol, identical to England's, over each of their hearts.

Beams of light, all of them different colours, rained down from the sky, each one piercing straight through the angel. His ivory skin lit up as different coloured symbols began to shine. It burned.

A painful scream erupted from the small blonde. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, yet his insides were frozen. The pain was excruciating, like nothing he'd ever felt before. Considering how long he'd been alive and how many wars he had fought in, this was phenomenal.

Each of the brothers winced at the Englishman's screams, they had never seen their brother in so much pain before. They had witnessed Arthur suffering through the Great Fire of London, the Blitz and every colony's departure, but even all of those events added together didn't seem to add up to how England was suffering now.

Still, they continued to chant their spells, providing as much help to their brother as possible. Tears were rolling down Connor's cheeks and he had to look at the others to see if they were finding it as difficult to watch as he was. Sure enough, each of the brothers' faces looked pained in some way. All of them couldn't help but wonder what would of it have been like for Arthur if they weren't protecting him?

* * *

"Let's make this quick, we wouldnae 'ave come 'ere if we ken that wee Arthur wasn't 'ere."

"To think, instead of fighting Sasana, we'd be fighting the ex-nation."

"Instead of facing our dear brawd, we have this scrut."

"Aye, but we cannae leave 'ere. Those fuckin' fae have cast a spell ta stop us from leavin'"

"I don't give a shit, he's still got Artie's blood on him, and I want it." Northern Ireland's shadow stated darkly, as he loaded his revolver. Hungry smiles grew on the shadows' faces as they watched the albino charge towards them.

The teenager walked causally forward and, looking indifferent, fired multiple shots at the advancing albino. The Prussian dodged the flying bullets, frustrating the demon. The creature swore loudly, discarded the pistol and charged towards the ex-nation.

Prussia was shocked at how fast the kid could move - he blinked and the shadow was practically on top of him. Rolling to the side, the albino narrowly avoided the dagger which, had he been any slower, would now be embedded in his chest.

Quickly jumping to his feet, the Prussian was able to catch the demon's next attack with his own sword. Blades locked, the ex-nation changed his approach and stamped down on the Northern Irish demon's knee, causing it to bend in the wrong direction and rendering the leg useless.

This didn't seem to stop the teenage demon, however, as it quickly dug its knife into the offending foot. The albino gritted his teeth in pain, before swiftly kicking the creature in the face with his uninjured foot. The blow caused the doppelganger to loose its grip of the knife still embedded in Prussia. The red eyed ex-nation yanked the foreign object out of his foot and faced the demon again, now wielding the bloody dagger.

Northern Ireland's shadow pulled another pistol from inside its jacket and aimed at the ex-nation's head. The Prussian was too fast for the slowing look-alike, however, as, before the ginger demon's finger had even touched the trigger, the albino threw a punch, knocking the weapon *from* the demon's hand and, with his other hand, threw the bloody dagger.

Prussia looked away, not wanting to watch as the knife buried itself into the demon's skull, right between the eyes, and black liquid streamed down the shadow's face. The demon looked like North after all, Gilbert liked the kid, and that's just what he was - a kid. He felt happier when the shadow turned to ash, no longer having to see the dead teen.

Before Prussia had any time to breathe, another arrow narrowly missed his head, grazing his cheek. Feeling the blood trickling down this cheek, the ex-nation gulped. Wales was just as good with a bow and arrow as England, and now Wales's shadow's trained eyes were focussed on him.

He'd been lucky so far, when the demons had first arrived the Welsh shadow's arrow had been a warning shot and just now he happened to move at the right time, but, looking in the demon's eyes, Prussia could tell there would be no more playing games - the shadow would be shooting to kill.

The blonde demon let go of the bowstring, releasing another arrow. The albino swallowed, realising he wouldn't be able to avoid the attack, especially with his still throbbing foot. The Prussian quickly dived to the side so, although he would still be hit, the arrow wouldn't hit any vital organs. Closing his eyes, he waited for the inevitable impact.

A moment later the albino frowned, he should have been hit by now. Opening his eyes, the Prussian found a red dragon guarding him. How had it got there so fast? His eyes had only been closed for a moment and then the beast was there? From what England had told him, the dragon's name was Dewi and was Wales's long-time friend.

Glancing back at the Prussian, the Welsh dragon flapped his powerful wings, lifting itself off the ground, and flew towards the Welsh demon, leaving a stunned albino starting after it.

"Gilbert! Incoming at 6 o'clock!" Alice yelled from his left.

The ex-nation whipped round to find Scotland's look-alike charging towards him, swinging a chain mace. Prussia swiped his sword at the air, before quickly ducking to the left to avoid the deadly ball that was hurtling towards his face.

The force of the sword attack travelled through the air until it made contact with the extra long chain, slicing right through it. The demon didn't seem at all fussed about its broken weapon, however, instead it smirked, pulling a machine gun from the depths of its jacket.

"Scheiße!" Gilbert dashed across the battlefield in the opposite direction, knowing a moving target was harder to hit. Ducking and diving around various other fights going on, the albino pulled out his automatic pistol, which was strapped to his hip, and began to return fire. This didn't phase the Scottish shadow as it laughed manically, showering the battlefield in bullets.

With his pace decreasing, Prussia actually started to feel a bit worried. If he could just have a few free seconds he could solve his problem - his injured foot.

"Yo, Awesome fairy me!?" Prussia yelled, scanning the war scene for the white haired fairy, still running. He quickly reloaded his gun when it made a click noise, informing him it was empty, when Gisele plopped onto his shoulder.

"You called?"

"Yeah, can you keep the Scotty distracted while the awesome me fixes my awesome foot?"

"Will do. Just to let you know that Ireland's shadow is hunting you as well as Wales, the arrow bastard slipped past Dewi. Don't worry though, the awesome me knows what to do." With that said she vanished.

Prussia went to ask her what she was planning when he was suddenly lifted into the air. The albino shrieked (awesomely, might I add) as his feet left the ground. Looking up, he saw he was now being carried by a griffin - its front claws holding each of his arms.

The griffin glided over the battle, high enough that no bullets could reach them but so Prussia could still study what was going on below. As far as he could tell, his army seemed to be doing well, though there were still huge numbers of demons left. Before he could study the goings on any further, the creature carrying the albino swooped closer to the ground until it was directly above a phoenix.

Releasing his package, the griffin dropped the Prussian on top of the blazing bird's back.

Jumping back in shock and fear of getting burnt, Gilbert almost fell straight off the mystical bird. To his surprise though, the flames that covered the bird's body were cool to the touch.

"My flames only burn those I want to. I will provide you cover while you tend to your injuries." The phoenix spoke without tearing its gaze from the battle taking place below.

Accepting the bird's explanation fairly easily, Prussia did as advised and retrieved a vile of tears from the leather pouch attached to his belt. He carefully dropped a single drop onto his foot, grinning as it healed. Luckily, he'd been able to avoid all of Scotland's doppelganger's bullets so his foot was the only injury requiring any attention.

"I advise you to hold on." The phoenix stated calmly, before nose diving to avoid an explosion. Clutching onto the fiery feathers for dear life, the albino felt the heat from the explosion rush over him in waves, causing his breathing to become laboured.

Holding his breath, the red eyed ex-nation looked over the side of the giant bird to find the source of explosion. He was not at all happy to find the Irish demon wielding a missile launcher. Even at this height, he could see the shadow's evil smile as it took aim once again.

The phoenix did a barrel roll to avoid the next missile, then shot higher up into the air like a rocket, dodging several flying demons whose claws were aimed at the Prussian. Gilbert shot the mystical bird an anxious glance – he knew the creature couldn't fight with him on its back. He needed some way to get off.

Gilbert was about to voice these thoughts, but his attention was brought to the back of his right hand as a red symbol began to glow there. Red eyes sparked in interest as he inspected his hand, it looked like a tankard of beer. A wicked smile made its way onto the Prussian's face.

His attention was then taken again, as he looked upwards, towards the sky. If possible, his grin grew even wider at the sight of the different coloured beams of light filling the sky. England had started, this war was coming to an end.

Even though Germany was the one actually linking with the other countries, Prussia did technically represent East Germany, even though he was no longer a nation. Prussia could feel himself behind tied to his brother and England, but no one else. It wasn't painful at all, just a slight tickling sensation - must be a benefit of not being a nation anymore.

BOOM

Another explosion behind him dragged the albino from his thoughts. Looking below, he saw Ireland's shadow, although being bothered by a small army of leprechauns, still aiming for the Prussian.

Scanning the battlefield, red eyes found the Scottish shadow being kept busy by the Loch Ness Monster aided by two centaurs. The other British demon was underneath Dewi's claw, spurting curses in Gaelic.

Retrieving his sniper rifle from his back, Prussia took his opportunity to take out Wales's shadow. The ex-nation looked through the scope, the struggling demon's head in sight. Managing to keep his target in sight, despite the Phoenix constantly moving to evade attacks.

Prussia held his breath as he steadied his gaze and pulled the trigger. The bullet silently cut through the air before hitting its target. The doppelganger went limp underneath the dragon and turned to ash.

Replacing the sniper next to his shot gun - he had a whole arsenal on him - the Prussian glanced down once again. He smiled to himself, knowing what he was going to do next. Germany, England and probably his ride was going to kill him, but since when did he care about the consequences of his actions?

Prussia jumped off of the birds back.

"KESESESESESESESESESESESESESESESE!" Laughing the whole way down, the Prussian threw punches at demons. Why hadn't he done this sooner? This was awesome.

The phoenix squawked in alarm as it watched the albino free fall. The bird started to dive after the laughing ex-nation but stopped when he was caught by an air spirit.

The spirit slowed down the Prussian, before leaving Gilbert to fight an oncoming demon. Demon quickly dispensed of, the white haired ex-nation quickly began to pick up speed as he plummeted towards the ground once again. Continuing to throw punches and kicks, the Prussian didn't seem at all fussed about the fast approaching ground.

Suddenly coming to a halt, Prussia looked up in surprise to find he was being held up by the collar of his shirt...by Minty. The flying bunny was frantically flapping his wings, his little paws holding the ex-nation in a surprisingly strong grip.

Minty carefully lowered the Prussian to the ground in a spot where he wouldn't immediately be ambushed by demons. Prussia was dumbstruck. He looked it as well, as he stared at the hovering rabbit.

Rolling his eyes, Minty explained himself. "We're all trained fighters, Gilbert. How do you think we helped protect Arthur when he was a child?" Sensing the albino's confusion, he explained further, "Have you ever seen the film 'Monty Python, Quest for the Holy Grail'? Arthur suggested the idea of the killer rabbit, it's based on me."

The bunny didn't wait for a reaction from the ex-nation as he dived onto a demon, ripping it to shreds. Prussia shuddered, he was never going to be able to look at that bunny the same way ever again, and probably any rabbit for that matter.

CLANG

Prussia barely blocked the Scottish shadow's sword. The demon had managed to get past the Loch Ness Monster when a hoard of other demons had ganged up on the creature. Not unscathed though, the look-alike was breathing heavily due to the large bite on its side.

Had it been any other demon, the creature probably would be dead right now, but unfortunately this one was a copy of Scotland, a nation of the British Isles. Prussia had learnt from experience that the British Isles brothers don't give up when injured, no matter how severe. No, they would go down fighting, taking everyone they could with them. This was when their killer instincts would take over.

Although its movements were slightly sluggish, the doppelganger was managing to keep Prussia on his toes, its attacks relentless. Gilbert slashed at the demon, only to hit thin air as it sank into shadow form on the ground.

A faint muttering could be heard from beneath Prussia's feet, causing his heart to skip a beat. He knew the demon was performing a spell, from being around England so much recently. He tried to move but found his feet frozen in place. Swearing, the albino withdrew his second pistol from its holster, scanning the ground. He cursed yet again when he heard a soft click and felt something cold against the back of his head.

Without thinking, Prussia pointed the barrel of his gun at his shoulder. Acting on instinct, knowing if he waited even a second longer he'd have a lovely new hole in the back of his head, Gilbert pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through his shoulder, luckily not hitting any bone or major blood vessels, and straight into the demon's heart. Good thing Scotland was taller than him.

Despite the immense pain radiating from his shoulder, Prussia felt relieved - there was only one shadow left. Nevertheless, the eldest of the demons was still in possession of a missile launcher.

Turning to see a missile from that very launcher heading towards him, Prussia acted quickly and punched the air, wincing at the sharp pain in his shoulder. A loud boom echoed across the battlefield, as the force of the punch collided with the missile.

As the flames from the explosion died down, a ginger haired demon lunged from the smoke at the albino. Prussia took a punch to the jaw, stumbling backwards slightly at the force of it. He hastily regained his balance before kicking at the demon, aiming for its legs but the*Irish demon quickly blocked the kick with a kick of its own.

The pair kept clashing with each other, countering one another's attacks. Prussia's speed was rapidly decreasing, however, as more and more blood poured out of his shoulder. The demon noticed this and smirked at the Prussian.

The doppelganger muttered some words under its breath and its fists became charged with electricity. Reaching for his shotgun, Prussia snarled at the demon, which simply cocked its head innocently. Ireland's shadow drew back its fist, smiling at the albino, when suddenly its eyes went wide.

Terrified red eyes looked up to the sky, Prussia following the demon's gaze. The different coloured lights were shining much brighter than before and getting brighter with every second that passed.

* * *

A moment later, the lights became blinding and engulfed the battlefield. Gilbert closed his eyes and turned away from the Irish demon. Ear piercing screams filled the air, rattling Prussia's ear drums. He ignored the weird tug he felt in his abdomen.

The screams stopped abruptly and the albino wearily opened his ruby coloured eyes. The sight he was met with was simply stunning. Gilbert could clearly see the green grass sway in the breeze, and the endless blue sky.

It was over.

The dark days were history.

Laughing happily, Prussia resisted the urge to dance at the sight of the demonless field. He turned to face his awesome army, to congratulate them, to celebrate with them. He was met with glum faces. His grin fell by a fraction, why weren't they celebrating? They should be happy, right?

"Guys, why are you not celebrating? We've won with our awesomeness." The creatures looked shocked at the Prussian's question, which in turn, confused Gilbert even further.

Gisele hesitantly flew forward. "You can still see us?" This really confused the albino. Maybe it was the blood loss. Maybe he'd passed out from loosing so much blood and this was a strange dream.  
"Of course the awesome me can see you. Why? Shouldn't I?"

This time it was Alice who flew forward, her face had lit up in realisation. "You're not a nation anymore, so you remember." She breathed. Ok, now Prussia was really confused, which apparently his face showed as the fairy continued.

"Once Arthur had finished linking all the countries together, no nation was meant to remember the previous events, therefore losing their ability to see us. You Prussia are no longer a nation, so you still remember."

Prussia was now feeling a bit relieved as the situation was making a bit more sense. "Is that why you're not celebrating, because you thought the awesome me wouldn't be able to see you anymore?"

When Prussia saw the fairy's sullen face, he knew that he was wrong. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to find out the real reason.

"I'm afraid not Prussia. We have all lost a dear friend. Arthur's dead."

"What!?"

Alice took a deep breathe, she hadn't expected to have to explain this to anyone - all of the mythical creatures already knew. It pained her to think about it, let alone explain it to someone else.

"His body couldn't handle linking to that many countries at once. You saw how much pain he was in when it was just four. Arthur had a choice: to either have the Italy brothers shield the rest world, or just himself. If he chose to protect himself, several other countries would have died, so he sacrificed himself. He's dead."

"What?" Prussia whispered as he slumped to the ground, staring blankly at his hands. Now he understood what was going on, and he was not happy about it. He should have been ecstatic, the war was over, yet all of his previous joy had been zapped out of him.

"Arthur?"

* * *

Each of the British Isles brothers felt a strange tug as a bright light erupted from their brother, his screams falling silent. They shielded their eyes as the light became blinding.

The light faded, quickly followed by a soft thud. Snapping their eyes open, the brothers found the Englishman out cold on the floor. Still wearing the same clothes as earlier, he was now wingless, and there was no halo above his head - there was no magic left in his body, and therefore not enough to support his angel form.

"Arthur!" The brothers yelled in unison, dashing to the smallest's side. They all feared the worst when they saw how still the Englishman's body was, and the deathly pallor of his skin. Wales reached forward to stroke England's face gently in attempt to wake him, but immediately drew back his hand

.  
"He's scolding. His skin, it's like touching fire." Wales declared, trying to remain calm, but his eyes couldn't hide the panic he was feeling. Northern Ireland went to reach out to his older brother but drew his hand back at Wales's*words.

"He isn't…." The youngest trailed of, staring at the still body in front of him. Ireland put a hand on his little brother's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Although they would still often get in to fights and weren't allowed to be left in a room alone for an extended amount of time, they had grown closer to each other and were starting to act like brothers again.

Connor looked up at his eldest brother with watery eyes, relaxing slightly when he saw Patrick smile.

"It's alright boyo, Sasana's breathing. He's too feckin' stubborn to die." Connor's eyes fell onto the Englishman who was indeed breathing. It looked painful, but he was breathing.

Scotland wordlessly scooped England up in his arms, ignoring the immense heat radiating from the nation that was soaking through the sleeves of his top. He smiled warmly at his brother, happy that England was still alive, not that he would ever tell his brother, not while sober anyway.

His brows furrowed together when he noticed the pain Arthur's face displayed. He looked up to the rest of his brothers, all of whom were concentrating on the limp form in his arms. He coughed to grab their attention.

"We should 'ead back ta wee Arthur's hoose in London. Keep 'im away from the others, while he gets better."

"That sounds like a good idea, not many nation's know about brawd's flat in London. It's going to be a long road to recovery for Arthur."

"How long do you think it will be until he feels better, or is even conscious?"

"That's difficult to tell, I have only seen Sasana drained of magic once before, but that was nowhere near as bad as this."

"If ye dinnae mind, wee Arthur is really hot and I dinnae want me skin tae melt. We should get Arthur intae his own bed and out of me arms." Scotland said before he muttered some words under his breath and vanished. His brothers followed his example and teleported to Arthur's London flat.

* * *

**Ahahahahahahahahaha. LOOP HOLES!**

**You honestly thought that I would kill off my dear England**

**"It certainly looked like you were going to, you bloody git."**

**England you are meant to be unconscious at the moment, so shhhh. (England grumbles and walks off to get a tea)**

**Yeah i thought that North would swear a lot as a lot of teenager swear every other word, also he hangs around England and Scotland.**

**England is alive, but will still be suffering a bit, not for too long though.**

**I am also sorry if I have ruined the image of minty for you. I wasn't planning on writing him like that, it just sort of happened...**

**See you next time**

**review and stuff if you wish**


	36. It's a long road

_**I'm back, second to last chapter guys.**_

_**Our time together is coming to an end.**_

_**anyway there is alot of talking in this chapter and i am still a bit mean to England, but that is because he is getting better. But there is a lot more of the uk brothers. yay**_

_**I don't own Hetalia**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

**"Hello, this is Arthur Kirkland's house. As you've probably guessed, this is an answering machine, thus I am unable to take your call. Please leave your name, number and message after the tone. If you are a certain Shit Beard Frog or Lardarse American with a hero complex you can - unless it is something of the upmost importance - kindly fuck off."**

Beep

**"Hey, awesome joke Brows! And getting all of fairies in on it! Kesesese! (The laugh sounded rather forced.) But come on now, give it up. The awesome me should be celebrating and downing some awesome beer, not wondering if you're alive. Come on Brows, answer the phone. We all know that you just let it go to voicemail, so you can see who it is. You should not ignore my awesomeness."**

Beep

**"Ok Brows I believe you. I found my bruder asleep in his house. When he woke up, he couldn't remember anything that's happened. He looked at the awesome me as if I was insane. I don't know why I'm leaving an message if you're dead, it just felt like something that the awesome me had to do. Just to let you know Arthur, you were kind of awesome."**

Beep

**"Hello Dad, it's, like, Leon here. I found this, like, strange picture on my phone - you're, like, an angel in it. I asked teacher about it but he doesn't know anything - he just thought it was photoshopped but I'd, like, remember that, right? I feel like I should know something but I, like, can't. So do you, like, know what it is?"**

Beep

**"Dad! I have been having these, like, really strange dreams, they seem so real. I, like, need to talk to you. The dreams...they…I don't like them."**

Beep

**"Kesesesesesesesesesese! (Now the laugh sounded genuine.) I knew that you couldn't die Brows. The awesome Gisele told the awesome me that you survived, which is awesome. She said something about your brothers helping you and that they're looking after you. Apparently you look like shit, so not awesome. It's awesome that you're alive, it's been getting old no one else remembering. Oh and West has arranged a world meeting in a week. Kesesesesesese!"**

Beep

* * *

Scotland sighed as the last message ended before deleting all of them. That would all need to be dealt with, sooner rather than later, but for now he'd continue with his current task.

Cigarette hanging from his lips, (Arthur would kill him if he knew the Scotsman was smoking in his home, not that he was in any state to do so at the moment,) Alistair made his way upstairs. The tallest of the brothers had come to England's big house, on the outskirts of London, to pick up a few things - mainly clean sheets and clothes.

The Scot hadn't intended to leave his smallest brother, he had flat out refused in fact. He'd been by Arthur's side ever since they had brought the unconscious Englishman to his flat a week ago. It was only due to Dylan continuously telling him to go that Alistair eventually caved in - the Welshman could be painfully stubborn despite his usual laid back persona. Despite all of his protests, the Scottish nation had needed to get away for a few hours. None of the brothers wanted to leave the unconscious, small blonde, but there was only so much they could take.

Having found everything he'd come for, Scotland put it all into the boot of the car while he began to think about the problem at hand. He needed to talk to his brothers about the meeting coming up next week.

Opening the door to the flat, Scotland was greeted by screams. He had grown fairly used to this during this past week, so it was automatic for him to run into England's bedroom.

Ireland and Wales were already there, which didn't surprise the Scotsman. Patrick was perched on the bed, rubbing soothing circles on Arthur's back, the blonde screaming at the top of his lungs.

Dylan, perched on the other side of the bed, murmuring unintelligible words of comfort to his younger brother while stroking his hair with one hand, the other holding a bucket under England's face with the other. The bucket was soon brought into play as the Englishman started coughing, spitting up blood.

Alistair, seeing there was nothing he could do, leant back against the wall and crossed his arms. He just hoped this would be a short episode.

Once the coughing fit was over a few minutes later, England went limp and fell back onto his pillow, breathing heavily. Ireland wiped away the stray blood around his smallest brother's face, while Wales went to empty the bucket.  
Patrick tiredly looked up towards Alistair before back down to Arthur. "His skin is no longer burning and there was less blood this time. Sasana is slowly getting better." He said, his smile forced. The eldest tried to stay optimistic around his brothers, but it was becoming harder.

"Aye, 'bout bloody time he started tae get betta'. He hasn't woken up?" Scotland didn't bother returning the smile to his brother, he didn't feel that he should.

"Ney, and I don't think that he will be anytime soon. Tuaisceart is downstairs - Cymru and I gave the lad some chores to do. He isn't coping too well."

"I dinna think any of us are coping well. Seein' wee Arthur like this, it's not easy. I need tae talk with all of ye."

"Dylan will be back in a jiff, but you'll need to get Tuaisceart if you want us to blather - the sprog was cleaning the sheets." Ireland replied helpfully, not taking his eyes away from the sleeping blonde.

As Scotland left the room in search of their younger brother, the Irish nation started to think about how much he needed a pint of Guinness.

The red head headed towards the kitchen - which housed the washing machine - passing Wales on his way. The Welshman gave his brother a worn smile as he passed, a lamb was trotting beside him. Dylan had retrieved the sheep when he'd been forced to leave the flat a few days ago. It calmed the blonde down to have something with him that reminded him of home.

Scotland stood in the doorway of the kitchen and leant against the frame, watching the youngest mutter curses at the sheets.

"Cold wata' works betta' laddie."

Connor whipped round at the sound of the Scottish nation's voice. Frowning, he looked back at the blood stained sheets in his hands before shoving them into the washing machine and changing the settings to a cold wash.

"Stupid Patrick. It's not even his house, yet the feckin' wanker keeps telling me what to do." The teen grumbled as he started the wash and walked over to the red head. As he neared his brother, the Northern Irish nation's scowl vanished, and, looking up at the Scotsman, he flashed a grin.

"Come on laddie, we need tae talk." The taller nation kicked off the door frame and started heading back to England's bedroom.

Scotland's long strides meant Northern Ireland had to jog just to keep up with his brother. He didn't ask any questions, knowing the Scot wouldn't tell him anything until he wanted to.

Two heads perked up at the sound of England's bedroom door opening. Wales put down the book he was reading aloud. Ireland wasn't sure whether he was reading it to England or his lamb, but he just let the blonde do what he wanted.

Not being one to beat around the bush, Scotland got straight to the point. "There's gonna be a meetin' in a week. We need tae do something bout wee Albion. He won't be able tae go tae the meetin, so who will replace 'im, and what excuse are we gonna use as tae why he aint gonna be there?"

"I have to go to the world meeting anyway - the others don't know that I'm now part of the United Kingdom."

"If that's the case, I don't want to go with the wanker, I want to stay here with Artie." North smiled at his eldest brother, it was more of a playful dig at his brother rather than the spiteful ones they used to exchange a few years ago.

Ireland merely gave the teenager the finger before looking at his other brothers. Wales looked deep in thought, so deep that he was oblivious to the sheep nibbling on his trousers, whereas the Scotsman just scratched the back of his neck.

"I suppose that it would be best if I went, I look a lot like little brawd. Also if you went, Alistair, you'd start a fight with anyone who's ever hurt Arthur or says anything about him."

"Aye, it be best if I dinna go. But you cannae pretend tae be Albion if ye life depended on it, ye cannae do his accent. It be best if ye went but don't say that ye not wee Arthur unless anyone asks ye."

"Yes that sound lush, but what do we do about Arthur not attending a meeting? There's not really anything that would stop him from going, you know he's incredibly stubborn."

"Aye, the lad has gone tae meetin's when he's sick."

"What about bombs." Ireland said offhandedly, not paying any attention to the looks he received from the others. Wales looked mildly disturbed that Ireland would even suggest that, whereas North was seriously considering hitting the ginger nation round the head. Scotland, however, looked thoughtful.

"Nay, that didn't stop wee Arthur during the Blitz. I remember when there was that important meetin' in France. It was on the night of the first bombin'."

"I remember that, France had fallen to Germany and a meeting was held to discuss how we could get the Germans out. Brawd wasn't quite himself. To think we should have noticed something was wrong with him straight away. His hands were trembling slightly."

"You couldn't tell Dylan, no one could. Stop beating yourself up over it, Artie was still yelling at everyone. He only stopped when France pointed out the growing dark stain on his uniform. That's when cuts and bruises started to appear on his skin."

"Aye, ye remember what he said at tae meetin'?" Scotland asked with a proud smile on his face. He coughed before doing his best England impression - which is actually pretty good.

"Oh bloody brilliant, first those fucking wankers take over the Frog and now they are bombing my country. I'm going to kill them. You do not piss off the British Empire and get away with it."

"Sasana really did that?"

"Aye, but he passed out from pain half way through the meetin'. Stubborn eejit, went to meetin the next day. Dylan stopped 'im from going tae any others."

"Can't we just make an economic crisis or something, take over the media?"

"Don't ya listen sprog, Sasana goes to the meetings even when his sick?"

"Oi wanker let me finish, if Dylan stopped Artie going to a meeting before, why can't we now? I mean, Artie isn't an empire anymore so he's not as strong as he was, so the others might believe it."

"Connor, that might actually work." Patrick said, shocked. The youngest smiled smugly - a smile only a British Isles nation can actually achieve.

"Right! Now that that's out of the way, I have somethin' else tae tell ye. Prussia remembers and I think Leon is starting tae as well."

"Well that's good, we'll have to keep an eye on them at the meeting, eh Dylan?" Ireland said with a huge grin on his face.

The Welshman nodded stroking his lamb while Scotland retreated from the room, heading for the kitchen to make a round of drinks. Northern Ireland followed the Scotsman out of the room in order to continue with his chores, a grin on his face - he'd noticed England's breathing was less pained.

* * *

"Dudes! The hero is here, let's get this meeting started!" America bellowed as he burst through the doors of the meeting room. A chorus of groans filled the room while others rolled their eyes at the American's antics.

"Sit down America, we are still waiting for two other countries." Germany sighed, the meeting hadn't even started yet and he already wanted to pull his hair out. For some reason Prussia was adamant about attending. Who knew what trouble he was planning. Germany was just praying his brother didn't start talking about demons again.

"Really? Who's missing bro? Is it Canada?"

"Who?"

"I'm right here."

"Nah, it's Mum mate, and Uncle Patrick."

"Iggy? Really, the old limey is never late, or if he is, the dude always phones ahead."

"America, do you not watch the news? Inglaterra is suffering an economic crisis, he'll be sick. He might not be coming."

"Non, Angleterre is too stubborn to let a sickness stop him from attending a meeting. Only when son frères stepped in, did mon cher stop during the Blitz."

"Stubborn tea bastard!"

"Ve! If he's not here, is he in trouble?"

"Don't worry Italy chan, I'm sure that England-san is fine."

"Has anyone heard from Opium since we all woke up, aru?"

"You thinking that England is still asleep da?"

"What!? Nah Dude, Iggy's gotta be awake, I mean we all woke up at the same time right?"

"I believe that Prussia was awake before anyone else." Hungary said glancing towards the albino who had been oddly quite.

"Yeah, and he also claimed that we all blacked out due to demons." Austria snorted expecting to get a reaction from the Prussian, but was shocked when Gilbert didn't do anything besides glare at the Austrian.

Prussia had to avoid all sudden movements as he'd found he was having difficulty controlling his powers. He had made several holes in his house and accidently hit a few nations. He really needed to speak to the English nation about that charm he'd mentioned before.

The meeting room was about to fall into complete chaos when the door of the room opened. A familiar looking blonde walked into the room closely followed by the ginger Irish nation. The room fell into silence as the pair entered.

Hong Kong felt his stomach churn as he noticed that the blonde was not his 'dad', but his uncle Dylan. He silently got up from his chair and excused himself. Wales gave the brunette a weary glance as he passed, promising himself that he would talk to teenager later.

"Told ya Iggy was gonna show."

"Oui, running fashionable late aren't we Angleterre?"

Wales opened his mouth to say something but Ireland cut him off. "Sasana had an urgent meeting with his Queen, but forgot his phone so couldn't ring ahead. I'm late as the caffler was my ride here."

The brothers made their way to their seats and sat down. The others were surprised at 'England's lack of reaction, the blonde simply rolled his eyes.

Germany coughed to grab everyone's attention and started the meeting. Today's topic was why the entire world seemed to have fallen asleep for a few months.

"Told ya Mattie. You didn't have ta worry about Iggy, the dude's totally fine." America smiled looking at 'England' who was staring into space...was that a lamb in his lap?

Canada sighed, he could tell straight away that that was not England but indeed Wales, but his brother just wouldn't listen. For one thing, the Welshman was the same height as America. Other major giveaways were he: wasn't taking notes; was slouching, resting on the table; hadn't yelled at anyone; hadn't at least threatened to kill France; wasn't drinking tea; was dozing off and there was a sheep on his lap.

Ireland nudged Wales in the ribs causing the blonde to sit up immediately. "If you are going to pretend to be Sasana, at least act like him. He always takes part in the meetings."

"How am I meant to take part? I sound nothing like brawd. Fine, I'll try and look more interested. I honestly don't know how he does this."

"Hey, I go to meetings as well, not just Arthur."

"Yes, but from what brawd's told me you usually just: drink Guinness in the corner of the room; insult him every now and then; crack a joke or fall asleep 'cause you've got a hangover. Plus, he goes to a lot more meetings than you."

"England! Ireland! If you would be so kind and stop having a private chat, maybe you could actually contribute to this meeting. England, do you think that your economy could have something to do with the world black out?"

All eyes looked towards the Welshman expectantly, which caused said Welshman to sink into his chair. His jaw was left hanging open as his brain searched for a response. After a moment he gave up, he had to just come clean with everyone. It was fun while it lasted.

"Mae'n ddrwg (sorry) I'm Wales, not England. Our dear brawd is ill, Alistair and Connor are making sure that Arthur won't leave his bed. Our little brawd can be very stubborn; he won't even admit that he's ill."

"Who?"

"Wales Al. He's part of Britain, England's brother, eh."

"Wait, what? There are other counties in Britain besides England?"

Canada face-palmed, he honestly didn't know why he tried.

Other countries around the room gasped, lots of them had forgotten about the other countries in the UK, hardly any of them had ever actually seen Wales. France was cursing himself for not noticing sooner. The countries that has known it was Wales, mainly past colonies, just rolled their eyes.

"How'd you get the pommie not to come?"

"Ah, that was rather easy really, seeing that Sasana hasn't woken up yet." Ireland said cheerfully before realising he shouldn't really have said that. His eyes went wide, as his hand flew to his mouth to stop him from saying anything else.

"What do you mean that Angleterre hasn't woken up yet? Do you mean today or not since the black out?"

"Since the black out." Wales said casually before realising his mistake and mirroring Ireland's earlier actions.

That's when the meeting turned into complete madness.

"What do you mean that Angleterre hasn't woken up yet!?"

"Isn't he, like, the only one, that's not woken up?"

"Poland, please sit down."

"I did wonder why I haven't heard from Inglaterra for a while. I usually speak to Arthur at least once a week."

"You still close to him amigo?"

"Well, we are the world's oldest alliance."

"Ve~ why hasn't he woken up yet Germany?"

"Why would the potato bastard know?"

"Nien Italy, I don't know why."

"Maybe I should go see England-san, there may be some clues as to what's wrong with him."

"I am very skilled in medicine as well aru, maybe I should come with you to see Opium."

"I wonder why it is just our comrade England, da."

"Marry me!"

"The Hero is leaving. I'm not going to just sit on my ass while Iggy is in some coma."

"Alfred, please. Scotland is with him, he will be taking good care of Arthur, eh."

"You best listen to … you're brother mate, I'm worried about Mum too, but Uncle Allistor ain't that keen of you."

"Like I give a fuck."

"Jack's right, America. And uncle Allistor and Connor will be taking good care of Mum."

"You don't think that him losing his Empire has finally caught up with him do you?- Ow! Norge, what was that for?"

"Don't say things like that."

"It was just a thought."

These were just some of the comments being thrown around the room, it was loud enough to deafen any human. The two British Isles brothers looked at each other sheepishly and sunk into their seats.

* * *

Germany had told everybody to go to lunch, hoping that it would calm everyone down. He was being optimistic, or maybe just foolish.

Ireland was setting up his laptop, which he'd brought with him, while Wales went to hunt for Hong Kong. Prussia waltzed up to the Irish nation and leant casually on his shoulder.

"Awesome job in saving Brows. Not so awesome job in pretending that he's fine. You should have got good old Scotty to pretend to be him, just dye his hair blonde. At least he can do a good impression of Brows, not like Wales."

Ireland chuckled, not looking at the Prussian as he clicked on the Skype icon. "True, but Allistor has a bit of a temper on him."

"So does Brows, I actually saw what happens when he doesn't hold back. That bastard is crazy."

"Ahahaha, that's also true, but Sasana holds back, whereas Alba doesn't. Also there's many nations that he ain't that keen on."

Prussia hesitated before nodding his head, that was definitely true, things had got really messy in the past if someone insulted the Scotsman, especially if they thought they were insulting England. Not many knew, but the red head was extremely protective of his little brother. The way he saw it was only family can insult each other, if you're not family, then you can fuck off. (A typical British family, in my experience anyway.)

They both looked up when they heard the door open and Wales and Hong Kong entered the room. Ireland grinned as he motioned for the others to come over and look at the screen as he clicked the call button.

They didn't have to wait long before a pair of acidic green eyes came into view. There was a grunt, and the green eyes drew further away from the camera, stepping to the side.

Hong Kong gasped when a view of England's flat bedroom came into view, with a motionless England in the bed. "Dad?"

"Alright laddie. No need tae worry, wee Arthur is fine."

"How's he doing Allistor?" Ireland asked, he had been thinking about the small blonde the entire meeting. Scotland plopped down in the chair and propped his legs up on the desk.

"He ain't screaming anymore an' there's been no blood fer a few days. His magic has started tae play up."

"What do you mean by Brows' magic playing up?"

"It happens whenever we get ill, more so with little brawd. When we're ill, we have less control with the our magic, it tends to just happen randomly."

"Aye, Connor is now a lovely shade of blue. The lad refuses to come in 'ere. Ain't that right laddie!?" Scotland turned to face the door and yelled. There was a sound of someone yelling from the other side, which was apparently amusing as the red haired nation started to laugh.

"Pat, Connor wanted me tae tell ye that ye're a wanker."

"Awwwwhhhh, tell him that I said 'Gráím thú' (I love you)."

"So Brows' magic just does pranks on people when he's ill? Awesome."

"Nae. It can be a wee bit of a problem, when Albion gets some of 'is strength back. It plays up wit 'is weather. Can cause floods an' blizzards." Scotland said casually shaking his head, glancing over his shoulder at the still blonde in the bed.

"Not awesome then."

"You can say that." Ireland laughed beside the Prussian, looking up at him before turning his attention back to the screen.

"So, how have you like tried to wake dad?" Hong Kong watched the screen, expressionless. Actually he only watched one part of the screen, the part which showed England.

"We haven't tried to wake brawd, we were waiting for him to wake up on his own." Wales said calmly matching Hong Kong expression.

Scotland leaned further back in his chair, scratching his chin in thought. He then looked back to England again. He seemed to be sleeping more peacefully. Well, he could breathe easily now, even if his face still looked pained.

"Maybe we should try and wake Sasana, it's been two weeks." Ireland said thoughtfully, looking to his brothers to gage their opinion. When the other two slowly nodded, he broke into a grin. "How do you think we should do it?"

Prussia faced the orange haired nation who had a mischievous glint in his clover eyes. The British Isles brothers were some of the best nations to do pranks with.

"Just do something awesome that annoys Brows."

The tallest nation smirked as his put his hand into his pocket. He fished out his packet of cigarettes and put on in his mouth. He then snapped his finger, a small flame grew from his thumb. Lighting his cigarette, Scotland took in a deep breath. God he had needed one of these for ages.

"Brawd could never could stand it when you smoke in his house, especially after he quit."

"Is that really gonna, like, wake Dad?"

Thud

Scotland looked over his shoulder to find Arthur on the floor beside his bed, groaning. The red head smirked at his brother before facing the laptop. "It looks like our wee Bunny is up."

Taking his feet off the desk, the tallest brother got up and walked over to the immobile nation on the floor. He stood with his hands on his hip looking down at the blonde, smirk still present on his face.

"If it isn't Mr 'I'm so hot I could kiss myself'." Scotland chuckled, impersonating the Englishman perfectly.

Hong Kong raised an eyebrow at Wales. The Welsh nation simply shrugged. "Brawd says strange things when his drunk."

"Fuck off Allistor, and no smoking in my house, tosser." The weak blonde tried to sound intimidating, but failed as his voice came out as a whisper.

Scotland rolled his eyes before he bent down and picked up his brother. England tried to resist, the blonde attempted to wiggle out of his northern brother's grip, but found that he didn't have the energy to move. Instead he just continued to swear at the Scot.

Smiling warmly, Scotland lowered England back onto the bed. He then walked over to the laptop and brought it over to the Englishman sitting next to him on the bed.

"Brows! How ya doing?"

England's face scrunched up in confusion when he recognised the voice. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, before facing the direction the voice had come from.

"Apart from the fact that it feels like I've been hit but a bus, bloody brilliant." He replied sarcastically, falling back into his pillow, sighing heavily.

"Just so ye ken wee Arthur, it's Prussia, Hong Kong, Ireland and Wales on the computer."

Confusion leaked through Hong Kong's expressionless mask. "Why did you, like, tell dad who's here? He can see that, right?"

"I'm sorry Leon, but I can't see." Hong Kong and Prussia both looked as if someone had just slapped them around the face, whereas the others sighed, just like Arthur had moments before.

"Don't worry, Sasana has had this happen to him before. He used up so much magic that it took something from him. He'll get his sight back eventually as he regains his magic."

"I could have explained perfectly well myself, thank you Patrick." England huffed. "Why are Hong Kong and Prussia here?" The blonde asked turning to where he felt Scotland - the red head was leaning against England's shoulder, letting the blonde know where he was.

Scotland quickly explained why the pair were present, ignoring Prussia's protest of them talking as if he wasn't there.

"Oh, well it seems that the Gods didn't think everything through as well as they should have."

England paused a bit before turning his head to Scotland. "Allistor, would it be possible to for you to get me a tea? I didn't get to finish my last one."

Scotland smiled, ruffling his brother's hair, causing the Englishman to pout. The Scottish nation then yelled to Northern Ireland to get England a tea.

"What!? Artie's awake and you didn't feel the need to tell me! I hate you Allistor, you're a wanker."

"Just get wee Arthur his tea, we're still using Skype. We'll be off in a wee bit an' ye can talk to wee Arthur till he falls asleep again."

"Hey wait, before you sign off I need to ask you something Brows. The Awesome me is having a bit of a problem with my awesome powers, you said something about an awesome charm to help me with it."

England closed his eyes, trying to recollect that conversation, it seemed to happen such a long time ago. "Ah yes, I remember that. You'll have to ask one of my brothers to do it for you for now, I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to do it yet. It will work for a short while until I get better."

"Kesesesesese, thanks Brows. By the way it's awesome that you're not dead."

"Yeah, I'm, like, really glad that you're still here dad."

"We all are laddie."

"It's good to still be here." England said with a sleepy smile, before drifting back to sleep.

"You're going to have to reheat that tea the sprog is making him."

"Aye, I'll do that." Scotland smiled, ruffling Arthur's hair once again before turning the laptop off.

* * *

_**Yeah Iggy can't see, but he is extremely calm about it, guess when he lost it before cough-Hetaoni-cough**_

_**anyway see you next chapter which is the last one... sniff sniff.**_

_**it jumps alot time wise, i hope it's easy enough to follow**_

_**see you next time**_


	37. Limey

**Hi guys. It's the last chapter. sniff sniff. I can't believe that i have been writing this since last October. sniff sniff**

**just want to say yes, the i'm so hot i can kiss my self was from the dubbed anime to my wonderful guest that asked. My friend challenged me to fit it in my story somewhere and i did. ahahahaha! **

**I went to comic con in london this weekend, I saw this group of hetalians, i didn't want to go up to them as i'm shy, and I swear I saw an Ireland somewhere. Me and my mate want to dress up next year, see if we can go as the uk brothers, I'm the tallest so I will probably be Scotland. I didn't cosplay but it looked like fun. **

**Where was I?**

**"Hutcchy does not own Hetalia, as she is just not awesome enough to own the awesome Prussia."**

**thanks Prussia, no be quiet so I can start.**

**"You can not silence my awesomeness. hey crazy girl Limey, why are people calling me Teutonic Wanker?"**

**Errrrr no reason, lets start the chapter. a few time jumps in this but it should be easy enough to follow**

* * *

Prussia had insisted that he would accompany Ireland and Wales when they returned to England's flat after the meeting, so he could talk to the Englishman. Actually, he wasn't sure why he wanted to go to see the short tempered blonde, but he felt like he had to, as though it was his awesome duty.

However, despite the Prussian's awesome reason for joining them, they rather impolitely refused. Impolite meaning Ireland laughed like a maniac, finding the idea of the albino helping to care for the sick nation hilarious, and Wales refused point blank.

Hong Kong had also told them that he was going to visit his 'Dad' but was abruptly dragged away by China, who, quite loudly, told the younger nation that he 'had work to do aru'. The two Kirkland's sadly watched the teen being dragged away, but smiled when Leon mimed that he would call them.

Once the break was over, to stop the chaos from continuing, Ireland informed the other nations that England had woken up, but fallen asleep again. On hearing this news, most of the countries felt relieved and calmed down a fraction. Even America calmed enough so he was no longer planning (threatening) to charge round to the Brit's house, which Canada was thankful for. Now that the issue surrounding England was resolved, Germany was able to carry on with the meeting relatively peacefully.

As soon as the meeting had concluded, Ireland and Wales booked it out of the building. Well, actually Ireland ran like the wind in desperate need of some fresh air - he hated meetings, they were always so stuffy - while Wales walked with a quickened pace, his lamb by his side.

Once outside, Dylan was ambushed by a miniature Dewi. The dragon nuzzled his neck, before settling down on his right shoulder. "You want to see brawd too?" He asked the dragon, smiling as he petted its scaly head. The red dragon nodded, curling its tail around the nation's neck. Wales chuckled and turned to his brother.

The Irish nation grinned and rolled his eyes at a tree not too far away from them. "We know you're there Gil, you might as well come out. I don't think Sasana will mind you coming round his house - you have been with him ever since the world went dark. He'll probably find comfort being round someone who remembers it all."

The albino's back straightened once he found that his cover had been blown. How did they know that he was there? He stepped out from behind the tree, hiding his embarrassment behind a grin.

"Dewi said that you had been following us. Won't yr Almaen wonder where you are?" Wales asked, still petting the reptile perched on him like a parrot. Prussia glared at the dragon, stupid dragon told on him, and after they'd fought together too.

"Nien, I always come and go as I please. As long as I text West every now and then, telling him that I'm not dead, he won't care. Feli will probably be keeping mein bruder entertained." He shrugged, casually approaching the brothers, Gilbird chirping happily away on his head.

"Better get going, don't want to keep Allistor waiting." Patrick smiled. A quick glance around to check no one was looking their way, he then swiftly grabbed Prussia's hand, muttering some words under his breath. Before Prussia could say 'Awesome' the trio were in Arthur's flat.

* * *

On being greeted by the other two conscious British Isles brothers, Prussia told (demanded) them all to go and take a break from looking after Arthur. Immediately Northern Ireland refused to leave the house as his skin was still a light shade of blue. Deciding this was a reasonable reason, the Prussian turned his focus to the three eldest brothers. Unsurprisingly, they all protested profusely, not wanting to leave their brother's side again, particularly Ireland and Wales who were yet to see England since leaving for the meeting that morning. Eventually, with the aid of their fairies, Gilbert was able to force the three out the front door, telling them to go to the pub.

After shutting the door on the still arguing brothers, the albino was led by the teen to England's bedroom. As the Briton was still asleep, the two settled themselves into two of the chairs adorning the room and began to chat. Prussia told the freckled nation everything that he had experienced with the Britannia angel, showing him his journal, while North told the ex-nation about tending to the sick England.

They had been chatting for a good hour or so when Arthur began to stir. The pair were talking so animatedly however, that they did not notice. Nor did they notice when, a few minutes later, the sick blonde's eyes fluttered open.

Blinking himself into full consciousness, Arthur, with much effort, managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He instantly fell back into his pillows however, not having the energy to remain upright.

Despite feeling completely drained of energy, a small smile tugged at England's lips as he listened to the other two occupants of the room talk. It wasn't often that his younger brother got to converse with other countries, and to hear him getting on so well with the Prussian was heart-warming for the Englishman.

It took the chatting duo several more minutes before they actually noticed that England was awake. Connor had glanced towards his brother after finishing his explanation of how he had been turned blue, when he saw the unseeing eyes of England, who had managed to once again work up the energy to sit up and was now leaning against his headboard, blinking lazily.

"Artie! What ye fucking doing just sitting there, smiling to yourself? If you're awake Artie, fucking say so." The teen exclaimed, waving his arms around, looking a bit like a monkey.

The tired nation cocked his head to the side, as if giving the sentence some thought, before he smirked. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I had to inform you of my every move. Do you wish for me to tell you every time I breathe, or when my heart beats?"

"It's awesome to see that you haven't changed Brows." Prussia laughed, slapping the weak nation on the shoulder, whilst North started to grumble. England winced slightly on impact, sucking in air through gritted teeth. He then turned his head so that he was facing the Prussian, his unseeing green eyes actually looking into the red ones.

"Bloody tosser, I didn't think that I would need to inform you that I'm currently not at my strongest, and so not to be the heavy handed buffoon that you are. Don't call me Brows, you bloody git." The blonde growled.

It actually creeped Prussia out, how England was able to glare at him despite not being able to see. It freaked him out even more that, when he moved, England was still able to keep eye contact.

"My bad Limey. How are you able to keep eye contact with the awesome me?" England's scowl dropped immediately and was replaced with a small amused smile. North chuckled loudly before leaving the room, announcing that he was going to get Arthur his tea.

"Even though I no longer possess the use of my eyes, I still have my 'sight'. My ability to see magic. As I have told you before, every country has magic within them. I can see the magic that's in you, it looks like a crimson mist. That's how I am able to tell where you are. I also know how tall you are, so I have a fairly good idea where your eyes should be. The fact that I am keeping eye contact with you is due to guess work and memory.

"Also before you ask why I even bother to try and keep eye contact, it is because it is the gentlemanly thing to do. It is impolite to look away from someone if they are speaking to you."

Prussia was mildly impressed, but mainly curious. The albino crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow as he digested what the island nation had just told him. "So the awesome me is just a red blob. Not awesome. Hey Limey, how many fingers am I holding up?" The Prussian leaned closer to the Brit holding up two fingers in front of green eyes.

Arthur's happy expression rapidly turned into an unimpressed one. Raising a large eyebrow and titling his head so he was looking at the Prussian, England frowned. "Wanker! I can't bloody see your fingers." The Brit yelled the insult but whispered the rest, finding that he had no energy left to yell.

The blonde fell back into his pillows, fighting the urge to go back to sleep - he couldn't fall asleep _again_ while Connor was making him a tea. Although he was exhausted, England found the energy to give Prussia the finger, smiling to himself at his great accomplishment.

North then entered the room, carrying a tray which held three cups and a plate of biscuits (cookies). Paying little attention to the laughing Prussian, the auburn haired nation sat on the foot of his brother's bed, balancing the tray with ease, and passed his brother a cup of tea. The Englishman accepted the tea happily, thanking his brother. He carefully took a sip of the warm liquid, only to glare at the cup as if it had insulted him.

"What's wrong Artie? I made it how you like it. I mean, I'm not fucking America, so I should be able to make a simple tea."

England sighed, before he continued to drink the warm liquid. "I'm sorry lad, it seems that my sense of taste was taken as well my sight. Thank you anyway Connor, the warmth of the tea is very soothing."

"Mein Gott, your cooking is going to be even less awesome than usual!" Prussia jumped back in mock surprise. He knew the Brit would prefer to be insulted like normal rather than receive sympathy from someone.

"My cooking is perfectly fine, thank you very much. If you're just going to insult me, Prussia, then you can just sod off you bloody git." England snapped, smiling as he spoke to show that he took no offense. He had expected it to be honest.

The teen nation, although upset that his older brother couldn't taste the tea he'd made him, laughed at Prussia's comment. He made a mental note to not let Arthur anywhere near the kitchen until he'd fully recovered, even then he might fence the room off.

The trio chatted for an hour until England sunk into the pillows and fell asleep yet again, but the pair left awake felt better now they had spoken to the Englishman. The sarcastic comments, and England's overall demeanour, proved to them that he was indeed getting better, not on his death bed.

It was in the early hours of the next morning that the rest of the British Isles brothers returned to England's flat, all of them fairly sober. The trio asked if there were any changes with Arthur, and after hearing that he was fine, all collapsed either on a sofa or a bed.

* * *

Prussia had made it his mission to visit England as often possible, which was actually at least four times a week, with him often staying overnight. One time this this had been due to England's magic causing a blizzard which had resulted in all flights being canceled, but it was mainly by choice.

He had to go home every now and then, of course, to stop Germany wondering what he was up to and to spend time with France and Spain. The two other members of the Bad Touch Trio had complained about how little they'd been seeing him recently, demanding to know what he was up to. He just told them that he was being awesome and was helping someone awesome, though not as awesome as himself, but he never said who.

Hong Kong rang up every day to ask how England was since Ireland had given him the Englishman's flat's phone number. He tried to visit, but it was difficult considering China always wanted to know where he was going. Once the older nation found out that the teen was going to England, China tried to stop Hong Kong every time. The brunette did manage to visit for a whole week in the month after the meeting (by blackmailing China of course).

The next meeting was to be held in two days, in Ireland. Patrick had volunteered to be the host so it would be less of a distance for Arthur to travel. The Englishman was now walking around the house fairly easily but carried a cane just in case as he tended to tire quickly.

"Hey Limey, how many fingers am I holding up?" Prussia yelled as soon as he entered the flat, holding up three fingers as he hunted for the Englishman. Spotting the blonde in his hallway, cane in hand, Prussia strode up to Arthur, keeping his fingers up the whole time. He stopped a couple of feet in front of England, his fingers an inch away from the island nation's face.

England rolled his eyes, moving Prussia's hand away from his face. His eyebrows were knitted together in slight irritation - he had grown used to the Prussian's antics, but that didn't mean that the ex-nation didn't annoy him.

"Gil, I told you a week ago that I could see how many fingers you were holding up, and that you no longer had to ask. So please stop thrusting your fingers in my face, or I will have to shove them up your arse." He said sweetly, which only made the threat more intimidating.

"Chill Brows. Last time the awesome me graced you with my presence, you could just make out my out my outline. I was just an awesome blob. Just wanted to know if you improved at all."

The albino smiled broadly at the blonde he had grown close to over the weeks. As Arthur was the only one who had been present for and remembered the whole ordeal, Gilbert often talked to him about past events. He also tried to keep the blonde up to date with everything going on with everyone else. Tried being the key word, as he often didn't pay much attention to what everyone else was doing, as it wasn't deemed awesome enough in his eyes.

Seeing Prussia smile, the island nation irritated glare melted away and was replaced with a small smile of his own. "I can see much better now, thank you Gilbert. Everything is still a tad blurry but, with the aid of my glasses it all becomes clear and It won't be long before I won't even require them." Arthur said, pushing his simple red framed glasses up from the tip of his nose.

"Though it seems my brothers could've used my sight returning sooner, considering the state of my paperwork. There is a reason why I am the represented of the United Kingdom, as neither of my brothers are any good when it comes to paper work. It's in complete disarray. Though at least they tried to do it for me, I wouldn't have been surprised if nothing had been touched since the beginning of the blackout."

"Awesome. So Brows, looking forward to the world meeting in two days? Of course the awesome me will be going. I'll even try to distract Francy pants from groping you with my awesomeness. But, just so you know, the awesome me won't be doing this once you're all better.

"So, ready to face everyone who don't remember a single thing? I bet you won't be able to keep lying to everyone about being sick because of an economic crisis. As far as the awesome me knows, not all nations can cause a blizzard when they are ill." Prussia smirked, walking slowly alongside England as they made their way to the kitchen, which just so happened to be where England's brothers were.

England had taken a break from his paper work to get a needed cup of tea. His sense of taste had returned, stronger than ever, it seemed that part of his curse had been lifted.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Gil. You're forgetting that I was able to lie to all of you gits about being an angel for centuries."

"True, but you couldn't tell anyone even if you wanted to."

"Indeed I couldn't, however, you may remember me once being a pirate. One of the key skills a pirate possesses is the ability to lie."

"Of course I remember that Brows, the awesome me was one too. But just because you were a pirate doesn't mean you can lie."

"Fine." The English nation huffed. He then put a hand on the taller nation's shoulder, stopping him in the hallway, and turned the albino so green eyes stared straight into crimson orbs.

"I am the world's best cook and hate tea. I simply love speaking the French language and hamburgers are my favourite food. The Italian army terrifies me so much, that if someone says 'pasta' I will promptly curl up into a ball and cry."

Prussia was speechless. He blinked a few time at the blonde in front of him trying to find his words. England's face had remained straight throughout his entire speech, his voice, even and cool, was filled with such conviction that Prussia almost believed everything that was said.

"You have got to teach me how to lie like that. West would never doubt my awesome excuses ever again. I actually almost believed that. Woah, wait a sec Brows, does that mean that you know that your cooking sucks?"

England gave the Prussian a cocky grin at how dumbfounded the albino looked, however, when the Prussian mentioned his cooking, it quickly turned in to a scowl. He studied the ex-nation's curious yet shocked face, before he sighed, looking slightly defeated.

"There's a reason why I can't cook you git, I'm bloody cursed. Anyway, you've tasted my cakes so that's proof that I do have some bloody cooking capabilities. Besides all I said was that I wasn't the best cook in the world, that doesn't mean that I'm not an excellent cook."

Noticing that Prussia wasn't really accepting what he had said, he changed his approach. "Fine, I admit that I do occasionally burn my food, but I will still defend my cooking. Although I am bloody well aware that I am not the best cook, I will not stand by and allow myself to be insulted. Even if it may be true, I will defend myself." England explained, walking away from the Prussian, who was smiling whist the Briton talked. He knew that it was mainly just a pride thing why Arthur defended his cooking so much. To be fair though, it was insulted often, ok, it was insulted a lot.

"No worries Brows, the awesome me likes your awesome cakes, just not anything else you cook. Now hurry up, your bruders are waiting in the kitchen, we're going to go to the pub to celebrate you getting better. I want the awesomeness which is beer."

"Shut up git, I'll get there in my own bloody time. Anyway I'm not sure that it's wise for all of my brothers as well as yourself to go drinking, and stop calling me Brows!"

"Sorry Limey. Nien it will be awesome, we haven't gone drinking in ages. We need to get wasted. You don't have to drink anyway, being ill and all, it might be better if you just tagged along."

"My point exactly, I should just stay here. I have a lot of paperwork to finish, anyway, and a lot more to correct."

"Nien Limey, you're coming and that's final. You haven't left your house at all since your bruders brought you here." Prussia said firmly as he took hold of England and dragged him to the kitchen.

Once they'd entered kitchen, Scotland immediately slung the small nation over his shoulder and carried his brother to the pub, with surprisingly little objection. Arthur couldn't be bothered to argue with all of his brothers as well as Gilbert, even if he had all his strength back, he wouldn't want to.

* * *

"Wee bunny dinnae even drink anything, yet the lad is sparko." Allistor grinned at the blonde resting on his shoulder.

The British Isles brothers and Prussia were sitting at a round table in a crowded pub in central London. There was a vast amount of empty glasses on the table, yet all of the tables occupants were sober.

The group were oblivious to the strange looks they were receiving from the others in the pub. Apparently it wasn't normal to see an albino German (I'm Prussian dammit) with a chick on his head; a Welshman with a lamb; (Dewi was also present as well as the nation's fairies and Minty, but were invisible to the public;) a Scotsman with a sleeping Englishman and a Northern Irish teenager and an Irishman having a drinking contest, all sitting on the same table.

"You think Artie will be able to stay awake during the whole world meeting? The bastard can only stay awake for a few hours at a time." Five heads turned to look at the sleeping nation, who had fallen asleep after only an hour at the pub.

"Connor has a point, brawd hasn't been able to stay awake for a whole day yet. He won't be able to make it through the whole meeting and I'm not too keen on the idea of him being defenceless with all those countries, he's already weak enough as it is."

"Hey, I'll make sure that Sasana it's groped by anyone. You'll help too won't ya Gil?"

"Ja, I'll stop anyone trying to steal the Limey's vital regions with my awesomeness."

"No offence to ye, but I dinnae think tha' just the two of ye will be able to keep wee Albion safe from all o' the other countries. That's why I'm comin' with ye."

"What!? Well, if you're going with Artie then I'm fucking coming too."

"Da iawn (very well), I'll be coming too. I'll help brawd stop you both from fighting with other countries."

"We haven't all gone to a meeting before, this is going to be fun. Wait 'til Sasana finds out."

"How about we don't tell the wee lad, and just turn up?" Scotland grinned mischievously, looking down at his 'bunny' sleeping against him. He looked up to see the smirking faces of his brothers.

"Keseseseseses! I've got to see the limey's face when you all turn up.

"The awesome me actually feels a bit sorry for him, he's going to have to look after you lot as well as pretend the whole angel thing didn't happen. Mein gott, everything would be so much easier if everyone just remembered."

The brothers all nodded in agreement, all of them internally promising that they would be on their best behaviour for their brother. Or try to at least.

* * *

"Now that everyone is here, let's start with the meeting." Germany stated loudly standing at the podium. All of the other countries immediately fell silent at the sound of the German accent, knowing better than to speak.

"I hate to interrupt Germany-san, but we are missing two people." Japan hesitantly spoke, raising his hand as he did so to gain the blonde's attention. Muttering filled the room at the revelation, all of the nations trying to figure out, or find out if anyone else knew, who was missing.

Prussia leant back casually in his seat, his feet on the desk, arms crossed behind his head. Hong Kong grinned behind his phone as the ex-nation had already informed him of his 'uncles' plan.

"Dude, there are two empty seats. It's so un hero like to be late."

"Oui, it is oddly quite as well."

"Has anyone seen uncle Patrick, the bloke's meant to be the host right?"

"Youngsters these days, turning up late to their own meeting. What is the world coming to aru?"

"Maybe our comrade was in an accident, da."

"T-t-that's n-not a really n-nice thing to say Mr R-Russia."

"Yeah, Liet is, like, totally right, even if it can be, like, totally true."

"England's missing too eh."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada."

"Ve~ how about we all have some pasta while we wait for them?"

"Shut up about pasta Fratello, you stupid bastard."

"Awwwwhhhhh Romano, don't be so mean to Ita."

"OMG! Dudes, Iggy ain't here! Has anyone heard from the jerky Limey?"

"No I haven't heard from him, I asked Brows to join me and Prussia for a night out drinking but he didn't get back to us."

"Mon petite lapin might still be sick, his country has been suffering extremely odd weather."

"Si, it has been snowing a lot in Inglaterra."

"That doesn't explain why Ireland isn't here, as the host he should have at least rung or-"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BUNCH OF WANKERS? PUT ME DOWN THIS BLOODY INSTANT! YOU'VE ALREADY MADE ME LATE ENOUGH AS IT IS!" A furious British accent bellowed from the other side of the door, followed by laughter and more yelling. There were sounds of a scuffle, obvious sounds of a struggle.

All of the nations watched the door, looking either alarmed of confused, except Prussia and Hong Kong, who both looked extremely amused.

BOOM!

The door was kicked open by a certain smartly dressed Scotsman. Standing next to the red head were smartly dressed Wales, Ireland and Northern Ireland. Slung on the Scotsman shoulder like a sack of potatoes was England who was kicking and shouting a stream of curses.

"Sorry we're late, our wee bunny 'ere dinnae want his dear brothers to come with 'im for some reason. So we had tae drag his sorry arse here, tae stop 'im from trying tae stop us."

Everyone was speechless, and said nothing as Scotland sat down in what was meant to be England's seat, setting England down on his lap. Ireland took his seat next to his brothers, whilst Northern Ireland and Wales went to get their own chairs.

Everyone was shocked at the other members of the UK's appearance. Last time when it was just Wales who was present was stunning, but to have the rest of the brothers arrive and all at the same time raised it to a whole new level.

What caused them all to come? Screamed out in everyone's mind, though it became clear once they all noticed England. The smallest Briton skin was sickly pale, which only made the dark rings around his eyes stand out even more. He was skinner than normal, his clothes appearing looser than they were before, and his movements were sluggish when he moved to get his papers out of the briefcase Scotland was holding.

What made it extremely obvious to the nations that England was ill, however, was how quickly he gave up fighting against his brothers and didn't even object when Scotland placed him on his lap. It was clear - the whole of the United Kingdom was there to protect their sick brother. Wales and North sat on either side (North on the side furthest from Ireland), while Scotland was effectively behind England, as the small blonde was on his lap. England was completely surrounded.

"Hey Iggy, you got glasses. What? You getting so old that your eyes are failing you old man?"

America joked, waltzing up to the Englishman, not seeming to notice the 'do not enter' zone the brothers had set up. Scotland let out a low growl as the American approached, England tapped his brother's hand lightly, telling him to cut it out.

"I'm not old you bloody git. If you must know, these are my reading glasses that I only ever use when getting over a cold. I am more prone to headaches when reading when I'm ill and considering that we will be reading facts on the board I thought it would be beneficial for me to wear my glasses. You see America, I thought ahead, something that a git like you won't understand. Also isn't a bit hypocritical for you to tease me, when you have glasses yourself?" England said calmly but there was still a bit of a bite behind the tone.

The British Isles brothers all smirked at the answer their brother gave, they'd all seemed to forget that he had a lot of practice in dealing with the other countries. Prussia was laughing to himself, marvelling at how easily and quickly England could lie.

America looked a bit sheepish at the comment, scratching the back of his neck. "Woah chill Iggy, I was just kidding. Good to see that ya getting better though." The young nation said before returning to his seat .

Most of the meeting went pretty smoothly after that. Dylan spoke with James about sheep (it was his fault that his nephew was so into sheep in the first place). Connor and Patrick only fought twice and no weapons were used. Allistor held his tongue against everyone that said anything even slightly insulting or upsetting to Arthur.

Prussia had punched France a few times from a distance; confusing the Frenchman greatly, as the Frenchman somehow managed to sneak past the brothers. He made a mental note to thank England again for fixing that charm to help control his powers. All he had to do now if he wanted to use his powers was to take off his iron cross.

Half way through the meeting England had dozed off and was now sleeping rather peacefully leaning against Scotland's chest. It took the nations a while before they noticed that the blonde had drifted off, but once they did they all started to crowd the Englishman.

The current topic the countries were meant to be discussing went out of the window, as the nations swarmed the brothers, all of them curious as to why England had been affected by the blackout so badly.

Prussia and Hong Kong stood protectively in front of the British Isles brothers, which just confused the other countries more.

"You know something da. It's not nice to keep secrets comrades." Russia walked closer, his dark aura thicker than usual, wielding his metal pipe.

"I bet that the eyebrows bastard has something to do with the black out. He's always messing with that fucking magic of his. It proba-"

"Hey Cuba! Shut the fuck up! Yeah sure Iggy says that he messes about with magic, but he couldn't have done this, magic ain't real dude!"

"It is real."

"What you saying Norge? That Brows could have caused the black out?"

"No, I was just saying that magic is real."

"I don't think that Opium caused it aru. He's sensible enough to not do anything that stupid aru."

"The tea bastard sees fairies."

"Ve~ England doesn't look scary when he's sleeping."

"Hey, I don't like where any of this is going mates. Sure, Mum's into his magic but he wouldn't do anything like that on purpose."

"Oui, but Angleterre is a bit of a scatter brain, he could have easily done this by accident."

"Are you suggesting that England- san's magic backfired against him?"

"Can magic do that to someone? Is that why Inglaterra is ill?"

"The bastard probably did it on purpose in hope to somehow relive his empire days, but it fucking backfired on him making him ill."

Wales had been struggling to keep Scotland back as the others talked about England as if they weren't even there. The red head had passed the sleeping Englishman to the Northern Irish teenager as he went to punch someone in the face. Ireland went to dive at Cuba, but Wales had caught him as well.

Prussia placed himself in front of Northern Ireland, placing his iron cross into his pocket. This confused the rest of the Bad Touch Trio greatly, why was Prussia protecting England? He must know something.

The nation with the biggest reaction though was the usually stoic Hong Kong. "None of you understand anything. Dad, didn't, like, cause the blackout. He, like, stopped it and almost died doing it. You should all, like, be thanking him."

As soon as Leon had finished his rant, he threw his hands over his mouth, embarrassed by his outburst. The short speech caused the other nations to fall silent, before they burst out laughing.

Feeling bad for the kid, Prussia placed a reassuring hand on the brunette's shoulder, trying to think of a way that he could possibly prove Hong Kong right. Smiling to himself he started to chant the linking spell, his grin growing even more once a faint red mark appeared on England's neck.

The young Asian nation heard the Prussian begin to chant, feeling slightly confused. His chocolate eyes widened when he spotted the mark on his 'dad's skin and soon started to follow the albino's example.

Like a fire, the chanting started to spread amongst the nations, none of them really knowing why.

Once the last nation began to chant, England's form became completely engulfed in a bright light, blinding the nations.

As soon as the light disappeared everyone gasped (causing oxygen levels in the room to drop considerably). Standing in all his glory was the Britannia angel, wearing his usual toga and sandals, now with the addition of his red glasses.

"Kesesesesesesesese. What do you know? It worked. I am so awesome."

The angel huffed, turning round momentarily to apologise to North for startling the lad, before facing the grinning albino.

"For god sakes Gilbert, couldn't you at least do that once I had woken up? I was having a splendid dream about unicorns. That chant bloody burns you wanker."

"Keep your toga on Limey, the others were laughing at Hong here, and I just wanted to help the kid out. Also Scotty looked like he was going to kill someone."

"Well that's nothing out of the ordinary, Allistor always wants to kill somebody, if not seriously maim them."

The pair continued to throw comments at each other, completely unaware of the other countries whose memories were flooding back to them.

"Holy shit, those dreams were real."

"Yes they were hero, 'bout time you all figured it out. I've been bored dude." Amelia shouted happily as she and the rest of the fairies materialised out of thin air.

Yet again the room fell into silence before erupting into complete chaos. Everyone crowded the angel, asking him non-stop questions. England backed away from the mob of nations, closing his wings protectively around himself.

Sensing his brother's distress Scotland stepped forward. "All of ye shut ye cake holes! Wee Arthur is still sick an' he don't need all of ye pestering him. If ye have any questions ask ye fairies, they all ken everythin' that's happened."

The countries shifted uncomfortably on the spot, stealing glances at the sick angel, all of them feeling slightly bad for harassing the tired Englishman.

"Maybe we should continue the meeting tomorrow eh?" Canada spoke softly.

The timid nation was actually surprised when Germany nodded in approval. "Ja, everyone is dismissed until tomorrow morning. England, I'm sorry and thank you." The sleek blonde shook the angel's hand before he turned and swiftly left the room.

There was a sudden bellow of 'thank you's which deafened the angel and caused his face to go bright red.

"Bloody gits, I didn't do it for you, I did it for myself. I need a drink. I'm going to the pub." Not making eye contact with anyone, England quickly marched out of the room, disappearing around the corner.

"Isn't Iggy more prone to getting drunk when he's an angel?"

"Hai, I believe I had footage of what happened last time on my camera at England-san's house."

"Shit, better go after the Pommie, we don't want him ending up in a tree somewhere."

"Guys, he teleported eh."

And thus, started the hunt for the Englishman. All of the countries ran out of the building, hoping to find the angel before he got drunk, and fully clothed.

* * *

**And that's it. I hope you guys like the ending, they are so hard to write.**

**anyway, come one everyone take a bow for all your hard work.**

**(lots of shuffling as all the countries take to the stage.)**

**Bravo guys, you actually all put up with me. that is a great accomplishment. **

**America can you drag my friend Rosey out, she need to have around of applause for being my awesome editor.**

**"sure thing dude."**

**(sounds of scruffle from Rosey trying to hide)**

**"Dude, no need to be shy, just take a quick bow and go."**

**(Rosey dragged on stage. she bows quickly and runs off the stage.**

**Hey guys where is England?**

**"Oh shit, we still haven't found the pommie at the bar yet."**

**"Merde, he is probably already completely drunk."**

**"Quick lets find Inglaterra" **

**"Guys he might not be at a pub, eh"**

**"shit Iggy is drink in a park with a load of booze around him."**

**"I don't think thats what Canada san meant."**

**"Iggy!"**

**( all the countries run off to find the Englishman)**

**you can come out now England, they have gone.**

**"Bloody gits, as if I was going to go to a pub as an angel, I simply went home to get a tea. Told them I was going to the pub as i couldn't be bothered to put up with the wankers. congratulations for finishing this story by the way."**

**Thank you, it might be a while before I start the squeal as i have a lot of other stories to do first, I've already started 2. Anyway guys, if you are still reading this AN then well done. Just wanted to ask you what your fave chapter was, I liked jumping without a parachute, but I can't really choose to be honest. Also thank you for taking you time to read this. **

**(Both England and Hutcchy bow as the lights fade out on the stage.)**

**Thank you **


End file.
